The Crimson Heir
by Star Tours Traveler
Summary: Years after Aizen's death, Ichigo and Rukia's son accidently becomes a Soul Reaper and starts to learn about his family's secret, while trying to remain a secret from both the Soul Society and his family. 2nd sequel to The Black Wrangler.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Years after Aizen's death, Ichigo and Rukia's son accidently becomes a Soul Reaper and starts to learn about his family's secret, while trying to remain a secret from both the Soul Society and his family. 2nd sequel to The Black Wrangler.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach. Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo (Who is still da man). I do own Kaichou Kurosaki, Hanashiro Kurosaki, Neko Kurosaki, and several others. The names of who I do own will be listed at the bottom of the chapters in which they are mentioned and/or appear.

**A/N: **This is a sequel to my original stories "The Black Wrangler" and its sequel "Children from the Dark Night" and that it would probably be worth it to read both stories (In order as listed) to understand who some of the characters are. Also for the sake of readers who have a hard time understanding the Japanese terms, I am writing this story with as much English as possible.

Also please be aware that I'm using the older Romanized names for some of the characters such as Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk. Meaning instead of their aforementioned names it'll instead be Tia Halibel and Coyote Stark. The reason for this is for continuity reasons within the fic. Also the name of Isshin Kurosaki's Zanpakuto has been revealed recently but, again for continuity reasons, I'm not changing it from the original name that I had for it (which was Chuushuunomeigetsu).

Finally there are most definitely parings in this. The most obvious ones are: Ichigo/Rukia, Uryu/Nemu, Toshiro/Karin, Isshin/Masaki, Gin/Rangiku, Orihime/Hanashiro (OC), and Ukitake/Kaichou (OC). There will be other parings with other characters including but not limited to (Note these are just characters that might have a pairing later in the story but with other people): Yachiru Kusajishi/? & Momo Hinamori/?

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Society, two years after Aizen's demise…<strong>

Captain Ichigo Kurosaki stood sweating buckets as he checked himself in the mirror for the fiftieth time. He had conquered all sorts of challenges much more life changing than this. He had taken on Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki in his rescue mission to the Soul Society three years ago and lived. He had defeated the Bount Jin Kariya shortly after that. He defeated renegade third division Captain Amagai after that, quelled a supposed rebellion of Zanpakuto spirits after that, rescued Orihime Inoue from Los Noches after that, rescued his sister Yuzu from a race of evil monsters known as LeBlancs after that and finally killed the Soul Society's greatest foe, Sosuke Aizen. Aizen was far tougher than this so why was he so afraid?

"Ichigo calm down! You're going to do fine!" Captain Renji Abarai said impatiently. Renji was in a tuxedo with a white corsage. His hair had been slicked back and he looked quite sharp. He wasn't even wearing his usual white headband around his forehead.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous Renji! Why am I so nervous?" Ichigo asked as he paced back and forward.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a grip Ichigo!" Uryu Ishida said in his contrasting white tuxedo. Chad, in a black tuxedo, nodded in agreement.

"He's scared guys. It's only natural. Today's a life changing event for him." Kaichou Kurosaki, Ichigo's Aunt, said as she leaned on the doorframe in a beautiful white silk dress with a white jacket on over it and with a pair of white flower shaped hair clips in her hair.

"H-How is she mom?" Hanashiro Kurosaki, Ichigo's cousin asked. He was also in a tuxedo.

"Gorgeous, naturally." Kaichou replied.

"Well that's a given." Renji said with a smirk.

"By the way, Hanashiro shouldn't you be at your post?" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked. He was also in a tuxedo and he had finally had his growth spurt, but he was still noticeably shorter than everyone else.

"I'm on it." Hanashiro said drawing his Music type Zanpakuto, Kuroseika, and heading for the door. Ichigo continued pacing.

"Oh geez Ichigo stop it already!" Renji yelled. He was ready to pull Zabimaru on him. Just then they heard the sound of girls screaming.

"Uh oh sounds like your father's gone crazy with the camera again I better go kill him before he gets in trouble." Kaichou grumbled as she stalked off. Even in a dress she was deadly. The sound of Isshin yelping in pain was heard shortly afterwards. Karin then entered wearing a spaghetti strap white silk dress that cost a fortune. She had also undergone a growth spurt and much to Toshiro's chagrin, she was slightly taller than him, slightly passing Rukia in height at best.

"Wow he looks nervous." Karin snickered.

"Shut up Karin, now's not the time for you to be prodding him." Renji said as Karin rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on he's my brother." Karin replied as Toshiro approached her.

"Come on; let's leave him alone for now." Toshiro said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Then Captain Unohana appeared at the door in a beautiful white version of the regular Soul Reaper uniform.

"Captain Kurosaki, it is time to take your place at the front." Unohana said with a happy smile. Ichigo took a deep breath. Renji, Uryu, and Chad each gave him reassuring looks. Ichigo stepped out into hall where he saw his mother and father looking at him proudly. Masaki quickly straightened the bowtie around his neck with a proud tear. Ichigo turned and looked down the hall and made his way down the center aisle of the chapel where the pews were filled with the Soul Reaper Captains, Lieutenants, and a few third and fifth seats, plus one familiar eighth seat from Squad Four. The Espada, Stark, Halibel, Neliel, Grimmjow, and the Fraccion Lilynette, Apache, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Tesla, Ggio, Loly, and Menoly were present. Ex-Captain Gin Ichimaru was also present.

The next few minutes were a blur until finally Hanashiro, using the Keytar/battle axe hybrid of his Zanpakuto's Shikai to start a march…a wedding march. The entire crowd rose to their feet and at the back end of the chapel, being led by an actually smiling Byakuya Kuchiki, and in a stunning white dress that would make Sode no Shirayuki jealous if it were any other person, was Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichigo…" her voice said though oddly enough he didn't see her mouth move.

"Ichigo?" she called again.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo shook awake at the sound of Rukia shouting. It had been twenty years since his and Rukia's wedding day. Ichigo was now thirty eight and had taken over the family business of being a doctor…well at least the human business. The true and secret business of the Kurosaki Clan was that of being Soul Reapers…a secret which his children didn't know. He and Rukia had been blessed with a son, Kaien, named after the late Lieutenant Kaien Shiba, then a daughter, Hisana, named after Rukia's late older sister. Kaien was fifteen and Hisana was ten.

Ichigo's parents had moved permanently to the Soul Society but would come for a visit every year for Christmas. Ichigo's cousin Hanashiro had married Orihime and they had triplets, two boys and a girl. The boys were named Sosuke, after Hanashiro's father and in an effort to try and make the name Sosuke a better, nicer one, and Sora after Orihime's late brother. The girl was named Tatsuki in honor of her godmother. All three were fifteen. Tatsuki Arisawa had opened her own martial arts studio and had taught Kaien and was still teaching Hisana. Uryu, now a surgeon at Karakura Hospital like his father, and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi had gotten married and they had one child, a boy named Soken, but he was fourteen. Chad had become a lab technician at Karakura Hospital. The former Tercera Espada, Nel, had fully embraced life in the world of the living and had become a school teacher. Ironically she was now the teacher at Kaien's High school. Ichigo's adopted cousin Neko Kurosaki had opened up a tea shop in Karakura and ran it with Hanashiro and Orihime's help. Yuzu was Ichigo's nurse at the clinic and lived next door with Neko as her roommate. Karin had become a full time Soul Reaper. She had even become the Captain of Squad Five with Momo Hinamori as her Lieutenant two years ago. Karin and Toshiro were engaged to be married later in the year but they already had a child, a one year old daughter named Mai. Mai lived with her parents in the Soul Society naturally. Ichigo's Aunt Kaichou had become Captain Jushiro Ukitake's common law wife and despite being retired, she took on the role of his acting Lieutenant. Byakuya would come visit every now and then with some sort of lavish gift to give to his niece and nephew. He had already paid for their college tuition. Gin Ichimaru had been stripped of his rank as Captain for having sided with Aizen but he later betrayed Aizen and was allowed to remain a Soul Reaper. His daytime job was working as a clerk at Kisuke Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo are you even listening to me?" Rukia asked impatiently. Ichigo's eyes shot open. He was lying in bed. He checked the clock on the nightstand and groaned. It was half an hour before they usually got their children up for school.

"I'm up." He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed. Rukia was just finishing throwing on a house frock and she had already laid out Ichigo's clothing. Ichigo now was noticeably older, but his hairstyle had not changed one bit. He did however sport a stubble beard now. Since he owned and ran the clinic, he had no formal dress code, save for the white doctor's coat he left hanging on a coat rack in the clinic section of the household, so he simply wore a light blue shirt and a pair of blue jeans. As he finished stretching he noticed Rukia smoothing out some wrinkles with her back turned to him. Rukia, in terms of outward appearances, hadn't changed much. Her hair had grown straight and long, draped around her shoulders, but she retained the single stray bang between her eyes. Ichigo smiled as he snuck up behind her and put his arms around her petite form. She blushed under his embrace and let a giggle escape.

"If you keep fussing at me every morning then I'll give you something to fuss about." Ichigo whispered into her ear, causing her to blush even more.

"Ichigo as much as I would love to do that right now, need I remind you that we already have two children and they're quite enough." Rukia said with a giggle.

"You're right. I've got to make sure that Kaien's up." Ichigo said with a dark grin. He immediately slinked out of the room as Rukia mentally started counting down from three. When she reached one she heard Ichigo shout…

"**GOOD MORNING KAIEN!" **followed by an earth shattering crash. In Kaien's room, the black haired teenager and his strawberry haired father had their fists pressed against each other's cheeks.

"Not bad. You'll one day get to be like me." Ichigo grunted as they pulled their fists from each other. Kaien gave a scowl that only Ichigo's son could pull off.

"Give me a break dad! You've pulled this crap ever since I turned fourteen! What, are you going to do this to Hisana when she turns fourteen?" Kaien asked as Ichigo grinned.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I guess we'll both find out when she's older. Now hurry up and get dressed, you don't want Miss Oderschvank to get mad and believe me when I say that you don't want to see her mad." Ichigo said as Kaien gave him a curious look.

"How do I know if she's mad? She's always so calm and polite in class. By the way she has us call her Miss Neliel." Kaien replied. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face.

"Let me put it this way. If she ever says the phrase "Declare, Gamuza," then find some cover because she'll blow away anyone who gets in her path." Ichigo said, leaving Kaien completely confused. At fifteen, Kaien was slightly shorter than his father but just about everyone towered over his mother. He looked exactly like his father except his hair was black but kept in the same style as his father. Hisana had gone through an early growth spurt and matched her mother's height exactly to the centimeter. Speaking of Hisana, the orange haired ten year old was similar to her mother however, drawing skills included. She was also a bit of an actress like her mother but only her parents and brother could tell when she was acting, much to their own confusion when others bought her cheesy acting. Hisana wore her orange hair almost exactly like her aunt Karin's when she was ten except with a single long bang that dangled between her eyes like her mother but split at the end like her namesake. She was sitting at the breakfast table reading the back of her cereal box. Rukia, not really a cook, sat across from her reading a fashion magazine. Kaien emerged from upstairs in his school uniform and headed for the table.

"Kaien your fly is open." Hisana said with a smirk, earning a scowl from her older brother.

"Yeah right, nice try." He replied but Rukia couldn't help but suppress a laugh.

"Um, Kaien, she's not kidding." She said as Kaien blushed and adjusted his fly.

"Come on give me a break." Kaien grumbled. Kaien privately wondered if his sister had mood swings because sometimes she was sweet and innocent and other times she was sinister and evil, at least that was his opinion.

"Uh Kaien." Hisana said, causing Kaien to groan before turning towards his sister.

"What?" he asked. Then he saw it, a slightly invisible person with a chain attached to its chest and floating in midair. It was a ghost.

"Oh great not another one! Mom can't you see it?" Kaien asked pointing right at the floating specter. Rukia looked around over her shoulder but didn't see anything, or at least she didn't react like there was anything.

"Sorry kids, I don't see anything. But you two better hurry on to school so you're not late." Rukia said as Hisana grabbed her pink Chappy the Rabbit backpack and headed for the door. Kaien shrugged and grabbed his own backpack and followed Hisana out. As soon as the two were out of sight Rukia quickly pulled on a red fingerless glove with the skull insignia on it and smacked her forehead, shedding her Gigai, revealing her black kimono, hakama, and white obi sash. On her left sleeve was a white armband. What she didn't count on was Kaien passing back by the window at that moment and notice both her body and her Soul Reaper form. He quickly hid as he watched her draw a katana and press the bottom of the hilt to the ghost's forehead. The ghost slowly disappeared into the ground before Rukia turned back around and reentered her body. She immediately returned to the fashion magazine, completely clueless that her own son had witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

><p><strong>At Karakura High School…<strong>

Kaien walked down the hall with a thoughtful look on his face. His mind was trying to figure out what the heck it was he had just seen. As a result he wasn't watching where he was going and proceeded to crash into something soft yet firm.

"Uh, Mr. Kurosaki, I don't think this sort of behavior is appropriate." Miss Neliel Tu Oderschvank said as she pulled him away from her breasts with a serious look on her face. She physically had hardly changed at all. The Gigai she wore masterfully hid her Arrancar mask and the pink facial on her face, however she had opted (at least since Aizen's death) to leave the big number three tattoo on her Gigai as a sort of homage to her days as the Terceira Espada. She wore a grey business suit that had a hint of green in it with a matching knee length skirt and with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket. Kaien's face turned beet red from embarrassment.

"I am so sorry Miss Neliel; I should have watched where I was going." Kaien said apologetically, causing Neliel to smile and pat him on the head.

"Ah you are your father's son. Alright I'll forgive you this time but next time I'm sending you Principal Kojima." Neliel said as Kaien quickly scrambled into the classroom. He then ran into his first cousins Sosuke and Sora. Sosuke looked exactly like his namesake, complete with the brown hair and the single curly bang...fortunately he wasn't evil. He was the heartthrob of many of the girls at school though. Sora was his identical twin but kept his hair curled and he wore a pair of brown glasses. He looked exactly like Sosuke Aizen prior to his betrayal. They were humorously nicknamed the Brains (Sora) and the Beauty (Sosuke) by some of the other students.

"Hey guys." Kaien said as he approached the twins.

"Hey Kaien, what's up?" Sosuke asked.

"Just crashed into Miss Neliel's chest…I thought I was about to die." Kaien said as Sora and Sosuke both nodded.

"You sir are very lucky in two respects. One you got that close to Miss Neliel's chest and two you got away with it." Sora said with a smile. He was intelligent true but he was also a red blooded male when it came to women. He respected them but he did appreciate their…(ahem) assets.

"Perverts." Tatsuki mumbled as she passed by. Physically she was built exactly like her mother when she was fifteen, with long orange hair and large breasts but her personality was more tomboyish and she had the trademark Kurosaki scowl on her face most of the time. She wore her hair in a ponytail most of the time. Curiously she and Kaien got along fairly well, Kaien sometimes acting as go between for her and any wannabe suitors. Along with her brothers being nicknamed Brains and Beauty, she was nicknamed the Brawn because she didn't hesitate to use the black belt in karate she had earned on people who annoyed her.

About that time Soken Ishida Jr. entered, ignoring them with an arrogant air. He looked similar to his father but he had his grandfather's blue hair which acted as a source of frustration to him so he constantly endeavored to dye it black. He didn't wear glasses however which surprised Ichigo the first time he had met the boy. They all suspected that his grandfather was to blame for both his blue hair and lack of bad eyesight, though naturally Mayuri would never own up to it. He had been bumped up to Neliel's class early in the semester and, despite being fourteen, he had the highest grade average in the class. Sora had the third highest and Kaien had the fifteenth. Tatsuki was sixteenth while Sosuke was twenty third. Regardless, he didn't socialize much, or even at all with the others.

"Well hello to you too sis." Sosuke said, earning a twitchy eyed glare from his twin sister that made him cower behind Kaien.

"HEY! I've already had a near death experience once already today I don't need another one!" Kaien yelped as he pulled Sosuke out from behind him.

"Alright all of you, simmer down, let's have some decorum." Miss Neliel said as she entered the classroom. The students instantly fell silent and headed to their desks. Throughout the class he couldn't help but think back to the moment earlier when he saw his mother in those strange robes. It wasn't until lunch that he had a chance to talk about it. Up on the roof of the school with Sosuke and Sora sitting near him and with Tatsuki sitting off nearby, they sat eating until Kaien finally spoke up.

"Hey…have any of you ever seen someone in black robes and carrying a katana?" Kaien asked, receiving curious looks from the three around him.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I feel like…well you'll think it's silly but. This morning I saw my mother literally shed her body like it was an outer skin and appear in these black robes with a katana. She then presses the hilt of her sword to the forehead of a ghost and the ghost disappears. Then she gets back into her body and goes on as if nothing happened." Kaien explained.

"You're right, that is silly." Sosuke commented.

"Yeah it sounds more like something out of an anime or manga series to me." Tatsuki added.

"Are you sure you weren't seeing things?" Sosuke asked.

"Pretty sure. Then again I don't know. Well you guys see ghosts all the time right?" Kaien asked as the other three nodded. That was one thing that all four of them had in common. They all could see ghosts.

"Perhaps you should ask them about it." Sora said as Kaien shrugged.

"I don't know but maybe-…" Kaien said but his sentence was interrupted by a strange roar off in the distance. The sound sent chills down their spines.

"Was that one of those monsters?" Tatsuki asked, leaping to her feet.

"I don't know, maybe." Sosuke replied.

"Oh yes it was! Look!" Sora exclaimed pointing north where a large hideous beast with a white skull like mask stomped through the streets nearby. It acted like it was heading right towards the school.

"It's heading right towards us!" Kaien exclaimed. Just then he noticed something moving in the parking lot below. He looked and saw Miss Neliel walking straight towards it.

"Look Miss Neliel is about to get smashed by that thing!" Kaien exclaimed. Just then he saw Neliel put on a green fingerless glove and press it to her shoulder, shedding her body exactly the same way Rukia had earlier in the day. However instead of the black robes she wore a white kimono and hakama, and a black obi sash. On her head was a white skull like mask of her own though hers was shaped like that of an animal skull.

"What the hell?" Tatsuki exclaimed. Neliel opened her mouth with a gasp and instantly the giant creature started to glow with pink energy before it started flowing into her mouth, leaving only the mask behind to crumble away into dust when only it remained. Neliel wiped her mouth and then reentered her body before heading back inside.

"Then again…maybe you weren't seeing things." Sosuke said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 1.<strong>

**Please R&R.**

I own, Kaien Kurosaki, Hisana Kurosaki, Sosuke Kurosaki, Sora Kurosaki, Tatsuki Kurosaki, and Soken Ishida Jr.

Like with my previous two Bleach stories, this story has Story Arcs in it as well. This Arc is the "The New Generation" Arc and the theme song for it is "Anima Rossa" by "PornoGraffiti"


	2. Pets

After the incident at lunch, Kaien, Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki were each confused about what to do. They kept watching Miss Neliel as she taught class. She occasionally noticed the curious looks she got but didn't do anything about it. Finally school was over and the four started heading home.

"Okay does anyone have any idea what that was?" Kaien asked as the other three shrugged.

"No idea. Whatever it was it just defies the laws of nature. Maybe there's something more to this than we first figured." Sora said.

"You might be on to something Sora." Tatsuki said.

"Well…whatever the case we'll have to investigate some more tomorrow. I've got to get home for dinner." Kaien said as Sosuke chuckled.

"Still stuck with the seven-o-clock curfew huh? Does your dad still attack you when you're late?" Sosuke asked as Kaien sighed and nodded.

"Yeah and I don't know why. Mom says his dad did it all the time to him when he was my age." Kaien replied.

"We Kurosaki's have probably the weirdest lives ever." Sosuke deduced, earning nods.

"Yeah our dad is a music nut and will occasionally exclaim "Sing for me Kuroseika," whatever that means, whenever he hears a song he likes on the radio. Mom is kinda airheaded at times too…and she never takes off those old hairclips of hers. I will say one thing those hairclips are quite durable for their age." Tatsuki added.

"Well have fun with your dad Kaien. We'll probably hear the racket from home." Sora said with a snicker causing Kaien to roll his eyes.

"Thanks a lot." Kaien grumbled as he walked off ahead of them. Soon he arrived at an intersection and saw Hisana running home with something small and black clutched in her arms. He quickly caught up with her.

"Hisana what is that you have there?" Kaien asked, causing Hisana to freeze. She didn't turn towards him at all.

"Umm…nothing." She replied innocently.

"Liar. Let me see." Kaien said as the authoritative big brother. She slowly turned around to face him and he noticed the yellow eyes of a black cat looking up at him and purring loudly. He could also swear the cat was smiling at him.

"What the-? Hisana you know better than to bring a cat home! Dad hates cats! He doesn't even like rabbits but he concedes to them because you and mom like them!" Kaien said as Hisana looked down at the cat with a sad pouty look. She then looked up at Kaien with the same look.

"Aww pwease Kaien, pwetty pwease!" Hisana begged, causing Kaien to sigh. She was irresistible to most adults when she used the baby talk but not to Kaien. He knew he had no real say on the issue but he knew their father definitely would.

"Don't ask me, ask dad. He'll be the one to say no." Kaien replied as Hisana silently rejoiced and they both continued on towards home. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of familiar laughter coming from outside the clinic. As they got closer they saw their father spraying their mother with the garden hose. Rukia was dying with laughter as she attempted, unsuccessfully, to ward off Ichigo's attack. Yuzu was standing nearby in her nurse's scrubs drying off from an earlier attack. She was almost as tall as Ichigo but only slightly shorter. Her hair was slightly longer, reaching the middle of her neck. She still wore the same red strawberry shaped hairclip in her hair as well. She was the first to notice the arrival of her brother's children so she quickly grabbed a length of hose and held it in a kink, cutting off the water supply.

"Huh? Hey! Cut it out Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder. Kaien then cleared his throat.

"Are we interrupting something?" Kaien asked as his father grinned and checked his watch.

"You're lucky Kaien; you're home early…but…" Ichigo said as he aimed the hose towards him.

"YOU'RE STILL GOING TO PAY FOR IT!"

Meow

Ichigo froze the second he heard the sound of a cat. He personally kinked the hose and looked at the cat square in the eyes. Kaien looked at the cat himself and he could have sworn he saw the cat actually wink at his father. Ichigo's face flashed with disbelief before quickly switching to rage.

"Get that CAT **OUT OF HERE!"** Ichigo roared, un-kinking the hose and aiming it at the cat, still in Hisana's arms. Fortunately Yuzu still had the kink in the hose on her end.

"Daddy, don't spray the kitty with water, it's so cute, and cats don't like water!" Hisana pleaded as Ichigo frantically shook his head.

"N! O! NO! That menace isn't staying here!" Ichigo replied.

"It's just a cat dad. We can have it declawed." Kaien said. He noticed the cat flinch at the mention of being declawed. Ichigo looked at him curiously for a moment before a sinister grin swept his face.

"You're right…we can have it declawed and spayed." Ichigo said as the cat glared at him and hissed.

"Uh Ichigo…I wouldn't torque the cat off." Rukia said as Yuzu nodded quickly.

"Yeah I don't think Miss Yoruichi would like that. She is kinda attached to that cat you know." Yuzu said, earning a confused look from her nephew.

"Who's Miss Yoruichi?" Kaien asked but he was ignored.

"Please daddy, can we keep it, pwease!" Hisana begged with her pouty face.

"Ichigo she's only going to keep bringing the cat home until we finally let her keep it." Rukia said causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.

"I said she could have a pet rabbit." Ichigo said.

"But rabbits can bite off your finger with their teeth if they're not careful! My friend Suki Asano almost had her finger bitten off by her pet bunny." Hisana replied. Ichigo was losing this one and he did not like it one bit. Finally he caved.

"Alright…fine…she can stay." Ichigo said through clinched teeth.

"YAY!" Hisana cheered.

"BUT! I am not taking care of it! You're feeding it and making sure that it doesn't poop on the carpet. This is a medical clinic after all and we need to keep the place sterile." Ichigo said in defeat as Hisana ran inside with the cat still in her arms.

"What's the big deal with a cat dad? Sure they claw the furniture and mess up the floors but what's the problem?" Kaien asked before receiving a glare from his father that meant if he asked again in the next few minutes it would bring impending doom upon him. He quickly hurried inside after Hisana.

"If I find that cat in his room at night I'm going to freaking kill it." Ichigo mumbled as soon as Kaien was out of earshot.

"It can't be all that bad Ichigo. She would have turned back up eventually. Besides what makes you think it's her in the first place?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh trust me, I can tell." Ichigo replied, clinching his fists.

"Well come on Ichigo, we better go give the cat the name Yoruichi before Hisana names it something like Squiggles or something worse." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed with his head drooped down and trudged in after her. Yuzu sighed with a smile at the antics of her older brother's family and headed back to her house next door.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at dinner…<strong>

The family of four sat quietly around the dinner table, munching down on the pizza they had heated up in the oven (Rukia couldn't cook by her own admission), when Kaien felt something at his feet. He looked down and saw the cat, newly named Yoruichi, rubbing up against him. Ichigo noticed his son's reaction and quickly looked under the table.

"BEAT IT!" he yelled, startling almost everyone at the table and hitting his head on said table simultaneously.

"Ichigo! Quit antagonizing Yoruichi!" Rukia said in an exasperated attempt to maintain the peace.

"She started it!" Ichigo retorted.

"Ichigo don't make me send for Zaraki because he's been itching for a reason to come here!" Rukia warned as Ichigo gave her an exasperated look.

"You wouldn't." he said but Rukia gave him a smirk and a glare.

"In a minute." She replied.

"Who's Zaraki?" Kaien asked finally.

"You don't want to know…in fact I pray you never meet him." Ichigo replied.

"Okay?" Kaien replied with a confused look.

"So, what's your problem with cats, daddy? You never have said why." Hisana asked. Ichigo instantly glanced over at the couch where Yoruichi sat bathing, glaring straight at him the entire time with a smug smile. He then looked at Rukia who motioned with her head to answer his daughter's question.

"I've just…had a bad experience with cats. They always…were not what I expected and you never can get rid of them either." Ichigo explained.

"That's no excuse dad." Kaien said, earning a death glare from his father.

"Kaien let me tell you something. Believe me when I say to never judge anything by its appearance on the outside. It could be something completely different underneath." Ichigo said as Kaien nodded. He had unknowingly brought up the incident with Rukia having shed her body that morning and with Neliel eating the strange giant monster that afternoon.

"Speaking of which. I saw Miss Neliel do something curious today." Kaien said.

"Oh yeah? What was it Kaien?" Rukia asked as she bit into a slice of pizza.

"It was at lunch time and my friends and I, you know Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki, we were on the roof and we hear this awful roar. We look around and we see this giant monster with a white mask on its face." Kaien said. Instantly Ichigo and Rukia froze with their eyes wide open. Hisana had noticed the sudden reaction too.

"A…A monster with a white mask huh? What happened next?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Well, Miss Neliel uses some kind of glove and she sheds her body like it was just an outer skin. She had a mask on her head too but then I think she somehow ate the thing. What was weird was her clothing changed too. She was wearing white robes too." Kaien explained.

"Are you sure that you saw this?" Ichigo asked as Kaien nodded.

"I wouldn't lie about anything like this. I even saw Mom do something like that this morning." Kaien said as Rukia nearly choked on a bite of pizza.

"Say what?" Ichigo asked.

"Mom shed her body like Miss Neliel did but her robes were black and she had this white armband arm her left sleeve. She also had a sword and she used it to…I guess exorcise the ghost Hisana and I saw this morning." Kaien explained.

"What are you talking about Kaien? Are you feeling okay?" Ichigo asked as he stood up and headed for the coat rack where his doctor's coat was hanging.

"I don't know if I was seeing things this morning but all four of us saw Miss Neliel eat that thing this afternoon at lunch!" Kaien replied as Ichigo grabbed the thermometer from his coat pocket.

"Well there is a fever going around. That could have caused you to hallucinate." Ichigo said as he stuck the thermometer in his son's mouth and checked his pulse.

"But for four people to hallucinate the same thing though?" Kaien asked.

"Don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth son." Rukia said as Kaien scowled again.

"Well no sign of a fever, but that's not to say you don't have something. You haven't been doing drugs have you Kaien?" Ichigo asked.

"Never!" Kaien replied as if he had been offended.

"Boys!" Rukia shouted, stopping the argument before it started, "Kaien if you're done with dinner, go do your homework. Ichigo, sit down."

The two Kurosaki men complied, Kaien heading to his room and Ichigo sitting back down at his chair. Hisana sat silently eating her pizza.

"So…Hisana how was your day?" Rukia asked sweetly.

"Umm…I brought a kitty home today." Hisana said innocently. She couldn't top Kaien's story no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Kaien's room…<strong>

Kaien walked in and plopped down onto his bed. It had been his father's old room for years before Ichigo had married Rukia, then it became Kaien's upon his birth. He then opened the drawer on his desk and pulled out an old stuffed Lion plushy doll. The doll immediately took a deep breath.

"Man! You just had to leave me locked in that drawer didn't you Kaien?" Kon asked indignantly.

"Shut up Kon I'm not interested in arguing with you. I only opened the drawer because I needed to talk to you about something." Kaien replied.

"Ha! Your mother would be ashamed of you locking a poor defenseless stuffed animal in here! She would be like "Oh Kaien how could you do such a thing to such a cute, cuddly, and super sexy lion?" Kon said, impersonating Rukia.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Kaien yelled at the doll.

"You're just like your father you know that! You never show me any respect!" Kon argued.

"Gee I can't imagine why." Kaien replied sarcastically.

"Orihime would have cuddled me and snuggled me in her inviting bosom and ACH!" Kon yelped as Kaien grabbed the doll by the head.

"Listen you pervert! I want answers and you're the only one I can trust to give me some!" Kaien said as he let go of the doll.

"Well alright fine, what is it you want to know?" Kon asked with his back turned towards Kaien.

"What's the deal with my mother and my teacher? How were they able to shed their bodies like they were wearing second skins?" Kaien asked. Kon looked at him over his shoulder.

"Huh? Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Kon asked curiously.

"You were around when my dad was my age and you know just about all of the secrets in this family. I'm talking about how my mother and my teacher, Miss Neliel, are able to shed their bodies. My mom exorcised a ghost from here this morning and Miss Neliel I think ate some giant monster with a mask this afternoon." Kaien explained.

"Well…I just happen to know what it is you're talking about but my answer has a price." Kon said as Kaien grumbled.

"I'm not buying you dirty magazines Kon. You made me a laughing stock at show-and-tell when I was in preschool, when you wouldn't come alive like you were supposed to, and I'm still bitter about that." Kaien said as Kon smiled slightly.

"No magazines this time Kaien. This time you're going to get me some real action!" Kon replied as Kaien took a deep breath. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Kon requested.

"What do you want Kon?" Kaien asked as Kon smiled.

"I want you to take me to school and get a cute girl in your class to hug me. Preferably your cousin Tatsuki." Kon said as Kaien sweat dropped.

"Tatsuki, are you mad? She'd kill me on sight if I did that. I guess I could try Miss Neliel though." Kaien said as Kon panicked.

"NO NOT HER!" Kon yelped.

"Why not her? She's got the breast size your interested in." Kaien asked.

"Because…well…never let the enemy know what your plans are…you get me?" Kon asked as Kaien groaned.

"She knows about you doesn't she?" Kaien asked as Kon nodded.

"She'll eat me alive if she spots me." Kon whimpered.

"Alright fine I'll try for Tatsuki but you better own up with the info once you've been paid and it better be good." Kaien said as Kon extended a plushy paw.

"You've got a deal Kaien." Kon replied as Kaien shook the paw in a gentleman's agreement. They weren't aware that there was a certain feline sitting outside the door that immediately vanished into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

Ichigo was finishing up some paperwork on the couch. Rukia was asleep in the recliner nearby. As far as he knew, Kaien and Hisana had both gone to bed an hour ago. He then felt something furry brush against his leg.

"Yoruichi you can cut that out immediately." Ichigo said.

"Aww Ichigo is that the way you treat a former lover?" Yoruichi asked with the deep male voice of her cat form.

"Shut up we never did anything! And don't you go giving Rukia the idea that we did anything either! The last thing I need is for her to become suspicious or something." Ichigo said as Yoruichi leapt onto the couch next to him.

"I know that Ichigo, and I suppose you've got a point. I probably shouldn't be joking around like that anymore now that you're a married man. Wow it feels weird to say that out loud. How long has it been? Twenty years?" Yoruichi asked as Ichigo groaned inwardly.

"Twenty years of happy marrage, and twenty three just as blissful years without you causing trouble." Ichigo replied.

"And I can sure tell that those two kids are yours. That Kaien of yours has the same amount of spiritual energy you did at that age. He's leaking it like a sieve. Hisana's isn't that different from Karin's spiritual energy level when she was ten either but I suspect that her spiritual energy levels will increase the older she gets." Yoruichi said.

"Just do me a favor and don't go transforming into a woman around my kids alright. We don't need the neighbors asking questions." Ichigo replied.

"I'm not making any promises for Kaien, Ichigo. He is rather cute." Yoruichi replied, causing Ichigo to scowl.

"Do you want to be spayed?" Ichigo threatened.

"No but I know something that Kaien is planning." Yoruichi said, causing Ichigo to sigh in frustration. Whenever Yoruichi said something like that it usually meant that he would want to hear it.

"Alright I'm listening. What's he planning?" Ichigo asked.

"Well let me put it to you this way. He knows about Kon." She said as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Big deal. He's known about Kon since he was a toddler. He took him to school for show and tell once but we took the pill out of the lion first." Ichigo replied.

"Ah but now he's scheming to try and discover the family business." Yoruichi said causing Ichigo to pause.

"When you say family business…do you mean-." Ichigo said as Yoruichi looked him square in the eyes and replied…

"I mean the Clan business…Captain Kurosaki." Yoruichi said as a worried look swept Ichigo's face. He remained silent for a moment, glancing at Rukia who was still asleep in the recliner. He then fished into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I'm calling in some back up." Ichigo replied as he dialed a number. It rang for a moment before a voice on the other end answered.

"Hey…its Ichigo…yeah I know it's late but it's kinda urgent…I need to ask you for a favor."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 2.<strong>

**Please R&R...**


	3. The New Students

The next morning, Kaien had quietly stuffed Kon into his backpack, despite the mod soul's protests, and headed straight to school. As he approached the school he saw his three cousins waiting outside.

"Hey Kaien, did you see anymore of the strange stuff last night?" Sora asked as Kaien shook his head.

"No but I have a plan worked out to get us some answers. But to do that, Tatsuki I uh…need you to do me a favor and please don't kill me, it was his idea." Kaien said as Tatsuki looked at him suspiciously.

"Why? Whose idea was it? What idea is it?"She asked as Kaien reached for his backpack only to suddenly feel it be pulled down hard and it dragged him down with it.

"Well-well-well what's this? Some dirty little freeloader." An unfamiliar voice said. Kaien opened his eyes to see a teenager about his age standing menacingly over him. He was wearing the typical school uniform but he had bright blue hair.

"Hey what's the big idea freak face?" Kaien asked as he leapt to his feet. The man studied him, Tatsuki, Sosuke, and Sora for a moment before laughing.

"Ha! You four are so related! I shoulda known. Let me guess. Your father is Ichigo Kurosaki, and you three, your mother is Orihime Inoue, right?" the man asked with a grin.

"How do you know?" Tatsuki asked, dropping into a fighting stance.

"Oh you could say that I'm a good friend of the family. The name's Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The man replied. Instantly Kaien felt his backpack start shaking.

"Grimmjow! Get in here!" a voice ordered. The four turned to see Miss Neliel standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face.

"We'll meet again Kurosaki's…we will meet again." Grimmjow said as he walked inside with a grin. Miss Neliel watched him wearily as he passed by her before turning her attention to the four.

"You four get into the classroom pronto." Neliel ordered and the four complied instantly and fearfully. They had never seen her angry before.

"What the heck just happened?" Kaien asked.

"Why are you asking us? I mean seriously! Why? We just witnessed only a sample of Miss Neliel's aura of impending doom!" Sosuke said exasperatedly.

"She seemed to know the guy too." Tatsuki said, looking over her shoulder.

"Uh Kaien your backpack's shaking." Sora said, poking at the shaking backpack with his finger.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. You guys remember Kon right?" Kaien asked as Tatsuki rolled her eyes.

"You mean that perverted lion doll that your dad owned years ago. The same perverted lion doll that Lirin says she's mortal enemies with?" Tatsuki asked. She and her brothers each had the other three mod souls, Lirin, Cloud, and Noba like Kaien had Kon.

"Yeah him. He says he'll tell us more about what's going on with my mom and Miss Neliel if you give him a…(gulp) Hug." Kaien said as Sosuke and Sora blinked at him in disbelief. They mentally decided to start a collection for his funeral. Tatsuki's eye twitched as she glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again. Again she opened her mouth but closed it. Finally she grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, opened the backpack and pulled out the mod soul.

"This info better be worth it." She growled through clinched teeth before squeezing the offending mod soul between her breasts. Kon's face lit up immediately.

"_Ohhhh! After so many years I finally found the entrance to the valley of the gods!"_ Kon rejoiced mentally. His moment of sheer ecstasy was abruptly ended when Tatsuki ripped him from her bosom and glared at him angrily.

"Alright, you've had your fun, now make with the chatter!" she hissed, crushing Kon's head in her hand even more with every passing second. Kon didn't respond, he didn't even make a noise.

"TALK YOU LOUSY PERVERT!" Tatsuki roared, throwing down the doll and stepping on it. She then realized that she was wearing a skirt. She glared at the mod soul who sweat dropped and gave a crude thumbs up.

"Nice angle." He chuckled innocently and nervously. That was probably the worst mistake he made that day as Tatsuki grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing him tight in her hands. Kaien, Sosuke, and Sora, watched on in silent fear.

"Guys…your sister's scary." Kaien mumbled.

"Ain't she?" The two both asked back in unison. Tatsuki continued pulverizing the mod soul until she reared her fist back for a final blow but she felt someone strong hold her arm back.

"What's this? Toys from home? Aren't we a little beyond this?" Miss Neliel asked, clutching Tatsuki's fist in her hand. Tatsuki was amazed at how strong she was. Kon was sweating buckets as Nel grabbed him by the head and carried him into the classroom where she proceeded to lock him inside her desk drawer.

"Well that worked wonderfully." Sora said sarcastically as they entered the classroom and headed for their seats.

"Man Miss Neliel's strong. I couldn't budge my hand at all while she had me there." Tatsuki said as she grasped her arm. Soon they noticed Soken enter wearing a black beanie on his head.

"Looks like Ishida ran out of hair dye." Sosuke snickered.

"Give him a break will you guys." Kaien said as the fourteen year old entered and sat down at his desk, instantly opening a book. Kaien decided to play nice and approached the younger classmate.

"Hey Soken." Kaien said, earning a brief yet cold glance from the younger man.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" Soken asked impatiently.

"Relax I was just being friendly." Kaien replied.

"Well I don't need your friendship Kurosaki. Our fathers might be friends but that doesn't mean we have to be. Besides I've got some important research to do so if you'll leave me be?" Soken asked indignantly as Kaien blinked at him before shrugging and walking back to his desk.

"I could have told ya it would be a waste of time." Sosuke said as Kaien rolled his eyes.

"Uh oh, watch out, here comes that blue haired maniac again." Sora said pointing towards the door. Sure enough there was Grimmjow with a smug grin on his face as he approached Miss Neliel. She seemed to regard him with minor distain.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Kaien asked as they noticed that the two started talking.

"Heck if I know." Sosuke replied.

"So Neliel what the hell's new with you?" Grimmjow asked as if making conversation with the former Tercera Espada. She glared at him softly.

"Grimmjow please do not refer to me so casually. If you are going to address me at all in public then please call me either Miss Neliel or Miss Oderschvank. And why are you here anyway? And why you? Why not Lilynette or Ggio or maybe one of Halibel's Fraccion?" Neliel asked in a whisper as Grimmjow grinned.

"Because I felt like it." He replied causing Nel to bury her head into her hands.

"Naturally you enjoy tormenting me don't you?" Nel asked.

"Naw I don't enjoy it…well not that much at least." Grimmjow replied.

"Just…sit down Grimmjow and be ready to write your name on the board when class starts. It's standard procedure for new students." Nel said as she rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache.

"Sure thing…oh and just so ya know. We got a message this morning from the Lieutenant that a temporary task force has been sent here from the higher ups in the Seireitei to help deal with the recent increase in Hollow activity. She'll let us know who it is after they report in." Grimmjow said as Nel arched a curious eyebrow.

"That so? I know that Ichigo's been haranguing them for back up since the squad's so small and most of us are busy with our everyday lives now to do anything and not look suspicious." Nel said as she became lost in thought. Her thoughts were then disrupted by the sound of the bell. She looked up and hadn't realized that most of the class had assembled and were in their seats. The class was actually on the small side and there were always a few seats available for any newcomers. She flawlessly forced a smile as she stood up from her desk with her hands behind her back.

"Ah good morning everyone. Before we begin we have a new student joining us. Mister Jabber Jake is it?" She asked with a sly grin, earning a twitchy eyed scowl from the former Sexta Espada. She just reacted with a smirk that said, _"I'm higher ranked, and more powerful than you, so deal with it."_ Grimmjow muttered curses under his breath as he walked up to the chalkboard and started writing the kanji of his name.

"The name is actually Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow said with a scowl aimed at Nel whose smug smirk grew tighter. Kaien, Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki were each equally confused by the interaction between the two. They didn't realize their day was about to get even more insane because outside the school, five people in school uniforms approached.

"Why are we here Lieutenant? Did you get us lost yet again?" A bald headed man with a wooden sword tucked in his belt asked.

"This is where Ichi is right? You said he was in school last time you were here right?" A pink haired teenage girl with rosy cheeks asked back.

"That was over twenty years ago. He's got to have graduated by now." A man with black hair in a bowl cut and with two feathers attached to his right eyebrow, one red and the other yellow, said.

"Well if he's here then we'll find him easily. He stands out like a sore thumb." A tall blond haired woman with large breasts and a beauty mark on her chin said.

"Can we get this over with? I'd like to hurry up and check in with Captain Kurosaki. My Captain asked me to deliver a message for her to him." A woman with raven black hair tied up in a white cloth bun on the back of her head said.

"Well, tell that to the Lieutenant. She's the one who claims to know the way even though all four of us have been here more times than she has." The bald one said, earning a disdainful look from the pink haired teenager.

"Look pachinko head, I'm not the naïve little girl you knew twenty years ago. I don't have to go crying to Kenny anymore if you upset me, I can just kill you outright, you got that?" the teenager asked as the bald man started sweating buckets.

"I understand." He whimpered as the teenager smiled and walked smugly into the school. They climbed up to the floor where Nel's class was, following a trail of spiritual pressure.

"Geez, how hard is it to find one lousy strawberry head in this place?" the bald one asked as they walked through the hall, following the pink haired teenager. Finally the teenager spotted a flash of orange hair and stopped, causing the other four to crash into her. She peeked into the classroom and saw Tatsuki sitting at her desk.

"Hey look it's Boobies!" the girl blurted out loud, pointing at Tatsuki. The entire class looked towards the door. Nel and Grimmjow went wide eyed at who it was. It was Yachiru Kusajishi, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Momo Hinamori. Yachiru had grown up a lot in the twenty plus years since Aizen's death and she had lost a lot of her naivety. She was taller, a solid foot taller than Rukia, and her hair had gotten longer and curly, reaching the middle of her upper back. She also had a pair of small yet perky breasts. Her skill with a Zanpakuto had grown far more dangerous too and she would be serious when she needed to be instead of her cutesy childlike self.

"Oh fantastic." Grimmjow grumbled sarcastically as he slammed his head against the desk. Nel was tempted to do the same.

"C-Can I help you?" Nel stuttered in her best attempt to retain her composure. Yachiru looked Nel over curiously before realizing who it was.

"Nel Tu? Is that you? Hey that rhymed!" Yachiru said. Nel didn't know how to react. Finally she had an idea and grabbed her cell phone from her desk.

"Mr. Ishida you're in charge until I get back, you five…come with me." Nel said but Yachiru barged in anyway.

"Come on Nelly we're just looking for Ichi so where is he?" Yachiru asked. The rest of the class was thoroughly confused and whispering amongst each other.

"Geez check out the bald guy." Sosuke said with a chuckle. A look of fear flashed Nel's face because as sure as she was standing there Ikkaku heard it and unfortunately…he did.

"What was that? Whoever called me bald, step forward!" He said through clinched teeth drawing his wooden sword, a fair portion of the class promptly sunk into their chairs.

"Oh pipe down cue ball." Yachiru said smacking his head as she scanned the class. Finally her eyes settled on who she thought was Ichigo.

"Oh there you are Ichi! What's with the black hair, last time I saw it, it was strawberry colored." Yachiru said hurrying over to Kaien. Grimmjow was starting to see amusement in the goings on, especially when he noticed Nel's face. She had a look as if she was slowly losing her sanity. Nel's expression plus the five Soul Reaper's antics was making him snicker.

"I'm sorry?" Kaien replied as soon as he realized Yachiru was talking to him. She then gave him a curious look.

"Hmm…the Reiatsu is similar but it's kinda…different somehow. Who are you and what have you done with Ichi?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Ehh…Kaien Kurosaki." Kaien replied. The five strangers each gave him a look of surprise.

"Kurosaki? Any relation to one Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rangiku asked earning leering looks from some of the men in the class. Grimmjow had to bite his lip to keep from losing it all together.

"Oh the scandal, a woman like that in a school uniform." Sosuke drooled, referring to Rangiku.

"Shut up you nimrod." Tatsuki said with a distinct Kurosaki scowl.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? He's my dad why? Are you some of his patients or something?" Kaien asked.

"Patients? Oh that's right he's a doctor now." Rangiku said with a tone that suggested more than just a passing interest as Momo groaned.

"Guys I think we just made a big…uh…uh." Momo said before she noticed Sora and instantly she was mesmerized due to his striking resemblance to her former Captain, Sosuke Aizen. Her eyes immediately turned into hearts.

"Uh Sora…that girl there is staring at you." Sosuke whispered into his brother's ear but much to his surprise he noticed that Sora had a similar expression as he looked at Momo.

"So does this mean we've wasted all this time in searching this place when the guy we're looking for doesn't even come here anymore?" Ikkaku asked in frustration. Grimmjow was about to explode and Nel was about to break down crying. Fortunately there was the saving grace of the ringing lunch bell.

"Oh thank the Hogyoku." Nel muttered with a sigh of relief, "Class dismissed for lunch."

The class quickly dispersed for lunch and Nel quickly swallowed two aspirin before turning to where the five Soul Reapers were but when she turned towards them they were missing…make that two more aspirin. Grimmjow was now bawling with laughter…make that four total aspirin and one soon to be dead Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>On the roof…<strong>

Kaien, Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki had quickly hurried to the roof in order to avoid the five strangers from before.

"Geez what the heck was that?" Sosuke freaked. Sora was still stuck in dreamland from having seen Momo.

"Looked like a serious case of mistaken identity." Tatsuki said as Sosuke nodded.

"Yeah, Kaien looks nothing like his dad!" Sosuke said earning a glare from Kaien.

"Shut up, I get told that I look like him on almost a daily basis. The only noticeable differences are a slight height difference and at least I don't have that orange hair making me stand out like a sore-EEK!" Kaien yelped as Tatsuki grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pulled him close. He could see fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong with orange hair?" She asked in a threatening tone as Kaien started sweating buckets.

"N-N-N-N-Nothing!" he whimpered before Tatsuki let him go.

"Yeah looking like a strawberry's probably very entertaining!" a voice said before cackling. They turned to see Grimmjow standing nearby with his lunch in hand.

"What the hell? Who invited you?" Sosuke asked.

"Invited myself. You don't own the roof you know." Grimmjow replied with a grin.

"How would you like to be thrown off the roof?" Tatsuki asked as she climbed to her feet with a snarl. Sosuke and Kaien quickly moved to try and restrain her.

"Now Tatsuki don't go threatening the gu-DAH-HA!" Sosuke yelped as Tatsuki backhanded him with her fist.

"My-my, you're pretty strong for a girl. You remind me of a woman I knew a long time ago. How about we test that skill of yours." Grimmjow offered putting down his lunch and motioning for her. Tatsuki grinned and started charging at him but as she went in with a punch he quickly grabbed her fist with his hand and dealt her an uppercut with his other. She landed back near the still hypnotized Sora.

"Not bad. Your form's pretty good but you still shouldn't rush into situations unless you know you can win." Grimmjow said before he suddenly got kicked in the side of the head and was sent tumbling up to the iron fencing around the edges of the roof. When he looked up he saw that Kaien had dealt the blow.

"Hey Grimmjow! If you're going to pick on someone you better not make it a girl, let alone a member of my family!" Kaien yelled angrily. Grimmjow grinned at him as he wiped a small trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. Before he could say anything though a bewildered look appeared on his face. Kaien looked at him confused for a moment before he found out why.

"HIYA ICHI!" Yachiru shouted as she pounced on Kaien, pinning him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU AGAIN?" Kaien yelped.

"Oh for the love of-…he's not Ichigo!" Ikkaku yelled as he Yumichika, Rangiku, and Momo stepped onto the roof.

"Why the hell are you guys looking for Kaien's dad anyway?" Sosuke asked. Ikkaku however glared at him the moment he spoke.

"Eh? Wait a minute that voice…you're the one who said I was bald earlier!" Ikkaku said as he pulled the wooden sword on Sosuke who sweat dropped.

"Consider this a warning buddy. My head is shaven…not BALD!" Ikkaku warned as Sosuke nodded fearfully.

"Ichi why is your hair black?" Yachiru asked as she squatted on Kaien's back.

"It just is! And my name is Kaien! Now please get off of me!" Kaien whimpered. Grimmjow was laughing again by this point.

"Well he does have some of the same physical attributes as him. Would I be wrong in assuming that you are Kurosaki's son?" Yumichika asked as Kaien glared at him from over his shoulder.

"For crying out loud! Ichigo Kurosaki is my dad! He runs a clinic here in town! If you want me to show you there I will after school! And please get off my back!" Kaien groaned as Yachiru giggled then hopped off and picked him up off the ground with a single, strong, arm.

"Who are you nut jobs anyway?" Tatsuki asked as she rubbed the back of her head from Grimmjow's counterattack.

"Oh we haven't introduced ourselves have we? How very rude of us. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa." Yumichika replied. Rangiku promptly yanked Ikkaku away from Sosuke.

"And I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She introduced with a wink towards the very afraid Sosuke.

"Baldy over there is Ikkaku Madarame! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi!" Yachiru giggled as she leapt onto the back of the unsuspecting Kaien.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF!" He freaked. He was amazed though at how light she was despite her size.

"Oh and this is Momo Hinamori." Rangiku said as she walked the awe struck Momo away from the door.

"Kaien Kurosaki. Those are my cousins, Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki Kurosaki." Kaien introduced with an exasperated sigh. Yachiru was still clinging to his back and Grimmjow was still laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 3.<strong>

**Please R&R...**


	4. The Name's Not Soul Reaper

A very disturbed Kaien was walking home now with the five strangers behind him. He kept feeling like the bald one wanted to kill him, the tall busty blond one wanted to ravish him, the bowl cut one wanted to take him "fabulous," the more innocent one didn't seem to regard him much, and the pink haired one wouldn't stop looking at him with a curious smile. He kept walking home in a hunch, trying to figure out what he was going to say to try and explain this to his parents. He then spotted Hisana waiting for him at the sidewalk where he had caught her with the cat the day before. She was looking at him with a curious look though he pretty much figured it was aimed at the small herd of people behind him.

"What have you done this time brother?" Hisana asked.

"I have no idea. These guys keep thinking I'm dad." Kaien said causing Hisana to laugh.

"These guys think you're dad? Ow hey could the bald guy put on a hat, the glare off the sun's burning my eyes." Hisana said as she shielded her eyes.

"Kuchiki I'll murder you for that!" Ikkaku growled but Kaien was faster and punched him upside the jaw.

"Hey! I don't care who you are! You do not threaten my sister!" Kaien roared angrily.

"Relax Ichi, Baldy won't lay a hand on her ain't that right baldy?" Yachiru asked as Ikkaku grumbled. He couldn't do anything while Yachiru was around. Hisana then noticed that Yumichika was looking at her curiously.

"That hair color just does not match that style. It does not compliment your features at all. Were it black like it originally was then it would work perfectly." Yumichika said, confusing Hisana for a moment before she finally pieced together.

"Oh you must have me confused for my mom. She has black hair and we share a similar face and, for a while, we had the same hair style. I'm Hisana Kurosaki." Hisana said as Yumichika blinked curiously.

"So that means you're Rukia Kuchiki's daughter?" Rangiku asked.

"Kuchiki is Hisana's and my mother's maiden name." Kaien explained, earning understanding looks from four of the five strangers. Yachiru didn't look at all fazed by the new information.

"So who are these guys, brother?" Hisana asked.

"I have no idea. They showed up at school and confused me for dad. I'm just showing them to the clinic." Kaien said as the two started heading on towards the clinic with the five in tow. As they approached they caught the smell of Korean barbeque on the grill outside, one of Yuzu's specialties, which meant that Yuzu was preparing dinner for the four Kurosaki's plus herself. This made Kaien and Hisana's mouths water. The general belief between the two of them was that Yuzu should have become a professional chef. She could put any steakhouse chef to shame. She could even pull off the flashing knives routine with little difficulty. They finally spotted the blond Kurosaki twin at the outdoor grill with Ichigo, begrudgingly playing fireman with a spray bottle of water, keeping the flames from getting too high. Once again Yuzu was the first to spot the approaching group but this time she froze.

"I-I-Ichigo…you might want to look at this." Yuzu said, catching Ichigo's attention. He froze with widened eyes. Just then a pink haired blur flew past Kaien and tackled Ichigo.

"ICHI!" Yachiru rejoiced.

"Y-Y-Y-YACHIRU? Oh no where is he? Where's Kenpachi?" Ichigo freaked, looking all around frantically.

"Kenny's not here Ichi, it's just me…oh and these guys." Yachiru replied as she climbed off the panicked Soul Reaper Captain.

"Dad can you explain to Hisana and I who these guys are?" Kaien asked exasperatedly as Ichigo looked at him and sighed.

"Rukia! Could you come out here please? Like NOW?" He called into the house. Soon Rukia appeared from inside the house and froze when she spotted the five. Yuzu had a sudden brainstorm.

"Kaien, could you take over for your dad as fireman and Hisana could you help me with the plates here please?" Yuzu asked quickly.

"Sure aunt Yuzu!" Hisana said. The second she said "Yuzu" however Rangiku blinked.

"Yuzu? My goodness you've grown!" Rangiku exclaimed, causing Yuzu to blush.

"Hello to you too Rangiku." Yuzu said earning a confused look from Kaien. Ichigo meanwhile, having recovered from the shock, glared at the five.

"Inside, all five of you, immediately." He said with what Kaien and Hisana knew as the "I'm going to kill you" tone. The five paraded inside obediently before Ichigo and Rukia walked in after them, closing the door behind them.

"Um Aunt Yuzu, what's going on? Does dad know those people?" Kaien asked as Yuzu remained silent, trying to come up with an answer.

"Well…they're old friends of ours. It's kinda difficult to explain. Kaien the fire on the right side is getting a little too high." Yuzu replied, causing Kaien to shoot a squirt bottle of water at the flame. She then continued to avoid the topic altogether for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

The five strangers seemed to vanish shortly before dinner, and Ichigo, Yuzu, and Rukia avoided the issue altogether over dinner. To make matters worse, they get a call halfway through the meal from Neliel, asking to have a parent teacher conference. Yuzu was gone to see a movie, leaving Kaien and Hisana home alone. Kaien was sitting and doing homework on the couch with Hisana as she watched television. Yoruichi was sitting on Hisana's lap and purring loudly. After a while Kaien felt the cat rubbing her head on his arm. He looked down and noticed that Hisana had fallen asleep. He let a half smile cross his face and he quietly closed his textbook before quietly and gently pulling her legs onto the couch and covering her with a blanket. He turned out the light with his textbook and papers under his arm before heading upstairs. The cat stayed behind with her. The cat then looked out towards the window with a worried expression on her face.

"_There's one nearby…it's getting closer and I don't sense any Soul Reapers nearby. This isn't good. I wonder if he'll be able to sense it in time…but…wait he's not alone up there…oh-ho so that's where she went." _Yoruichi thought with a small smile.

Up in Kaien's room, the young Kurosaki had returned to his homework when he heard something moving around in his closet.

"Hmm? Kon? Is that you?" He asked as he got up from the chair. He pushed slightly against the door, sliding it open. Suddenly a pink haired blur shot out from inside, knocking him onto the floor.

"Hyah Ichi!" Yachiru said, sitting on his chest. She was still in her school uniform.

"What the hell? You again?" Kaien yelped.

"Oh you're not Ichi. You're Kai-…Kai-…um…what's your name again?" Yachiru asked.

"Kaien Kurosaki and why were you in my closet?" Kaien asked.

"Was that your closet? This is Ichi's and Byakushi's sister's room…at least I thought it was their room." Yachiru replied. Kaien groaned.

"It's not! And who is Byakushi…wait that sounds like the name of my uncle. Do you mean Byakuya Kuchiki?" Kaien asked as Yachiru tapped her chin in thought.

"Yep that's Byakushi. He says hi by the way…well he would if he knew I was here." Yachiru said as Kaien looked at her confused.

"How do you know my uncle? Where are the rest of your friends? And why are you sitting on my chest?" Kaien asked as Yachiru giggled.

"You're funny Kaien but you ask a lot of questions." Yachiru said as she climbed off Kaien's chest and promptly sat down on his bed.

"Ugh. What are you doing here anyway?" Kaien asked as Yachiru gave him a curious look.

"Oh! I'm here to help Ichi with the Hollows." Yachiru replied.

"Okay I know that when you say Ichi you mean my dad, but what are Hollows?" Kaien asked receiving a surprised look from Yachiru.

"You don't know what hollows are? Aren't you a Soul Reaper?" Yachiru asked.

"What's a Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked with exasperation. Yachiru threw her head back in laughter at the question.

"You really don't know do you? Alright I'll show you." Yachiru said as she pulled on a red fingerless glove and slapped herself in the face with it, shedding her body like an outer skin, revealing the black kimono, hakama, and white obi sash. At her side was her Zanpakuto in its sheath. The wheels had been taken off the sheath years ago.

"YEAHA-HA-HA-HA! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Kaien freaked as Yachiru smiled.

"I'm a Soul Reaper. You're not supposed to be able to see me but because you can that means you're spiritually aware. Kenny always thought that any son of Ichi's would be aware of us. I'm surprised Ichi or Byakushi's sister never told you about us." Yachiru said.

"Wait they know about you?" Kaien asked as Yachiru nodded.

"Of course silly, Ichi is a Captain and Byakushi's sister is his Lieutenant. I'm a lieutenant too but I'm Lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. Ichi is the Captain of the Karakura Defense Squad; he's in charge of protecting the city's spirit nexus." Yachiru explained as Kaien gave her a blank stare.

"Uh…I'm confused. I'm not getting any of this. What exactly is a Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked.

"Oh well we help the spirits of the dead, or wholes as we call them, pass on to the Soul Society by performing a Konso, or spirit burial. Each Soul Reaper belongs to one of the thirteen different squads of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. The Squad I'm with is Squad Eleven, the toughest fighting force of them all. Baldy and Weirdo are the Third and Fifth seated officers respectively." Yachiru explained.

"Baldy and Weirdo? Oh you mean the bald guy and the bowl cut guy with the feathers right?" Kaien asked as Yachiru nodded.

"So you're telling me, that you are a member of an elite spiritual force…" Kaien said as Yachiru nodded.

"…that helps the souls of the dead pass on to some place called the Soul Society…"

Yachiru nodded again.

"…and you're a lieutenant of the toughest division of these Thirteen Court Guard Squads…"

She nodded again.

"…and you're also saying that my parents are the leaders of the town's spirit defense force?" Kaien asked as Yachiru nodded once again.

"Well I can sure believe th-THAT'S THE BIGGEST LOAD OF BULL I'VE EVER HEARD!" Kaien yelled as he threw his arms up into the air, earning a blank stare from Yachiru.

"You honestly expect me to believe all that? For Pete's sake you're a teenage girl! You're way too young to be a lieutenant! Plus, how the hell could my parents be what you say they are and my not know anything about it until now?" Kaien asked as Yachiru giggled.

"Well it's the truth Kaien. Whether or not you accept it is your choice, but believe me when I say that Ichi is very well known in the Soul Society. He's also a hero. Years ago he killed the Soul Society's greatest enemy, a mean traitor named Aizen. Your entire family is a major clan in the Soul Society. Your aunty Karin is the Captain of Squad Five. Your grandpa Isshin is the retired Captain of Squad Eleven and lives there with your Grandma Masaki. His sister, Kaichou, is the acting Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen and Byakushi is Captain of Squad Six." Yachiru said as Kaien blinked in surprise. She had just listed off his entire family save for his father's cousin Hanashiro and his father's sister Yuzu.

"How did you know all that?" he asked.

"I just told you. Being a Soul Reaper is kinda your family business! After Aizen's death though, the Hollow activity here went down and Kenny thinks that Ichi settled into his human lifestyle. The Soul Society decided that he had earned a rest and let him take a few decades off. He's still in charge here but he hasn't used his powers for over twenty years. I was sent here with those other guys to help with the sudden increase in Hollows since we figure that he's so rusty. So we're here to cover for him and his squad." Yachiru explained as Kaien rubbed his forehead. This was too much information to process all at once.

"Why didn't he tell me about all this…and why are you telling me all this so freely?" Kaien asked as Yachiru tapped her chin.

"I don't know really. I guess I just kinda felt like it." Yachiru replied. Just then they heard a loud explosion from down stairs and the house shook.

"What was that?" Kaien yelped as Yachiru leapt to her feet. She heard a beeping noise and she pulled a cell phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened the second she saw the screen.

"How did I miss that? Your spiritual energy must have blinded my senses!" Yachiru exclaimed as she ran for the door.

"Hey wait come back here!" Kaien shouted as he ran after her. He followed her down the stairs but she was fast and he almost didn't catch up to her. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Yachiru frozen with her hand on the hilt of her sword. He then saw what had caused the explosion. It was a massive beast with a white skull like mask that had knocked a hole in the side of the house. What made his blood run hot was that the monster was reaching inside the house for a shaking mound of blankets on the couch. He could tell Hisana was under there too.

"HISANA!" Kaien shouted and attempted to run to her side but Yachiru stopped him.

"Kaien stay back! I'll handle this!" She shouted as she drew her sword and faster than he could blink she had cleaved the beast's hand from its arm. The severed hand promptly disappeared in a black haze.

"What the-?" He said in shock Yachiru then leapt up and kicked the beast with both feet, sending it staggering back. Yachiru glanced towards the couch and saw Hisana had fainted for some unknown reason and that the cat was standing on the floor next to the unconscious girl. Kaien quickly ran outside where Yachiru was staring the beast down with an angered look on her face.

"What-…-What is that thing?" Kaien asked as Yachiru glanced at him over her shoulder.

"KAIEN STAY BACK!" She shouted as Kaien came to a halt just in time for the Hollow to raise its lone yet massive arm and quickly swing it down towards the inattentive Yachiru.

"WATCH OUT!" Kaien shouted. Yachiru turned back but it was too late to act as the Hollow smashed its fist down on top of her.

"NO!" Kaien shouted as the monster raised its fist, revealing Yachiru lying inside of a crater left by the impact. She was staring angrily up at it in pain as it raised its fist again.

"GET BACK YOU BASTARD!" Kaien shouted as he leapt up and punched the beast in the mask, sending it flying far down the street and flopping onto its back.

"Yachiru are you alright?" Kaien asked as Yachiru attempted to stand up but winced in pain.

"I was over confident…I should have paid more attention." Yachiru whispered.

"Yachiru are you alright? Can you still fight?" Kaien asked as she rolled onto her chest and started to crawl out of the crater towards a nearby telephone pole.

"I can't move my right arm. It hurts too much." She winced as she rested against the pole, tears flowing down her cheeks in pain.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" he asked as he saw the Hollow slowly start climbing up onto its feet.

"There's only one thing left that can be done…I heard from Byakushi's sister that this is how Ichi first got his powers. You must become a Soul Reaper." Yachiru said as Kaien looked at her in shock but he didn't argue.

"Tell me what to do, how do I do it?" Kaien asked as Yachiru grabbed her sword with her left hand and pointed it at him.

"You must run my sword through you so that I can give you my power. It might kill you in the process but if you want to protect your sister then this is the only way Ichi!" Yachiru said determinedly, ignoring the pain as best she could. Kaien walked up to her and knelt down, not noticing the Hollow as it started approaching them slowly.

"Before I do this, what's your full name?" Kaien asked as he took hold of her sword by the hilt, with her hand still grasping it.

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi." She said as Kaien smiled.

"And for the last time…my name is Kaien Kurosaki." He said as he impaled himself on the blade. Almost instantly there was a massive swirling pillar of crimson spirit energy that surrounded the two of them and shot high into the sky. From halfway across town, Ikkaku and Yumichika sensed the sudden burst and turned towards it. They saw the massive pillar of energy and watched with widened eyes. From the commercial district, Rangiku and Momo saw the massive pillar themselves, as did Hanashiro, Orihime, and Neko who were all having tea. On the roof of Karakura Hospital, Uryu and Chad both saw the pillar and quickly headed for the stairs. From his and his parent's home nearby, Soken and his mother Nemu saw the pillar. Outside the movie theater, Yuzu spotted the pillar herself as well. From the karate studio, Tatsuki Arisawa saw the pillar through the front windows of the studio. Back outside the Kurosaki Clinic the pillar finally dissipated. The Hollow raised its fist and swung it towards the injured Yachiru but before it could even come close, its remaining arm was cut clean off at the shoulder.

"Hey you! Pick on someone your own size!"

The Hollow roared in pain and then looked down and saw Kaien in a black kimono, black hakama, crimson red obi sash. In his hands were two large buster swords. Their blades were rectangular but with a diagonal edge on the tip to it. (A/N: I'm thinking the buster sword from Final Fantasy VII in terms of a visual aid when describing the blade itself) The swords had no guard like Zangetsu but with a long blood red strip of cloth bound around the handles and connected between them. He had become a Soul Reaper.

"I've got a message to give you and your Hollow pals! If I see any of you near my sister or my family or my friends or if I just see any of your friends in this town ever again…THIS IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM!" Kaien shouted as he leapt up with both blades reared back to his left side before he brought them around and cut clean through the beast's mask, sending a wave of pure red energy through the Hollow's body, causing it to dissipate soon afterwards. Yachiru watched with an amazed expression on her face.

"_He's so powerful! To have made two Zanpakuto so easily from my spiritual energy…and he took all of it too! He must be Ichi's son! Kenny is going to want to meet him! But…what is this strange feeling inside of me? It's not pain. It's not a sugar hangover; I had one two weeks ago after Rei-chan told me to stay away from candy for a while. It's here in my chest. What is it? Oh this is going to bug me for a while isn't it?" _Yachiru asked herself mentally as she watched Kaien rest his swords on his back, causing the cloth between the two hilts to magically wrap around both blades. She then saw him turn towards her with a smile on his face. He walked up to her and carefully picked her up before turning towards the clinic.

"Thank you Yachiru, and don't worry about your arm, it'll be fine. It looks like it's just sprained surprisingly. But we'll still need to get you to the hospital to be sure." Kaien said as Yachiru nodded silently and then she allowed herself to fall unconscious. He carefully carried her into his room and put her back into her Gigai. He could hear the sound of emergency sirens in the distance and he knew that the ambulances would be there soon. He hurried down stairs and leapt into his body and back inside to check on Hisana. She was fine luckily as was the cat. Kaien hurried back up stairs and carried Yachiru back down so it didn't look suspicious. Then he sat and waited for the ambulances to arrive. The first one arrived on the scene and the first person out of the back was a man with black hair, glasses, white scrubs with a blue cross design and a white doctor's coat on. It was Dr. Uryu Ishida. Uryu looked almost exactly like his father Ryukken Ishida, who was now the Chief of Medicine at Karakura Hospital only his hair was still black.

"Kaien! What happened here?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know! It all happened so fast! My sister was asleep on the couch and my friend and I were studying for a test when it all happened!" Kaien explained as Uryu nodded and attempted to check Yachiru's pulse but she let out a yelp in pain when he touched her wrist.

"Looks like her arm could be broken. We'll take her first, what about your sister?" Uryu asked.

"She's fine. I know what to check for Dr. Ishida and her vitals are normal accept for her pulse rate, it's pretty fast." Kaien said as Chad and an orderly carefully put Yachiru on a stretcher. Uryu moved over and checked Hisana's vitals. Chad had hardly changed, only now he wore a paramedic's uniform. His hair was still the same too.

"You're right it is fast but not to be unexpected after such an event. We'll need to take her to the hospital anyway to make sure she's alright. You as well Kaien." Uryu said as Kaien nodded. He watched as they loaded Yachiru into the first ambulance, while Hisana was loaded into the second. Kaien was allowed to climb into the ambulance with Hisana. As he watched the doors shut, he looked down at his hands, remembering the weight and feel of holding the twin swords for the first time. He knew that something had changed in him and he had a suspicion what it was.

"Soul Reaper" That's what she had said she was. What's more, she had said that practically his entire family was comprised of Soul Reapers, and high ranking ones too. As the Ambulance started to roll down the road to Karakura Hospital, he glanced at Hisana and remembered what he had felt when he saw Hisana unconscious and the Hollow lurching for her.

"Never again. I'll never let anything like that happen again." Kaien mumbled.

"Are you alright, Kaien?" Chad asked him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm just fine, Chad." Kaien replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 4.<strong>

A/N: Before you start flaming on how Yachiru could have easily beaten the Hollow, I want to go on record by saying that there is a reason for her inability to vanquish the hollow that will come in to play later on in the story. So just bear with me...No it's not the Hogyoku like Urahara did with Rukia.


	5. A Visit from Uncle Kuchiki

Kaien had allowed himself to fall asleep on the ride over to the Hospital so when he finally woke up, he was laying on a hospital bed. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Hisana in the bed next to him. He was also surprised to see sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Kaien? Are you okay?" He heard his mother ask worriedly. He turned and saw her standing next to his bed.

"I'm fine mom. How's Hisana?" He asked.

"She's fine. Dr. Ishida and your father both say that the two of you are okay." Rukia replied.

"What about Yachiru? Yachiru Kusajishi, the pink haired girl that followed me home this afternoon? Is she alright?" Kaien asked as Rukia nodded.

"She bruised her arm and sprained her wrist but that's all. Dr. Ishida just wanted to keep the two of you overnight for observation." Rukia explained.

"I guess you're pretty mad at me huh?" Kaien asked, earning a confused look from her.

"For what? The house? We know it's not your fault and the damages are covered by insurance. For being alone with a girl? That's natural for a boy your age. For your grades? Miss Neliel says that you're fifteenth in the class, behind Soken Ishida and your cousin Sora and it's hard to compete with those two. So what is there to be mad at?" Rukia asked as Kaien took a sigh of relief. He then looked around the room and noticed it was just him, Rukia, and Hisana.

"Where is dad anyway?" Kaien asked.

"He's talking with Dr. Ishida and you know how they can be. The two of you were sleeping so soundly when we arrived last night that we decided to let you rest. But you do have one other visitor." Rukia said, motioning towards the door. Kaien raised his head and his eyes widened at who it was.

"Kaien." Byakuya Kuchiki, his uncle, said as he approached Kaien's bedside with his usual stoic expression. He was in a brown dress suit and the expensive white scarf that he always wore whenever he was in town. His white hair rolls were in his hair as well.

"Uncle Kuchiki." Kaien gasped in awe. He practically idolized his uncle.

"I told your uncle about what happened. I didn't think he would come this quickly though." Rukia explained as she blushed. She was a little embarrassed to admit that she wasn't expecting him.

"I'm…honored that you came to check on us Uncle." Kaien said with a smile. Byakuya turned towards Rukia with his stoic look.

"Rukia, I would like a moment alone with him." Byakuya said as Rukia blinked at him in surprise. She then nodded and bowed before leaving.

"I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me Kaien." Rukia said before leaving. Byakuya quietly closed the door and returned to Kaien's bedside.

"Is there something you wanted to-?" "Do you have any idea what you've done Kaien?" Byakuya asked calmly but his face was clearly one of disdain.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked, confused.

"You know what I am referring to. You have illegally gained the powers of a Soul Reaper. It was bad enough that your own father first gained his powers this way but for you to follow suit and do this is a black mark upon not only the Kurosaki name but the Kuchiki name as well." Byakuya said, causing Kaien's eyes to widen.

"You know? But then you know it was an accident!" Kaien replied.

"Be that as it may, the law is the law. I cannot change it." Byakuya said.

"What are you saying Uncle? Am I going to be punished for saving the life of my sister and Yachiru's life as well?" Kaien asked in disbelief.

"That is precisely what I am saying. You may be the son of two Soul Reapers but that does not entitle you to become a Soul Reaper until after you die as a human and are sent to the Soul Society." Byakuya said as Kaien glared at him in shock.

"It's not my fault for gaining these powers! I didn't even know a thing about Soul Reapers until yesterday night!" Kaien replied.

"That is irrelevant Kaien. What's done is done. Lieutenant Kusajishi is being taken back to the Soul Society for possible trial and sentencing." Byakuya said as Kaien's eyes widened.

"What? Yachiru is being taken to the Soul Society…for trial?" Kaien asked as Byakuya nodded.

"Possible trial. Since the two of you were the only witnesses, no report will be filed regarding this transfer. Being a Lieutenant, she was well aware of the regulations. She violated these regulations and so she must face the penalty." Byakuya said.

"And if she's tried…and convicted?" Kaien asked.

"Then the likely sentence will be execution." Byakuya said as Kaien's eyes widened again.

"Execution?" Kaien asked in shock.

"It is what the law demands. A few years after your father was made inactive, a group known as Central 46 was reconstituted after it had been destroyed several years earlier by a renegade Captain known as Sosuke Aizen, the name sake of your first cousin. Hanashiro Kurosaki is Sosuke Aizen's son and that makes Aizen the grandfather of your first cousins." Byakuya explained.

"Uncle, please! If what you say is true, then please don't let Yachiru be punished for something no one had any control over!" Kaien pleaded.

"I cannot interfere. If it were you they were sentencing to death then I would stake my very pride on protecting you. But they instead sentenced this preventative measure to keep your powers from being used until you die as a human and your soul awakens as a Soul Reaper." Byakuya said as he held his hand over Kaien's chest. A sudden glow of purple energy appeared between his hand and Kaien's chest for a moment before it disappeared. Kaien could feel as if his soul had been bottled up inside, with no way to open it up.

"I have sealed your spirit energy. You will still be able to see and interact with spirits but you will not be able to call upon your abilities as a Soul Reaper." Byakuya said as Kaien looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Uncle…why?" Kaien asked.

"I'm doing this for your own protection Kaien. Do not mistake these acts as acts of disfavor. If left to the decision of the Central 46, you would be sentenced to be executed as well. If there was something I could do to protect Kusajishi from her fate then I would but she is not a member of either of our clans." Byakuya said as he turned to leave.

"Uncle…will you tell me what becomes of her…please?" Kaien asked as Byakuya paused. He remained silent as he opened the door to the hallway and disappeared into the moving bustle of people.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning…<strong>

Kaien was quiet the entire day before. When he and Hisana had finally been released from the hospital, they and their parents moved into Yuzu's house temporarily until the repairs to the Clinic could be made. This morning however he was noticeably solemn and his mood hadn't changed at all since the morning before. He had just arrived to the school and was quietly concerned when he didn't see Sosuke, Sora, or Tatsuki waiting outside for him like usual. Grimmjow however…

"Well-well-well if it isn't Kurosaki. So what kept ya away yesterday? Were you scared or something?" Grimmjow taunted with a grin before receiving a dark glare from the younger Kurosaki. Before either could blink, Grimmjow was flat on his back with a throbbing pain in his jaw.

"If you dare mock me again like that, I'll make you pay!" Kaien snarled angrily.

"Ooh tough guy huh? Alright Kurosaki, I've been waiting a long time to best you so pucker up buddy!" Grimmjow said as Kaien gave him a blank glare.

"Long time? We've only known each other for two days!" Kaien exclaimed.

"I wasn't being literal you moron! It was for poetic license!" Grimmjow argued.

"Poetic license, my ass! You just weren't thinking!" Kaien argued back.

"Ha! Who would want to license your ass? I personally would like to kick it!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kaien yelled as they both dropped into a fighting stance. Before either of them could even move, they suddenly found a shadow looming in the open space between them. They turned and saw that it was Yuzu. Grimmjow dropped immediately out of his stance and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh it's you." Grimmjow grumbled.

"Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Yuzu asked looking at Grimmjow as if daring him to make a move. Grimmjow shrugged and shot a challenging grin towards Kaien as he turned away.

"Heh, fine. See ya round Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as he stalked off. Kaien turned back to Yuzu as soon as Grimmjow was out of sight.

"I could have handled him Aunt Yuzu." Kaien said as Yuzu shook her head.

"I know his kind Kaien. He's trouble. He's not evil but he's still trouble. And believe me when I say you can't beat him." Yuzu said as Kaien looked at her curiously.

"Why are you even here anyway? I don't need a babysitter." Kaien said softly.

"I followed you because your mother and I were concerned. Ever since you talked with your uncle, you've been really quiet. Even Hisana's worried about you. I know you Kaien and you're not like this. You're just like your father when he was your age. Your Aunt Karin and I could always tell when a cloud was hanging over his head like there is one over you now." Yuzu said as Kaien looked away from her.

"You wouldn't understand and I don't want to talk about it." Kaien said as he turned towards the school and started heading inside. Yuzu watched him go with a sad look in her eyes.

"I might understand far more than you think Kaien." Yuzu whispered before turning away. As Kaien arrived in his classroom he still didn't see his cousins. He didn't even see Miss Neliel, however a sign on the board read…

"_Miss Neliel is out sick today but a substitute is on its way."_

"I wonder who our substitute is going to be." He heard students saying. He then noticed that Soken was still there, though hunched over his desk and reading from his science textbook. He then felt a strong hand clap down onto his shoulder.

"Hey Kurosaki, now that we don't have the cute blond lady here to interrupt, we can continue where we left off." Grimmjow said with a grin as Kaien scowled. He was getting tired of Grimmjow's taunts.

"Okay that's it Grimmjow! You want a fight I'll give you one!" Kaien growled as he swung around to punch Grimmjow but as he did his fist was caught mid-swing…but not by Grimmjow.

"My-my, a brawl already and it's not even past eight yet. Now what shall we do about this hmm?" a slick and oily voice asked from behind. Grimmjow's jaw dropped in dumbfounded disbelief. Kaien looked over his shoulder to see a man with short plain white hair, a gray business suit with matching trousers, a dark blue dress shirt, white tie, and a pair of black shoes. The man's expression made him look like a fox.

"What…the…hell?" Grimmjow stuttered as he glared at the man, pointing his finger at him in an effort to say something but nothing came out.

"Hyah. My name is mister Gin Ichimaru, and I shall be your substitute teacher for today." The man said slyly. He still had Kaien's fist in his hand and he finally released it when he felt Kaien stop pushing against it. Gin continued smiling as he headed to the blackboard and wrote the kanji for his name on the board. He then wrote "Mr. Gin" beneath it in English.

"Please take your seats so we can begin." Gin said as the class took their seats. He then flipped open a leather bound folder.

"Ah let's see. Sora Kurosaki, Sosuke Kurosaki, and Tatsuki Kurosaki, are all absent today. There certainly are a number of Kurosaki's here. Is there a Kaien Kurosaki in the classroom?" Gin asked, looking up from the book, staring straight at Kaien.

"Um yes sir, I'm Kaien Kurosaki." Kaien said as he stood up.

"Ah good, please see me after class." Gin said, still smiling.

"Okay?" Kaien said sitting back down and noticing Grimmjow was burying his head into his palms. Whatever was going on, he suspected that this substitute had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Ichigo had gone to answer an emergency and had taken Yuzu with him, leaving Rukia home alone…well not if you don't count a certain black feline. Rukia was sitting in a red recliner, staring blankly at the photo on the wall of her and Ichigo on a beach vacation they had taken four years after Kaien was born. She sighed softly to herself.

"You know what's happened don't you?" Yoruichi asked as she hopped up onto the armrest of the recliner.

"Know about what?" Rukia asked.

"Why Yachiru was picked up by the Soul Society recently? Why your brother decided to pay a visit?" Yoruichi asked.

"All I know is that Yachiru was injured and taken to the Soul Society and that it happened here in the World of the Living. Byakuya came because he was worried about Kaien and Hisana. I was too but I'm still glad he came." Rukia said as Yoruichi looked at her.

"It's almost summer isn't it?" Yoruichi asked.

"Tomorrow's Kaien's last day of school. He'll be home for the summer after that. Why?" Rukia asked.

"I've noticed he's been pretty glum since yesterday. Perhaps he needs something to take his mind off of things for a while. Like a job or something." Yoruichi said as Rukia looked thoughtful.

"You know something Yoruichi, you're right. Kaien's fifteen and it's about time he tried to get a part time job. I'll talk to Ichigo about it and see what he thinks." Rukia said as Yoruichi smiled and hopped off the armrest.

"Kisuke could always use a new stock boy." Yoruichi hinted subtly, earning a silent look from Rukia.

"I'm not going to get a job for him, but I will encourage him to get one. What Kaien wants to do is entirely up to him." Rukia said as Yoruichi nodded before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>After school…<strong>

The bulk of the class had departed but Kaien and Grimmjow were left alone with Gin as he finished filling out some paperwork.

"Alright fox-face! Talk! Why are you here?" Grimmjow asked in a terse whisper as Gin looked up at him with his usual smile.

"I don't believe this really concerns ya Mister Jaegerjaquez. Shouldn't ya be going home?" Gin asked as Grimmjow grumbled and headed for the door.

"Watch this guy." He whispered into Kaien's ear as he passed. A moment after Grimmjow had left, Gin packed up his briefcase and then moved around to in front of the desk.

"Alright then, Mister Kurosaki, I would like to talk to ya about your future." Gin said as Kaien blinked at him curiously.

"My what?" Kaien asked.

"Future. I am aware that something happened recently that has…shall I say, opened your eyes to a world ya have never known to exist?" Gin asked as Kaien looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kaien asked back.

"Oh no need to play dumb with me Kaien Kurosaki, your clan name is well known where I come from." Gin explained as Kaien suddenly realized something.

"You're a Soul Reaper aren't you?" He asked as Gin started golf clapping.

"That's right, I am a Soul Reaper…or at least I was. But that's irrelevant. What I want to know is what are ya going to do with your powers?" Gin asked as Kaien sighed and looked down at his desk.

"I can't do anything with them. My powers were sealed yesterday morning." Kaien said as Gin paused.

"Hmm, it seems that the Soul Society is acting quicker than expected. Just as we suspected. Well then would ya like to learn to re-release your power?" Gin asked as Kaien looked at him in shock.

"You can do that?" Kaien asked.

"I'm not the one who can help ya Kaien but I do know someone who can and will help you should ya ask. Since tomorrow is the last day of school for you before the summer break, perhaps ya should consider seekin' his help." Gin said, earning a curious look from Kaien.

"Why would I want to regain my powers?" Kaien asked as Gin looked at him straight in the eye, his own crimson colored eyes opened.

"Why, to save the girl who gave ya those powers in the first place." Gin said as Kaien's eyes widened in shock.

"Who is this guy?" Kaien asked as Gin reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small business card. He then handed the card to Kaien. The card read…

"_Urahara Shop. Kisuke Urahara: Owner."_

It then listed the address and phone number.

"This guy can help me?" Kaien asked as Gin nodded with his arms crossed.

"Undoubtedly. Ya should consider visitin' him tomorrow after school." Gin said as Kaien took a deep breath before looking out the window.

"Alright…I'll do it." Kaien said as Gin's smile grew larger.

"Ya won't regret this decision." Gin said as he grabbed his briefcase and then walked out of the room, leaving Kaien alone with his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 5.<strong>

I've always liked Gin. I liked Aizen for that matter too, but I wasn't too crazy about Tosen. The blind old bat kinda bugged me with his obsession with "Justice" and his weird sense of morals.


	6. Urahara Shop & Reawakening

Kaien rushed to his aunt's home, and somewhat excitedly but just as he opened the door…

"I'm home." He called.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ichigo shouted as he kicked his son in the jaw, sending him spinning onto his back.

"You let your guard down! Always keep your guard up when you enter a room and late for dinner!" Ichigo said with an insane grin on his face.

"COME ON! Is that anyway to greet your only son when he has something to tell you?" Kaien asked. Ichigo was about to retort but Rukia slid in between them.

"Both of you! Knock it off!" Rukia ordered. The two men stared at each other for a moment before complying.

"Kaien your dinner's on the table. Yuzu kept it warm for you." Rukia said as Kaien picked up a covered bowl of fried rice off the table and walked over to the circle of couches and chairs by the fireplace where Hisana sat drawing on her prized drawing pad. Kaien sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace and started eating.

"So Kaien, you said you had something to tell us?" Rukia asked as she sat down in the chair across from him. Ichigo sat down in the recliner with a can of soda next to Hisana, watching her draw. Kaien gulped down the food he had just eaten before answering.

"We had a substitute teacher today. Some fox-faced guy named Gin Ichimaru." Kaien said. Suddenly Ichigo spewed the soft drink he had just taken a drink of onto the floor. Rukia was a bit surprised as well.

"Ichigo you're cleaning that up!" Ichigo's adopted cousin, Neko, said slapping him upside the head as she passed. Neko Kurosaki was Ichigo's adopted cousin through his cousin Hanashiro who was his Aunt Kaichou's son through Aizen. Neko had grown up with Hanashiro in the Zaine District of Rukongai so when Hanashiro was welcomed into the clan, Neko was brought along too. Neko herself was as tall as Yuzu with distinct purple hair like Yoruichi's but she had a lone braid down the right side of her head along with a pony tail so thin it looked like a cat's tail.

"The substitute's name was Gin Ichimaru?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Yeah. He was kinda…creepy, but there seemed to be something, I dunno…genuine about him. He had me stick around after class so he could talk to me, and that's why I was late getting home." Kaien said as Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"What did he want to talk about?" Ichigo asked. Kaien paused. He knew that this was an area he didn't really want to discuss with his parents…at least, not yet.

"Well he was talking in class about getting some working experience in. Like getting a part time job. I got curious, so I asked if I could talk to him after class and talk more about it." Kaien said as Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. Hisana was eyeing him curiously as well.

"So, have you made a decision? Are you going to get a job or something?" Rukia asked as Kaien glanced at his backpack where the business card for Urahara Shop was.

"I plan on checking out a few places tomorrow after school, so if I'm late I don't want to be attacked, dad!" Kaien said as Ichigo grinned.

"I'm not making any promises." Ichigo said, before a mop and bucket was shoved in his face by Neko, to clean up the spewed soft drink off the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>The following afternoon…<strong>

Neliel was back at school that morning, but Kaien's three cousins were not. He had given thought to dropping by Hanashiro and Orihime's place to check on them but decided against it. He was following the business card given to him by Gin the day before. He soon found himself standing alone outside a wooden shop with the sign "Urahara Shop" over the entrance. Kaien sighed and walked up to the open doorway. He looked inside and saw only a few rows of shelves full of various household goods at low prices and a platform in the back of the room where the register and a single pillow sat. On the pillow was a man with light blond hair in dark green pants with matching dark green shirt and a dark grayish-green coat, having large white diamond patterns along its bottom half. On his feet were a pair of wooden sandals and on his hat was a green and white striped bucket hat.

"Hello there, welcome to Urahara Shop, can I help ya find something?" the man asked with a smile and a friendly wave.

"Uh, I was sent here by one of my teachers. I'm looking for a job." Kaien said as the man's smile widened.

"One of your teachers eh? Would this happen to be the guy?" the man asked as he tapped a cane, that had been sitting next to him against the floor, a couple of times. Instantly the wall behind him slid open, revealing Gin standing behind him, wearing a simple gray shirt and pants, and a green apron with the words "Urahara Shop" printed on the front.

"Hyah Kurosaki." Gin said with his usual fox like smile and wave.

"That's him! But why is he wearing an apron?" Kaien asked as the man smirked.

"He's my stock boy, why else would he be wearing an apron?" the man replied as Kaien blinked.

"You mean that my substitute teacher from yesterday is a STOCK BOY?" Kaien asked as Gin shrugged.

"What can I say? I moonlight." Gin said.

"Moonlight this! I'm out of here!" Kaien said, tossing the card over his shoulder and turned to leave.

"So you don't want to restore your abilities as a Soul Reaper then…Kaien?" the man asked as Kaien froze. He turned back towards Gin and the other man.

"Who are you?" he asked finally.

"Perhaps if I introduced myself, I'm Kisuke Urahara, owner of this fine shop. I also know what it will take for you to regain your powers. The process used on you was so simple that even a first year Soul Reaper can break it. But in order for me to help, it will take some level of effort from you." The man said.

"So you can help me get my powers back so I can rescue the girl who gave me these powers in the first place?" Kaien asked as Kisuke nodded.

"I can. I'll also help to give you the training and experience that you will need in order to succeed. But only if you'll accept my help." Kisuke said as Kaien flashed back to Yachiru when she was injured and needed help.

"Alright. I'll do it. I need your help." Kaien said as Kisuke grinned.

"Then our work is just beginning. Come back tomorrow morning and we'll begin. You will need your rest for what tomorrow will bring." Kisuke said as Kaien nodded before leaving. As soon as he was gone, Gin closed and locked the front doors.

"Well, then…let's see what tomorrow brings." Kisuke said as he popped open his fan over his face thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kurosaki House…<strong>

Hisana was at the empty dinner table, doodling on her drawing pad when Ichigo walked past. He noticed his daughter's drawing and paused.

"Hisana, what are you drawing?" Ichigo asked as he looked at what appeared to be five people in school uniforms.

"They're the five weirdoes that followed Kaien home the other day. That's the blond one with the big chest, that's the hyper pink haired one, that's the feather guy, that's the other girl, and that one's the mean one." Hisana said. Ichigo noticed that "Ikkaku" was somewhat amiss.

"He has hair." Ichigo said pointing to a splotch of red on Ikkaku's head.

"Yeah but that's because he looks too mean with a bald head. He looks better with hair." Hisana said as Ichigo started shaking before he quickly ran into the kitchen. Almost suddenly he started bawling with laughter. Rukia walked in and crouched next to his now fetal form, as he continued laughing.

"What is it Ichigo?" She asked with a giggle, only proving that laughter is contagious.

"Hisana drew Ikkaku! WITH HAIR!" Ichigo roared, still laughing. Rukia had to take a moment to collect herself before noticing a very confused, and rather hurt looking, Hisana standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Is it something I drew?" she asked meekly. Ichigo managed to recover by that time.

"Hisana it's not your drawings that's funny…well you draw like your mother and she knows what I think about-." WHAM!

"Hisana, what your father is saying is that it only reminded us of a friend we had years ago who was bald, despite the fact he constantly argued with us that it was shaved not bald. So the thought of him with hair is rather…amusing." Rukia giggled as Hisana seemed to brighten up.

"Oh, okay. But why did you hit daddy on the head with a frying pan?" Hisana asked as Ichigo started climbing onto his feet.

"He just doesn't know art when he sees it." Rukia said with a smug smirk. Ichigo crawled over to the other side of the kitchen.

"Wanna bet?" he mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT!" Rukia roared as she started chasing Ichigo around the house with the frying pan.

"I'm home." WHAM!

"Oh nice one Rukia, you just made Hisana an only child." Ichigo said as she noticed Kaien lying on the floor from Rukia's attack.

"Well that's your fault!" Rukia said as Yuzu calmly walked between them, picked up Kaien and carried him to the couch. She then returned to the bickering couple, pried the frying pan from Rukia's hand and proceeded to return it to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THERE'D BE THIS HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE SPACE UNDER MY STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE?" Kisuke shouted into the massive underground training area beneath the Urahara Shop, listening to the echo. Kaien grimaced at the volume.

"Hey, do you mind, I've got a migraine." Kaien said. His head was wrapped in bandages from last night's "entertainment."

"So, you ready to get started?" Kisuke asked as Kaien grimaced again.

"Yeah fine. Let's get this over with." Kaien said as Kisuke smiled.

"Splendid, now then let's get to work shall we? Tessai, Gin, are the two of you ready?" Kisuke asked as Gin and Tessai appeared from behind a rock wall.

"Who's the tall guy?" Kaien asked.

"Tessai Tsukabishi, vice-manager." Tessai said with a humble bow.

"The first thing we're going to do, Kaien, is simple. We're going to get you out of your body so to do that we've got to kill ya first." Kisuke said casually as Kaien backed up a bit.

"You're not serious are you?" Kaien yelped before Tessai suddenly grabbed him by the arms and held him down as Kisuke pointed the tip of his cane at the boy's forehead.

"Relax Kurosaki, this won't hurt a bit." Gin said with his usual smile as Kisuke pushed the cane against Kaien's forehead, knocking him out of his body. Kaien opened his eyes to see his body flopped onto the ground before him.

"Hmm, curious. Normally there's a chain running between you and your body if the block was a high level one like Gin's…which means that the block on your powers is a very low level one. How very convenient. This makes our job much easier." Kisuke said, tapping his chin.

"Great. I'm looking at my body lying on the ground like a piece of litter, but good news my powers aren't that difficult to restore." Kaien mumbled sarcastically as Tessai let go of him.

"That is good news, actually." Gin said as Kisuke turned towards Kaien's spirit.

"Alright, today we're going to focus on simply restoring your powers and believe me when I say that it's going to take a lot of your spiritual energy to break that seal on your power." Kisuke said as Kaien arched an eyebrow.

"Wait you mean you can't break it for me?" Kaien asked.

"Of course not. Breaking a seal on one's soul can only be done by the person who has the seal placed upon them or the person who placed it. It cannot be broken by anyone else on the outside." Kisuke explained with a serious tone.

"But you know how to do it right?" Kaien asked.

"I do. The key is so simple that any Soul Reaper with a sword can pull it off. You need to release the Shikai of your Zanpakuto in order to break the seal." Kisuke said as Kaien gave him a confused look.

"Release the what, of my, what now?" Kaien asked.

"You really have no clue do you?" Kisuke asked with an amused smirk.

"It would seem as if he really doesn't know much at all about the Soul Society." Gin said as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Well that's easy to deal with. Sit down Kaien." Kisuke said as Kaien shrugged and sat down on the ground next to his body.

"The Zanpakuto is the primary weapon or weapons used by every Soul Reaper. Usually they take the form of a regular sword. But that's only when they are sealed. You see, every Zanpakuto comes in three forms. The sealed form is its most common and most portable form and can really only just cut like any ordinary sword. Now, every Zanpakuto has a name. It probably sounds strange to you but it's more than common to learn the name of your Zanpakuto. Once you learn its name, you then gain access to its power." Kisuke explained as Kaien raised his hand.

"Uh, I thought it was my power?" Kaien asked.

"The Zanpakuto gains its power from you. Think of the Zanpakuto as a physical manifestation of your power. Would you like a demonstration?" Kisuke asked as Kaien nodded.

"Allow me." Gin said as he pressed a red fingerless glove to his shoulder and shed his Gigai in an instant, revealing the black kimono, hakama, and white obi sash of the Soul Reaper. Gin proceeded to draw his Zanpakuto, Shinso, from its sheath.

"This is Shinso, my Zanpakuto. It doesn't have anything fancy in terms of power but it is effective. Observe that rock formation." Gin said as he aimed his Zanpakuto at the rocks.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso." Gin said as the blade glowed white and suddenly started lengthening at high speeds towards the rock formation. When the blade hit, the rock formation shattered into pebbles before the blade retracted. Kaien was understandably shocked at the sight.

"What you just witnessed is a Zanpakuto's Shikai, or initial release. Every Zanpakuto's Shikai is different and unique. There are even some blades that are permanently in Shikai form because their wielders are so powerful that they cannot seal their swords as a result. To learn more of your Zanpakuto's powers and abilities, no matter how many or how few there are, you have to learn to communicate with your Zanpakuto's spirit. Every Zanpakuto has a spirit. Learning to communicate with this spirit is key to unlocking your Zanpakuto's true potential and inevitably will grant you the Zanpakuto's final release stage, known as Bankai. The Bankai is the purest form of your Zanpakuto's power but because of these relatively tight confines here, you won't be seeing a Bankai during these sessions. But releasing the Shikai of your Zanpakuto is what will ultimately break the seal on your powers." Kisuke explained.

"But how can I do that if I don't even have my Zanpakuto with me?" Kaien asked. Tessai handed him a wooden sword.

"I had two swords the other day." Kaien said as Kisuke nodded.

"That's right; our source did say that he had two Zanpakuto." Kisuke said as Tessai handed him another wooden sword.

"So how is this going to help?" Kaien asked as Kisuke smiled, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"This is the fun part of today's objective. It's quite simple. Gin here is going to try to kill you and you are going to try and defend yourself." Kisuke said as Kaien noticed Gin take a fighting stance and not with a wooden sword in his hands either. Shinso was prepped and ready in Gin's hands.

"What? Wait a minute! He doesn't have a wooden sword!" Kaien said as Kisuke chuckled.

"So you noticed. Your survival time begins…now." Kisuke said as Gin lunged at Kaien who quickly leapt to the side and ducked, barely dodging Gin's initial strike. He then started running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey Tessai, why don't we introduce him to Kido, shall we?" Kisuke said as Tessai nodded.

"Kido? Who's Kido?" Kaien asked mid-panic as Tessai pointed his hand at the boy.

"Bakudo number four! Hainawa!" Tessai shouted as a glowing yellow rope of spirit energy quickly appeared around Kaien's ankles, tripping him up and sending him to the ground. Kaien quickly rolled over in time to see Gin run up and raise his Zanpakuto for a killing blow.

"Defend with the swords!" Kisuke shouted. Kaien did so, instinctively, as Gin swung down. But as he did he clinched his eyes shut. He then felt a strange cool breeze brush past him and what sounded like the waves of the ocean lapping against the shore. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him freeze. He was standing on a wide yet decorative wooden arch bridge with Tori styled arches on both ends of the bridge. The arch on one end had the word "Tsuchi" (Earth) written on it and it appeared to lead to what looked like an overhead view of Karakura town, only turned sideways as a wall. The other arch had the word "Hebun" (Heaven) written on it and it led to a strange place that Kaien had never seen before. A large towering mesa connected to a tall collection of towers in the center of a massive collection of old looking buildings. This place was also turned sideways like Karakura. The space between the two arches was just that. Space. A star filled sky that surrounded him.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice echoing. Almost instantly a breeze started picking up and a long red ribbon appeared, running across in front of his face. He looked and saw that the ribbon ran from one arch to the other. It then started to shake slightly as if something was moving it from the opposite ends. It even started to lose its slack and drop slowly to his feet.

"_Kaien."_ A voice said on the winds yet it sounded as if it were coming from either side of him.

"Who's there?" He called out. He then saw a figure appear in one of the arches, seemingly attached to the ribbon. He turned and saw another figure, seemingly attached to the ribbon, emerging from the other arch. They were too far away to make out anymore than a blacked out silhouette of two identical people.

"_Kaien."_ The voice called again. This time it was clearer and he could tell that both figures were saying it. What's more the voices almost sounded…feminine. Kaien then started recalling what Kisuke had said to him earlier.

"_Once you learn its name, you then gain access to its power."_ Kisuke's words said in his mind.

"It's worth a shot." Kaien mumbled.

"_Kaien."_ The voices called again, and this time they were even clearer, and definitely feminine. He turned to see that the figures had stopped right beneath the arches but were still unrecognizable.

"Tell me your name! You have to have a name!" Kaien shouted as the voices suddenly stopped. They then threw something at Kaien, causing the ribbon to suddenly start retracting towards the objects that they had thrown.

"_Our name is…"_ The voices said as Kaien saw that the objects they had thrown were the twin buster swords that he had received upon gaining his power from Yachiru the other day.

"Come together…" Kaien said as he closed his eyes and caught the swords by the handles.

CLANG!

"Hmm?" Gin muttered as Shinso came into contact with two large buster swords connected by a single crimson ribbon. Kaien held the blades in a defensive X, with Shinso shoved in between the two blades like a pair of scissors about to cut paper.

"Come together…AMETSUCHI!" Kaien shouted as a massive burst of red energy erupted around him and Gin, sending out a shockwave of energy. As the light started to fade, Gin flash stepped to safety next to Urahara and Tessai. When the light fully faded, it revealed Kaien in the black kimono and hakama and white obi sash of the Soul Reapers.

He had once again become a Soul Reaper.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 6.<strong>


	7. Ametsuchi, Heaven & Earth

Kaien stood with the two buster swords in his hands, breathing heavily from having just used a large amount of spirit energy to break the seal on his powers and return to Soul Reaper form.

"Wow, now that's impressive." Kisuke said as he scratched his chin.

"I never knew a Zanpakuto could do that upon the first release." Gin said as he cocked his head to one side.

"He is the son of both a Kurosaki and a Kuchiki." Tessai said as Kaien smirked.

"I'm that powerful huh? So who wants to get their butts kicked first?" Kaien asked with a challenging grin.

"I think perhaps you should look behind you." Kisuke said as Kaien looked over his shoulder and saw something he never expected.

"Well…what do you need us for?" a pair of young female voices asked. Kaien spun around to see two nearly identical teenage girls standing behind him, holding hands with each other with one hand and holding an identical copy of one of the two buster swords in the other. The crimson ribbon on the two swords was bound around their waists and to each other. They both wore matching, form fitting, clothing which consisted of indigo vests with a large maroon colored cloth belt around their abdomens, keeping their vests closed since they had no shirts on underneath, and again covered by the red ribbon of the swords they held. They had black fingerless gloves with long sleeves that disappeared into their vests and seemed to meet at the neck, creating a collar. They also wore black mini shorts, thigh length gray socks, maroon colored sleeves on their arms and legs. The sleeves on their arms went from their wrists to just below the elbow while the ones on their legs went from their ankles to just below their kneecaps. Their eyes were both a calm yet contrasting white with a touch of blue. Their shoulder length hair however took away from this symmetry. The twin on the left had crimson red hair on the right half of her head and then it suddenly split at the center of her head and the rest of her hair was black (Think a Cruella De'Ville hair style color scheme except red and black instead of white and black). But the other twin's hair was just the opposite. The hair on the other twin's right was black while the hair on her left was crimson. In essence they were both mirror images of each other…and yet they were staring at Kaien as if they were expecting something.

"Uh…" he said looking at them with a confused look. They glared at each other for moment before Kaien finally lost it.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM?" Kaien exclaimed, earning confused looks from the girls. They looked at each other, then at him.

"You called for us." The twin on the left said as the twin on the right, sighed.

"Sister, he just called us for the first time. He doesn't understand who we are yet." The right twin said as the left looked at her understandingly.

"Oh, right, sorry Kaien. We didn't mean to startle you." The left twin apologized.

"Umm…okay…but…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kaien asked.

"I think they're your Zanpakuto, Kaien." Kisuke said as he, Gin, and Tessai approached.

"Wha-my Zanpakuto? They're…a couple of girls?" Kaien exclaimed, earning indignant glares from the two girls.

"Well excuse us! We're sorry we can't be some pair of macho guys for you to swing around." The right twin said as the swords disappeared from their hands in a flash of red light and she crossed her arms. The ribbon leading to their waists from the swords disappeared as well but the ribbon connected between the twins themselves remained.

"Sister, he's stunned by this. You just said so yourself a moment ago. We've gotta be patient with him. He's got a lot to learn." The left twin said.

"So…wait you're my Zanpakuto. You're Ametsuchi?" Kaien asked as the twins nodded.

"Yep. I'm Ametsuchi and this is my sister, Ametsuchi." The right twin said with a friendly grin.

"Wait, you mean that you're both Ametsuchi?" Kaien asked as the twins nodded, "But how do people tell the two of you apart?"

"We've never really had that problem before Kaien. This is our first time manifesting like this." The left twin replied.

"Okay so…hey Mr. Hat-n-Clogs! What am I supposed to do now?" Kaien asked.

"This is actually a first for us. We've never seen the spirit or spirits of a Zanpakuto, manifest like this before so soon after being created. It's just never been an issue before now." Kisuke replied as he shrugged.

"Well uh…how do you guys become swords again?" Kaien asked as the twins looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself Kaien. You know how, you just don't realize it yet." The left twin said.

"You inadvertently stumbled upon one of our inherent abilities, an ability that you've gained from your ancestry." The right twin said.

"Ancestry? You mean that your abilities are inherent by my genetics?" Kaien asked.

"Sort of. You see in terms of us Zanpakuto; we follow a different sort of pattern. There are two types of pattern, the genetic and the spiritual. All Zanpakuto follow the spiritual pattern." The right twin explained.

"The spiritual pattern is connected to your heart and connects to those whom you acknowledge as family. You acknowledge yourself in your heart as being a member of the Kurosaki and Kuchiki families, regardless of any genetic histories on either side, and from what we can tell; there is a lot of spiritual patterns to pull from." The left twin said.

"In short, it acts like a genetic memory. Memories that are passed down from generation to generation, but cannot be readily accessed." The right twin explained.

"I think I understand. You gained abilities based on a sort of family history but for Zanpakuto?" Kaien asked as the twins nodded.

"Quite fascinating. And with that our work for the day is done. Feel free to go home for the day Kaien. Tell your family that today was simply orientation day and you got to go home early." Kisuke said as he turned to leave.

"Hold it! Tell me how I turn these two back to regular swords!" Kaien shouted as Kisuke chuckled.

"It's essential that every Soul Reaper learns to seal and release their Zanpakuto. And typically they must learn for themselves how to do so. In order to do this, the wielder must talk with their Zanpakuto and they will learn how. Since they're manifested like this, talking to them will be a breeze." Kisuke said as Kaien scowled.

"But they're right here! I can't go home with them like this and I can't just leave them here, they're my swords after all!" Kaien said as Kisuke paused.

"Oh you're right about that one. Looks like I'll have to work up a fake body, or Gigai, for them won't I?" Kisuke asked as Kaien blinked at him confused.

"A fake what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

Kaien trudged down the sidewalk in a hunch. Ametsuchi was following close behind, both in a pair of Gigais made especially for them. They were both wearing matching school uniforms and holding hands.

"You know it feels strange not being bound together like usual." The right twin said as the left nodded.

"Yeah it's like seeing things differently." The left said.

"So Kaien, where are we going?" the right asked as Kaien shrugged.

"Home I guess. But how I'm going to explain you to my parents is another issue." Kaien said as the twins looked at each other.

"Kisuke said we should introduce ourselves as your coworkers. I'm not quite sure what he meant by that though." The right said.

"I know what you mean Ametsuchi, that Urahara is a weird man." The left said as Kaien stopped.

"There's another problem. I can't just call the two of you Ametsuchi. You're going to need nicknames or something so I can tell the two of you apart." Kaien said as the twins shrugged.

"Normally we would be insulted by any nickname. But so long as you call us by the correct name when releasing our Shikai, we'll still obey. If you come up with a nickname, just use it when we're like this okay?" the left said as Kaien started thinking.

"Can either of you think of something?" Kaien asked. The twins shrugged.

"Hey, Kaien!" a woman's voice called. Kaien froze and looked over his shoulder to see Tatsuki Arisawa approaching.

"Arisawa Sensei!" Kaien exclaimed. Tatsuki had changed a lot since Aizen's death. Her hair had grown longer but still retained its frizzy style. She had changed her karate uniform to more closely resemble a Soul Reaper's uniform. A white kimono and hakama with black obi sash specifically. She and Ichigo had a good natured feud with each other. For as long as Kaien could remember, every time Ichigo was the one picking Kaien and/or Hisana up from karate practice, Ichigo, one way or another, always ended up on his back…and in a few extraordinary circumstances, his head.

"How've ya been Kaien? I hear your house took a car through the wall recently. That had to be entertaining. Is everyone alright?" Tatsuki said as Kaien scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're fine. The house is covered by insurance and we're bunking at my Aunt Yuzu's place next door for now. So what are you doing here?" Kaien asked as Tatsuki gave him a pitying smile.

"You're outside my dojo." Tatsuki said, pointing to the sign that read "Arisawa Dojo" as Kaien blinked and Ametsuchi sweat dropped.

"Oh. Yeah. My bad." Kaien said sheepishly.

"No problem. So who are your friends here?" Tatsuki asked.

"Huh? Oh, these are my co-workers from my new job. I don't quite know their names well enough but I know their last name is Ametsuchi." Kaien explained, as the twins bowed.

"I'm…Mmm…Tsuki Ametsuchi." The right twin said.

"And I'm…San Ametsuchi." The left said.

"Tsuki and San Ametsuchi. Interesting names. Tsuki and San, Moon and Sun. Ametsuchi, Heaven and earth. How very interesting names." Tatsuki said as the twins smiled.

"They live near my house. We were walking home from work." Kaien said as Tatsuki nodded.

"Well I won't keep you. Say hello to your Mom and sister, and give your dad a good belt for me, Kaien." Tatsuki said as she turned to leave. Kaien and the twins bowed in response.

"You got it." Kaien smirked. He didn't have to be told twice to attack his father, all things considered.

"Pretty good coming up with those names. Where did you get them?" Kaien asked as the twins pointed towards a nearby building. Kaien turned and sweat dropped. It was the "Sun and Moon Diner" with the title written in kanji.

"Let's just get going." Kaien grumbled as the twins giggled. "I wish that the two of you would tell me how to seal the two of you back into swords."

"We know, but as Kisuke would probably tell you, the more you talk with us, the more you will learn." Tsuki replied.

"But come on, we can't be all that bad can we? After all, you've got a pair of cute identical twin girls for your Zanpakuto's spirits. Now what red blooded male wouldn't want that?" San said, earning a glare from Tsuki.

"San, we're for him to fight with not mate with." Tsuki said as San cringed.

"Augh. What a revolting thought." San shivered.

"Just shut up." Kaien grumbled, looking over his shoulder where he proceeded to crash into…

"HEY! Watch where you're-…oh it's you Kurosaki." Ikkaku said as Kaien blinked. Yumichika was standing nearby, watching the scene unfold.

"Hey, you're that bald guy whose friends with Yachiru!" Kaien exclaimed. Ikkaku immediately grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up close.

"Bald? I'll make you regret saying that Kurosaki! Now pucker up because once I'm through with you, you're going to be breathing from your-GACKT!" Ikkaku grunted as a pair of fists flew in and launched him away, where he skidded down the sidewalk up to Yumichika.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Kaien asked the two girls who gave him a confused look.

"What do you think? We're supposed to protect you." they replied in unison as Ikkaku climbed up onto his feet while Kaien and the twins argued.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna-." Ikkaku said as Yumichika knelt down to the Third Seat's level.

"Ikkaku, there's something peculiar about those two with Kurosaki. Their spiritual pressure is not unlike that of a Zanpakuto." Yumichika said as Ikkaku groaned and sat up, glaring at the Fifth seat.

"What do you mean? You think they're some of those renegade Zanpakuto? But we wiped them out years ago." Ikkaku grumbled.

"We could have always missed one…or two as the case may be." Yumichika replied.

"Well then perhaps we should find out for ourselves." Ikkaku grinned as he stood up and popped in a soul candy, shedding his Gigai.

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Ikkaku said as the three stopped arguing. Kaien's eyes widened immediately at the sight of the Soul Reaper Ikkaku, "You want to tell me who your friends are or am I just going to have to gut them and find out for myself?"

"You stay away from them!" Kaien argued as he elbowed past the twins and took up a defensive stance.

"What are you doing? Draw your Zanpakuto, Kurosaki. FIGHT ME!" Ikkaku challenged with Hozukimaru drawn.

"I…wait how do you shed your skin like that?" Kaien asked as the twins sweat dropped.

"Eh? You mean that you don't even know how to enter Soul Reaper form?" Ikkaku asked as one of the twins reached in her pocket and put on a maroon colored fingerless glove.

"Not really no." Kaien said sheepishly as Ikkaku gave him a blank stare.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Ikkaku groaned.

"_Not for long."_ Ametsuchi said in unison. Kaien looked over his shoulder just as he saw Ametsuchi shed their Gigai and then San slapped him across the face, knocking him out of his body.

"HEY! I DON'T GO AROUND SLAPPING YOU DO I?" Kaien yelled angrily.

"We're your swords; you do worse than just slap us around." San said as Kaien spun to face Ikkaku who was grinning like a bandit.

"Alright, if we're going to take him on, I'm going to need you as swords." Kaien said as the twins took him by the hands.

"You know what to do. Just concentrate." Tsuchi said as Kaien took a cleansing breath. The twins suddenly started to glow with a crimson red light.

"That's it Kaien, you're doing it." San said with a determined smile.

"Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien shouted as suddenly both twins vanished, replaced by the twin buster swords.

"Alright pal, you want a fight, you're going to get it!" Kaien said as Ikkaku grinned.

"It's about time!" Ikkaku shouted as Kaien leapt at him. Ikkaku dodged and swung at Kaien. Much to Ikkaku and Yumichika's surprise however, Kaien masterfully blocked the blow with only one sword.

"Not bad. You've got some skill." Ikkaku said with a grin. Kaien only grinned back and brought the other blade around to attack. Ikkaku quickly flash stepped out of the way, causing Kaien to fall to the ground.

"Heh, obviously a rookie if he can't flash step." Ikkaku taunted from further up the street. Kaien growled and charged after him. Yumichika chuckled slightly and strolled casually along the sidewalk after them. Ikkaku led Kaien to the center of a nearby and empty park where he stood waiting expectantly.

"So what's the deal Kurosaki? Ya never seen an actual Soul Reaper till now?" Ikkaku taunted as Kaien scowled at him.

"Not actually, no. But I've got plenty of experience fighting with a sword. My parents signed me up for kendo classes ever since I became old enough to take them. I discovered fighting with two swords is much easier for me but I can still fight with one if I choose." Kaien replied as Ikkaku grinned.

"Well then, how about we take things to a whole new level? Extend, HOZUKIMARU!" Ikkaku said as his Zanpakuto transformed into the segmented naginata.

"A simple wooden spear. Like that'll be a problem." Kaien scoffed as he charged forward. Ikkaku was ready for him as he waited patiently for Kaien to get closer. He quickly flash stepped into thin air. Kaien skidded to a halt in confusion. He then felt a sharp pain across his back as Ikkaku dealt a small wound.

"Always watch your back side!" Ikkaku grinned as Kaien growled and spun back around but Ikkaku dodged the attack and prepared to attack his backside again. This time however Kaien blocked successfully.

"Getsuga…" Kaien said as Ikkaku's eyes widened and Kaien then spun with the other blade glowing with crimson energy, "…TENSHO!"

When he swung the blade at Ikkaku, it sent out a wave of crimson energy at the eleventh division member but Ikkaku managed to dodge in time.

"Not bad Kurosaki, not bad at all!" Ikkaku said as he came in for another attack. Kaien raised his sword to defend but Ikkaku used the blunt end of the naginata to catch Ametsuchi by the connecting ribbon and pulled hard with his foot pressed against Kaien's chest. The result was Kaien getting hurled over Ikkaku's head and onto the ground nearby. Kaien quickly rolled over onto his chest, Ametsuchi still clutched in his hands.

"Your skill with the sword is probably one of your strengths Kurosaki, but you haven't dealt with true Soul Reapers before. I'll bet that you haven't even had those swords for a full day yet." Ikkaku said tauntingly as he twirled the bladed segment of Hozukimaru. He was about to say something more when Yumichika was suddenly thrown into him.

"That's enough Madarame!" a nearby voice said that made Kaien freeze in shock.

"Bakudo number one, Sai!" the voice added as the two suddenly found themselves pinned to the ground with their arms behind their back as if bound. Kaien was about to try and crawl away but a pair of tabi socks in traditional Soul Reaper sandals appeared before his feet. He looked up hesitantly to see a pair of dark blue eyes looking gently yet sternly down at him.

"Kaien, we need to have a little heart to heart."

It was Rukia.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 7.<strong>


	8. Heart to Heart

"M-Mom?" Kaien asked in utter shock as he looked up at Rukia as she stood over him. She turned towards Ikkaku who was pinned under a completely confused Yumichika.

"Ikkaku! Yumichika! Both of you get lost! And if you breathe a word of what happened here just now to anyone I will make your lives a living hell! You got that?" She asked angrily as Ikkaku and Yumichika climbed onto their feet.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" they replied somewhat fearfully in unison before disappearing in a flash step.

"Umm…I can expla-OW!" Kaien grimaced before receiving two fists plowed into the back of his head from Ametsuchi's rematerialized twin spirits.

"_Idiot! You let them get away!"_ They said in unison before Kaien leapt to his feet, glaring angrily at the twins.

"It wasn't my idea!" Kaien argued.

"But you could have still stopped them!" San yelled.

"…and you could have defeated that bald headed nimrod!" Tsuki added. None of them noticed as Rukia let out an exasperated sigh.

"Bakudo number one: Sai." Rukia said calmly and instantly her son and the two Zanpakuto spirits were lying on their chests on the ground with their arms pinned behind their backs as if someone was strong-arming them.

"Are the three of you quite through?" Rukia asked calmly.

"Uh, so Mom…what brings you out here at this time of day?" Kaien asked with an innocent grin.

"I wasn't born yesterday Kaien. I've known about your abilities since you first got them protecting Lieutenant Kusajishi a few days ago." Rukia said as she knelt down to his level.

"You…you did?" Kaien asked as Rukia nodded.

"I did. Just consider yourself lucky that so far the Soul Society doesn't know about your powers. Don't get me wrong, they know about you but not your powers." Rukia explained as she sat down on the ground.

"What about dad?" Kaien asked nervously.

"As far as I can tell, he doesn't know. He always has been terrible at sensing the Reiatsu of other Soul Reapers." Rukia said with a small smirk. Kaien then noticed the armband on her arm.

"Then what Yachiru told me about you and our family, Is it all true?" Kaien asked as Rukia smiled slightly.

"You mean that we're Soul Reaper Nobles, that your father's a Captain and the head of our clan, and that I'm his Lieutenant? Then yes, it's true." Rukia said as Kaien felt the pressure release from his arms and he stood up. Ametsuchi did the same.

"Then why do you seem so much younger looking now than you do normally?" Kaien asked as Rukia gave him an annoyed stare, her eye twitching slightly.

"It's because spirits age differently than humans do. I'm several decades older than your father and still considered young by Soul Reaper standards." Rukia explained.

"We could have told you that Kaien." San said, earning a dark glare from Kaien.

"Why won't the two of you just go back to being swords?" Kaien asked in annoyance. Tsuki merely made an unflattering yet taunting expression at Kaien. Rukia arched a curious eyebrow at this.

"Swords? Wait you mean that these two girls are your Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked as the twins immediately straightened up and nodded in unison.

"We're Ametsuchi. Kaien's Zanpakuto." Tsuki replied.

"I figured as much." An unfamiliar voice said as a gentle yet cold breeze drifted past. They turned to see a woman with pale white skin and matching hair in a beautiful white kimono. It was Sode no Shirayuki. The twins recognized her instantly. Rukia was the only one unfazed by her sudden appearance.

"_Mother!"_ the twins asked in unison, holding onto each other fearfully.

"Mother?" Kaien asked confused, noticing the taller woman standing next to his own mother.

"Kaien, this is my Zanpakuto. Sode no Shirayuki. She's a snow and ice type Zanpakuto." Rukia introduced, earning a confused look from Kaien.

"Yeah I get that but how…oh wait, it's that whole spirit bond thing isn't it?" Kaien asked as Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki nodded.

"Indeed. Rukia is my wielder and master while you are the wielder and master of Ametsuchi. Rukia is your mother and you, her son, so the bonds between parent and child extend in the same way between Zanpakuto. That makes me Ametsuchi's mother and Zangetsu, their father." Sode no Shirayuki explained.

"Zangetsu?" Kaien asked.

"That's the name of your father's Zanpakuto." Rukia answered.

"I see. So what do I do now? Is uncle Byakuya going to come back and seal away my powers again?" Kaien asked as Rukia's eyes widened.

"Is that what brother did to you? I never knew that! (Sigh) No matter, as long as the fact that you regained your powers remains a secret, then he shouldn't have any reason to come back except for a friendly family visit. As for what you should do now that myself, Madarame, Ayasegawa, and Tatsuki knows…I don't know." Rukia pondered as Kaien blinked curiously.

"Tatsuki? As in Arisawa Sensei?" Kaien asked as Rukia nodded.

"She's the one who called me. I was out shopping when she called me and told me that she sensed a Soul Reaper's spiritual energy within you and wanted to know what I should do about it. I told her to keep quiet and not tell Ichigo. But for now I think you need to try and keep this under wraps." Rukia said as Kaien nodded.

"Yeah we won't say anything unless you do Kaien." One of the twins said, earning an exasperated look from Kaien.

"What about them? They keep following me around and they won't stay in sword form!" Kaien groaned.

"That is odd. Why won't the two of you stay in your sword forms?" Sode asked as the twins looked at each other.

"Because of the ability we inherited from our great uncle." Tsuki answered.

"Uncle?" Sode asked curiously.

"Yeah, Uncle. Muramasa, the Zanpakuto of Senbonzakura's uncle, Koga Kuchiki." San replied as Sode and Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Koga Kuchiki? Any relation to Uncle Byakuya?" Kaien asked as Rukia nodded.

"Yes. He's my brother's uncle. But he disgraced the Kuchiki name centuries ago when he went rogue and murdered countless Soul Reapers. His Zanpakuto, Muramasa, started a failed rebellion of Zanpakuto spirits decades ago that was stopped due in no small part to your father and uncle. Koga was killed and Muramasa died with him. But that does explain how Ametsuchi is able to manifest so easily. It was one of Muramasa's abilities to cause his spirit to manifest itself as well as control the spirits of other Zanpakuto using a sort of brainwashing that dissipated once the Zanpakuto being brainwashed was defeated or killed." Rukia explained.

"Well we can't control other spirits, just manifest freely." San added.

"That's actually good to know." Rukia said.

"Okay, I'm officially lost. Muramasa? Senbonzakura? Where the hell do these names come from?" Kaien asked. Tsuki was about to attack him but San intervened.

"That's actually the nature of the Zanpakuto. They know their names long before we do. We just have to accept the name, no matter how bad it might be." Rukia said before noticing the hurt look from Sode no Shirayuki.

"You don't like my name?" Sode asked as Rukia sweat dropped.

"No-no-no-no-no! I didn't mean it like that! You have a beautiful name! Honest!" Rukia replied quickly.

"Meanwhile I'm stuck with Ametsuchi over here, who both go by the same name. How the hell am I supposed to tell them apart?" Kaien asked. This time San nearly attacked him but Tsuki intervened.

"Tatsuki mentioned that they had introduced themselves as San and Tsuki Ametsuchi so I'm assuming that those are their names." Rukia replied as Kaien sweat dropped.

"No…it's not their names." Kaien said. The twins looked at each other with a knowing smirk.

"Are you certain about that Kaien?" "Who knows, that sign might have just been in a convenient location." The twins said.

"Oh great are you messing with my head again?" Kaien asked, glaring at them.

"_Maybe."_ The twins replied in unison with mischievous grins.

"You really need some help in dealing with them, don't you?" Rukia asked as Kaien sighed and nodded.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Kaien replied as Rukia chuckled slightly.

"Alright then, I'll make you a deal, Kaien. I'll do what I can to answer any questions you have about Soul Reapers and the like, and I won't tell your father, and in exchange, you have to keep getting stronger, strong enough to be able to take on your uncle Byakuya if necessary." Rukia said as Kaien looked at her surprised.

"You mean you'll help me do that?" Kaien asked as Rukia smiled.

"Kaien, you're my son. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't help and support my own son when he needs my help? More than that, you've made me proud. Ichigo and I have always known that you would one day become a Soul Reaper…we just didn't know it would be this soon." Rukia said as Kaien smiled and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks mom. I'll continue to make you proud." Kaien replied as Rukia hugged him back.

"I know you will Kaien. Now we better hurry, your father might get suspicious if he notices I'm gone for too long." Rukia said as Kaien smiled and nodded.

"Right. But what to do about these two?" Kaien asked, turning to Ametsuchi.

"We'll grab their Gigais and head home. They can sleep in your closet until you learn to keep them in their sealed form. I know there's plenty of room up there for them." Rukia replied.

"Wait, why my closet?" Kaien asked as Rukia chuckled.

"Where do you think I slept for almost the whole first year I lived in Karakura?" Rukia asked with a smirk. Kaien sweat dropped.

"Okay, part of me says I don't want to know about this and the other part says I do." Kaien grumbled Rukia laughed as they headed for the exit to the park.

"Oh Kaien." Rukia replied.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kurosaki House…<strong>

Ichigo and Hisana both stood slack jawed at the sight of the two beautiful twin girls behind Kaien and Rukia. Yuzu and Neko were both looking in from the side room with curious expressions.

"-so San and Tsuki are going to help me understand how the job works." Kaien finished explaining as Rukia walked past the two still stunned Kurosaki's. Kaien elbowed past his dad with Ametsuchi close behind.

"_Pleasure to meet you all."_ The twins said happily and with a unison bow as they walked past. Kaien then paused as the twins moved on ahead and stopped at the door to his room.

"Dad, we're going to be talking alone for a while so don't try anything like that lame snacks routine of yours just to spy on them." Kaien said before Ichigo suddenly grabbed him by the collar and hurled him into the wall opposite the front door. This earned horrified expressions from Hisana, Yuzu, the twins, and Neko. Ametsuchi was ready to pummel Ichigo and was just waiting for the order to do so.

"HAH! This must be a dream because there's just no way that any son of mine can pick up a pair of beautiful twin girls like that!" Ichigo declared proudly before suddenly getting kicked in the face and knocked out the door.

"OH YEAH? HOW REAL DOES THAT FEEL? Kaien shouted before slamming the door shut and locked his father out.

"Kaien! You can't lock daddy out!" Hisana exclaimed but Kaien headed for his room with a smirking Ametsuchi behind him.

"Watch me. Hey Aunt Yuzu, do we have any leftovers from dinner?" Kaien asked as Yuzu smiled and nodded.

"I'll warm it up for you." Yuzu replied as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Soul Society…<strong>

A woman in her early thirties with shoulder length, bowl cut, black hair walked through the halls of the main chambers of the Meeting Halls. She wore the usual uniform of the Soul Reapers only she had the white haori of the Captains. Beside her was another Captain, one with spiky red hair and tattoos on his face along with a pair of expensive sunglasses.

"So what do you think this meeting's about?" the man asked with a bored expression.

"Dunno. Probably another new regulation from Central 46. I'm starting to miss the days they still didn't exist." The woman replied. She was Captain Karin Kurosaki, Captain of Squad Five, fiancée of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad Ten, and mother of the one year old Mai Hitsugaya-Kurosaki. She was thirty three years old and much to her fiancé's bemusement, she was at least a head taller than him. She had aged faster than most of the souls in the Soul Society due to the fact she was still technically a living human. She had finally been convinced to join the Soul Reaper Women's Association, in contrast to her tomboyish attitude from when she was younger as a result of her pregnancy last year. Fortunately she had a foil to that in the form of Renji Abarai, now the Captain of Squad Three with Izuru Kira as his Lieutenant. Renji hadn't changed much if at all since becoming Captain. He was still the same person he always was; even his hair stayed the same. The only noticeable difference was the obvious haori and that he could now purchase the expensive sunglasses like he was fond of without blowing a whole month's pay, so he wore them with pride. Karin then pinched the bridge of her nose with a grunt of frustration.

"Something wrong Karin?" Renji asked curiously.

"It's nothing, just another migraine." Karin replied with a sigh.

"Motherhood driving you that crazy eh Karin?" Renji taunted, earning a twitchy eyed glare from Karin.

"Let me reiterate, I've got a migraine, I don't need the abuse until it's over which should be any second now." Karin grumbled.

"That's strange. Migraines that come on so suddenly and disappear almost as quick? There's got to be something to it." Renji said as Karin sighed again. The migraine then subsided without warning.

"There it's gone." Karin said as Renji gave her a curious look.

"You have the strangest migraines I've ever heard of. They're there for a few seconds then gone in an instant. Has Captain Unohana checked you out lately?" Renji asked.

"She has and she hasn't found anything unusual. She referred me to Kurotsuchi but I'm not going near ol' clown face. I hear that ever since Nemu tied the knot with Uryu and moved to Karakura, that he's been a real loose cannon." Karin said as Renji nodded.

"He's more insane than normal." Renji replied.

"Indeed." Karin replied as they entered into the meeting room where the other Captains stood chatting amongst themselves. As usual they arranged themselves in ascending order of Squad position, starting with Soi Fon, then Renji, then Unohana, then Karin, followed by Karin's brother-in-law through Ichigo and her former Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, then Sajin Komamura, and then Shunsui Kyoraku. Squad Nine had been given a new Captain at Central 46's Command but he was absent at the moment. Also present was Karin's fiancé, Toshiro Hitsugaya, followed by Kenpachi Zaraki, then Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and finally Jushiro Ukitake. An empty space was left open next to Ukitake, where Ichigo used to stand before his leave of absence. General Yamamoto was sitting in his chair at the front of the room, looking through some papers. Karin was then approached by Toshiro who was smiling at her.

"I see you made it after all." Toshiro said as Karin smirked and kissed him on the cheek. They tended to reserve making out for when they were alone.

"I had to make sure Mai was being cared for. My parents have her right now." Karin said as Toshiro smiled.

"At least it was something important." Toshiro replied.

"I would have thought your daughter was kinda a higher priority than work." Renji joked, earning a dark glare from both of his fellow Captains.

"Renji." Byakuya said, butting in and giving Renji one of his stoic glares. That, and the glares he was getting from the other two captains, was enough to make him return to his place in the row.

"Say, Captain, I noticed that you weren't here a couple days ago. Your Spiritual Pressure seemed to vanish for a while. Why was that?" Karin asked as she took her place between Byakuya and Unohana.

"I cannot discuss it with you Karin. Central 46's orders." Byakuya replied as Karin sighed heavily.

"Great." Karin mumbled. General Yamamoto then pounded the ground with his cane, silencing the Captains.

"This Captains meeting of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will come to order. As many of you may well know, Hollow activity within the World of the Living has started to increase once again. Karakura Town's own frequency of Hollow attacks has also increased. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and the Karakura Defense Squad are currently unable to respond to these threats due to their ongoing cover in the World of the Living and with Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's current inactive status. To counter this we have recently dispatched a special task force to deal with these threats." Yamamoto explained as he turned towards Unohana.

"It has recently been brought to my attention that one of the Lieutenants in the World of the Living was injured during an attack. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi to be exact." Yamamoto explained, causing Kenpachi's eyes to widen, though only the one could be seen due to his eye patch.

"I'm gonna kill whoever it was that did that!" Kenpachi growled, glowing with yellow electrical spirit energy.

"Peace, Kenpachi. She has made a full recovery." Unohana softly in an effort to calm the angry Zaraki, he noticeably calmed down but the air around him was still murderous.

"Captain Unohana, what is your report on Lieutenant Kusajishi condition?" Yamamoto asked.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi's initial injury was a broken left arm and sprained ankle. However she suffered a secondary injury. She was stabbed by her own blade in the chest. Her Spiritual energy was also completely expended." Unohana said causing Karin to start pondering.

"Stabbed by her own blade? That shouldn't have done anything to her. A Zanpakuto cannot harm its own wielder." Ukitake said as Unohana nodded.

"Her Zanpakuto didn't harm her, but I could sense the impression left by it. What concerns me is how her Spiritual Energy was so easily and so quickly drained. Considering the fact that she possesses an inordinate amount of spirit energy, the rate at which it was drained is highly concerning. However, I cannot find a solution as to the cause of this sudden occurrence." Unohana said as Karin glanced at Byakuya who remained silent and stoic with his eyes closed in thought.

"Was someone trying to kill her?" Kyoraku asked.

"It's possible. A hollow perhaps?" Toshiro asked.

"A puny Hollow harm the brat? Not damn likely." Kenpachi replied, he was glowing with spirit energy again.

"Where is Lieutenant Kusajishi now, Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Unohana sighed slightly before replying.

"She has been sent back to Karakura Town, by order of Central 46."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 8<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

"Uh? What's this?" Kaien asked as he looked around curiously. Rukia then slid onto the screen.

"This is the Omake segment of the chapter. If you're going to be a main character in a Fanfiction story of the Bleach Franchise, you must be able to appear in the Omake segments." Rukia said as Kaien looked at her blankly.

"Omake? What, am I supposed to juggle knives or something?" Kaien asked sarcastically.

"HEADS UP!" a pair of female voices called. Almost instantly Ametsuchi's human forms fell from above right on top of Kaien.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kaien asked from underneath the two Zanpakuto.

"Apparently you were supposed to juggle knives for this segment so here we are." San said, causing Kaien to groan.

"I think the author took your comment the wrong way." Tsuki added.

"Be careful what you wish for Kaien." Rukia said with a smug smile.

"I didn't wish for this!" Kaien retorted.

_End_


	9. Lieutenants & Shikai

The next morning in Karakura Town, Kaien's eye was twitching in annoyance as he walked to the Urahara Shop with Ametsuchi and Rukia behind. Rukia had adopted her bubbly and happy friendly act which only added to Kaien's annoyance.

"Good morning!" Rukia said to passersby, annoying Kaien. Ametsuchi was simply walking on either side of Kaien, remaining silent.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaien asked as Rukia smiled up at him.

"Oh Kaien, don't you know when to just be friendly? You should brighten up and be happier instead of scowling all the time like your father used to." Rukia said as Kaien groaned.

"Please, I'm nothing like Dad except for the similarity in our voices and facial resemblance." Kaien replied.

"You could stand to brighten up a little bit Kaien." San said earning a glare from Kaien.

"Not you too." He grumbled.

"Oh come on, Kaien, brighten up!" Tsuki added, nudging him in the elbow playfully.

"I'm going to have the two of you turned into kitchen knives I swear." Kaien grumbled as they passed a women's' clothing store, only for Kaien to crash into someone with huge breasts and fall onto his back. Rukia looked up and saw it was Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori, both with their arms loaded down with shopping bags.

"Hmm? Oh, well hello there." Rangiku said with a friendly and flirtatious smile down at Kaien.

"Why do I keep crashing into people's chests?" Kaien asked as he rubbed his head.

"Hello Rangiku, Momo." Rukia said with a friendly nod.

"Kuchiki! My, it certainly is nice to see you out and around." Rangiku said, throwing a friendly arm around Kaien's mother.

"Are you alright?" Momo asked as she and Ametsuchi helped Kaien onto his feet. He then recognized Rangiku and Momo.

"YIE! You're two of those crazy people from school!" Kaien yelped, startling Momo.

"Kaien, calm down. These two are Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo Hinamori, Lieutenants from the Soul Society." Rukia said, causing Kaien to give Rangiku the once over with a skeptical look. He then turned towards Momo and did the same thing.

"You're kidding me right?" Kaien asked with a scowl.

"No, why?" Rukia asked back.

"These two, are Lieutenants?" Kaien asked back, still skeptical.

"Why is it so hard to understand Kurosaki? Is it because we're women?" Rangiku asked causing Kaien to blink in disbelief.

"WHAT? NO!" Kaien replied.

"I don't think Kaien's a chauvinist, Rangiku. You'll have to give him some leeway though since he only just started learning about Soul Reapers." Rukia explained.

"He has a hard time believing that we're his Zanpakuto. He'll get used to it eventually." San said.

"Wait, you're his Zanpakuto? So does that mean you're a Soul Reaper now?" Rangiku asked, turning back to Kaien.

"We're actually on our way to Kisuke Urahara's to help him adjust and improve his skills right now. Would you and Momo like to join us?" Rukia asked.

"I'd be honored." Momo said with a friendly bow.

"Sure, if anything we can at least catch up on what all has happened in the past few decades." Rangiku said as Kaien sighed in frustration.

"This day just keeps getting better." He mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Society…<strong>

Karin and Toshiro were walking through the Seireitei together towards their home, the Kurosaki Estate. Karin had taken ownership of the estate after her parents had moved into their own small house within the Seireitei nearby, and her aunt Kaichou had moved in with Jushiro Ukitake.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Kurosaki!" a voice called from behind. They both stopped and turned to see a man with slightly faded lime green hair with matching eyes, a youthful and friendly looking face standing behind them in the robes of a Captain. Standing next to him was Shuhei Hisagi.

"Captain Yamashi. You missed the Captain's meeting." Toshiro said as the man approached.

"My apologies but I was detained. I had other matters to attend to. So what did I miss?" Yamashi asked.

"Nothing much. Lieutenant Kusajishi was injured on assignment but was quickly healed then ordered to return to duty." Toshiro replied.

"I see. Poor girl. Hope she's alright." Yamashi said, turning towards Karin who had her arms crossed and was giving him a cold stare.

"She's fine actually." Karin replied.

"Ah good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the girl. Always such a delight when she's around." Yamashi said before Shuhei interrupted.

"I'm sorry sir, but General Yamamoto, is still expecting you." Shuhei said as Yamashi smiled and nodded understandingly.

"Ah very well. I'll see the two of you later. Farewell!" Yamashi said over his shoulder as he walked away. As soon as he had disappeared, Toshiro turned to Karin.

"You seemed more hostile than normal around him. Something the matter?" Toshiro asked.

"There's just something about him I don't like. Something that just gnaws at me whenever I see him." Karin said as Toshiro looked unconcerned.

"I don't see what you do I'm afraid." Toshiro replied.

"That's the thing; I don't understand how you don't feel the same way. Doesn't anything about him seem kinda off to you?" Karin asked as they turned and continued their walk home.

"Not really." Toshiro replied.

"I guess it's nothing then but frankly I'd rather not discuss it." Karin said as they approached the Kurosaki Estate.

"Very well then." Toshiro said as he paused in the entry way, watching as Karin entered towards the manor.

"_I wonder if she truly knows something I don't. This bears investigating." _Toshiro said as he followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the World of the Living…<strong>

Kaien, Ametsuchi, Rukia, Rangiku, and Momo were still walking on towards Urahara Shop.

"So how's Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia asked as Rangiku chuckled. A curious expression swept Kaien's face.

"Hitsugaya?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Oh the Captain's just fine. He's also mellowed a bit since Mai was born. Ooh she's just so cute!" Rangiku gushed, causing Kaien to stop and turn towards them.

"Okay, wait a second. Are we talking about my Aunt Karin's fiancé, Toshiro Hitsugaya and my cousin Mai?" Kaien asked as the three Lieutenants nodded.

"Who else would we be talking about?" Rangiku replied as Kaien sighed in exasperation.

"Let me guess…Uncle Toshiro is also a Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked. Again the Lieutenants nodded.

"Mmm-hmm. Your Aunt Karin is also a Captain." Rangiku replied.

"She's my Captain more specifically." Momo said.

"And Toshiro is Rangiku's Captain. Rangiku is the Lieutenant of Squad Ten while Momo is Lieutenant of Squad Five." Rukia explained.

"Great." Kaien grumbled as he turned back around and continued walking on towards Urahara Shop. When they arrived they saw Gin out front in the shade, sweeping the porch. He almost instantly noticed Rangiku.

"Rangiku? Is that you?" Gin asked with his fox like smile.

"Gin! What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked in surprise as she scurried over towards him.

"Oh I'm just sweepin' the porch. I work here ya know." Gin replied.

"I always thought you looked sexy in an apron." Rangiku said, causing Gin to blush and Kaien to sweat drop.

"Okay, this I don't need to see." Kaien mumbled as he, Ametsuchi, Rukia, and Momo filed inside, leaving the Tenth Division Lieutenant and former Third Division Captain to get reacquainted.

**…**

In the underground training area, Kaien stood in Soul Reaper form with Ametsuchi behind him. Rukia and Momo had also entered their Soul Reaper form as well. Kisuke and Tessai stood nearby. Kisuke then raised his cane.

"Alright Kaien, today's lesson is how to wield your Zanpakuto." Kisuke said as his cane suddenly shifted into his Zanpakuto's Shikai, Benihime.

"What you mean swordplay?" Kaien asked as Kisuke smiled and nodded.

"You catch on quick. Shall we begin?" Kisuke asked as Kaien smirked and held his hands out to his sides.

"Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien said as the twins smirked. In a flash of crimson light they reverted to their sword forms in his hands.

"I see you've learned how to control your Zanpakuto's forms. I'm impressed." Kisuke said as Kaien smirked again.

"I learned something about them last night. I learned that their human forms aren't just that. Their human forms are their sealed forms." Kaien said, surprising Rukia.

"Is that really true?" Rukia asked as Kaien nodded.

"_He's telling the truth, our human forms double as our sealed forms."_ The twins said in unison as their Shikai forms glowed red as they spoke.

"Well then, let's see how well you wield them." Kisuke said with a serious smile before he leapt towards Kaien. Kaien smirked as he blocked Kisuke's attack then quickly countered, catching the shopkeeper off guard.

"Impressive! You've been practicing!" Kisuke said as their swords continued to connect in a shower of sparks.

"I've been training my whole life to wield a sword! So it comes naturally to me!" Kaien replied. Momo then turned to Rukia curiously.

"I thought you said he had only just gained his Soul Reaper abilities?" Momo asked.

"He has, but we've been preparing him for the possibility that he might become a Soul Reaper by signing him up for kendo classes at school ever since he was old enough. He's inherited his father's skill with a sword." Rukia stated proudly.

"But Kendo only teaches how to wield one blade, yet he wields two." Tessai stated.

"Kaien can handle kendo easily but we've learned since he was young that he's ambidextrous. He's best suited for wielding two swords at a time. He would practice with Ichigo in the back yard for hours with both one and two practice swords and each time, he'd always fare better with the two. I suppose his Zanpakuto realized that and created Ametsuchi with two blades." Rukia said as they continued watching the duel between Kisuke and Kaien.

"Say Rukia! Ya care to tag in?" Kisuke asked as Kaien grinned challengingly.

"What's the matter old man? You getting overwhelmed?" Kaien asked.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia declared as she drew her Zanpakuto, revealing its beautiful snow white blade, guard, and hilt before leaping into action against her son. Kaien was stunned when he saw his mother's purple colored eyes looking back at him from behind the blade.

"Mom?" Kaien yelped as he leapt back.

"Don't hold back Kaien! Give me everything you've got!" Rukia ordered as Kaien leapt out of the way from a strike by her. He then felt her deal a shallow cut along his left arm. Kaien then realized that she wasn't holding back in the slightest.

"Alright then." Kaien said with a tone of determination. He then started glowing with red spiritual energy causing Rukia to stop. Kaien then raised one of the blades into the air over his head before swinging down and shouting…

"Getsuga TENSHO!"

A wave of vertical crimson energy barreled towards Rukia who quickly leapt out of the way just in time for the wave to destroy a rock formation.

"Well, that was impressive." Kisuke said with a polite golf clap, but Rukia wasn't finished. She immediately flash stepped behind Kaien, causing a white circle to appear beneath her and Kaien.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro." Rukia said before flash stepping out of the circle just in time for Kaien to become trapped in a pillar of ice before he knew what had happened.

"Rukia, did you just freeze him alive in there?" Momo asked horrified. Rukia glanced towards the pillar which shattered revealing a shivering Kaien inside. Ametsuchi promptly reverted to their human/sealed forms, also shivering.

"Damn that's cold!" Kaien said, teeth rattling.

"That's something you need to work on Kaien. You need to learn how to use flash step or shunpo as it's known to the Soul Reapers. There's one person you need to speak to about that, that would be perfect in teaching you." Rukia said as Kaien arched a curious eyebrow.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, you're talkin' about former Captain Shihoin ain't ya?" Gin asked as he and Rangiku arrived.

"She is the goddess of flash. She's the best person to teach Kaien how to flash step." Rukia said.

"Only thing is, I haven't seen her around but I've sensed her around that's for sure." Kisuke said as Rukia smirked.

"Oh I know where she is and Ichigo does not like it." Rukia replied as Kisuke popped open his fan.

"I'll bet he doesn't." Kisuke replied with a chuckle.

"Uh, what are they talking about?" Kaien asked, still shivering. The twins simply shrugged, both of them clueless. Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar from up top.

"What the-? A Hollow?" Kaien asked as he recognized the roar of a Hollow.

"Kaien, let's move!" Rukia ordered as they headed for the top. They arrived outside on the street to see a massive Hollow nearby.

"Come on Hinamori! Let's get him!" Rangiku said as she and Momo shed their Gigai and flash stepped into action. They then heard another roar.

"Wha-! Two?" Kaien asked in surprise. He then felt Rukia place her hand on his shoulder.

"This is your chance Kaien! Let's move!" Rukia ordered. Kaien, Rukia, and Ametsuchi immediately ran in the direction of the hollow's roar. When they arrived they saw the towering beast marching after the spirit of a young girl.

"HEY UGLY!" Kaien shouted, catching the beast's attention, "I told your pal the other day what would happen to freaks like you if I ever caught them in my hometown again! So guess what, I'm going to do the same to YOU! Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien shouted as the twins reverted to their sword form and he immediately leapt into battle, nimbly dodging a swing from the hollow.

"Hado Thirty Three, Shakkaho!" Rukia shouted, firing a red sphere of energy at the Hollow disorienting it long enough for Kaien to bring the blade down and bisect the Hollow right down the center.

"Ha! Take that!" Kaien declared proudly.

"Well done, Kaien!" Rukia said as Kaien smirked, resting one of Ametsuchi's blades on his shoulder.

"It was easy." Kaien replied. He then noticed the little girl spirit standing nearby, looking up at him with awe.

"Hey. What happened to you? You okay?" Kaien asked as he and Rukia approached her.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you mister." The girl said as Kaien smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry about it. You can rest more easily now." Kaien said as Rukia looked up at him.

"Kaien, I think now's the perfect time to learn about the Konso." Rukia said, confusing Kaien again.

"The what?" Kaien asked.

"The Konso, or spirit burial, is the ceremony that sends a soul to the Soul Society. This girl is ready for the journey." Rukia said, as Kaien tapped his chin.

"But…how do I do that?" Kaien asked as Rukia smiled and unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki.

"Watch and learn." Rukia said before she turned to the girl.

"Are you ready to pass on?" Rukia asked as the girl pondered.

"Will I see my mommy and daddy there?" the girl asked as Rukia shrugged.

"Maybe. You never know, do you?" Rukia asked as the girl smiled back at her.

"Okay. I'm ready." The girl said as Rukia lifted the hilt of her Zanpakuto and placed it against the girl's forehead, causing a glowing blue mark to appear before the girl started sinking down into a glowing blue portal. She then disappeared completely, leaving a lone black and maroon butterfly to flutter off into the air.

"What was that?" Kaien asked as Rukia sheathed her Zanpakuto. Ametsuchi also reverted to their sealed/human forms.

"That was a Konso." Rukia said as she reached for something behind her back. Kaien arched a curious eyebrow as she fiddled with whatever it was. She then produced a drawing pad and marker.

"Allow me to explain." Rukia said, flipping open the drawing pad to reveal a crudely drawn picture of an angry bunny with a hole in its chest and another, happier, bunny with the chain attached to its chest.

"There are two types of spirits in this world. The wholes, like that girl, can be identified by the chains on their chests and their human appearances. They must be sent to the Soul Society by Soul Reapers such as us, or else they become Hollows. The Hollows like the one you just slew are whole spirits that have had their chains of fate encroached, meaning that their chains of fate were eaten away over time and when that happens, they become hollows. Now Hollows can either devour human souls or they can attack them and transform them into Hollows as well. It's up to Soul Reapers like us to deal with the Hollows. I'll explain more about Hollows later but for now, any questions?" Rukia asked. Kaien and Ametsuchi each had blank stares on their faces.

"First of all, does dad know that your drawing sucks?" Kaien asked.

**POW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 9.<strong>

I own Captain Yamashi.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

"You know, Kaien sure knows how to get himself injured." San said, standing back with Tsuki as they watched Rukia beat on their wielder for having insulted her drawing.

"Yeah, he's not that bright." Tsuki said as she fiddled with a drawing pad, catching San's attention.

"What are you doing anyway?" San asked.

"Trying to see how my drawing rates by comparison." Tsuki said as she continued drawing. Finally she turned the pad around showing a bunch of stick figures instead of bunnies.

"So what do you think? Better right?" Tsuki asked with a proud grin as San sweat dropped.

"_I guess bad drawing skills are genetic." _San said mentally.

_End._


	10. The Goddess of Flash

Now sporting a bump on the head from having insulted his mother's drawing skills, Kaien, followed by Ametsuchi and a scowling Rukia, were walking towards an empty construction site. The workers were all absent so it was just them.

"Alright Kaien, this will be a good place for Shihoin to train you. I've sent a message to her via Hell Butterfly to meet us here." Rukia said as Kaien arched an eyebrow.

"Wait you're not staying?" Kaien asked as Rukia shook her head.

"Not unless you want your father getting suspicious." Rukia said as she turned to leave.

"Well…alright then. But wait, how will I know this Shihoin when I see her?" Kaien asked as Rukia smirked.

"Oh you'll know. Believe me you'll know. Oh and you might want to have a change of clothes ready for her when she gets here." Rukia replied, further confusing Kaien.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked but Rukia didn't respond. Instead she simply flash stepped away, leaving Kaien alone with his Zanpakuto spirits.

"So…" San said.

"How long is this going to take?" Tsuki asked.

"Dunno. Maybe Kaien can take the opportunity to practice with us a little." San suggested as Kaien glanced at the two.

"What is there to learn? You guys only have the one ability in Shikai don't you? The Getsuga Tensho, right?" Kaien asked. The twins looked at each other knowingly.

"_Are you sure?"_ They asked in unison. Kaien raised a curious eyebrow.

"We both have an ability that's unique to one of us. The key is knowing which one to use." Tsuki said as Kaien arched an eyebrow.

"So, you both have a unique ability that the other doesn't have?" Kaien asked as the twins nodded.

"Tsuki's ability is more for combat, though she can provide a nice defense." San explained.

"But San's ability is more effective against other Soul Reapers." Tsuki added.

"Then…what are they?" Kaien asked, not noticing as a black cat walked into the construction yard and started approaching him.

"Well we're not just going to come out and tell you. You've got to figure them out first." San replied.

"I thought Mr. Hat-and-clogs said that talking with my Zanpakuto would make me stronger? How can I do that when they won't even give me a straight answer?" Kaien asked in annoyance as the twins grinned.

"You're not talking to us the right way, that's why." Tsuki replied, further irritating Kaien.

"Then how am I supposed to talk to you?" Kaien asked. A vein on his forehead looked ready to burst.

"He's so easy to mess with, isn't he sister?" San asked her sister with a grin. Kaien blinked with a confused expression on his face.

"Quite so. He looks kinda cute when he's angry." Tsuki said, causing San to sweat drop.

"Tsuki, you sicken me sometimes." San said confusing her sister.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Do you have any idea how sick that sounds when you refer to him as cute?" San asked, annoying Kaien.

"HEY! What's the big idea?" Kaien asked in annoyance.

"Oh relax sister; I'm just making an observation. Just because I think he's cute doesn't mean I want to pounce him." Tsuki replied to San. Kaien groaned.

"Oh for crying out loud! Why did this conversation come up?" Kaien face palmed.

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose you're right. He is kinda cute when he's angry." San said, further annoying Kaien.

"HEY! Pay some attention to me here will ya?" Kaien yelled angrily, grabbing both of the twins by the heads and turning them towards him. Both twins gave him un-amused expressions.

"He's apparently rather bossy too." Tsuki said.

"I don't think he looks cute at all like this." San added.

"Stop acting like I'm not here would ya!" Kaien yelled.

Meow.

The unexpected meow ended the argument rather abruptly. They each turned towards the small black cat, sitting atop an empty metal barrel, staring at them with an obvious smile on their faces.

"_Aww, what a cute kitty." _The twins gushed in unison, hearts appearing in their eyes.

"Just shut up." Kaien grumbled to the twin Zanpakuto spirits.

"If you are quite finished, then perhaps we can discuss showing you how to use Shunpo." A deep male voice said, but what shocked the three of them was that the voice came from the cat. The twins yelped and San leapt into Tsuki's arms.

"Did that cat just talk?" Kaien asked in disbelief.

"As a matter of fact, I did. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yoruichi Shihoin." The cat replied.

"Wait, you're Shihoin…Wait! YORUICHI?" Kaien yelped as the cat's smile widened.

"As in your sister's pet cat, Yoruichi? Yes, that would be me. Though for the record, I'm no one's pet." Yoruichi replied. Kaien was dumbfounded. Ametsuchi was the same way.

"Y-y-you're the goddess of Flash?" Kaien asked as Yoruichi nodded.

"Quite so. Your mother asked me to train you in using flash step, so that's what I'm here to do." Yoruichi said as she leapt down from the barrel and onto the ground.

"Won't people find it odd that I'm talking to a cat?" Kaien asked.

"Perhaps, but then again I won't be training you as a cat." Yoruichi said, confusing Kaien.

"Huh?" he asked as Yoruichi smirked.

"I'll be training you as a Soul Reaper, so you'll need to pay attention." Yoruichi said before vanishing in a flash step.

"What the-? Where'd she go?" Kaien asked as he and Ametsuchi looked around.

"Right here." Yoruichi said, perched atop Kaien's head.

"What the-? How did you-?" Kaien asked confused.

"Flash step, or Shunpo, is a method of traveling faster than the eye can follow. The key is to try and get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps." Yoruichi said before she vanished again, only to reappear atop San's head. San was still holding Tsuki in her arms. She promptly dropped her twin in surprise the second she noticed Yoruichi.

"Then how am I supposed to use it?" Kaien asked as Yoruichi smirked.

"Watch and learn." She replied, flash stepping again but this time to the top of the girder framed building nearby.

"Man she's fast! I can see where she gets that nickname." Kaien said to himself in awe.

"What are you waiting for? Come on up here!" Yoruichi called as Kaien sweat dropped.

"What are you nuts? Me get up there? How can I-…(Sigh) Hold on." Kaien replied as he shut his eyes and concentrated before opening them back up. He then leapt into the air and disappeared for a moment, only to reappear half way to the top.

"Uh…UWAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he suddenly plummeted to the ground.

"**KAIEN!"** the twins freaked in unison as they scrambled to try and catch the falling Soul Reaper. Kaien luckily was caught by someone before he hit the ground.

"Phew. Thanks for the save. I take back everything mean I ever said about you guys." Kaien said before he realized the twins were standing off to the side, and were definitely NOT the ones who caught him.

"_Uh…Kaien?"_ They said, pointing towards him with dumbfounded expressions, confusing him.

"Wait, if you're there…then who-?" Kaien asked as he turned to see.

"Yo."

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaien yelped as he leapt from the arms of a beautiful purple haired, yet stark naked dark skinned woman.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL? WHO ARE YOU?" Kaien asked as he buried his face behind his hands.

"You really don't recognize me do you? It's me, Yoruichi." The woman said, causing Kaien to arch an eyebrow. Ametsuchi quickly ran over and stood in between her and Kaien, hiding her nakedness.

"You're Yoruichi? But you're…a girl!" Kaien asked confused.

"Yeah, you're even more shocked than I thought you'd be. Can't blame you, most people assume I'm a man because of the voice I use while I'm in cat form. No matter how many times I reveal my true form, it's always fun to see the reaction I get. Though honestly I thought that someone like you would handle it a bit better." Yoruichi replied before glancing at the two twins.

"What are you two doing?" She asked curiously, earning blank stares from the twins.

"_You have to ask?"_ they asked in unison.

"But…but I…I thought you were a cat?" Kaien stammered, earning an amused chuckle from Yoruichi.

"Cat's don't talk. Use your head Kaien." Yoruichi said as Kaien let out an exasperated sigh, dropping his head down in disbelief. When he raised his head, Yoruichi had appeared out from behind the twins and stood before Kaien with her arms over her chest. Kaien immediately started turning a distinct shade of red.

"Anyway, that's enough surprises for now. Let's get back to the business at hand, and I'll teach you more about the flash step. First of all your technique is-." **"DAHHH WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"** Kaien and Ametsuchi yelled in unison. Yoruichi disappeared and reappeared nearby with her back turned, pulling out a small bundle of clothes from a large metal pipe.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. It's been so long since I've had to wear clothes, I forgot." Yoruichi said as she started slipping on a black long sleeved shirt. She then smirked and turned towards the three who each stood with their backs turned to the still half naked Yoruichi.

"Though I'm surprised at you. Each of you actually. You're all more innocent and naïve than you look." Yoruichi said, earning dark glares from the three.

"Was that the first time you've seen a girl naked?" Yoruichi asked.

"Just shut up. It'd make no sense for these two." Kaien grumbled.

"We've…actually never seen anyone naked before." San said sheepishly, earning a disbelieving glare from Kaien.

"Eh?" He asked.

"We're always clothed, Kaien. It's just how we manifest. The whole naked concept is kinda new to us." Tsuki said as Yoruichi chuckled.

"Do you three want another look? You never know and life is short and when you might get the chance to see a hot young girl like me again." Yoruichi said tauntingly. Ametsuchi looked like they had flames in their eyes.

"**SHUT UP! ****Just because we're twin girls doesn't mean that we're interested in women****!"** Ametsuchi yelled in unison.

"WOULD YOU JUST GET DRESSED ALREADY!" Kaien shouted in addition. Yoruichi then shrugged and turned back around, however she bent over to pick up a pair of pants, causing the three to spin around in embarrassment.

"Just kidding. You three have no sense of humor, do you know that? You really should take it easy." Yoruichi replied.

"**JUST PUT YOUR PANTS ON!"**The three yelled in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"**GOOD AFTERNOON KARIN!" **Isshin Kurosaki shouted as he flew in towards his daughter who promptly flash stepped clear only for the Retired Eleventh Division Captain to fly past and into the Koi pond outside the Kurosaki Manor.

"He never learns, does he?" Toshiro asked as Karin sighed and shook her head.

"Just watch yourself Toshiro. He'll start doing the same to you eventually. Probably after the wedding." Karin said as Toshiro glanced at Isshin who was trying to pull himself free of the Koi Pond.

"I can use Hyorinmaru, correct?" Toshiro asked as Karin nodded.

"I would." She replied before turning back towards her mother, Masaki Kurosaki who was holding her granddaughter, the one year old white haired Mai Hitsugaya-Kurosaki, who was asleep in her grandmother's arms.

"Your father has been enjoying himself this afternoon." Masaki said with a smile.

"So I've noticed." Karin said as she sat down and took the infant into her arms with a smile.

"So how was the meeting?" Masaki asked.

"You know we can't talk about it, Mom." Karin said.

"Oh, that's right. So Captain Hitsugaya, how are you today?" Masaki asked as Toshiro smiled at his future mother-in-law.

"I am well, Mrs. Kurosaki. And please, unless surrounded by other Soul Reapers aside from Karin and Mr. Kurosaki, I'd prefer you call me Toshiro." Toshiro said as Masaki smiled back.

"Forgive me if I refuse to. I know you would prefer me to refer to you by your first name, but it would be improper of me to refer to you as anything other than Captain Hitsugaya. I am a subordinate by comparison after all." Masaki replied politely.

"You may be an eighth seat in Squad Four, but you will still be family to me. I ignore the honorifics when its family involved." Toshiro said as Karin chuckled.

"Give it a rest, Toshiro. Mom's kinda stubborn that way. She's probably going to call you Captain Hitsugaya long after we're married. It's just her way of showing respect." Karin said as Toshiro smirked down at her.

"You never have called me Captain Hitsugaya before." Toshiro said as Karin's eye twitched.

"Not to your face I haven't. I call Captain Kuchiki, Captain despite the fact he's my brother-in-law." Karin said cheekily.

"Plus there's the fact she's taller than you." Isshin said, earning a dark glare from Toshiro.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro said as he drew his Zanpakuto and with one swing encased the retired Captain in a block of ice.

"Yeah, little hint there, dad, don't refer to Toshiro's height in any way." Karin said with a smug smirk.

"Got…it." Isshin could be heard grunting from inside the block of ice.

"I also fail to see what height has to do with you calling anyone Captain." Toshiro said as Karin shrugged.

"Just dad's dumb logic I guess." Karin said. She then grimaced and put her hand to her forehead in pain.

"Augh, not again." She grumbled, earning a concerned look from both Toshiro and Masaki.

"Another headache?" Toshiro asked.

"She's been having them a lot lately. Medication doesn't seem to do anything." Masaki said.

"Captain Unohana can't find a cause for it?" Toshiro asked as Masaki shook her head.

"No, none at all." Masaki replied. Instantly the migraine subsided.

"It's gone now." Karin said, earning more confused looks from her mother and fiancé.

"Perhaps Captain Kurotsuchi should look at you." Masaki suggested, earning dark looks from Karin and Toshiro.

"_No…no he shouldn't."_Toshiro and Karin replied in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the World of the Living…<strong>

It was almost evening and Kaien and Yoruichi were chasing each other all around the girder framed levels of the building via flash step. Kaien was moving faster than Ametsuchi could watch. They didn't notice as Ikkaku and Yumichika walked into the construction area in Soul Reaper form.

"Oi, what's Kurosaki doing with Shihoin?" Ikkaku asked.

"He's practicing his skill with flash step." San replied.

"He's gotten really good." Tsuki added.

"Hmm, his spiritual pressure has also grown stronger." Yumichika said with a thoughtful expression as Ikkaku rested his sheathed Zanpakuto on his back, both of his arms slung over it.

"(Psh), It's not that strong." Ikkaku said, earning dark glares from Ametsuchi. Kaien then noticed the two of them down below and reappeared on the ground.

"Oi! What are you doing here baldy?" Kaien asked, causing Ikkaku to growl in annoyance.

"You bastard. You called me that on purpose didn't you?" Ikkaku asked angrily.

"It's the truth! You're as bald as a melon! There's not a single real hair on your head." Kaien stated, matter of fact. A vain on Ikkaku's forehead looked ready to burst.

"Alright Kurosaki! You've asked for it! I've been itching for a rematch since the Lieutenant interrupted it the other day so now this time it's for real!" Ikkaku growled as he drew his Zanpakuto and charged at Kaien. Kaien quickly leapt clear of the attack, the twins jumping up after him.

"Alright! You want a fight! Then you'll get one! Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien shouted as the twins reverted to their sword forms. Kaien then leapt towards Ikkaku who flash stepped clear.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted as his Zanpakuto entered its Shikai form. Ikkaku then leapt at Kaien again but the young Soul Reaper flash stepped out of the way, reappearing behind Ikkaku in an attempt to attack him from behind but Ikkaku blocked him quickly with a grin.

"Did you think that would work Kurosaki? You're so predictable." Ikkaku said as Kaien scowled for a minute before smirking.

"Don't be too sure of that." Kaien said as he hefted the sword in his left hand up. He suddenly started glowing with red spiritual energy.

"Shimmer San, Kuroniku Inshou."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 10.<strong>

The translation of Kuroniku Inshou will be in the next chapter.

This chapter marks the end of the "Next Generation" Arc and begins the beginning of our next arc, the "Ascendant Soul" Arc. The Theme song is "Change" by Miwa.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

"She's so cute!" Kiyone gushed as Momo Hinamori held the infant Mai Hitsugaya-Kurosaki in her arms inside the Soul Reaper Women's Association meeting room.

"How did you manage to bring her here without Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kurosaki knowing about it?" Isane asked.

"My Captain asked me to watch her for a while so she could attend a meeting with Captain Kuchiki. Lil' Shiro is working so I figured I'd bring her here." Momo said as Rangiku fawned over the young Mai.

"You and I are rather lucky Momo. We both get the opportunity to take care of the little Captain." Rangiku said as Mai managed to grab hold of the chain dangling from Rangiku's neck.

"An infant shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous to be this far away from her parents." Soi Fon said authoritatively.

"Oh come on Captain Soi Fon, you've got to admit that she is cute." Nanao said with a knowing smile. Soi Fon finally blushed and allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"I cannot deny that. But I refuse to fawn over her. She could be exposed to too many illnesses." Soi Fon said.

"Hey, I know what she needs! She needs a makeover!" Rangiku declared.

"I move we devote this meeting to giving Lil' Mai her first makeover!" Momo said as a flurry of hands shot up.

"Second!" Rangiku said as Nanao smiled and pushed up her glasses, not noticing as the door to the room started to open.

"Very well, motion-." "Motion is denied."

"Eh?" the women asked in unison as they turned to see a very angry Karin Kurosaki in the doorway, bolts of electricity crackling around her along with an aura of impending doom. The women all froze but Mai giggled with glee at the light show her mother was producing.

"C-C-C-Captain!" Momo stuttered before pointing at Rangiku, "It was her idea!"

"Hinamori?" Rangiku yelped as Karin exploded.

"**MATSUMOTO!"**

_End._

Please note: The events that occur in _most_ of the Omake segments are not intended to contribute to the storyline. This segment for example does not apply to the current storyline. It is merely here for comedic relief.


	11. Resolve & Yachiru

"Shimmer San, Kuroniku Inshou." Kaien said, as he swung his off handed sword down, causing a red wave of spirit energy to burst out in all directions from around him. Ikkaku glanced around but didn't notice anything new.

"Eh? Is that it?" Ikkaku asked as he stepped back with an amused grin. Kaien however had a smug smirk on his face.

"Pretty much." Kaien replied. Ikkaku chuckled.

"Pretty lame ability. I didn't feel a thing." Ikkaku said.

"Ikkaku, I believe you have failed to notice something rather obvious." Yumichika said, pointing at Ikkaku's Zanpakuto.

"Eh? EH?" Ikkaku yelped as he noticed Hozukimaru had been re-sealed in his hand.

"What the-…-what the hell is this?" Ikkaku asked as Kaien smirked.

"Kuroniku Inshou causes any Zanpakuto within the area of effect, to automatically seal itself, preventing the use of its Shikai. The area of effect isn't that large so you'll have to forgive me since it's the first time I've ever used that ability." Kaien said with a calm and stoic tone, similar to that of Byakuya Kuchiki's. (Kuroniku Inshou: Black Sealing Ink Stamp)

"Damn it. Well played Kurosaki. However I don't need Shikai to beat you!" Ikkaku declared as he raised his sealed Zanpakuto into the air and charged at Kaien.

"Hmm…impressive ability. The ability to seal an opponent's Zanpakuto is quite useful if combating other Soul Reapers." Yumichika said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Kaien's also fighting with a calm demeanor. He's so cute like that." Yoruichi said as they watched the two combatants duel.

"How so?" Yumichika asked.

"He's trying to be like his uncle and fight with a calm mind. The fact he's actually succeeding at keeping this calm exterior is impressive." Yoruichi said as Yumichika looked curious.

"Uncle? Ah Captain Kuchiki. Yes a man of remarkable beauty. A vision of stoic calm, grace, and dignity. I envy his appearance." Yumichika said in agreement.

"What is that bowl cut idiot blathering about my uncle for?" Kaien asked as Ikkaku sighed. They were still dueling each other.

"Just ignore him. He's such a narcissist! Always dithering on people's aesthetic beauty!" Ikkaku replied.

"How do you stand him?" Kaien asked.

"Eh, he's my friend. You learn to live with it." Ikkaku replied.

"Whatever, he just better watch what he says about my uncle!" Kaien replied as Ikkaku grinned.

"Oh? And what about your snobby uptight uncle?" Ikkaku asked with a grin. Kaien's eye twitched in anger.

"What was that?" Kaien asked angrily as Ikkaku's grin widened.

"I asked you a question about your vain, greedy, snooty, despot of an uncle." Ikkaku said as Kaien's calm demeanor vanished in an instant.

"Getsuga-…" Kaien snarled angrily as Ikkaku's grin widened. He had managed to get under Kaien's skin enough, "…-TENSHO!"

Kaien then swung his two blades across, sending two crimson red waves at Ikkaku who quickly flash stepped out of the way only to reappear behind Kaien and deliver a painful cut across Kaien's back. Kaien fell to his knees, coughing up blood.

"Damn it!" Kaien growled.

"Heh, we've all got our weaknesses Kurosaki. I only found yours." Ikkaku said tauntingly as he moved around in front of his downed opponent.

"Well that's that. Seems that young Kurosaki isn't quite ready to be a Soul Reaper." Yumichika said as Yoruichi smirked.

"I wouldn't be too quick to call the battle over." Yoruichi said. Ikkaku then felt Kaien grasp the front of his hakama. He looked down and saw Kaien glaring up at him defiantly.

"I'm not done yet." Kaien said determinedly as Ikkaku grinned and swung his sheath at Kaien's face, but was stunned when the attack was blocked by the hilt of Kaien's sword. Kaien instantly started glowing with red spiritual energy, causing Ikkaku to back up in surprise. (Music Cue: Number One – Hazel Fernandez)

"What the-?" Ikkaku asked in shock. Kaien climbed to his feet, clutching both swords in his hands with a determined expression on his face, the crimson red glow around him highly noticeable.

"I may not be as experienced as you, but I've been taught to never give up, even when a fight looks to be at its darkest. Ever since I started Kendo classes, my father taught me to always find and keep my resolve in a fight, so I do that even as a Soul Reaper." Kaien said as Ikkaku caught a glimpse in his eyes. They had a distinct reddish glow to them. The red energy took the shape of an angry wolf's head. Ikkaku was stunned but he then grinned and raised his Zanpakuto.

"You most certainly are a Kurosaki! Alright then, let's see if you can FIGHT LIKE ONE! Extend! Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted, causing his Zanpakuto to morph into its Shikai again. Yumichika was confused.

"I thought he-." "His powers are still growing in strength. The effect's only short term for now." Yoruichi answered. Ikkaku grinned, glowing with red energy of his own.

"Let this decide it Kurosaki!" Ikkaku shouted with a grin. Kaien smiled softly and nodded in silent agreement. Without warning the two charged for each other, weapons raised for a final strike. Their respective bursts of energy met with a single burst of red light that temporarily blinded the two onlookers. (End music) When it faded, Kaien was on one knee with his blades held out to the side as if having dealt a blow while Ikkaku was also on one knee with Hozukimaru held the same way. Ikkaku then dropped to his chest in defeat, a painful deep cut on his side. Kaien approached the defeated Ikkaku. Ikkaku grinned up at him as he reached for his sheath.

"You fought well Kurosaki. My Captain's gonna want to meet you for sure." Ikkaku said as he ran his finger around the inside of the sheath before rubbing a brown sticky substance onto his wound.

"You're good. But…what's your name again?" Kaien asked, earning a dumbfounded glare from the Eleventh Division Third Seat.

"You…you don't know my name?" Ikkaku asked in disbelief.

"You never did mention it." Kaien said sheepishly.

"(Sigh) You are so your father's son." Ikkaku grumbled, offering his sheath to Kaien to patch his wounds up.

"Allow me to make introductions." Yumichika said as he and Yoruichi approached. "I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, the Fifth Seat of Squad Eleven. This is Ikkaku Madarame, the Third Seat of Squad Eleven."

"Wait. Squad Eleven? You two are in Squad Eleven?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Yeah, so?" Ikkaku asked as he climbed onto his feet.

"You guys are supposed to be the best swordsmen in the Soul Society. How come you were so easy to beat?" Kaien asked, causing Ikkaku to scowl.

"Why you little bastard! What happened to being a good sport?" Ikkaku asked angrily as Kaien recoiled. Ametsuchi took the opportunity to jump in between the two.

"Wait-wait-wait! I didn't mean it like that! I had this feeling throughout the whole battle that you weren't as strong as you usually are! Like something was holding you back!" Kaien explained quickly.

"Oh that." Ikkaku said, calming down.

"That would be because of the limiters placed on our abilities while here in the World of the Living." Yumichika replied.

"Limiters?" Kaien asked.

"Every Soul Reaper must have a limit placed on their power when deployed to the World of the Living. Otherwise, their spiritual energy will have a unique effect on the humans. Every human reacts differently when exposed to high levels of spiritual energy. Usually they'll gain spiritual awareness but then they can gain…unique powers." Yoruichi explained.

"Unique powers?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Next time you see your cousin Orihime, your karate master Tatsuki, or your parent's friend Yasutora Sado, or Chad as they call him, ask them about their abilities." Yoruichi said as Kaien looked thoughtful.

"Wow, look at that sunset. It's gotten to be pretty late huh?" Tsuki said as Kaien paled.

"Oh hell! Dad's going to give it to me this time for sure! And we were supposed to move back into the clinic today! Augh I completely forgot!" Kaien groaned.

"We best be getting on with our patrol. It was an honor watching you Kurosaki." Yumichika said with a polite bow.

"The name's Kaien Kurosaki. And Ikkaku, thanks again for the match. I appreciate the practice. Maybe next time we'll be able to fight on even terms." Kaien said as Ikkaku grinned and rested his sheathed Zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"I'll be looking forward to it Kurosaki." Ikkaku said before he and Yumichika disappeared in a flash step. Kaien then turned towards Yoruichi.

"Now how am I going to explain you?" Kaien asked as Yoruichi smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kurosaki Clinic…<strong>

"I'm home."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ichigo shouted as he leapt at his son with a kick, his foot plowing into his son's jaw, knocking him onto his shoulders. Not his back, not his butt. His shoulders, with his butt hanging in the air over his head.

"You let your guard down! Always keep your guard up when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" Ichigo ordered before noticing the duel death glares he was getting from Ametsuchi. Tsuki was holding a smirking Yoruichi in cat form.

"Oh, you brought your co-workers home with you again. Oi Rukia! Do we have enough of Kaien's dinner for two people?" Ichigo called before being dealt a vicious uppercut from Kaien.

"Mom! Daddy and Kaien are fighting again!" Hisana complained as Rukia watched the carnage without a single hint of amusement.

"I can see that, Hisana." Rukia replied.

"I'm getting real sick of the attacks whenever I walk through the front door dad! It's really getting old!" Kaien yelled angrily.

"Plus, that's no way to behave in front of company, Ichigo." Rukia said as she pinned her husband to the floor with her foot.

"Thanks for walking me home guys." Kaien said to the twins behind him who smiled.

"Our pleasure." They replied in unison, both giving him a wink before dropping the cat which scurried over to Hisana's lap on the couch.

"Yoruichi! You're home! I thought I'd lost you!" Hisana exclaimed as Ichigo scowled. He was still on the floor, but now Rukia was sitting Indian style on his chest with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Great, just when I thought I had been rid of that pest. And when are you getting off my chest?" Ichigo asked Rukia who smirked.

"When I feel like it." Rukia replied. Kaien shut the door on Ametsuchi. They knew the plan was to climb in through his bedroom window so he had no problem doing so.

"Dad, I'm heading to my room with my dinner. Don't even think about trying to get payback." Kaien replied as Ichigo grinned.

"Don't count on it!" Ichigo called as he watched Kaien walk up the stairs with a pot of food. Ichigo then glared at Rukia.

"Alright, you can get off me now Rukia." Ichigo said as Rukia smirked again.

"I'm not Rukia." Rukia said before saying in a high pitched voice _"I'm Rukiruki!"_

"I really wish you had forgotten that." Ichigo grumbled, earning a concerned look from Hisana from the couch.

"Why do my parents have to be so weird?" Hisana asked as she scratched Yoruichi behind the ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Kaien's Room…<strong>

Kaien opened the door to his room to see Ametsuchi already inside and sitting on his bed.

"That was fast. How did you get in? I thought the window was locked." Kaien said as he walked in and set his dinner down on the desk.

"It was already open when we came in." Tsuki said as Kaien looked curious. He then noticed that San was wearing yellow and red plaid pajamas.

"Where did you get those?" Kaien asked.

"These? They were on your bed." San replied as Kaien scowled.

"You just picked up my clothes and put them on? Don't you find that a little odd?" Kaien asked as Ametsuchi looked at each other. Tsuki then handed him a note. It read…

"_Kaien,_

_I left these pajamas for your Zanpakuto spirits. I've also set up a space in the closet for them both. It should be comfy enough for them._

_Love Mom._

_P.S. Destroy this letter when you're done reading it."_

"Oh. Wait a second she said these pajamas. Where are the others?" Kaien asked confused. The two spirits shrugged.

"We dunno. This was the only set here." San replied. Kaien sighed.

"Whatever. Look it's late and we've got a long day tomorrow. I dunno what mom has in store for us so we might as well get some sleep." Kaien suggested as the twins nodded. He then stood up and reached for the handle to the closet door.

"Let's see what the two of you have to-." "HYAH KAIEN!" **"YAHAHAHA!"**

In a flash Kaien was on his back with Ametsuchi pinned beneath him. He felt something sitting on his chest, weighing him down. He looked up and saw…

"Y-Y-YACHIRU!" Kaien yelped in shock. Yachiru smiled happily as she remained propped on his chest. She was wearing a pair of grayish blue pajamas.

"Yep-yep! Did ya miss me Kaien?" Yachiru asked as she leaned over towards his face, resting her head in her hands.

"W-where did you come from? I thought you got sent back!" Kaien freaked.

"Duh, I came from your closet. But yeah I did get sent back. But Uno patched me up and here I am again." Yachiru explained.

"Kaien." "Can't…breathe." The twins rasped from underneath Kaien.

"Oh, sorry guys." Kaien said sheepishly as Yachiru leapt off and allowed Kaien to climb to his feet and then help the two Zanpakuto spirits up.

"Kaien, who are these two?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"Oh, these are the spirits of my Zanpakuto. Ametsuchi." Kaien said as the twins bowed politely.

"Tsuki." "San." They introduced mid-bow.

"Wow, so I guess you're a Soul Reaper now huh?" Yachiru asked with a smile.

"Thanks to you I suppose. You gave me your powers so I guess I kinda owe ya." Kaien said as Yachiru smiled up at him.

"You're funny Kaien. You don't owe me anything. I'm glad I could help." Yachiru said as Kaien looked at her curiously.

"But you could have died." Kaien said as Yachiru glanced away.

"But I didn't. You stepped in and fought off that Hollow all by yourself. You may have taken my energy to make your power manifest but that was all you needed. You just needed a jumpstart and I gave it to you." Yachiru said as Kaien smiled.

"But…aren't you hurt? I did stab you with your own sword." Kaien said as Yachiru giggled.

"Kaien, you can't hurt me with my own sword." Yachiru said.

"She's right Kaien. We are your Zanpakuto, thus we can't hurt you." Tsuki said, earning a glare from Kaien.

"Then how about the times you hit me in the back of the head? That hurt." Kaien said.

"We can't hurt you in our sword form." San corrected, earning another glare from Kaien.

"Thanks for the update." Kaien scowled.

"So I guess we better hit the hay. It's nighttime now and time to get some shut eye." Yachiru said as she hopped inside the closet.

"Uh, what about these two?" Kaien asked as the twins sighed.

"_Come together."_ They said lazily, instantly reverting to their Shikai form and falling out of their Gigai simultaneously. Kaien sighed and stuffed the twins Gigai into the closet before placing their sword forms into their hands.

"Good night Kaien." Yachiru said as Kaien sighed.

"Well, you did awaken my Soul Reaper abilities. I guess letting you stay in my closet is the least I can do." Kaien said with a shrug as he reached for a pair of pajamas. He was about to head out the door to change in the bathroom when Yachiru suddenly and unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek before closing the closet door. Kaien stood stunned, his hand to his cheek in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 11.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Kaien scowled at the sight before him, Ametsuchi was blushing in embarrassment, and an unseen Yachiru was giggling to herself from inside the closet as Rukia held up a pair of pajama trousers that had been torn in half.

"Ametsuchi, when I gave you the pajamas, the intention was for you to wear them in your Gigai or in your human forms…NOT your Shikai!" Rukia yelled. Kaien turned and glared directly at the author.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" He asked as a black card slid down over the scene with the word…

_Fin…_


	12. Gin

"**GOOD MORNING KAIEN!" **Ichigo launched himself at his son from the hallway only to collide with the wall. As Ichigo peeled himself off the wall, he glanced around the room and realized one very important thing…Kaien wasn't there.

"Kaien?" Ichigo called. He then glanced at the closet and grinned mischievously. He tip towed towards it, still bearing the grin.

"Well I guess Kaien's not here!" Ichigo yelled out exaggeratedly. He then threw open the closet door only to find…

"GOTCHA!"

"Rukia? What the hell?" Ichigo exclaimed as he found himself pinned to the ground, flat on his back, by his wife's petite form.

"I was feeling nostalgic and thought I'd crawl inside the closet for old time's sake. Then I hear you come barging in and thought I might turn the tables on you for once, Ichigo." Rukia replied with a smirk. Ichigo couldn't help but give her a blank stare.

"Is that why whenever I piss you off, instead of sending me to sleep on the couch, you crawl inside the closet?" Ichigo asked as Rukia smirked and shrugged simultaneously.

"I suppose that's part of the reason. I hadn't thought about it really." Rukia said as she sat up, still straddling Ichigo at the stomach.

"Well then, now that that mystery is solved, what about the case of my missing punching bag?" Ichigo asked with an implying grin. Rukia laughed defiantly with her arms crossed before looking away.

"He mentioned something, as he was crawling out the window I might add, that he was going to spend some time with his cousins today. He mentioned that he hadn't seen them on the last couple of days of school and he hadn't heard a thing from them so he was going to go check on them." Rukia explained.

"And what about his job?" Ichigo asked, still on the floor.

"His coworkers stopped by and mentioned that the store he works at closes on Tuesday so he's got today off." Rukia explained as Ichigo seemed thoughtful.

"Hmm." Ichigo hummed. This earned him a curious look from Rukia.

"What is it?" She asked curiously as Ichigo grinned.

"I guess I'm going to have to hunt Kaien down so we can fight. He should know by now that skipping out early won't save him from my wrath." Ichigo grinned with a smile that almost rivaled Kenpachi Zaraki's own, and that did not go unnoticed by Rukia.

"You know when you smile like that you look almost like Captain Zaraki." Rukia commented, causing the grin to change to a grimace.

"Mmm, speaking of which, I haven't heard anything from the guys the Soul Society sent. The most that I've heard was that Yachiru got sent back for medical treatment. But that's a load of bull, why didn't they just bring her here? I'm a doctor damn it!" Ichigo grumbled.

"So is Uryu, and he got here first. And no offence Ichigo, as great a doctor as you are, you just aren't qualified to treat the wounds of Soul Reapers." Rukia said as Ichigo sighed. He knew she was right. He remained silent for a moment before looking up at Rukia, still on top of him.

"Do you miss it at all?"

"Huh?" Rukia said confused.

"Do you miss being a Soul Reaper? Sometimes I wonder if my downtime is getting in the way of you doing what you were trained to do." Ichigo asked. Rukia looked down at him curiously. She then started fidgeting slightly.

"Well…about that." Rukia said, earning a curious look from Ichigo.

"What?" he asked.

"I've…I've been secretly going on patrol. Whenever I go to store or go somewhere alone, I use my old gikongon dispenser and send Chappy to the store while I go looking for Hollows." Rukia explained, Ichigo's eyes widened for a minute before he face palmed.

"That explains why, despite my constant begging, the only cereal you bring home is that damned Chappy cereal!" Ichigo groaned as Rukia laughed.

"Yep, that's why!" Rukia giggled before looking back down at Ichigo.

"You're not mad are you?" Rukia asked. Ichigo smiled up at her, brushing the hair on the left side of her head back to behind her ear.

"Not at all…well okay maybe a little for being left in the dark on it, but I'm not mad. I'm the one taking a vacation, not you. I know you've probably abstained from it because of Kaien and Hisana, but I'm glad that you're at least able to get out now and again. When Kaien and Hisana grow up and move out, and my time off has expired, I'll be back with a vengeance." Ichigo said with a grin, a thumbs up, and a wink, making Rukia smirk.

"I'll be looking forward to it…Captain." Rukia said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Unfortunately…

"Hey Mom, I was won-DAW MAN! I-DON'T-WANNA-SEE-THAT!" Hisana yelped as she walked in, saw her parents in the position they were in, recoiled and ran screaming out of the room, leaving behind a very embarrassed Rukia, and Ichigo about to have a heart attack from laughing so hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kaien was climbing the stairs to a second story apartment in a nice two story apartment complex only a couple blocks from Karakura High School. Kaien had discovered that he could release Ametsuchi's Shikai form and then reenter his body, effectively stranding Ametsuchi inside with him. While he initially had done this as a cruel trick, curiously, he could sense that the twin Zanpakuto spirits were surprisingly okay with this.

"So run this by me one more time why you guys aren't raising a big stink about this?" Kaien asked quietly. He was wearing a simple dark blue shirt with the words "Nice Vibe" written on the chest, a pair of jeans, and his school shoes. The shirt was a hand-me-down from his father (A/N: See episode 10 of Bleach for a good look at the shirt).

"_You've gotta have some time without us following you around." "And we __are__ meant to be seen only when you're in Soul Reaper form after all."_ Ametsuchi replied, although Kaien had no clue which twin said what. He finally reached the door to the apartment.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Kaien said back. He could hear the sound of guitar music playing from inside. Kaien couldn't help but smirk at the sound. He was about to knock when the door opened itself, revealing…

"I'll be back in a second with more-…Oh hello Kaien!" Orihime Inoue Kurosaki greeted as soon as she realized Kaien was standing there. She had changed a lot since the old days. Her hair was much longer, reaching her chest in length. She still wore her old hairclips, the two blue ones from her late brother on the sides of her head and the one white flower shaped one on the crown of her head from who was now her husband. She was currently dressed in a pink polo shirt and long red skirt with a white flower decal near the hemline on the left. Kaien respectfully bowed to her.

"Good morning, Orihime." Kaien greeted. She liked being addressed by her first name without any honorifics.

"What brings you out here today?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Uh, well, I hadn't seen Sora, Sosuke, or Tatsuki in a while and I was getting worried. I should have called first, I'm sorry." Kaien said, bowing again. Orihime simply smiled sweetly.

"Oh don't worry about that. They're not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait for them. They should be back home any moment." Orihime said as she motioned for Kaien to enter. Kaien respectfully removed his shoes and walked inside.

"Thank you." Kaien said. The apartment was once Orihime's small, one person apartment but after she and Hanashiro got married, they bought the neighboring apartment and, with the landlord's (Cough-U-r-a-h-a-r-a-h-cough) permission, made the two apartments into one to support their family. Kaien almost instantly spotted his father's cousin, Hanashiro Kurosaki, sitting on the floor with a dark grey colored guitar in his lap. Physically, Hanashiro looked strikingly similar to Ichigo only with a few small differences such as a more pronounced chin beard of orange hair. However, unlike his cousin, Hanashiro's hair was worn swept back save for a single curly orange bang that dangled over the center of his forehead. In essence he wore his hair the way his father, Sosuke Aizen, had worn it after his betrayal and even at the time of his death. Hanashiro was wearing a simple white work shirt with the shirt tails hanging out and black pants. Hanashiro shot Kaien a friendly smile.

"I'm running to the store real quick. I'll be back soon." Orihime said as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"So, Kaien, what brings you around here?" Hanashiro asked as Kaien sat down across from him. For some reason that Kaien didn't know, Hanashiro intimidated him slightly. It might have been his nearly unflappable persona, retaining an eerie calmness at all times. Very few times had Kaien seen him angry. He was prone however to having excited outbursts, especially when there was a good song on the radio or playing in the background of whatever place they were in at the moment.

"I'm trying to find Sora, Sosuke, and Tatsuki." Kaien replied as Hanashiro scratched his bearded chin.

"Well Orihime said that she sent them out to run a quick errand. They'll be back soon." Hanashiro said as he started strumming slightly.

"Oh, okay then." Kaien said, looking away nervously.

"So, word on the grapevine is that you've gotten a job recently. I suppose that's why we haven't seen you lately." Hanashiro said, startling Kaien.

"Uh yeah. Who told you that?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Oh an old mentor friend of mine. Perhaps you've met him. He's here right now actually." Hanashiro said as they heard the toilet down the hall flush. Kaien arched a curious eyebrow at this.

"An old mentor friend?" Kaien asked curiously as they heard the bathroom door close from down the hall.

"Yeah, wait till you meet him." Hanashiro said as he and Kaien stood up. Kaien was then stunned by who it was.

"Hmm? Well-well, isn't this a surprise. Hyah Kurosaki." Gin Ichimaru said with a friendly wave, his foxlike expression plastered on his face. He was back in his substitute teacher outfit only without the jacket and tie. Kaien's jaw dropped and he suddenly started pointing at him in a stupor.

"What the hell?" Kaien yelped. Hanashiro only helplessly glanced back and forth twixt the unfazed Gin and the mentally combusting Kaien.

"Oh, you've met before?" Hanashiro asked curiously. Gin simply glanced towards him.

"I subbed for his regular High School teacher for a day before school let out." Gin replied as Kaien calmed down slightly.

"You were the creepiest teacher we've had, though oddly the girls just loved him." Kaien said as Hanashiro laughed.

"Aw, Captain you just can't seem to catch a break." Hanashiro said as Gin shrugged helplessly.

"Ah but I'm a one woman guy and I'm spoken for." Gin said as he checked his watch and for a brief second his eyes opened slightly in surprise and made a B-line for the door.

"Speaking of which, I promised said woman that I'd join her for a shopping excursion. I'll see ya later, Kurosaki…both of ya." Gin said as he gave a small salute and walked out the door.

"Later!" Hanashiro called as Gin closed the door. He then noticed that Kaien was looking at him curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"What was it you called him?" Kaien asked. He knew he hadn't heard right.

"You mean Captain? That's because he was. He was a Captain in the Japanese Navy." Hanashiro said with a shrug but Kaien knew better. Sora, Sosuke, and Tatsuki would have to wait; Gin just became his new focal point of the day.

"I see." Kaien said as he started for the door.

"Where're you going?" Hanashiro asked as Kaien opened the door.

"I just remembered I've got things at home to take care of. Tell the guys I'm sorry I missed them." Kaien said, closing the door behind him, leaving Hanashiro alone. Hanashiro glanced down at his guitar before glancing over towards a spot on the wall where a simple, round, oval shaped, polished silver object sat hanging. On the object was written the number one, and beneath that were the two kanji characters for Ban and kai, with plenty of room below it for additional characters. He glared at the object for a moment before he sighed with a scowl that only a Kurosaki could master.

"You won't be silent for much longer, Kuroseika. Soon your songs shall ring forth once again." Hanashiro said, looking at his guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kaien had caught up to Gin who was powerwalking down the street.

"Hey! Ichimaru! Hold up!" Kaien yelled but Gin kept going.

"Forgive me for not stopping Kurosaki, but I really am late." Gin replied, still smiling.

"I want to know something about you, Ichimaru. Are you really a Captain?" Kaien asked as Gin finally stopped.

"I was but not anymore. Ya might not want to talk to me, I've been bad." Gin said slyly as he opened his eyes to look at Kaien, but he wasn't fazed.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked. Ichimaru checked his watch and glanced away his smile gone.

"How much have ya heard about a man named Sosuke Aizen?" Gin asked.

"Only what I've heard from Yachiru. That he was a traitor and that my dad killed him." Kaien replied as Gin scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's the watered down version if I've ever heard it. Come over here." Gin said as he led him to a nearby park and motioned to a small pond in the middle of a clearing. The pond itself was a perfect, round, bowl.

"Tell me somethin' Kurosaki. Can you sense a lingering presence here?" Gin asked, staring at the pond. Kaien quietly closed his eyes and relaxed. He stretched out and felt Gin's spiritual pressure right next to him, the feeling of the faint flickers of spirit energy within the other people in the park nearby, but as he really started to concentrate he found it, a faint yet very familiar spiritual energy coming from the pond and the area immediately around it.

"Dad?" Kaien said as he opened his eyes.

"Yep. This is where your dad, err crash landed after dealing the killing blow to Aizen. He made a crater in the ground, which, as you can see, has become a pond." Gin explained, causing Kaien's eyes to widen.

"That's why, whenever I pass this pond, I feel like my dad's nearby. It's because his spirit energy is still lingering around here from that fight." Kaien said as Gin smirked.

"Yep. That was twenty two years ago. Your dad was only a precious year older than you when he cut Aizen down, somethin' that no other Soul Reaper could accomplish. Ya see, this world, the Soul Society, and any others out there, are all held together and governed over by a single powerful entity, known as the Soul King, and the Soul Reapers are his appointed soldiers, keepin' the souls of the living and the dead safe, not to mention himself. Well Aizen hated the Soul King and had this grand scheme to try and kill the Soul King and remake existence itself in his image. He sure had a lotta spirit energy to do it too, only he needed one little thing. He needed a key to get to the Soul King, a key that could only be forged by usin' one hundred thousand human souls to make it, and Karakura just happens to be where the spirit nexus is located." Gin explained, but Kaien interrupted.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Simply put, the spirit nexus is essentially the greatest concentrated location of spiritual bein's in the whole of the human world. It changes location every fifty years or so but at the present time; Karakura is the world's spirit nexus. Well Aizen had everything he needed to make the key, but there was always this one obstacle standin' in his way." Gin said as Kaien smirked.

"My dad." Kaien said as Gin nodded.

"Yep. Your dad, as stubborn as can be, never gave up. He kept on comin' back, slowin' Aizen's plans down until finally, in the very skies above Karakura, they fought against each other. In the end, Aizen was killed and everyone in his army was either killed or defected to the Soul Reapers ahead of time. I'm certainly glad I made the choice that I did." Gin said, his usual smile back on his face. Kaien's eyes widened in surprise at the statement.

"Wait, you mean that you-…you were on Aizen's side once?" Kaien asked as Gin chuckled.

"Perhaps I should reintroduce myself. Ex-Captain Gin Ichimaru, third division, of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Though most of the Soul Society now calls me, traitor." Gin said.

"So you did side with Aizen." Kaien said as Gin turned towards him.

"Side with Aizen? Kurosaki, I was in on his scheme since practically day one. I betrayed Aizen in turn and the Soul King…well he decided to be merciful and simply strip me of my rank and title while permanently limiting my powers. Consider yourself lucky, Kaien. At least ya will one day have access to your Bankai. Me, I get to just remember when I used to have one." Gin said, smiling up at the sky, as Kaien furrowed his brow.

"About this Bankai, when will we be covering that?" Kaien asked as Gin glanced towards him.

"Oh that's not up for me to decide, Kurosaki. That's for Urahara to decide." Gin replied.

"One more thing. Why did Hanashiro call you Captain?" Kaien asked. Gin simply chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah that's because, back when I was Captain of Squad three, he was the squad's third seat. He kinda got in trouble for following in his father's footsteps and turnin' on the Soul Society…we both came to our senses though." Gin explained, causing Kaien to furrow his brow curiously.

"His father?" Kaien asked.

"I would tell ya, but I'd rather not be talkin' behind his back. It's rude ya know." Gin said as he looked at his watch and then turned to leave.

"So when do we continue my training?" Kaien asked as Gin started walking away.

"Oh we'll continue that after the weekend. Take the weekend to relax and build up your strength. You'll need it." Gin said as he walked away, leaving Kaien to his thoughts.

"Creepy fella, ain't he Kaien?"

"You can say that again." Kaien said before realizing who it was that had made the comment. Kaien whirled around and saw a certain Eleventh Division Lieutenant balancing herself on one foot on a stone next to the pond. She was wearing an orange sundress with a black armband on her left arm that had the number eleven stitched into it in white.

"What the hell? Yachiru? Where did you come from?" Kaien asked as Yachiru hopped off the stone and landed next to Kaien.

"I came from Kusajishi, silly. Doesn't the name kinda give you a clue?" Yachiru replied but Kaien only hunched over in confusion.

"Kusajishi? I thought that was your name." Kaien said.

"Well yeah, but that's also where I'm from. I keep forgetting that you've never been to the Soul Society before." Yachiru said as Kaien shrugged.

"Well anyway, what are you doing out here?" Kaien asked as Yachiru started pouting.

"Rei-chan put told me I wasn't allowed any sugar, but everywhere I go there's a candy store! It's sheer torture!" Yachiru whined, causing Kaien to chuckle.

"Well come on, I know a few places where you can get some sugar free candy." Kaien said as Yachiru thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Well…it's not the same as real candy, but I'll go with you anyway." Yachiru said as she hopped onto his back, her arms around his neck but her feet dangling beneath her. Luckily she was short enough, when compared to Kaien at least, that she could hang down from around his neck without her feet dragging on the ground.

"Um, not to sound rude, but I don't think I can carry you all the way there." Kaien said as Yachiru blinked at him with a skeptical expression.

"Are you implying that I'm heavy?" Yachiru asked slowly and with a dark grin on her face. Kaien could feel her spiritual pressure was rising quite dramatically and Kaien himself was astounded at how powerful she was compared to some of the others he'd been around. Hers was just off the charts! Kaien sweat dropped at this and immediately took off running.

"Hang on!" Kaien shouted as he ran, Yachiru giggling as she held onto his neck with her feet hovering in the air behind her. They didn't notice that they were being watched by a certain two Squad Eleven members nearby who had just noticed them.

"Isn't that the Lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked curiously. Yumichika nodded.

"Yes it is, and is that Ichigo Kurosaki's son she's hanging onto?" Yumichika asked.

"Yeah. She's never done that with anyone but the Captain." Ikkaku said, confused.

"Now that you mention it, she hasn't. I wonder…" Yumichika said, earning a curious look from Ikkaku.

"What?" Ikkaku asked.

"Oh, probably nothing." Yumichika said with a shrug and a broad smile. Ikkaku knew Yumichika well enough to know that he did have an opinion on the matter; he just wasn't willing to voice it at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 12.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

_Twenty Two Years Ago…_

Lieutenant Karin Kurosaki sat at a desk in the Squad Six barracks, dutifully filling out paperwork when she heard someone knocking at the door.

"Come in." She replied. The door slid open, revealing fellow Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi with an arm load of papers under his arm and a winning smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki, as Lieutenant and acting Captain of Squad Nine, and the acting editor-and-chief of the Seireitei Newsletter, I welcome you to your post!" Shuhei declared happily (and possibly overenthusiastically) with a bow before her desk.

"Uh…okay?" Karin replied, taken a bit off guard by his reaction. She wasn't used to him behaving this way and she had seen him act normally around her, many times before. Shuhei then proceeded to hand her a magazine, still bowing as he said.

"As a welcoming gift, please take this free copy of the Seireitei Newsletter for your enjoyment. Also note that as a Lieutenant, your subscription fee is basically a year's subscription at half the cost!" Shuhei explained as Karin flipped through the magazine curiously.

"Hmm…Captain Kuchiki has stuff in here? Toshiro too?" Karin asked in surprise.

"Yes! Most of the Captains and Lieutenants submit things for the Newsletter. Some are very popular while others…eh not at all. As a human and a Soul Reaper Lieutenant, you could provide some interesting insight on the topic of humans and life in the World of the Living." Shuhei said as Karin pondered.

"My own column in the Seireitei Newsletter? Hmm…" Karin said thoughtfully. As a result, a new column began called "Life on the Other Side" a forum for Soul Reapers confused about human behavior and culture. For the readers of this story however, Shuhei suddenly slid onto the screen…

"Oi! Readers of The Crimson Heir, we will be starting a new Omake segment with the next chapter called _"Life on the Other Side" _Read and be awed!" Shuhei declared.

_End_

A/N: Please **do not** submit questions for the segment.


	13. Headaches

**In the Soul Society…**

Karin found herself standing atop Sokyoku Hill, staring out over the Seireitei silently. She then heard something and turned around to see a great bird made of flames, the Sokyoku itself, over her head. She recoiled in fear but suddenly saw a giant withered hand break out from the ground in front of her, reach up, and crush the bird within its grasp. The hand then turned and reached for Karin whose eyes widened in fear.

"NO!" She yelped as she sat straight up in bed. Sweat was running down her face and she was breathing heavily.

"Karin! Are you alright?" Toshiro asked as he sat up next to her.

"I…I dunno. I-I-I just need some fresh air, that's all." Karin said as she stood up and walked out of their room in the Kurosaki Estate. She walked outside to the grassy area near the front door, wearing a beautiful white kimono with light blue snowflakes and with her Zanpakuto at her side. The kimono was a birthday gift from Toshiro. Naturally it didn't take long for Toshiro, and even Masaki and a slightly groggy Isshin to arrive.

"Something wrong?" Isshin asked, scratching his chest.

"Karin seems to have had a bad dream." Toshiro replied.

"Has anyone checked on Mai?" Masaki asked worriedly. No reply from Toshiro usually meant yes or no depending on the situation so she went to go check on the slumbering child.

"What was it, Karin?" Toshiro asked as he approached Karin, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not even sure. All I know is that it was enough to scare me and I haven't been scared in a long time Toshiro." Karin said as Toshiro put his arms around her.

"Karin…" Toshiro said as he held her close, comfortingly.

"I'll drop by Squad Thirteen's barracks tomorrow and get Kaichou to come look at you. She'll know if there's something to be concerned about." Isshin said as Toshiro helped Karin to stand up.

"Thanks dad." Karin said as they headed back inside. A migraine suddenly hit her hard.

"AUGH!" she groaned as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Karin!" Toshiro and Isshin exclaimed in worry. Karin was shuddering in pain for a moment until suddenly the pain stopped instantly.

"That's it, I don't care what he does to me, I'm going to Kurotsuchi tomorrow and seeing what in the world is going on with me." Karin said as Toshiro helped her stand up again.

"I'll make sure that both of our third seats are on duty." Toshiro said.

"Both?" Karin asked curiously. Toshiro gave her an icy glare before she realized his intent to be at her side.

"Oh, thanks Toshiro." Karin said with a weary smile which Toshiro returned as he helped her back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Morning…<strong>

Karin was sitting grumpily in a chair inside the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development. There were various leads, sensors, and probes attached to nearly every square inch of flesh on her body. All of the leads ran to a computer nearby where Twelfth Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi sat hammering away at the keys of his pipe organ-like computer set up. Nearby, Toshiro stood dutifully at his Fiancée's side. Mayuri was, however, sporting a black eye, which went unnoticed due to his countless layers of makeup, as a result of his attempting to put leads in areas that Karin was not, emphasis on not, comfortable with. Finally Mayuri turned around towards the couple.

"Well this has been a complete waste of my time." Mayuri said in irritation as he stood up.

"That's it? No answers? No solutions?" Karin asked as Mayuri started pulling her leads off, and not particularly being gentle about it either.

"None whatsoever. My instruments cannot detect a single thing out of the ordinary with you when compared to even the most detailed scans of you that I've had on file since your induction into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads as a Lieutenant over twenty years ago." Mayuri replied as Karin removed some of the remaining leads personally.

"Isn't there anything that you can do, Captain?" Toshiro asked. Mayuri pondered for a moment then walked over to a nearby row of file cabinets.

"There is one thing we could try." Mayuri said as he pulled out a small black choker from one of the file drawers.

"What is that?" Karin asked curiously.

"This is a specialized Reishi analysis device. It constantly monitors and analyzes the reishi and reiatsu levels of the wearer and transmits the data back to me here in the Institute of Research and Development. I had initially made it around the time of that whole LeBlanc business in the hopes that I would be able to analyze the reishi and reiatsu levels of your sister but the Royal Guard would've had my head for even trying." Mayuri explained as Karin scowled at him.

"If they didn't kill you for that, then I might've." Karin said darkly but Mayuri ignored the comment.

"It's possible that the reason I'm not detecting anything on my instruments is simply because you did not experience one of these migraines that you've been complaining about while you were hooked up to the machines. It's possible that if you were to have a migraine while wearing this collar, I may find the cause of your migraines. However, there is one down side to this." Mayuri said as Karin took the choker, looking it over curiously.

"What is this down side?" Toshiro asked.

"The down side is that in order to get sufficient data, especially considering your own explanation that your migraines last only a few seconds at a time, you will need to wear the collar consistently for multiple episodes." Mayuri explained as Toshiro glanced worriedly at Karin who was still looking at the choker.

"So it's either suffer a few more headaches, with each one getting me progressively closer to a cause and possibly a cure, or not wear it and have the damn things keep happening with no hope of relief in sight. Hard decision." Karin said sarcastically as she started to put the choker on. The second it was on her neck, one of Mayuri's computer screens lit up, displaying the real-time flow of data.

"Now what?" Toshiro asked.

"Now we go about our own business. If you would kindly leave now, I have much work to do and your little interruption has put me behind in my own work!" Mayuri complained as Toshiro and Karin both ignored the rambling Squad Twelve Captain and headed for the door. Once outside, Toshiro glanced at Karin.

"So what do we do now?" Toshiro asked as Karin sighed.

"I'm going to go pay my Aunt Kaichou a visit. See if there's something wrong with my head that's causing this stupidity with these migraines." Karin said as Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"I understand Captain Wrangler prefers that it be a one on one talk when treating a patient." Toshiro said. Karin knew it as Toshiro's own way of, very reluctantly, saying that he had to return to work.

"Go on, Toshiro. I'll be fine." Karin said with a smile as she quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Please, let me know if there are any developments." Toshiro said as Karin nodded.

"Don't worry, Toshiro. Nothing's going to happen to me while you're away." Karin said as Toshiro gave her a worried look over his shoulder before flash stepping away.

**…**

A short while later, Karin was walking through the Seireitei towards the Squad Thirteen barracks when she suddenly felt one of the migraines hit her hard.

"AUGH! Damn it this better be worth it, Kurotsuchi." Karin hissed as she leaned herself against a wall for support. She didn't notice a shadow appear over her from behind.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked as Karin's migraine finally subsided.

"It's a long story Zaraki." Karin replied as she stood up off the wall and turned towards the towering Eleventh Division Captain.

"You're not gonna let something as stupid as a headache bring ya down, are ya? Because if you are, then I'll just kill you right now, save us both the trouble." Kenpachi said with his usual grin. Karin smirked challengingly back up at him. The two had a rapport with each other stemming from their first actual combat encounter twenty three years ago when Karin had first lost control of her Inner Hollow and Kenpachi literally dropped in through the roof of the Vizard Warehouse to subdue her long enough for Karin to retake control. Furthermore, Karin's father, Isshin, once held the title of Kenpachi himself but gave up the title upon his retirement from the Soul Reapers years ago. Perhaps coincidentally, Karin had a similar love of fighting, and the two had been known to spar on occasion.

"You could try Zaraki but we both know how it'd end. I'd be kicking your sorry ass from one end of the Seireitei to the other." Karin said brazenly back. Kenpachi threw back his head and laughed at this.

"You keep telling yourself that, kid." Kenpachi said as Karin continued to smirk at him while turning to continue on her way towards the Squad Thirteen barracks.

"Hey, you need a lift?" Kenpachi asked, causing Karin to pause and turn towards him curiously.

"What?"

"I'm asking if you want a free ride to wherever it is you're going." Kenpachi said, pointing at his left shoulder that a certain lieutenant could usually be found hanging from. Karin caught on instantly as to the sudden change in the fight-loving Captain's behavior.

"You miss Yachiru, don't you?" Karin asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Kenpachi simply glared at her.

"Do you want a ride or not?" Kenpachi asked but Karin grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Squad Thirteen Captain's Office…<strong>

"Cheers!"

Captains Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and retired Captain Kaichou "Black Wrangler" Kurosaki each raised a small sake bowl into the air before each took a sip, or in Kyoraku's case, a swig. Kaichou was the only one of them that had changed at all since Aizen's death. She wore her hair in a ponytail, and she wore a special retirement haori on her right shoulder. She still wore her prized black Stetson stallion hat on her head. Her Zanpakuto, Hensen Tatsujin sat in its sheath at her side. She had forgone the cowgirl look for the most part since she moved back into the Seireitei with Jushiro. As acting Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen however, she wore the Squad Thirteen Lieutenant's armband on her left arm.

"Ah. This is the life." Kyoraku said as he reached for the sake bottle to top off his drink.

"Indeed. Over twenty years without any major confrontations save for the odd Hollow attack." Jushiro said, taking another sip.

"Well when there's nothing but the looming threat of violence for extended periods of time, it gets pretty easy to get into a sort of groove that-…" Kaichou said before she stopped herself with a sheepish expression on her face, "I was going into psychobabble mode again wasn't I?"

"No more than usual." Kyoraku chuckled as Kaichou groaned.

"I try so hard to stop doing that when not with a patient." Kaichou grumbled with a smile as she took a swig of sake.

"It's not a fault if that's what you're concerned about." Jushiro said as Kaichou chuckled from behind her sake bowl and playfully punched his arm.

"Brown nosing gets you nowhere Jushiro." Kaichou said as Jushiro smiled with a shrug. Kaichou then paused and set the sake dish down before standing up, walking to the sliding door and opening it, revealing the Squad Thirteen grounds outside with the occasional Squad member going about their business.

"Something up?" Kyoraku asked.

"Eh I'm trying to figure out how many men it'll take to fix that wall." Kaichou said as she pointed to a wall that was in perfect condition. Kyoraku and Ukitake, knowing what she knew, simply stood up and joined walked up next to her.

"Perhaps a door would be better. Might save some time in the long run." Kyoraku suggested as Jushiro nodded.

"Perhaps simply an archway. But perhaps for security reasons, we should make it a door. Although I haven't found a door yet that can stop-…" Jushiro said as the wall that Kaichou had pointed to suddenly exploded in a massive cloud of dust, startling the surrounding Soul Reapers with the exceptions of the three Captain level Soul Reapers. When the dust settled, it revealed Kenpachi Zaraki standing in the hole where that particular wall used to be.

"…-that." Jushiro finished with a smile.

"Huh? Oi, this is Ukitake's barracks. This the right place?" Kenpachi asked to an unseen figure behind his left shoulder as the two Captains and one retired Captain approached. They were startled to see a hand reaching up from behind and grabbing a hold of Kenpachi's haori at the front. Finally they saw Karin pull herself up and flop herself over Kenpachi's shoulder as she caught her breath. Her hair was completely swept back and her nerves seemed a bit frazzled.

"We had to be braking the speed limit by at least two hundred." Karin grimaced.

"Ah, Little Karin, good to see you on this beautiful day." Kyoraku greeted in his usual friendly, if not a little too friendly, fashion. Karin however lost her grip on Kenpachi's shoulder and promptly fell off.

"I told you to not let go." Kenpachi said as he glanced down at her.

"Thanks heaps." Karin groaned from the ground. Kenpachi then turned towards the three Captains before him.

"Got lost in the Seireitei again, Zaraki?" Kaichou asked.

"Yeah. Just happened to find Kurosaki here 'n' I decided to give her a lift." Kenpachi replied as Karin slowly climbed to her feet.

"Literally." Karin added. She was still a bit wobbly from the experience.

"Would you like to join us for some sake, Captain Zaraki?" Jushiro offered as Kyoraku produced an unopened bottle from inside his kimono.

"We've got plenty of it." Kyoraku said as Zaraki shrugged.

"I won't turn it down. Thanks." Kenpachi said as he, Jushiro, and Kyoraku started walking back towards the Captain's office, leaving Kaichou and Karin behind.

"Sorry about the wall, Aunt Kaichou. I'll have my squad fix it for you." Karin said but Kaichou dismissed it.

"Nah, forget about it. Gotta have something for these guys to do instead of paperwork, right? But that's beside the point. I know why you're here." Kaichou said as Karin arched a curious eyebrow.

"You do?" she asked as Kaichou nodded.

"Yeah, your dad told me earlier this morning. Said you were having nightmares now, in addition to your migraines." Kaichou said as Karin sighed.

"I've exhausted every possible option short of seeing you…err no offence." Karin said but Kaichou scoffed.

"People are hesitant to see Psychiatrists, Karin. You're no different and that's nothing to be ashamed of. Some people are afraid that going to a psychiatrist means that they're insane. Sometimes they are, sometimes they're not. But that's beside the point. Let's step into my office." Kaichou said as she led Karin past the Captain's Office and into a small manor attached to it. The manor was Jushiro and Kaichou's home and Jushiro had graciously given her a private office for seeing patients. Kaichou's office was simple. A leather fainting couch, an office chair, a desk, and a wall covered in photographs of various people. The photos included a photo of Kaichou and Isshin during their Soul Reaper Academy years, one of Jushiro, Shunsui, Retsu Unohana, Isshin and Kaichou after all five of them had made Captain, a photo of Isshin, Masaki, a nine year old Ichigo, and a four year old Karin and Yuzu, a photo of the Vizards plus Urahara and Tessai following their exile, a photo of Yoruichi and Kaichou circa the roaring twenties, both dressed as flappers, a photo of the entire gang outside Kaichou's house in Karakura following the LeBlanc crisis, two separate photos of both Ginrei Kuchiki and Byakuya Kuchiki, a photo of Ichigo, Rukia, a five year old Kaien, and an infant Hisana, a photo of Karin immediately following her promotion to Captain, a photo of Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru, and finally on the desk, two separate photos. One was of Hanashiro, Neko, and Orihime each holding one of the, then infant, triplets, Sora, Sosuke, and Tatsuki. The other was a framed photo of Jushiro taken back before Kaichou's exile so his hair was short. Nearby, three separate haori's hung on the wall, each with the backs turned and showing the squad insignias. The first showed the Squad Ten insignia, then the second had the long defunct Squad Fourteen insignia, and finally the third bore the Squad Five insignia. Karin took a seat on the edge of the couch as Kaichou pulled out a writing pad from the desk drawer with a pen.

"Alright, tell me about this dream you had. Leave out no detail." Kaichou instructed and Karin did just that. Explaining her dream very carefully. When she was finished explaining it, Kaichou looked up from the writing pad.

"Hmm. Interesting." Kaichou said as Karin scratched the back of her head.

"What do you suppose that bird was?" Karin asked.

"The bird? Well considering where you were in the dream I would say that that was the Sokyoku itself. I forget that you weren't there when it was destroyed so you never got to see it used. But for something to just reach up out of the ground and squeeze it to death…that's interesting." Kaichou said as Karin sighed.

"So what do you make of it?" Karin asked as Kaichou leaned back slightly.

"Well, to be honest, at the moment I don't know. Dreams can have dozens if not hundreds of different meanings, but the fact that you described the Sokyoku even when you've never even once beheld the device is intriguing." Kaichou said as Karin glared at her blankly. However the glare ended abruptly when another migraine hit.

"Damn it." Karin grimaced as she put her hand to her head. Kaichou was helpless but to watch with pity. She then noticed something peculiar. She noticed Karin's hand was almost clawing at her forehead and it was moving gradually towards her jaw as if ripping at something on her face. Kaichou observed this with curiosity as the migraine suddenly subsided.

"I am getting so sick of these things." Karin grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

"Karin, I think in having just seen you suffer one of these migraines, I think I might just know who you need to talk to." Kaichou said as she set down the writing pad.

"Really? Who? And if you say Kurotsuchi, we already tried that. It's why I'm wearing this choker around my neck." Karin said, pointing to the choker.

"No actually I was thinking someone different." Kaichou said as Karin arched a curious eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Karin asked.

"Karin, humor me for a second and act like you were summoning your Hollow Mask. Don't actually summon it, just make the motions you usually make." Kaichou said as Karin shrugged and raised her left hand towards her forehead. She then proceeded to move her hand down her face as if ripping at something in the air over her face. To Kaichou it was almost exactly like when the migraine had hit but in this instance the ripping was more deliberate and more noticeable. During the migraine was as if she was struggling to keep from doing it and her fingers were twitching as her hand moved.

"Hmm." Kaichou muttered as she pressed the side of her left index finger and the back of her thumb against her mouth in thought.

"What is it?" Karin asked. Kaichou immediately turned towards her desk, using a small key to unlock the lap drawer. She pulled out a small pad and wrote something on the top page before ripping it off, folding it over once and handing it to Karin.

"Take this. It's my prescription for you and it might, just might, have an answer to your problem." Kaichou said as Karin looked at the paper and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" She asked, surprised. Kaichou simply stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dead serious. Just don't forget to report in to the Captain there. He's in charge there and he'll get pissed if he someone just comes and goes without their reporting in in his area of jurisdiction." Kaichou said as she reached the door but paused and glanced over her shoulder at Karin.

"You should know, after all. He is your brother." Kaichou said before she opened the door and left, leaving Karin alone, staring at the prescription note curiously. On it was written…

"_Visit the Hogyoku Club in Karakura Town. – Dr. B. Wrangler"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 13.<strong>

Quick note: Mayuri looks the way he does in the current Bleach story arcs. Use the beginning of the Hueco Mundo arc as a point of reference if necessary.

_Life on the Other Side!_

"_Dear Lt. Kurosaki…_

_I found something peculiar on a recent trip to the world of the living. I have heard rumors of a wild animal that can shoot lightning from its cheeks. I understand that these creatures are highly tamable but I require some form of ball to catch one. There is also great emphasis that I must catch them all yet despite my efforts, I have been unable to locate one. Is there a reason some humans, mostly younger humans, are so obsessed with catching these creatures?_

_Signed Lt. Izuru Kira, 3rd Division."_

"Dear Lt. Kira…

For the love of-…This is my first letter? (Sigh) Whatever, the answer to your question is IT'S PIKACHU, G**DAMN IT! (Sorry, that was censored on Capt. Kuchiki's order.) It's not a real animal! It's from a very popular series called Pokémon and it's all fictional! I could give a better description but Pokémon is more or less my sister Yuzu's field. She's more into it than I am. I'll see if I can get her to send you some information on it.

Signed Lt. Karin Kurosaki, 6th Division."

A few weeks later, Karin stumbled upon an ad in the Seireitei Newsletter offering a Pokémon trading card game tournament to be held in the Squad Three barracks, and thus Karin's headaches began…albeit of a different sort of headache.

_End_


	14. Soul Reaper or Quincy

Kaien, Yachiru on his back, was running down the streets of Karakura. He was increasingly amazed by how light Yachiru was and he was soon beginning to feel less apprehensive about having a girl hanging from his back, giggling as he ran. Sure they got a few odd looks but he quickly grew to ignore them. Finally, Kaien was out of breath and came to a stop and knelt over, his hands on his knees in an effort to catch his breath. Yachiru took it as a hint to climb off.

"Thanks Kaien." Yachiru said with a smile as Kaien stood up and straightened his back.

"Glad to do it." He replied as he put his hand behind his head.

"Well I gotta lotta stuff to do. So I'll see ya later Kaien!" Yachiru said before she took off running back along the same stretch of road they had just come from.

"Why is she backtracking? What was the whole point of her riding on my back if she was just going to run back to where we started?" Kaien asked himself confused.

"_Dunno, maybe she's just that way."_ One of the Ametsuchi twins said in his mind.

"Well anyway. Let's see if we can find Sora, Sosuke, or Tatsuki." Kaien said as he started walking down the sidewalk. As he reached an intersection he heard a Hollow's roar in the distance.

"Oh damn it! Not now!" Kaien grimaced as he started running towards the sound. He knew that even if he found it, he'd be unable to do anything until he could shed his body, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try and help. Without warning he tripped on something only for a firm hand to catch him, or so he thought. Instead the hand caught his body and Kaien tumbled onto the ground in Soul Reaper form, Ametsuchi's Shikai forms bound in the red ribbon like material on his back.

"Oh my, it seems he's fainted." A man who caught him said calmly. He was a little shorter than Kaien but with jaw length, bowl cut, blond hair, and an oddly unconcerned expression that revealed his teeth. He wore a black shirt with white tie, grey pants with a white belt and black dress shoes. Kaien noticed a tongue piercing as he spoke.

"_Can he see me?"_ Kaien wondered but the man paid him no heed, only looking at his body. Kaien heard the Hollow's roar again and quickly leapt to his feet and took off. As he disappeared the man grinned and watched the fleeing Kaien disappear.

"So you're the one they told us about, Kaien Kurosaki. Looks like we're gonna have to arrange a meet-and-greet with you." The man said as he slung Kaien's body over his shoulder and started walking casually down the street.

"Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien shouted as he leapt into the air, his Zanpakuto in his hands. Once he was high enough he quickly started looking around and spotted the hollow as it stomped through the streets of Karakura.

"There you are! Getsuga-!" Kaien shouted as he reared back his twin Zanpakuto but froze when a blue arrow of energy suddenly flew in and pierced through the Hollow, splitting it down the center.

"What?" Kaien asked confused. He then spotted a figure clad in white, standing at the top of a nearby building. He quickly flash stepped down to the roof of the building to get a better look. The figure, his back turned to Kaien, was wearing a white short sleeved kimono, blue obi sash, and white hakama with a long white cape draped around him. The figure also had a head full of jaw length, bowl cut, blue hair.

"Hey, who are you?" Kaien asked.

"I don't think introductions are really necessary, Kurosaki." Kaien's eyes widened at the voice. The figure turned, revealing himself to be none other than…

"Soken Ishida?" Kaien asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Soken asked in clear annoyance.

"That's my line!" Kaien said, but Soken simply looked him over as if analyzing him.

"Traditional Soul Reaper kimono, hakama, and sash…two oversized Zanpakuto. I was expecting only one but quantity doesn't make a difference in this case. I'd expect nothing less actually from the son of Dr. Kurosaki." Soken said as Kaien's eye twitched.

"That didn't answer the question at all. Wait, how do you know about Soul Reapers?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Because my father once served on your father's Squad." Soken replied causing Kaien's eyes to widen.

"He what? Dr. Ishida is a Soul Reaper?" he asked in surprise only receiving a dark glare from Soken in response.

"Don't you dare assume my father is a Soul Reaper! He might have served on a Soul Reaper's squad but that doesn't make him a Soul Reaper proper! And don't act so surprised by my awareness of your Soul Reaper heritage. Compared to your lineage, a long line of Captains and Soul Society nobility, you've got genetics on your side." Soken said as Kaien looked at him confused.

"Genetics? What do genetics have to do with anything?" Kaien asked. Soken rolled his eyes.

"Tsh. They mean a lot, especially when it comes to you. Your father is possibly one of the strongest Soul Reapers to have ever lived. Your mother, a Kuchiki, one of the most well-known clans of the Soul Society. Your Clan name, Kurosaki, also a recognized name amongst the Soul Society. A name recognized as the name of the man who killed Sosuke Aizen. Even without going into the scientific or genetic aspects of your blood, mere mention of your lineage, or even your name, is enough to place you at the top of a very high level of expectation." Soken said as Kaien glared at him with a confused look.

"What was with the long winded speech?" Kaien asked, earning a groan from Soken.

"I suppose you want an answer, Kurosaki. Very well. We are of a similar species, only I am a half-breed by comparison." Soken said, pointing to himself. Kaien simply stood there with Ametsuchi still clutched in his hands, listening carefully.

"A half-breed? What do you mean?" Kaien asked, confused.

"The answer is simple, Kurosaki, I am a Quincy, and at one time, the Quincys were the mortal enemies of the Soul Reapers. Now there are a staggering few of us left. Virtually wiped out due to time and conflict with the Soul Society." Soken said as he motioned to a small metal cross with a small green gem in the center, dangling from his left arm.

"I'm confused. What's the difference between a Quincy and a Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked.

"Simple. Soul Reapers have swords, or Zanpakuto, at their disposal, some also have access to Kido spells. They tend to dress in the same manner, such as how you are dressed. Black kimono and hakama, with a white obi sash. Lieutenants are recognized by their white armbands but a few wear them in other places. Captains are recognized by the white haori they wear that bears their Squad insignia upon them. Quincys are different. We wield bows made of Reishi, and fire arrows of the same substance. We have no uniform save for white clothing with the odd blue stripe or coloring somewhere on us and we rarely ever wear clothes that look similar to a Soul Reaper's." Soken explained earning a blank stare from Kaien.

"But you're wearing a kimono, hakama, and an obi sash right now." Kaien said as Soken's eye twitched in annoyance.

"I'm aware of that, simpleton. I dress to honor both sides of my heritage." Soken said, confusing Kaien.

"Both sides? I can guess that your dad's a Quincy because, as I think about it, he always favors white and blue clothes. Plus there was that outburst of yours when I asked if he was a Soul Reaper. But…does that mean that your Mom is-…" Kaien said, realizing what Soken was implying as Soken nodded.

"My mother, is a Soul Reaper. As a result I am the first of my kind. A hybrid of Quincy and Soul Reaper. I embrace both sides of my lineage for one very simple reason." Soken explained.

"What would that be?" Kaien asked.

"I am studying myself. As the only member of my unique species, I should take every opportunity to study myself and determine my own strengths and weaknesses as when compared to either a full-fledged Soul Reaper or a Quincy, and then record them so that future generations may one day know what I was capable of." Soken said, causing Kaien to arch an eyebrow.

"So why are you out here then?" Kaien asked, earning a scowl from Soken.

"Did I not just say that I was studying myself?" Soken asked, irritated.

"Okay, I get it. You saw a Hollow and you went after it. I'll leave you to your studying. I've got my own things to do." Kaien said, but as he turned to away he suddenly saw a fleeting blue flash that made him freeze. A blue reishi arrow had flown so close to him that it had cut off a few small flecks of hair over his face.

"Not so fast, Kurosaki. I am not yet finished with you." Soken said. Kaien turned back to see Soken had formed a bow made of pure reishi particles in his left hand while his right was reaching for something hidden under his cape. Kaien turned towards him with a trademark Kurosaki scowl.

"What's the big idea shooting at me, Soken? I thought we were on the same side?" Kaien asked as Soken scoffed.

"Until now, I've only had the occasional Hollow to test my skills, but now that you're here, I see a challenge. If I were to let you go, I would be a fool for having allowed such a rare opportunity to study my own power to escape me. So prepare yourself Kaien Kurosaki, for on my pride as a Quincy, I shall be the first one to defeat you!" Soken said as he raised his bow and fired, with only one hand, at Kaien who quickly flash stepped clear and landed nearby.

"Are you insane, Ishida?" Kaien shouted as he dodged another arrow with a flash step.

"It seems you have already mastered the flash step. Excellent. The greater the challenge, the greater the discoveries." Ishida said as he continued firing. Kaien grimaced as he flash stepped into the air, Ametsuchi's right blade lifted into the air.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he swung the blade down, sending a vertical wave of red energy flying towards Soken who watched, eyes widened as the wave approached him. The wave then crashed into the rooftop he was standing on, sending up a cloud of smoke. Kaien's eyes widened in shock, he had only intended to make him move but Soken didn't move at all…or so he had thought. Kaien's instincts suddenly kicked in and he whirled around to deflect a reishi arrow aimed at his back.

"Impressive reflexes." Soken said as he hovered in midair, without nary a scratch or scuff on his clothes. Apparently he wasn't the only one who had learned to flash step.

"Knock it off, Soken! We don't have to fight like this!" Kaien yelled up to him but Soken merely charged up another shot of his bow, a more powerful one this time.

"Alright fine, Getsuga-…" Kaien shouted as he reared back the right blade while holding the left one in front of him preparing to block. He didn't notice as Soken's right hand, still hidden behind his cape, started moving.

"Take Flight-…" Soken whispered as Kaien swung the right blade forward again, launching another red wave of spirit energy.

"…-TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as the wave of energy launched up towards Soken who calmly lowered his bow.

"…-Chuujitsu Taka" Soken whispered as the wave impacted into him in and exploded in a burst of smoke. Kaien wasn't being fooled this time, and he kept his senses alert for any sign of Soken's spiritual presence. As the smoke from the Getsuga Tensho dispersed, he began to realize that Soken hadn't moved at all. He looked up and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock. Covering Soken's right hand was a large crescent moon shaped blade with a decal on the blade that made it look like a pair of wings stemming out from the sides of what looked to be a falcon's head in the center. Soken's hand was inside the back of the falcon head. (A/N: If you're confused in regards to the weapon, go to the World of Warcraft wiki and search for Illidan Stormrage. The weapons Illidan uses are the same type that Soken has only Soken has just the one.)

"W-what is-…Is that a Zanpakuto?" Kaien asked as Soken aimed the falcon's head of the blade towards Kaien.

"You are correct, Kurosaki. Behold, Chuujitsu Taka. The Faithful Falcon. Being a both Soul Reaper and Quincy, I have access to the powers of both. As such I have a Zanpakuto. Now prepare yourself once more, Kurosaki." Soken said as a blue glow appeared from within Chuujitsu Taka's open mouth and eyes. Kaien's eyes widened and he quickly flash stepped clear before a solid beam of blue energy fired from the inside of the Zanpakuto's mouth. Kaien reappeared nearby but had to dodge again as Soken brought the beam around towards him.

"Damn it!" Kaien grumbled as he quickly flash stepped clear and reappeared very close to Soken. Soken spotted him an instantly the beam vanished in time for him to bring the blade around, blocking Kaien's attack.

"Very good, Kurosaki. You're better than I initially anticipated. I almost didn't manage to block your sword." Soken said as Kaien simply stared at him calmly.

"You've forgotten one thing though, Ishida." Kaien said as Soken arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh? And what is that?" Soken asked as Kaien started to glow with red spirit energy.

"I've got two swords." Kaien said with a calmness similar to Byakuya Kuchiki's. Soken's eyes widened as Kaien leapt back, his left handed sword held across in front of him.

"Shimmer San, Kuroniku Inshou." Kaien declared as he swung the blade in his left hand, sending a wave of red spirit energy in all directions. When the wave reached Soken he watched in disbelief as Chuujitsu Taka reverted to the form of a cutlass with a hand guard shaped like a Falcon's head, the blade emerging from the falcon's opened mouth. Soken was stunned at the sight, his hand shaking as he held the sealed Zanpakuto.

"My Zanpakuto's Kuroniku Inshou seals a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto for a limited time. It might not be permanent but sometimes a brief moment is all it takes." Kaien said as Soken scowled up at him.

"Kuroniku Inshou, is that the name of your twin Zanpakuto?" Soken asked but Kaien remain poised.

"No. My Zanpakuto's name is Ametsuchi and Kuroniku Inshou is an ability that belongs to just one of my blades." Kaien said as Soken grimaced in frustration. With his Zanpakuto sealed he only had the basic blade and his Quincy bow to make up for it and from what he could tell, Kaien had another trick up his sleeve.

"Then I assume the Getsuga Tensho is the ability of your other blade?" Soken asked but Kaien shrugged.

"Actually, I can use that ability with either one or both blades. It doesn't matter which one I use, either one will allow me to use a Getsuga Tensho. It's just an ability I've had since I got first got my Zanpakuto." Kaien said as Soken glared at the blade resting on Kaien's right shoulder.

"And the ability of the other blade?" Soken asked.

"I don't even know that yet myself." Kaien replied, startling Soken.

"I see." He said as he lowered Chuujitsu Taka and his bow formed once again. Kaien quickly raised both swords in preparation for an attack.

"Your power is formidable, Kaien Kurosaki, but I am not here to analyze your power." Soken said before he fired an arrow at Kaien which was quickly blocked. Kaien scowled and flash stepped straight up to Soken who blocked with his Zanpakuto's sealed form.

"I don't get you, Ishida! I try to be nice at you at school and you shun me! I try to end this peacefully yet you insist on fighting me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaien asked as their blades pressed against each other.

"The answer is simple. You always interrupt me during my studies and if I were to pay you even the slightest amount of attention, my studies would suffer." Soken replied. Kaien stared at him with pity in his eyes.

"That's it? That's all life is to you? An experiment?" Kaien asked before they both leapt back a fair distance from each other, hovering in midair using shunpo.

"My life is an experiment. That is because it is what I choose to make of it. How you choose to view your life is up to you entirely. Me, I view the lives of others in different ways. One person might be a suitable test subject for a variety of different experiments, while another might be worthy of preservation. I take a scientific view of my life and the lives of others." Soken explained as Kaien scowled at him with a trademark Kurosaki scowl.

"Then let me propose a new experiment for you." Kaien said as he took a pre-attack stance with both blades resting on his shoulders, to which Soken prepared for by charging up his bow for a counterattack.

"And what would your proposal be?" Soken asked.

"Something that my cousins and I have in common aside from our bloodlines and last name. It's called friendship." Kaien said before he charged towards Soken who fired the arrow. Kaien dodged the arrow with a flash step, reappearing immediately behind Soken, but as he swung the swords down, he suddenly felt both blades hit something that stopped them at exactly halfway to their target. He looked up and saw Chuujitsu Taka's Shikai form hovering in midair and blocking the attack. This made his eyes widen. Soken kept his back to Kaien as Chuujitsu Taka kept both of Ametsuchi's blades pushed back.

"As you can see, Kurosaki, my Chuujitsu Taka does not have to be in my hand for it to obey my commands. I can also release it without saying the release command. I need only will it to do so." Soken said as he charged another arrow, turned, and fired a sudden volley of arrows, several of which struck Kaien dead on. Kaien grimaced as blood started to run down his chin from his mouth, causing him to go crashing down into the roof of a nearby building, sending up a cloud of dust and debris. Soken watched with a somber expression.

"I thank you for the experiment, Kaien Kurosaki." Soken said as he held his right arm straight out to his side as Chuujitsu Taka flew back to him, letting out the call of a falcon as it flew, and attached itself back onto Soken's hand. It then reverted to its sealed form in a blue glow before Soken sheathed it.

"And now, I bid you farewell Kaien. Your injuries are not life threatening, but now that I know I can beat you, that means I have learned something that pleases me to some, albeit not that great, a degree." Soken said as he turned away from where Kaien had landed.

"I am better than you." Soken said calmly as he started walking away. Suddenly…

"I wouldn't go around believing that just yet." Soken's eyes widened in shock at the voice. He quickly turned to look behind him and saw, standing in the center of the crater, still bleeding from certain spots, was Kaien, staring at him and still holding his Zanpakuto and glowing with red spirit energy. Soken was stunned at the sheer power emanating from him. Kaien's spirit energy suddenly spiked again, sending a powerful rush of energy in all directions, nearly knocking the unprepared Soken over, had he not turned and shielded himself in time.

"This spiritual pressure, it's massive! How…how are you-…" Soken stammered as Kaien simply stood there, glowing with an intense spiritual energy.

"How come I'm not down? Truth is, I don't know myself. I'm still learning how to use my abilities. I only just got these abilities a few days ago, so I'm still a beginner. So it seems we have something in common, Ishida. We're both learning about ourselves, so we shouldn't be fighting each other as enemies, we should be learning from each other as two people with similar goals. Hell if our parents can be friends, then so can we. We're not that different when you think about it. I'm also a half-breed. I'm part human, part Soul Reaper. So instead of immediately assuming that you're the only one who's special, take a quick look around." Kaien said as he raised the blade in his right hand parallel to his face, the bladed edge facing away from him. Soken simply stood stunned as he continued shielding himself from the immense spiritual pressure Kaien was emitting.

"I should thank you, too. If it wasn't for you, I would never have learned of this ability of my Zanpakuto's. So you see, we have already just started to learn from each other." Kaien said as he then spun the sword slightly in his hand so that now the broadside of the blade was parallel to his face, the bladed edge facing to his left. Kaien was continuing to stare at him with only one eye as the blade obstructed his view from his right eye. Soken was frozen in place, still in awe of Kaien's spiritual presence.

"Blow away, Tsuki-…" Kaien said as the blade started to glow a bright red. Before he could say another word however, he suddenly sensed a strong spiritual presence nearby before he saw a long white cloth wrap around the blade from the tip of the sword down to the guard, keeping the blade from reacting. Kaien's eyes widened as his Spiritual energy dissipated suddenly. He looked and saw that it clearly wasn't Soken who was just as startled by the sudden interruption.

"My-oh-my." An oddly familiar voice said from nearby. Both Kaien and Soken turned and saw, standing in midair with a Zanpakuto resting on his right shoulder and now wearing an open grey sports coat was the same man from earlier that had caught Kaien's body earlier. In his left hand was the other end of the long strip of cloth that was wrapped around Kaien's Zanpakuto. The man did not look too pleased as his relaxed eyes yet clear snarl attested.

"I just detest having to interfere in a fight between two fellow Soul Reapers, and yet I have no choice. I can't ignore you if you're making so much noise. Plus with all the spiritual pressure you were letting off, it's a miracle that the Soul Society hasn't found out about you two by now." The man said calmly.

"Hey, you're that guy! The guy who-…" Kaien said in shock.

"Knocked you out of your body? Yeah, that was me." The man interrupted calmly, his expression not changing.

"And who might you be? A friend of Kurosaki's?" Soken asked curiously.

"Do I look like I'm a friend of his?" the man asked.

"Who are you then?" Soken asked as his bow took form in his left hand.

"Does it really matter?" the man replied.

"I suppose not." Soken said as he prepared to aim his bow at the man only to feel a strong hand suddenly grip his bow arm and hold it in place. Kaien and Soken both turned and both pairs of eyes widened at the sight of the other person. They both recognized this one.

"You have no idea how big a pain in the ass it is for me to be out doing this. No sooner does school let out then I get dragged along to stop you guys from going too far and exposing yourselves. It really pisses me off." Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez said calmly but he was clearly annoyed. He had changed slightly but noticeably from the last time they had seen him at Karakura High. He now had two small blue marks near his eyes and what appeared to be the side of an upper and lower jaw bone was attached to the right side of his face. He was wearing a white work shirt with short sleeves, black tie, black pants and belt, and a pair of black shoes. The belt buckle was a simple small square plate that had the number six engraved on it in silver. With only his right hand Grimmjow was firmly keeping Soken's left arm immobile. Grimmjow's left hand was casually stuffed into his left pants pocket.

"Grimmjow?" Kaien stammered in shock at the sight of the man before him. Grimmjow simply glanced at him.

"Take my advice, Mr. Ishida. I'd walk away from this right now if I were you. There are some people who want to speak with young Kaien Kurosaki here very badly and we can't keep them waiting now can we?" the other man said as Soken's bow disappeared. Grimmjow let him go at this. He glared at the two men as if analyzing them or looking for an opening.

"Are you still here?" The other man asked. Suddenly the area was flooded with a massive spiritual pressure, enough that it made Soken and Kaien's eyes widen in disbelief. It was all coming from the strange man. Soken immediately turned and flash stepped away, leaving Kaien alone with Grimmjow and the other man. Instantly the spiritual pressure dissipated.

"There, that's better." The man said as he walked through the air towards Kaien. Grimmjow simply turned towards Kaien with a dark smirk.

"What are you, Grimmjow?" Kaien asked as Grimmjow grinned.

"Heh. All in due time Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as Kaien scowled at him.

"Quite so, in fact your questions will soon be answered." The man said as he reached forward and tapped Kaien on the forehead, causing the latter's eyes to roll back into his head and fall unconscious while standing up, not knowing where he would end up.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 14.<strong>

_Life on the Other Side_

"Okay, I've received several letters on this and I'm just going to answer them all in this one swoop. Many of you have asked me about a practice in the "World of the Living" (or Home as I call it) of putting liquid beverages in wax paper boxes or containers. Or as they are more commonly known…

Juice boxes.

(Sigh) These are not meant to keep the beverage away from you or taunt you for lack of a cup or some kind of container from which to drink it. (Yeah I know I'm using a lot of big words but I'm practicing my "official-ness" for when I write my regular reports 'n' such. Newly Seated Officers you know what I mean.) Believe it or not, the box itself is what you drink it from. Now before you go using your Zanpakuto to slice it in half like you would a Hollow, examine the box carefully. Usually there is a small straw, wrapped in clear plastic, attached to the back of the box (and don't ask me which side is the back). The straw usually has a sharp, pointy, end on the bottom that you can simply poke through the top of the box. F.Y.I. (F.Y.I. is short for "For your information"…that's a Human world abbreviation. I'll most likely be publishing a list of all the abbreviations I can think of in the near future…the very near future at the rate we're going.) Where was I? Oh yeah. F.Y.I. the top of the box can be identified by the small round dot of a sort of silvery stuff in one of the four corners of the box's small ends and that small silver dot is where you poke the straw through. Once that's done, enjoy.

Before I close this letter I need to make a quick note on the subject of the straws…

MAKE SURE THE BOX HAS THE STRAW TO BEGIN WITH! 

Sometimes some jerk will come along and steal the straw off the back of the box long before you buy it. If that happens, don't start a manhunt for the guy because it'll just be a waste of time and energy (Yeah I'm looking at you Squad 11). Just find a box that still has the straw on it, and get on with your life. Or if you're just paranoid…bring your own straw.

Or if you think remembering all of this is too much trouble, then do the following…

BRING YOUR OWN DAMN DRINK!

Signed Lt. Karin Kurosaki, 6th Division."

Unsurprisingly, Karin's instructions were not quite that well understood. Too many Soul Reapers were having problems with their milk and juice boxes. Even Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi was beaten by the simple device. Karin now had to give a mandatory yearly lecture and demonstration at the Soul Reaper Academy on "How to open a Juice Box." Fortunately once one group figured it out, they'd show the next group. Within a few short (more like 10) years the plague of "Juice Box Ineptitude" as Karin had dubbed it, was largely eradicated within the Soul Society. Karin still had to perform the yearly lectures though.

_End_


	15. The Hogyoku Club Part 1

"Wakey-wakey!" a young woman's voice said before Kaien then felt someone slap him across the face. He opened his eyes wide and found himself staring at a smiling girl about in her mid to late teens with short green hair with a pair of goggles buried in her hair. She was dressed in a black work shirt with white bowtie, black pants with white belt, and orange boots. Kaien tried to stand up but soon realized that he was tied to a chair and was, somehow, back inside of his body. He was in a dark chamber from what he could tell. The only light was coming from an unknown source from directly above him.

"Hey! What gives? Where am I? Who are you? Why am I tied to this chair?" Kaien shouted as he struggled.

"Aw pipe down Kurosaki. You're safe with us." Grimmjow's voice said from nearby. Kaien's eyes widened and he turned to see Grimmjow to his right, sitting backwards in a chair and wearing a white work shirt, black tie, black pants and belt, and a pair of black shoes. The belt buckle was a simple small square plate that had the number six engraved on it.

"Grimmjow? W-wha-? What's going on?" Kaien asked, confused.

"I imagine you would be confused about now wouldn't you?" a familiar voice said. Kaien looked up to see the girl move and turn towards a figure approaching from the darkness. It was the man that had interrupted Kaien's fight with Soken earlier. He was grinning slightly as he pulled a chair from out of the darkness around to in front of Kaien and immediately sat down backwards in the chair, facing Kaien.

"Who are you?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Getting the ball rolling already eh? Alright allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shinji Hirako. To my right is Mashiro Kuna. You already know Grimmjow. And allow me to be the first to welcome you-…" The man said as a number of light suddenly clicked on, revealing what appeared to be the main hall on the ground floor of an upscale, enclosed, three story, hotel. It was a long rectangular building with sand colored walls, lit by florescent lights and three large prism shaped skylights from the roof. There were two floors above the ground floors, the second and third floors however lacked guard rails along the edges, leaving only wide open walkways. There also was no sign of any stairs or elevators, begging to question how people got between the different floors. The ground floor had a series of different rooms along the edges beneath the upper floors, each lacking a door. The rooms on the second and third floors all had doors however. The only doors on the first floor however were the front doors which were a pair of large black double doors. The other doors were a pair of similar black double doors lying diagonal as if leading to a cellar or basement. These doors didn't have knobs, instead they had a pair of large grey metal ring shaped handles. The main hall was adorned with leather couches, art deco themed glass coffee tables, potted plants…it was like being in a ritzy hotel lobby/atrium. The building used to be the Visored's Warehouse before they extensively remodeled it. It still looked like an abandoned warehouse from the outside though. All around the room in various places were an assortment of people, dressed in either white or black clothes. The ones that were wearing mostly white each had some form of white bone-like fragment on or around their face.

"…-to the Hogyoku Club." Shinji finished. It was all of the Visoreds and all of the Arrancar that had sided with the Soul Society twenty two years ago. The Arrancar were Coyote Stark, Lilynette Gingerback, Tia Halibel, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila-Rose, Cyan Sun-Sun, Ggio Vega, Tesla Lindocruz, Loly Aivirrne, and Menoly Mallia. However Halibel, Apache, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun were curiously absent at the moment.

"The what?" Kaien asked after a second.

"The Hogyoku Club, dumbass." A snaggletoothed girl with short blond hair kept in a pair of spiky pigtails said as she approached. She was wearing an open black jogging suit with the kanji for "Saru" over the left breast and matching jogging shorts. She wore a white tank top under the jacket. On her feet were a pair of flip flops and on her back was a katana sheath with a sword in it. It was Hiyori Sarugaki.

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what you want. But I'm not going to be a part of your club." Kaien said before one of the figures on the top floor disappeared before reappearing right next to the blond in what Kaien assumed to be a flash step. This one was also a girl, albeit younger in appearance than the blond and the green haired one, with greenish white hair and pink eyes. She wore an open white work shirt, with a skimpy white bikini top underneath the shirt. She also had on a pair of black mini shorts and black thigh length boots. On her hands were white fingerless gloves that ran to just below her elbows. On her head was a smooth white helmet like mask that completely covered her left eye with a red flame decal over it. On one right side of her head was an upward curved horn and a blunt stump where another one apparently used to be on the left side. Kaien then spotted something odd about her, in that in the space between her chest and navel was a perfectly round hole. It was the Primera Fraccion, Lilynette Gingerback.

"Well good news for you Kurosaki, because you can't. You don't have one of the requirements to join." The girl said with a grin. By now Mashiro had disappeared into the building.

"What, does everyone here know my name or something?" Kaien asked impatiently.

"Pretty much. You'll have to just bear with us on that, since we've got two members of your family as two members of our little Club." Shinji said with a shrug. Kaien furrowed his brow at this.

"What? Who?" Kaien asked.

"Well your old man, for starters." Grimmjow replied, pointing to a wall of twenty framed photographs stacked in rows of five with two additional photos at the bottom, each of them a headshot of a person and with a number in either Arabic or Chinese characters or, in the case of one of them, a strange symbol on a small plaque beneath them. The first nine photographs were in black frames and the ninth was of a fifteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki. Unlike the others however, he had neither a number nor a symbol beneath his photo. The twelve photos after that were in white frames with either Arabic numerals beneath them or none at all, although all of the people in the white pictures lacked the strange bone fragments that they had now for reasons Kaien couldn't figure out, the second white photo being of Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Beneath her photo was the number three. At the very end of the rows of pictures was a final black framed photo of a ten year old Karin Kurosaki. Beneath Karin's photo was the number five in Chinese characters.

"My dad's a member here? My Aunt Karin too…and my High School Teacher?" Kaien exclaimed, earning a confused look from Shinji. Shinji then furrowed his brow and scanned the wall of photos until he finally spotted who Kaien meant before turning back to Kaien.

"Oh, you mean Nel. Yeah she's one of us. But I'll explain all of that later. You see we had you brought here as a favor for a few mutual friends. I believe you know them. Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihoin?" Shinji asked as Kaien's eyes widened then narrowed in annoyance.

"The bastard. He said I had today off." Kaien grumbled, referring to Kisuke.

"Humph. That's the baldy dumbass Urahara for you." The blond grumbled, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Forget about Hiyori, she used to serve on his Squad as his Lieutenant when he was Captain of Squad Twelve." Shinji sighed before getting put in a chokehold from behind by the now irate blond.

"Wait-wait-wait! Did you say that Kisuke Urahara is a Captain? A Soul Reaper Captain?" Kaien asked in disbelief. Shinji was unable to answer due to Hiyori's attempting to murder him.

"Former Captain. He lost the title years ago." Lisa Yadormaru said as she flash stepped down to the bottom floor from the second level. She wore a black, long sleeved, sailor fuku with a black collar with white lining and matching pleated miniskirt that ended at her stomach, complete with a red neckerchief. She still wore her red oval glasses and had her Zanpakuto sheathed at her left side.

"Who are you people anyway? Soul Reapers?" Kaien asked.

"Some of us were." Lisa said as Grimmjow lightly hit Kaien's shoulder to get his attention and pointed to the fragmented jaw bones on his right cheek.

"The rest of us are what Soul Reapers tend to kill." Grimmjow said as Kaien furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean? You mean Hollows?" Kaien asked.

"Hollows in a more…evolved sense at least." Lisa replied as Coyote Stark, appeared next to Lilynette. Stark was wearing a classy white jacket with matching pants, along with a white button up shirt and black tie. He was also wearing black dress shoes. On his hands were white gloves and on the right glove was printed the number one.

"We are what's known as Arrancar. Hollows that have gained the powers and abilities of Soul Reapers. You can tell who we are because we each have fragments of the masks we used to wear as Hollows somewhere on us." Stark explained.

"Then how come I saw Grimmjow without those fragments at school?" Kaien asked curiously. By now Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda and Kensei Muguruma had removed Hiyori from Shinji who was now catching his breath. Hachi was in a black suit and pants, as opposed to his usual green, with a black shirt and white tie underneath. Otherwise he was still the same. Kensei's clothes were exactly the same except he now wore an open black dress shirt over his tank top.

"Simple. We use specially designed Gigai that hide our mask fragments and spiritual pressure. This way we can blend easily into society. We deliberately did not wear our Gigai today to help you in telling us apart." Stark replied calmly as Shinji recovered.

"All of you are hollows?" Kaien asked, confused.

"Those of us without mask fragments right now, were once Soul Reapers. Still are at heart. But we're what are now known as Visoreds. In a sense we're the opposites of Arrancar. We're Soul Reapers that have gained the powers of Hollows." Shinji explained.

"And my Dad, Aunt, and High School Teacher are each one of you?" Kaien asked as Shinji, Grimmjow, Stark, and Lisa each nodded.

"Your father and Aunt are both Visoreds. Nel however is an Arrancar." Shinji replied.

"More specifically, Neliel is one of the Espada." Grimmjow added.

"The Espada?" Kaien asked confused.

"We'll save the full story for another time, Kurosaki. Needless to say is that there were once ten Espada but now there are four, and all four of them are members of the club. The lower their assigned number, the more powerful they are compared to the others. Stark here is the Primera Espada and thus the most powerful of the Espada here." Shinji said as Lilynette cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Technically so is Lilynette. She and Stark were once the same being." Shinji added.

"And I'm the Sexta Espada." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"And subsequently the lowest ranked Espada here." Shinji said as Kaien smirked at him.

"So you're the lowest ranked, huh?" Kaien asked tauntingly.

"I can still kick your ass if I wanted to Kurosaki." Grimmjow replied warningly.

"Actually he's probably right Kurosaki. Compared to each other, Grimmjow would make short work of you." Shinji said as Kaien scowled at Grimmjow who grinned smugly.

"Which brings us to Neliel, the Terceira Espada." Grimmjow said as Kaien looked around curiously.

"Where is she then? I don't see her." Kaien said.

"Neliel is off on vacation right now. She emailed us some photos from Hawaii. Lucky girl." Lilynette grumbled, pointing to an open laptop computer on a nearby table with an image of Nel, obviously in a Gigai, grinning like a happy child, in a lei, a fake coconut bra (a real one being too small), and grass skirt on the beach. Upon closer inspection of a palm tree in the upper left corner, one could see Kon duct taped to the top of the tree with tape over his mouth. A time and date stamp in the bottom right corner showed that the picture was only a day old. Kaien had to look away from the photo as his face turned bright red. Lisa noticed and closed the laptop.

"It was a staff retreat for the Karakura High School teachers. We couldn't have gone if we tried. We've been over this Lilynette." Stark said as Lilynette pouted.

"It's also probably for the best that she's not here right now. Given the circumstances, we can't exactly trust her to keep a little secret we've been keeping from both your old man and the Soul Society." Shinji said, earning a curious look from Kaien.

"What secret would that be?" Kaien asked. Shinji looked him square in the eyes and grinned before saying…

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kurosaki Clinic…<strong>

Ichigo sat in the clinic office in his lab coat, checking some records of previous patients, as there were no patients at the time, when he heard the clinic door fly open.

"Ichigo! Ichigo come quick!" Yuzu could be heard shouting from the waiting room. Ichigo wasted no time, rushing out into the room to find Yuzu in her nurse's scrubs, helping a figure in a grey hoodie jacket with the hood up and their head drooped down, red mini shorts, and red converse sneakers into the clinic with their arm around her shoulder. The figure was staggering as if injured. Ichigo quickly approached the two.

"What's the problem? Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked the figure urgently, not noticing the figure rear back their free arm and deliver a sucker punch to Ichigo's stomach, followed up by a punch square to Ichigo's jaw, knocking him flat on his back. Before Ichigo could even start to get up, he felt a foot pressed up against his chest.

"You always did suck at sensing another person's reiatsu." The person said as Ichigo opened his eyes, an annoyed scowl on his face. The figure had pulled back the hood, revealing it to be none other than Karin. She was hunched over him, resting her arms on the leg that was pinning him down.

"Well you just lost out on your wonderful-welcome-home-hug-of-brotherly-love." Ichigo grumbled before glaring at Yuzu who was blushing and looking away while fidgeting in a vain attempt to look innocent. She had been in on the prank.

"And you're fired." Ichigo hissed as Yuzu started giggling. Karin glanced over her shoulder towards her twin.

"I hear Unohana's always got some room for an extra nurse. Just think about it." Karin said before turning back to her still pinned brother.

"And what's with that line about some kind of exaggeratedly stupid sounding hug? Are you starting to take after dad now with the sloppy, overenthusiastic, and often embarrassing, public displays of affection?" Karin asked as Ichigo scowled.

"What? No way in hell am I acting like dad!" Ichigo argued.

"Then what's with the crap about some wonderful-welcome-home-hug-of-brotherly-love?" Karin asked back. Her language filters were coming off since Mai was still in the Soul Society with Toshiro.

"It was a joke!" Ichigo argued back. Yuzu was simply standing with a blank expression as she watched her twin and her older sibling pick up virtually right where they left off.

"From what the Isshin Kurosaki Joke Book?"

"It is not!"

"Bull crap! You're becoming like Dad!"

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"**NOT!"**

"**SO!"**

"Oh that's it! BANKAI!" Ichigo shouted as an insane grin swept over his face and he grabbed the dumbfounded Karin by the collar with both hands. What followed after that was a veritable slug fest as the two Kurosaki siblings started beating the blinking blue blazes out of each other. All a now horrified Yuzu could see was a cartoon cloud of smoke with the occasional fist or leg popping out of the cloud before disappearing back inside of it again.

"Hey! HEY! Cut it out you two this is a Medical Clinic!" Yuzu shouted as he dove into the fray to try and separate the two but to no avail. She just got swept along in the violence. They didn't notice as Rukia and Hisana approached from outside the clinic doors with groceries in hand.

"We're home!" Rukia called out obliviously as she and Hisana walked through the front door to find her husband and both of her sister-in-laws fighting with each other. Their arrival did nothing to end the violence.

"W-wha-! Ichigo! Yuzu! Karin! What are you three do-UWAAHH!" Rukia yelped as Ichigo suddenly popped out of the cloud of cartoon violence with a Kenpachi grin, grabbed her by the top of the head, and yanked her into the cloud. Hisana simply stood where she was, dumbfounded. About that time, Neko came running up from next door.

"I heard the fighting and thought there was a-…" Neko said before freezing mid-sentence, a look of annoyed disbelief sweeping her face. She turned to Hisana with a sigh, the fighting continuing.

"Hisana, be a dear and take these groceries around to the other door." Neko instructed as Hisana whined.

"Aww, I never get to see any action!" Hisana complained as she trudged out the door. Neko, once she was sure Hisana was far enough away, popped a piece of soul candy into her mouth, shedding her Gigai, revealing her in her Soul Reaper garb. Neko's uniform was similar to the others with only two notable differences. Her hakama were a pair of black shorts and she was wearing black Chinese shoes. She instantly pointed at the Kurosaki Family Wrestling Match.

"Bakudo one, Sai!" Neko shouted, causing all four Kurosaki's, both of the two instigators and the two attempted peacekeepers to freeze and flop onto their stomachs, their arms pinned magically behind their backs. Neko promptly re-entered her Gigai and picked up Rukia's dropped bag of groceries.

"Geez the things I do for this family, I tell you what-…" Neko mumbled to herself as she stepped over the other Kurosaki's towards the door to the house. The four Kurosaki's stared silently at each other before smirks started appearing on their scuffed and lightly bruised faces before the smirks elicited snickers which evolved into chuckles, then from chuckles to laughter.

**…**

"So what brings you back to Karakura, sis?" Ichigo asked. They were now sitting around the dining room table, Hisana sitting to Karin's left, looking excitedly up at her, rarely present, aunt. Neko and Yuzu were sitting at the two opposite ends of the table, while Ichigo sat across from Karin with Rukia to his right. Yoruichi was sitting on the couch nearby in cat form. Karin motioned to wait as she finished taking a swig of tea from a steaming mug. She set the mug down with a contented sigh.

"You just can't get decent tea anywhere else, Neko. Thanks." Karin said as Neko smiled appreciatively. Neko and Hanashiro had both run a tea shop in Rukongai years ago with Neko's late parents who were Hanashiro's adopted parents. Karin then turned back to Ichigo.

"To answer your question though, Ichigo. I'm not staying long, just long enough to say hello to a few friends and family then head back. I'm meeting with a few mutual friends of ours Ichigo. Our fellow members in the Hogyoku Club?" Karin said, earning a curious look from Ichigo. Hisana was confused. She had heard of the Hogyoku Club in passing but had never been able to learn more than the fact that her father and Aunt were members of it.

"Oh?" Ichigo asked as Karin nodded. Ichigo started scratching the back of his head.

"Rukia, Yuzu, Neko. Is there someone watching the desk in the clinic?" Ichigo asked without looking away from Karin. Rukia, Yuzu, and Neko understood it as his signal that he and Karin had Soul Reaper business to discuss and Hisana needed to be absent.

"Right. Come on Hisana. Let's go play some video games at my house." Neko said as Hisana sighed and complied. She'd tried staying for conversations twixt her father and her Aunt before but she always lost out and was taken away. Neko knew that they'd fill her in later, which they were good about doing in most cases. As soon as Neko and Hisana were out of the house, Ichigo pointed to Rukia and Yuzu.

"Do they need to leave or is this something they can hear?" Ichigo asked as Karin shrugged, not noticing Yoruichi leaping up to sit in Neko's empty chair.

"It's a personal matter, not anything to do with the Soul Society." Karin said as Ichigo nodded understandingly.

"Okay then. So what's going on, sis? And why isn't Toshiro with you?" Ichigo asked.

"He's working. Dad was busy with his lectures at the academy and Mom was on call at the Squad Four med center. Aunt Kaichou has her hands full with Squad Thirteen so Toshiro was the only person available to take care of Mai, even though he has work as well and both his and my Lieutenants are here right now. And we all know why Mai can't make the journey here until she's older." Karin explained. Everyone knew why. Mai, as an infant, was still too young to safely be transported through the senkaimon from the Soul Society to the World of the Living and at the same time she was too young to use a Gigai since entering one requires a conscious effort.

"Okay then why are you here?" Ichigo asked concerned, and he wasn't the only one given Yuzu and Rukia's expressions at the moment.

"I've been having these terrible migraines recently. They come on instantly, last for a few seconds, then instantly disappear. They're very painful." Karin explained.

"Have you seen Dad or Captain Unohana about it?" Yuzu asked worriedly.

"Captain Unohana and Dad have both checked me over but they can't find anything wrong. I went to Captain Kurotsuchi and he's having me wear some kind of collar that's constantly scanning me so that when I have a migraine he can analyze my reishi and reiatsu levels and see if there's a correlation between them and the migraines." Karin explained as Ichigo scratched his stubble beard.

"Knowing you, it must have taken more than just the migraines to get you to go to Captain Kurotsuchi about this." Rukia said as Karin nodded.

"Yeah. Try a dream…a strange…but terrible dream." Karin said.

"What was it about?" Yuzu asked as Karin sighed, took a sip of her tea, and related the dream to them.

"Hmm, that bird you described sounds an awful lot like the Sokyoku's true form. But correct me if I'm wrong but you've never seen the Sokyoku before, right?" Rukia asked as Karin nodded.

"It certainly does." Yoruichi said, causing Karin to leap out of her chair, startled at the talking cat before she remembered who it really was. Yoruichi was simply scratching behind her ears.

"Announce yourself ahead of time, Yoruichi." Karin said with a scowl before sitting back down.

"Then perhaps I need to reiterate my previous question. Why are you here?" Ichigo said, pointing straight down at the table for emphasis. He was referring to the World of the Living as a whole.

"I went to Aunt Kaichou and told her everything. She already knew about the migraines but the nightmare was new. I happened to have a migraine in her office and she apparently spotted something that makes her think that Shinji and the Visoreds might have an answer for me." Karin said as Ichigo became even more worried.

"You think it might have something to do with your Inner Hollow?" Ichigo asked as Karin shrugged.

"I dunno. I sure hope not. The last thing I want to do is to have that psychopath in my soul take control." Karin said before looking square at Ichigo.

"I remember that day in Le Mort Regne…when you were fighting Aizen…when your Inner Hollow took control of you." Karin said as she recalled the fight.

"Yeah." Ichigo said, looking down at his right hand, flexing it in thought. He remembered exactly what she was talking about.

"I saw what happened to you Ichigo…and honestly that scared me more than the possibility of you being dead when Aizen cut you in half after you retook control. The thought that something like that could happen to me…it's haunted me ever since that day Ichigo. I train with my mask routinely, at least once a week with it, in that hidden training area Yoruichi showed me, with Toshiro, Kenpachi, or Aunt Kaichou monitoring me. But no matter how much I train, no matter how strong I become, the thought of losing control-…" Karin said, her sentence dropping off as she looked away, shuddering as she looked distant.

"Then…" Ichigo said, snapping Karin back towards him, "…let's go see them right now. The sooner we go, the more likely we'll get some answers."

"We?" Karin asked as Ichigo stood up, and smirked.

"We're both going. And that's final." Ichigo said as Karin sighed and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Ichigo." Karin said as she stood up, and they both headed for the stairs.

"Come on, let's get changed. They do have a dress code there you know. Rukia, be sure to defer any patients to Uryu's office." Ichigo said as Rukia nodded.

"Will do, Ichigo." Rukia said as she watched husband and sister-in-law disappear up the stairs. As they left, her thoughts drifted to Kaien.

Little did she realize that father and son's paths would be coming very close to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 15.<strong>

_Life on the Other Side._

"(Sigh) I'm starting to regret letting Shuhei talk me into this.

Alright people here we go again. It seems that some of our fellow Soul Reapers are stymied by human culture once again.

The topic of my frustration, of my rant, of today's "Life on the Other Side" segment is fast food and what has quickly become the bane of my existence, second only to juice boxes the Drive Thru lane.

To explain…

In the human's fast paced society, or so I'm told, humans have developed a need for quick and easy access to "freshly made" food that we can eat on the go. To that end we have developed what is known to simply as fast food. Sometimes humans need the food so urgently that we cannot afford to get out of the car and simply walk inside. To that end, the drive thru lane was invented.

Now before I go any further, please take to heart this following rule.

The drive thru lane is meant for cars.

We Soul Reapers are not authorized the use of cars unless you're assigned to the World of the Living for at least a year or more, and even then we may not even get authorization to use a car. (Note to self; add "Never be able to drive a car" to my ever growing list of reasons to regret taking this job)

Scooters are not cars and cannot be used in the drive thru lane. Motorized scooters and mopeds however, are acceptable but again fall under the part about "not being allowed use of a car" as they are considered a motor vehicle.

Captain Zaraki sure as hell ain't a car and cannot go through the drive thru lane. (Yachiru, I know that one was your doing). Captain Komamura, I know that you're innocent of this one but this means you too. Had to say it because I know a certain Lieutenant from Squad eleven is devious.

Aunt Kaichou you surprise me! Using your Zanpakuto's Shikai mecha form to go through the drive thru? You should know better than that!

Captain Kuchiki for the love of all that is holy…a horse and carriage? Seriously? I mean I don't think there's anything against a horse and carriage but it does make us stand out like a sore thumb. Where did you even find a horse and carriage anyway?

And Toshiro! Who the hell gave you the idea of using one of Hyorinmaru's ice dragons as a vehicle to go through the drive thru? (Although I did appreciate the Éclair)

Some of you might argue that, legally, you can do a lot of this. I would like to point out that ninety nine percent of the time we are in the World of the Living, we are _**trying**_ to blend into human culture, and we can't very well do that when absurdly tall guys with little girls riding on their shoulders slice a pick-up truck in half down the center because they cut them off in the drive thru lane, or when giant dragons made of ice are seen pulling up to the window of a Dunken Donuts with a certain Tenth Division Captain and drunk Lieutenant of said squad on its back, ordering several gallons of black coffee to sober up said Lieutenant (along with an Éclair to appease a, then pissed off, girlfriend). I'm not even going into the whole mecha issue.

In short, do us all a favor, and lets save General Yamamoto and the guys who have to clean up our messes in the human world a headache, when we leave the human world…well…sh*tfaced.

Just ignore the cars, resist the temptation, and go inside the damn store. You might gain some amazing insight into human culture if you DON'T draw attention to yourself.

Lt. Karin Kurosaki, 6th Division."

Upon reading this, Gen. Yamamoto immediately decided to restrict all Soul Reapers to boxed lunches only when in the World of the Living. This resulted in more confusion and a swarm of letters to Karin regarding the whole concept of a Convenience Store.

_End._


	16. The Hogyoku Club Part 2

"Me?" Kaien asked curiously. He was still tied up in the Hogyoku Club building.

"That's right. You see, the Soul Society doesn't know about you yet and for a good reason. We need to keep you hidden in case something happens." Shinji explained.

"We're essentially countering that arrangement the rest of the Kurosaki clan came to." Grimmjow added, confusing Kaien.

"Arrangement?" he asked.

"Ah that's right. You don't know about it. Makes sense since it was an arrangement to keep a secret from you." Shinji said with a shrug. Kaien was still confused but before he could as, Stark stepped up.

"When you were born, your parents and family, in essence the whole of the Kurosaki clan, came to an agreement. They would not tell you about the existence of Soul Reapers. They would instead wait until you died of natural causes and was sent to the Soul Society where they would reveal this secret to you. We're simply doing the opposite of this arrangement. Instead of keeping the Soul Reapers a secret from you, we are keeping you a secret from the Soul Reapers." Stark explained.

"But why me?" Kaien asked.

"Oh it's not just you. They're keeping the Soul Reapers a secret from your sister too." Shinji answered.

"No, I meant why did you bring me here?" Kaien asked as Shinji stood up from his chair, putting it to the side.

"We said we would answer your questions, but in truth, we're here to step up your training. You're good Kurosaki. Your skill in wielding a sword is very good, most likely a result of your being in the Kendo club in middle school, and your practicing with your old man on occasion. Your karate abilities are pretty good due to your training with Tatsuki Arisawa, and again…your old man." Shinji explained causing Kaien to scowl.

"No surprise there. The bastard attacks me every moment he gets!" Kaien grumbled.

"But your skill in wielding a sword or ability to fight in hand to hand combat is not what we're here to train. No we're here to help speed up your training with using your Zanpakuto's special abilities and to do that you need to be sent up against fellow Soul Reapers. Foes that won't go down quickly or easily." Shinji continued, having ignored Kaien's comment.

"And Urahara can't do it because?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Well for the simple reason that he only has Gin and Tessai to help him out. There are many more of us by comparison and we don't exactly bruise easily." Shinji replied.

"That and the jackass is busy covering our tracks. Making sure you don't get discovered by the Soul Society." Hiyori added, earning a curious look from Kaien.

"But…my uncle was already here, and he knows about me, and he's a Captain isn't he?" Kaien asked.

"Don't worry about your Uncle. Captain Kuchiki is not going to be a problem. You'll just have to trust us on that." Shinji replied.

"One last question." Kaien said.

"And that would be…" Shinji asked curiously.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TIE ME UP!" Kaien yelled angrily.

"Well..." Shinji shrugged but didn't follow up with an answer.

"Cut him loose." Lisa ordered. Grimmjow, with a swipe of his just his hand, cut the ropes in a flash.

"How did you-?" Kaien asked, having witnessed it. Grimmjow simply grinned.

"A common Arrancar ability. It's called Hierro. It makes my skin as hard as steel and as sharp as a blade." Grimmjow replied as he stood up and slid his chair over with his foot. Before he knew it he was dealt a punch to the jaw and knocked flat on his bum. Kaien however stood with his fist clinched and a smug grin on his face.

"Apparently that Hierro doesn't work for your face!" Kaien declared triumphantly.

"Hey! Do that again and I'll freakin' kill you, dumbass!" Hiyori shouted as she grabbed Kaien by the collar.

"T-that's…that's my line." Grimmjow growled as he leapt to his feet. As the argument unfolded, none of them noticed as a telephone on top of a nearby bar started ringing. Almost instantly the Numeros twins, Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia, both wearing matching white sleeveless dress shirts, black frilly skirts with black stockings and white shoes, popped up from behind the bar. Menoly was the one to answer but Loly listened in on the same receiver.

"Hello…Yes you've reached the Hogyoku Club…Yes…Yes…he WHAT?" Menoly exclaimed as she and Loly both went pale.

"SHINJI! We gotta get that guy outta here! We've got incoming!" Loly shouted. Before Shinji could even make a move, Hiyori had already leapt into action, hefting Kaien up over her head, running right over Grimmjow in the process, and carrying the bewildered Kaien towards the pair of black double doors in the back.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN SNAGGLETOOTH!" Kaien shouted but Hiyori threw the doors open with her foot before leaping into the air slightly. Behind the doors was a long, descending, flight of stairs.

"Now stay down there until we call for ya, dumbass!" Hiyori shouted before literally hurling Kaien through the doors and slamming them shut. Kaien tumbled down the stairs and crashed into the ground with a cloud of dust.

"When I get my hands on that girl, I'll kill her." Kaien grumbled as he started to pick himself up.

When he finally opened his eyes he found himself in an underground chamber not at all unlike the one under the Urahara Shop.

"W-what? Where am I now?" Kaien asked, confused as he looked around. He assumed that there was no one there at all but him. He was quickly corrected when he heard a voice call…

"Heads UP!"

Kaien turned just in time to see a figure crash into the ground right behind him, sending a massive cloud of smoke and dust. Kaien fell onto his bum from the sheer concussive force. Before he landed however, he was caught by an unseen figure and before he could blink, he was at least several kilometers away from the sight of the blast as if someone had grabbed him and flash stepped away with him only it seemed different than a regular flash step as the regular swishing sound was replaced with a sort of booming or static sound.

"It's not safe for you like this." A different voice than before, a woman's voice, said calmly. Kaien turned around only to get up close and personal with a pair of large breasts hidden beneath a white crop top with a zipper running up and down the center. Kaien quickly leapt back to both A: get away from the woman's chest to avoid offending her, and B: to get a good look at what she looked like. When he did he beheld a tall woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair which had three braided locks. She also had large breasts and a noticeably toned and muscular body. What surprised Kaien was that most of the woman's face, from the nose down, was hidden behind a menacing bone mask similar to Grimmjow's only it covered almost her entire face. The top she was wearing was a crop top with a low collar that covered her breasts and arms but exposed her midriff. There was a number three printed on the left breast of the top. She was wearing a pair of baggy white pants with black tabi socks and sandals. On her back was a wide pink sheath with a sword in it.

"Who are you?" Kaien asked almost fearfully. The woman was clearly one of the Hogyoku Club members as her outfit attested to.

"Tia Halibel. Tres Espada." She replied with a respectful nod. Kaien then heard another explosion nearby and spun around to see another cloud of dust.

"What's going on down here?" Kaien asked confused.

"Training." Halibel replied simply, standing next to him. Kaien could feel her immense spiritual pressure next to him and it made him gulp nervously.

"Do not be afraid, Kaien Kurosaki. You are not in any danger here." Halibel said calmly.

"Then what-DAH!" Kaien yelped as he suddenly felt something hit him hard in the side. He tumbled across the ground for a few seconds before finally stopping. When he looked up finally, he saw that Halibel was still standing next to his body while he had moved several feet away from it. He then realized that he was in his Soul Reaper form. He then noticed Halibel pocketing a white glove. Then he felt himself being picked up by both arms. He looked to see Ametsuchi's sealed/human forms looking back at him concerned.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kaien asked angrily towards Halibel who merely glanced at him with a piercing gaze.

"I had to get you out of your body. Don't worry about anyone detecting your Spirit energy down here. This entire chamber has been equipped with special technology that masks all spiritual presences within, making it impossible for someone to sense your presence from the surface." Halibel said as Kaien sighed heavily.

"I take it you're a member of the Hogyoku Club?" Kaien asked as Halibel gave a nod.

"You are here to train. And train you shall." Halibel said as she gave a light couple of golf claps. Almost instantly three women appeared, each down on one knee towards her in respect. The first had two differently colored eyes; her right eye was ice blue, while her left eye was amber with a red outline around it. She had black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment was on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wore an open white jacket over a black sports bra with a black tie hanging around her shirt collar and the sleeves rolled up, while her pants, socks, and sandals matched Halibel's. The second one was dressed like an Amazon warrior in white armor and had a toned body. She had long, thick wavy brown hair, green eyes, and large breasts. Her mask fragments formed a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole was positioned midway between her navel and breasts. The third and final woman was slender with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She had lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants created three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wore a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consisted of a long white dress with long sleeves that extended well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wore two thin belts that crisscross around her waist. On her feet however was a pair of wooden sandals like Kisuke Urahara's.

"Yes Lady Halibel?" the trio of women asked respectfully.

"We have a new Intern with us. The one Shinji told us about. I want to see his power for myself. Let's see how he performs with the other Interns." Halibel instructed as the three glanced towards Kaien and Ametsuchi. Kaien glanced at the twin Zanpakuto for a second.

"Yes Lady Halibel." The trio said as they started to stand up.

"Which one do you think it will be first?" Kaien asked. He was startled when Halibel disappeared in the strange Flash Step, leaving only the three Arrancar women. The three started approaching him with curious, studying, expressions on their faces.

"So you're Kaien Kurosaki?" Apache asked curiously with an almost hungering expression. Kaien gulped and Ametsuchi stepped in between the three women and Kaien, challenging expressions on their faces.

"Yeah, and who are you three?" Kaien asked, not sure what to make of them.

"I am Emilou Apache. I am a loyal servant to Lady Halibel. This is Franceska Mila-Rose and Cyan Sun-Sun. They're the other two servants to Lady Halibel." Apache said, dismissively, and earning dark glares from the other two women.

"Otherwise known as Fraccion." Sun-Sun added.

"Fraccion? Is that some kind of ranking system in the Hogyoku Club?" Kaien asked but the three women smirked or smiled in amusement. Sun-Sun's mouth was hidden behind her sleeves.

"Nah. There is no rank in the Hogyoku Club. We three just abide by the ranking system we held previously." Apache replied.

"We were assigned as the assistants to Lady Halibel prior to our siding with the Soul Society years ago." Sun-Sun added.

"And we've followed her ever since." Mila-Rose finished.

"And I assume then that you're the ones I'll be facing?" Kaien asked but the three Fraccion smirked before backing away from him. Kaien glanced to the top of a rock formation and saw Halibel standing at the very top of it, watching intently. Mila-Rose immediately put her fingers to her lips and whistled. Kaien quickly dropped into a fighting stance.

"Come together, Ametsuchi." Kaien said as Ametsuchi returned to their Shikai form. Kaien sensed nothing around him. He then felt an odd sort of trembling from below. Having been through a couple of earthquakes in his life, he first assumed it was a sort of earthquake but then he heard a rumbling coming from behind him. He whirled around and saw a fast moving crack in the earth, quickly traveling towards him with jagged and broken rocks bursting up from within the cracks. Kaien quickly flash stepped clear only for a tall sharp spike of earth to burst up where Kaien was standing less than a second ago. Kaien turned and saw another crack in the earth headed straight towards him. This time Kaien knew it was no earthquake. Someone was attacking him. He reared back his right blade.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted, slamming the blade into the ground in front of him, sending out the wave of crimson energy that collided with the crack and stopped its advance in a brilliant explosion.

"Whoever you are, COME OUT AND FACE ME!" Kaien shouted into the room, his voice echoing across the room. Suddenly his instincts kicked in and he turned with a swing, only for the blow to be blocked by a normal katana with green hilt and hexagonal guard. The two sides of the guard parallel to the blade were long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade were shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism shaped hexagon. What really surprised Kaien, was the person holding the Zanpakuto with only a single hand and with the other hand in the pocket of his Soul Reaper uniform.

"It's been a while, cousin."

It was Sosuke Kurosaki.

He wore the traditional uniform only he wore a black coat with a moderately tall collar over his clothes. He looked almost exactly like his namesake following the latter's betrayal now. Kaien's eyes widened in shock before quickly flash stepping away before another katana with a brown hilt and a simple round spherical guard impacted where he was standing just a second ago. Kaien reappeared in the air nearby and his eyes widened again to see that it was Tatsuki Kurosaki holding this Zanpakuto, smirking up at him while wearing a short sleeved kimono and hakama shorts. He then quickly turned just in time as a gunshot rang out and a long bolt of black energy streaked towards him. Kaien just narrowly dodged the bolt and was stunned to see Sora Kurosaki holding what looked like a single barreled rifle with a long sword blade that extended from the trigger guard and ran the whole length of the barrel with enough space between the blade and barrel for Sora to put his hand to steady the weapon. The stock was a simple thin Y shape with dark blue coloring. Kaien finally landed and turned to where Sosuke and Tatsuki were standing. They were soon joined by Sora who arrived in a flash step, the rifle leaning up against his right shoulder. Kaien was absolutely stunned.

"You three…are Soul Reapers?"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the surface…<strong>

The Visoreds and Arrancar had hidden all trace that Kaien had been there and were set about acting casually. Lilynette had roped Stark into playing a Karaoke video game with her, singing "Orange" by Lil'B. Ggio was playing a handheld videogame on one of the couches as Mashiro napped next to him, fondling her right breast as she slept. Lisa and Love were reading shonen manga in two leather chairs nearby, a pile of manga and shonen magazines between them along with Lisa's now hidden stash of erotic manga. Love was laughing at the content in clear amusement. Rose was sitting at the bar, watching the TV over the bar along with Grimmjow, Tesla, Menoly, and Loly. Kensei was in a nearby gym room, lifting weights with Hachi spotting him. Shinji however had done something to piss off Hiyori once again, and was promptly being clobbered. They then heard a knock at the door and all activity ceased as everyone turned towards the front doors quietly. Grimmjow approached the door and opened a sliding peephole door at eye level on the left door. He then closed it again and smirked. (A/N: There actually is a recording of Lilynette and Stark's Japanese voice actors singing this song. It's on the CD Bleach Concept Covers 2. You can probably find a recording on YouTube. I haven't checked since I have the CD)

"They're here." Grimmjow said as he opened the door, revealing Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki. Both were wearing black work shirts, matching black pants, white belts and ties, but Ichigo had on his lab coat and Karin had on a white hoodie with the Chinese character for the number 5 on the back. She also still had her red converse sneakers while Ichigo had on a pair of black shoes.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo greeted as he and Karin walked in.

"Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a friendly nod.

"Well-well-well. To what do we owe this unexpected visit from two of the Soul Society's finest?" Shinji asked as he stepped towards them.

"I'm here because I need answers and I've been informed that you guys might be able to provide some of those answers." Karin said.

"And I'm just here for moral support." Ichigo replied before suddenly getting slapped across the face by a slipper.

"Where the hell have you been, dumbass?" Hiyori asked as she yanked Ichigo down to her level.

"Hiyori, good to see you've mellowed since we last met." Ichigo said with clear sarcasm. Hiyori responded by kneeing him in the groin, causing Ichigo to fall to the ground in the fetal position as she stalked off to the kitchen.

"Hey! I might want more kids!" Ichigo whimpered.

"More of you? That's a scary thought." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Shut up." Ichigo grimaced as he struggled to climb to his feet.

"Oi, I'm not here to waste my time watching you guys beat my brother to a pulp. I've got to get back to the Soul Society as soon as possible. Which reminds me, when we're done here, if I could use the Senkaimon in your basement I would greatly-…" Karin said before Stark interrupted.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Stark said calmly.

"Why's that?" Karin asked. Stark simply pointed his thumb over to a single sliding door with half of a hole burnt into it. Ichigo then raised an inquisitive finger and asked…

"What the hell happened to-…" "Hiyori." Shinji and Grimmjow answered simultaneously.

"That was your own damn fault, baldy!" Hiyori shouted from the kitchen.

"Never the less, what sort of answers do you need, Karin?" Shinji asked, motioning to a circle of couches and chairs. As soon as they were seated, Karin quickly started explaining her headaches, her dream, and Kaichou's advice to her, to the others.

"Hmm. This is an interesting case." Shinji said as he rubbed his chin.

"We've never heard of anything like that happening." Rose said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Terrific." Karin grumbled.

"Have you had any migraines since arriving in Karakura?" Lisa asked as Karin's eyes immediately widened in realization.

"You know what; I've not had a single one since I got here. Do you think all this is was stress from my job?" Karin asked as Shinji, Rose, Love, and Ichigo glanced at each other with curious expressions.

"Being a Captain does have its headaches, but nothing like what you've described though." Love said as Karin leaned back.

"You've got an entire Squad to lead, a baby to take care of, a wedding to plan for the future, and your Lieutenant is on assignment. I can see how you could be overworked." Ichigo said but Karin shook her head.

"No it's not that. Leading the Squad is the hardest part of my day. Taking care of Mai when I'm at work is as easy as dumping her off with her father or my parents or her great aunt, or either Rangiku or Momo when they're in the Soul Society, but most of the time I take her and she's a surprisingly low maintenance child compared to others I've taken care of. I know that sounds callous but it does take a lot of stress off. And I've left the wedding planning to Nanao Ise and my mom. It's not even going to be for another year. So that derails that theory, Ichigo." Karin replied.

"Maybe you just wanted to be blessed by our presence." Shinji grinned, earning a roll of the eyes from nearly everyone present.

"No that's not it. But I am feeling better. I'm glad I got to see some of my family though. Maybe that silly comment of yours wasn't so far from the truth, Shinji. Maybe I was just pining to see my sister, my brother, and the rest of my family again. I'd 've liked to have seen Kaien though; I hear he's started to look like this idiot here." Karin said as Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes. Some of the Arrancar and Visoreds exchanged knowing looks when she mentioned Kaien.

"Kaien will be sorry he missed you, I'll make sure he's sorry." Ichigo said with a menacing grin. Karin gave him a blank stare.

"Yep, you're getting to be like dad." Karin said as Ichigo scowled.

"I am not." He mumbled.

"Ichigo, Mom and Dad live in the old family manor with Toshiro, Mai, and me. He attacks me, and lately Toshiro, on a regular basis like he did you, so I know the signs of the Isshin Kurosaki Insane Father syndrome." Karin said but Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So I guess then your problem with the headaches is over." Shinji said as Karin stood up and took a deep sigh of relief.

"We'll see when I get back to the Soul Society." Karin said as she fished into her pocket and pulled out a gikongon dispenser.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've really gotta get back. I used the clan Senkaimon to get here so I'm probably gonna get yelled at by General Yamamoto for leaving without authorization." Karin said but Hachi cleared his throat.

"Um, actually, Senkaimon that are privately owned by noble clans are out of bounds by the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Since it is your clan's senkaimon, you can use it as much as you like." Hachi explained.

"Thanks Hachi but I was referring to dereliction of duty, going AWOL, etcetera." Karin replied.

"Captain Wrangler could probably vouch for you. Those Migraines were interfering with your performance. Captains Unohana and Wrangler could both vouch for you on that one." Kensei said as Karin shrugged.

"We'll find out won't we? I may check up on Momo, though before I leave." Karin said as she popped a gikongon pill in her mouth, shedding her body, and appearing in Soul Reaper form.

"I'll make sure your body gets back home." Ichigo said as Karin playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You better. Tell Kaien and the rest of the gang I said hello for me. If you don't I'll sic Zaraki on you." Karin said before she realized something.

"By the way. I heard Lieutenant Kusajishi was injured by a Hollow a few days ago. She was brought back to the Soul Society, healed, and then immediately sent back by Central 46's orders. Do you know anything about that Ichigo?" Karin asked as Ichigo sighed heavily in frustration.

"I have no idea. I think I've been deliberately kept out of the loop on this and Karakura is my area of jurisdiction! Damn Central 46!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Perhaps they assume your inactive status means that they don't have to run anything by you anymore." Shinji said as Ichigo scowled.

"I swear when my vacation time is up, I may pull an Aizen and murder the lot of them." Ichigo hissed. Shinji just laughed.

"Ichigo, there's a line and you must join the end of it. A lot of us are still sore at Central 46 for banishing us after Aizen hollowfied us." Shinji said as Ichigo smirked.

"Love to stay and chat some more about committing treason and such but I've gotta go." Karin said as she started towards the door.

"I'll walk you out. See you guys!" Ichigo called as he followed Karin and her mod-soul possessed body towards the door, the Visoreds watching them leave quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Soul Society…<strong>

It was night time as the doors to the Kurosaki Clan Senkaimon opened up. Toshiro and Masaki were standing outside the Senkaimon patiently. Mai was inside the Kurosaki Estate with her grandfather. Finally a Hell Butterfly fluttered through followed shortly by Karin. The doors closed behind her and the butterfly fluttered off.

"Welcome home, Karin." Masaki said as Karin approached them.

"Thanks Mom. Toshiro how's Mai?" Karin asked as Toshiro smiled.

"She's well. More importantly, how are you doing?" Toshiro asked as Karin took a sigh of relief.

"Everything's fine." Karin said as she started walking towards the manor.

"I'm glad to hear it, but before you go to bed, I should inform you about an Emergency Captain's meeting that you missed. It's about the growing situation in Karakura Town and who we're sending in to provide some back up." Toshiro said as Karin started to pass by them. Unfortunately, no sooner had she passed them, than a migraine hit her at full force.

"AUGH damn it!" Karin whimpered as she dropped to her knees in pain. Toshiro and Masaki quickly moved to her side.

"Again? Still?" Toshiro asked worriedly.

"Still." Karin replied as the migraine wore off.

The Migraines were still happening.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 16.<strong>

_Life on the Other Side_

"Okay this one is more of a housekeeping request from my brother, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki of the Karakura Defense Squad. It's not something that anyone has done or not done, it's just something he wants everyone to be aware of. The subject of this segment is…

Kon.

In the rare event that you need to bring the Mod Soul, Kon, along on a mission, make sure you have one of the Loyalist Arrancar with you to keep an eye on him because he will run off or be distracted…especially if you have to go through the seedier areas of Karakura or if you happen to be, or run into, a sexy woman with big breasts. The reason you need to bring the Arrancar along with you is because their mere presence will scare him into submission. They're Hollows, Hollows eat souls. Kon is a Mod Soul but ultimately still a soul. You do the math.

Don't be afraid to ask the Arrancar. It is part of the treaty we have with them that they'll help us out with whatever tasks we have within reason. More importantly, they're really just a decent bunch and that's how they roll. Now I know the Arrancar pretty well so I think I have a pretty good idea on who to recommend. To the Arrancar, if you happen to read this, please take no offence to anything I put here that you may find offensive.

Stark and Lilynette are a matched set. They tend to go everywhere together and having the Primera Espada along can't hurt either. Lilynette is the more intimidating to Kon so just having her around will do.

Halibel is intimidating and drop dead gorgeous. Kon will be both attracted yet terrified of her. She's not as powerful as Stark but she's the Tres Espada, and thus, still deadly. Her Fraccion, Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun are good scouts but having all three of them can have an opposite effect. Apache and Mila-Rose will keep Kon in line but and Sun-Sun will stand there and ridicule the other two, distracting them, allowing Kon to escape. So if you're gonna bring one of those three, make sure Halibel is there to keep an eye on Kon and end the arguments quickly.

Grimmjow is a good choice since he will beat Kon to a pulp if he tries anything.

Tesla is faithful and will follow orders obediently. He won't let Kon out of his sight. Truly a feat considering he always wears an eye patch all the time.

Ggio…he's nice and all but he can get distracted just as easily as Kon can. Probably would be best to bring Ggio and Tesla together. They seem to work well as a team.

Loly and Menoly also work as a pair and they suffer the same problem as Halibel's Fraccion. They bicker with each other. So if you get them, make sure they come with one of the Visoreds or one of the Arrancar.

But by far the best option would be Nel. Nel is loyal and she will keep Kon in line better than any of the others.

If you can't get Nel or any of the Arrancar, try and get Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki. For some odd reason, Kon seems to love her as much as he does a woman with bouncing bosoms. (No offence Rukia).

A quick word of warning about Kon himself. He is able to greatly enhance the leg strength of whoever's body he happens to be in at the given time. As such he can run and jump very fast and very far. Shunpo, or Sonido in the case of the Arrancar, may be required to catch him if he manages to run off.

That said, the best case scenario is that you don't ever get stuck with Kon. And heaven help you if you do and happen to be a woman with a big chest. Rangiku Matsumoto springs to mind.

Signed Lt. Karin Kurosaki, 6th Division."

Luckily, no one had the misfortune of being stuck with Kon after this. Lieutenants Kira and Hisagi got assigned to the World of the Living for a mission to find an escaped Hollow and Kon happened to be the only one who had seen the Hollow beforehand. They'd have finished the mission in half the time if they hadn't lost Kon. They found him trying to peep through a crack in the floor of a women's bath house. When Ichigo heard about it, he informed Karin, which caused this to be written. Kon, in the meantime, was bound and gagged in his plushy form in Ichigo's closet. He wasn't released until after a few months after Kaien was born.

_End_


	17. The Interns

"You three…are Soul Reapers?" Kaien asked in shock.

"Don't act so surprised, Kaien. Both of your parents are Soul Reapers. Our dad is a Soul Reaper and our mother is…well we really aren't sure but we know she's powerful." Tatsuki said as she rested her Zanpakuto on her shoulder. Sosuke had sheathed his Zanpakuto and Sora had placed his Zanpakuto in a sheath on his back. Halibel and her Fraccion were all assembled atop a nearby rock formation, observing the goings on.

"How long have you guys been Soul Reapers?" Kaien asked as Ametsuchi took their human/sealed forms on either side of him.

"Um, for me it's been about three months." Sora said as he tapped his chin in thought.

"Three months and a week." Tatsuki added.

"A year." Sosuke finished with an eerie calmness reminiscent of his late Grandfather and namesake, Sosuke Aizen. Kaien was aghast at the revelation that his own cousins had gained Soul Reaper abilities right under his nose.

"How did that happen? How come you guys never told me?" Kaien asked in shock.

"Don't you think we wanted to?" Tatsuki asked impatiently.

"We were under orders not to let anyone know. Otherwise the Soul Society could have us executed." Sora added.

"What about you? How long have you had your powers?" Sosuke asked as Kaien glanced down at his feet.

"Six days." Kaien mumbled.

"Six days, eh?" Sosuke asked curiously.

"Well not much else to say except…" Sora said before appearing next to Kaien in a flash step and slapping him happily on the back, "…welcome to the club."

"So who are these two lovely ladies?" Sosuke asked, eyeing Ametsuchi curiously. The twins were not impressed.

"Tsuki…" "San…" _"We are Ametsuchi. Kaien's Zanpakuto."_ The twins introduced.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Those two…are your…WHAT?" Tatsuki asked in disbelief.

"Works for me." Sosuke said as he kissed San's hand like a gentlemen, only to receive a scowl from both Zanpakuto spirits and their wielder.

"Knock it off Sosuke, they're my Zanpakuto and what you're doing is…well it's disturbing." Kaien said as Sosuke shrugged innocently.

"I suppose then that Shinji and the others are keeping you a secret from your old man too?" Sora asked as Kaien nodded.

"Yeah. What about you guys?" Kaien asked.

"Oh I've known about them since the day they got their powers." A familiar voice said. Kaien's eyes widened and he turned to see, sitting atop a nearby rock formation in Soul Reaper form, a Zanpakuto in its sheath on his back, was Hanashiro Kurosaki. Standing on the ground nearby was Orihime, holding a large shopping bag.

"Hello Kaien!" Orihime called as she waved happily towards him.

"W-w-wha-? You know?" Kaien asked as Hanashiro shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't worry though. Mum's the word when it comes to Ichigo." Hanashiro said as Kaien blinked in surprise.

"How did you find out about me?" Kaien asked in shock.

"Captain Ichimaru told me, and he works with Kisuke Urahara so he's trust worthy." Hanashiro replied. Kaien processed the information for a moment before turning to his cousins.

"Then how did you guys get your powers?" Kaien asked as Tatsuki and Sosuke glared at Sora who rolled his eyes.

"So I'm first eh? Figures. Well let's see, my powers awoke when I saw a couple of Hollows chasing the soul of a little girl down the street. I was about to go after them when one of them suddenly turned and went after me instead. I tripped and fell and, thinking I was going to get eaten, I turned and watched the thing get closer. Just as it moved to attack, I was saved by Captain Ichimaru. He told me that now was as good a time as any and stabbed me with his Zanpakuto. Before I knew it, my powers had been awoken and he tasked me with killing the other Hollow. After that, Dad found me and Gin. He had me brought here to begin training with the Hogyoku Club." Sora explained before turning to Tatsuki.

"My powers first awoke while I was having one on one practice with Arisawa Sensei. Dad was watching at the time but then a Hollow burst through the roof, chasing the soul of a man. Arisawa Sensei was knocked unconscious by the attack and Dad was injured. The Hollow then went for me instead. Dad managed to knock it back with his Zanpakuto and he then turned around and stabbed me, awakening my powers and giving me the power to help bring down the Hollow. After that, we explained what had happened to Arisawa Sensei and we agreed I needed to be trained here at the Hogyoku Club. We happened to run into Kisuke Urahara and Captain Ichimaru on my first day of training so they found out." Tatsuki said as both she and Sora looked at Sosuke.

"My story isn't as entertaining. A year ago I stumbled on to a box of gikongon dispensers in the closet and accidently swallow one. As a result I get knocked out of my body. Dad and Captain Ichimaru were home at the time and discovered this and they decided to see if I could become a Soul Reaper and the damned idiot Ichimaru attacks me! Then I hear this voice calling me and low and behold it was my Zanpakuto. I've been training with the Hogyoku Club ever since." Sosuke explained earning a blank stare from Kaien.

"I don't know which one was the idiot was in that story. Ichimaru for attacking you or you for eating a strange candy without asking what it was. But one thing is bugging me. What exactly is this, Hogyoku Club? I've met the members but I haven't learned about what they do." Kaien said.

"A fair question." Halibel said as she Sonido'd down to their level.

"Lady Halibel?" Kaien said curiously.

"The Hogyoku Club was officially formed twenty two years ago by both the Visoreds and what the Soul Society calls the Loyalist Arrancar. The Loyalist Arrancar are Arrancar that are loyal to the Soul Society. That includes all of the Arrancar whom you've already met, myself and my Fraccion included. As outcasts of our respective societies, Visoreds from the Soul Society and Arrancar from Hueco Mundo, the home of all Hollows, we joined together to learn more about ourselves and to try and find ways of improving ourselves both physically and personally." Halibel explained.

"Sounds like a friend of mine. Soken Ishida?" Kaien asked. He then heard Tatsuki groan.

"Oh so you've met Mister Holier-Than-Thou?" Tatsuki grumbled but Halibel continued.

"After the death of Sosuke Aizen, the Soul Society offered to restore Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi, and Kensei Muguruma, to the positions they held before they were banished by the Soul Society one hundred and thirty three years ago, but they declined the offer." Halibel said before Kaien raised a confused finger.

"Uh, what positions?" Kaien asked.

"Rose, Shinji, and Kensei were once the Captains of Squads three, five, and nine respectively before Aizen turned them and Captain Love Aikawa of Squad seven, Lieutenant Lisa Yadormaru of Squad eight, Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna of Squad nine, Lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki of Squad twelve, and Lieutenant Hachigen, or Hachi, Ushoda of the Kido Corps into Visoreds. They were then banished by the Soul Society for gaining Hollow powers which is still illegal in the Soul Society today." Hanashiro explained as Kaien's eyes widened.

"So all of the Visoreds…they were all Captain or Lieutenant ranked Soul Reapers." Kaien asked as Hanashiro nodded.

"Yeah, they were." Hanashiro replied.

"But why did they turn down the offer to return to their positions?" Kaien asked, turning to Halibel.

"They were more concerned with making sure their powers didn't consume them. They gained a great deal of additional power from the Hollowfication process, true, but it is a dangerous power. They always run the risk of losing control of their powers. While that risk has gradually decreased the more they've practiced with it, the threat still remains." Halibel replied.

"Then if being a Vizard is still illegal in the Soul Society, does that mean they're hiding here too?" Kaien asked.

"Actually they received pardons from the Soul King. Your Aunt Karin, also a Vizard albeit the youngest of them, was grandfathered in because she's got the backing of a Royal Guardsman, one of the Soul King's elite guard. Your dad was given the position of Captain by the Soul King himself for his unending service to the Soul Reapers during a situation involving your Aunt Yuzu. We can't really talk about that one though. I especially can't since I wasn't even there." Hanashiro explained with a shrug.

"So additional Visoreds are illegal?" Kaien asked.

"The Soul King ordered that anyone who becomes a Visoreds is banished to the World of the Living and must submit to training by the Hogyoku Club until the Hogyoku Club itself deems them ready to return to duty." Hanashiro corrected.

"Okay." Kaien said turning back to Halibel.

"After the Visoreds turned down the Soul Society's offer, they got together with us, the Loyalist Arrancar, to form the Hogyoku Club. We Arrancar were once the foot soldiers in Sosuke Aizen's army. When we realized we stood as much to lose as the Soul Reapers did by following him, we defected and fought a bloody civil war against each other to gain our freedom. The Hogyoku Club is a sanctuary for both Visoreds and the Loyalist Arrancar so that we may learn to better ourselves. We are also capable of training spiritually aware individuals who have recently gained Soul Reaper abilities, like you and your cousins." Halibel explained.

"So then where do you come in, cousin 'Shiro?" Kaien asked as Hanashiro sighed heavily.

"Well, the first time I encountered Shinji Hirako, he tried to kill me. Reason being, he knew who my father was." Hanashiro said as Kaien looked at him curiously.

"I heard Gin saying that you had followed in your father's footsteps and gotten in trouble for it, but he never said who it was." Kaien said as Hanashiro crossed his arms over his chest.

"Small hint, he's the guy that one of your Cousin's is named after." Hanashiro said, pointing towards the three. Kaien turned and saw Tatsuki and Sora pointing casually at Sosuke who remained motionless. Kaien then realized who he meant.

"You mean…your dad was Sosuke Aizen?" Kaien asked, turning back to Hanashiro who nodded.

"Correct." Hanashiro replied. Kaien stood frozen for a moment before he looked away from all of them.

"Then I won't ask what changed you. I'm just glad that you're on our side." Kaien said as Hanashiro nodded.

"Then let your training commence." Halibel said as she Sonido'd back to atop the rock formation nearby. Hanashiro grabbed Orihime and flash stepped to the top of a small rock mesa nearby.

"Sora, since you're the newest, you're up first." Sosuke said as Sora rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough." Sora said as Tatsuki and Sosuke flash stepped up to the mesa with their parents. Sora reached for his Zanpakuto and as he started to draw it, Kaien was surprised to see that the rifle with the attached blade had reverted to that of a regular Katana with a black hilt and a guard shaped like a crosshair.

"You might want to move." Sora said as he pointed the blade at Kaien.

"Come together, Ametsuchi!" Kaien said as the twins formed into their Shikai.

"So those twins were his Zanpakuto's sealed form. Interesting." Sosuke said to himself as he observed from the mesa.

"You'll do wise to watch, although with your Zanpakuto's abilities, I don't think you'd need do anything." Hanashiro said but Sosuke shrugged.

"I'd rather try and not have to go that far." Sosuke replied. Down below, Kaien waited patiently for Sora to make his move.

"Take aim, Mayonaka Houhei." Sora said as his Zanpakuto morphed into the rifle with the blade from earlier. He then disappeared in a flash step. Kaien then heard a gunshot ring out and he quickly moved from where he was just as a black bolt of energy hit the ground where he was standing. He glanced over his shoulder to see the bolt suddenly ricochet up slightly before bouncing off of some unseen object and start flying towards Kaien who just barely managed to get one of his swords up in time to block. He then heard two more gunshots followed by two more black bolts which impacted the ground a few feet in front of him and bounced up straight towards him.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he swung his left sword upwards, sending the crimson wave of energy straight back at the bolts, obliterating them and continuing on towards where the bolts originated. He saw the wave crash into a rock formation but not before seeing a figure flash step away. Kaien whirled around just as Sora reappeared behind him, holding the stock of the rifle like it was a sword over his head and bringing the bladed end down towards Kaien. Kaien blocked with the sword in his right hand and with his left sword held across and around the front of him.

"Not bad, Cous'. You're pretty good." Sora said with a smile.

"Try not to make it too easy for me." Kaien said with a smirk right back at him.

"Oh no worries." Sora said as he flash stepped back some distance away with the rifle aimed straight at him. The blade on the rifle started to glow, a black aura starting to form around the base of the blade and slowly grow outward along the blade. After it had covered twenty five percent of the blade, Sora pulled the trigger, firing a much larger bolt of black energy that rocketed towards Kaien who flash stepped out of the way but as he looked back he saw the bolt suddenly change trajectory and start flying straight towards him. Kaien's eyes widened and he quickly flash stepped out of the way again but once again the bolt changed trajectory straight towards him. Kaien landed on the ground, his right blade raised.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted, hurling another crimson getsuga at the bolt, colliding with it in midair and destroying it. Kaien turned in time to see Sora firing multiple shots into the air above him. Kaien was shocked as he saw the bolts suddenly arc downwards straight towards him. Kaien quickly started flash stepping clear as the bolts started impacting into the ground but he was apparently not fast enough as a few bolts caught him in the left shoulder, just above the right hip, and just grazed the left thigh.

"Damn." Kaien cursed as he staggered back slightly.

"Tatsuki." Hanashiro said calmly as Tatsuki grinned wickedly and disappeared in a flash step. Kaien had just managed to retain his balance when he suddenly sensed Tatsuki appear behind him. He quickly spun around in time to block Tatsuki's first attack. She then started unleashing a furious flurry of slashing attacks but Kaien managed to block each one, but just barely. He then saw her rear back her left hand and he quickly moved just as she lunged forward with her left fist. Time seemed to slow as Kaien used shunpo to move around to her right side, watching her calmly as she missed completely, her Zanpakuto held back and at her side. She then quickly swung her blade around but Kaien swung back with both blades, the collision of both swords knocking her into the air. Tatsuki snarled as she spun her Zanpakuto around to hold it in a reversed grip.

"Tremble, Chi Genkotsu!" Tatsuki shouted as her Zanpakuto suddenly transformed into a large armored grey cylinder over her right arm with a grey looking metallic hand. The arm was coated mostly in what appeared to be iron while on the edges of the cylinder and over the knuckles and joints of the fingers and thumb appeared to be tarnished bronze (A/N: In terms of shape, think Hell boy's arm from the movies only metal and with all four digits and thumb). On the side of the arm was a rectangular bar with five dimmed lights, from red to green, green being furthest from the fist, like a power meter. She then grinned as she swung the fist around and punched it into the ground, creating a large crack that rocketed towards Kaien. The green light on the arm illuminated the second she punched the ground. Kaien wasted no time and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he hurled another getsuga towards the crack, but this time when it hit, the crack split off into two, both of which raced towards Kaien at high speed. Kaien flash stepped clear just as a pair of sharp pointed spikes of rock burst up where Kaien had been standing. Tatsuki punched the ground again just as Kaien heard another gunshot. Now both Sora and Tatsuki were fighting him. Kaien narrowly dodged the black bolt and drove his left blade, the bladed edge facing outward towards Tatsuki, into the ground just in front of the crack, stopping the crack in its tracks while turning and then swinging the right blade at, and dispersing, the bolt that had ricochet in the air straight towards him. Kaien glanced over his shoulder and saw Sora charging towards him with his Zanpakuto reared back for an attack. He could also sense Tatsuki running up towards him as well but from the exact opposite direction. Kaien remained perfectly calm as he positioned his right blade nearly parallel with his left, his Zanpakuto starting to glow with crimson energy.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he swung both blades out of the ground behind him and slammed them into the ground in front of him, sending a semicircular getsuga that rapidly expanded in both directions, rushing towards both Tatsuki and Sora at the same time. The two just narrowly dodged the attack, reappearing nearby, Sora with his entire right sleeve burnt off and painful burns on his right arm while Tatsuki's left side suffered a similar fate. They both glared up at Kaien in amazement as he pulled his Zanpakuto free from the ground. Suddenly he saw Sosuke appear inches from in front of him with his Zanpakuto reared back with only one hand and take a swing at him. Kaien quickly leapt back but suffered a painful blow across his chest. He looked down to see a spray of blood coming from his freshly received wound.

"Damn it." Kaien hissed as he fell to his hands and knees and started coughing up blood.

"You're pretty skilled for one who's only had a Zanpakuto for less than a week. But you've got a long way to go." Sosuke said as he sheathed his sword and turned towards his siblings. As he walked over to help them, he suddenly heard the sounds of shuffling feet against the dirt behind him. He noticed his sibling's expressions. Their faces were showing a growing amazement.

"Hey Sosuke-…" Kaien said as he stood straight up, both of his Zanpakuto ready in hand, "…-I'm not finished yet."

Sosuke turned towards Kaien with a calm and stoic glare. His smile started to return to his face as he reached for his Zanpakuto with his right hand and slowly started to draw it from its sheath, placing his left hand in his pocket.

"So it would seem." Sosuke said as he smirked and flash stepped into midair only to reappear a few feet from Kaien and swung at him. Kaien blocked the attack and swung at him, Sosuke narrowly dodging it while staring at him with a calm expression, his left hand still in his pocket. Sosuke brought his Zanpakuto around but was blocked by both of Kaien's blades.

"So are you going to release your Zanpakuto or not?" Kaien asked as Sosuke smiled at him.

"I'd rather not." He replied before their blades separated and both swung at each other, their blades connecting in a shower of sparks. Soon sparks were flying in all directions as swing after swing, their blades connected. Finally after several seconds of swordplay Kaien flash stepped into the air with both Zanpakuto raised.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as Sosuke's eyes widened. He quickly flash stepped clear and reappeared in the air next to Kaien, taking their battle into the air of the training grounds. From their rock formation nearby, Halibel and her Fraccion continued watching the fight with intrigue.

"Who do ya think is gonna win?" Apache asked, not taking her eyes off the fight.

"I'd prefer that Kaien won but considering Sosuke's power and experience, he's probably gonna lose." Mila-Rose replied.

"You say that because Sosuke resembles his grandfather and has…similar traits." Sun-Sun said to her fellow Fraccion.

"Tsh. Maybe, but that doesn't mean I ain't rooting for Kaien." Mila-Rose said.

"Ladies." Halibel said calmly, silencing the three instantly. Back on the field Kaien and Sosuke were still fighting in midair, Sosuke still fighting with only one hand which he had taken out of his pocket by now, showing that it wasn't anything in his pocket helping him fight, but that he was strong enough to fight Kaien one handed. Their swords then connected once again in yet another shower of sparks.

"Why won't you release your Zanpakuto and fight me with it?" Kaien asked as Sosuke scowled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sosuke said before they leapt away from each other.

"Try me!" Kaien shouted as Sosuke lowered his Zanpakuto.

"My Zanpakuto…Hanamizu…is the sword of a demon. If I had the option I would gladly cast it away and never use it. I detest my Zanpakuto and yet my Zanpakuto doesn't care. Its loyalty to me is unwavering. It's like a stalker that refuses to leave you alone." Sosuke explained. As he spoke, Kaien looked at Sosuke's blade and noticed that there was something peculiar on the blade itself near the hilt. It was a small yet faintly visible hairline crack that looked like it had been broken once and then repaired.

"So you'd rather ditch your Zanpakuto altogether? You were given that Zanpakuto for a reason. It's a reflection of your soul and your true self. That's what I've learned from speaking to my Zanpakuto, Ametsuchi. We might not get along at times but I wouldn't trade them for any Zanpakuto in existence." Kaien said as Sosuke's scowl deepened.

"I take that as an insult, Kaien." Sosuke said as Kaien blinked.

"It wasn't intended to be." Kaien said calmly as Sosuke glanced away.

"I know that. I meant the notion that Hanamizu is a reflection of my true self. I find the notion distasteful. If this is who I really am, then I am truly sickened." Sosuke hissed as he held his Zanpakuto up in front of him.

"Hanamizu? Water Flower? Is that what you're disgusted about? The fact that it sounds girly?" Kaien asked but Sosuke sighed.

"You just don't understand, Kaien." Sosuke said as he lowered his Zanpakuto. Kaien knew there was a deeper meaning to this and he was starting to figure it out.

"It's about your name isn't it?" Kaien asked, startling Sosuke.

"What?" he asked.

"Ever since you learned that you were named after a traitor. A man who ruined the lives of countless innocent people, sought to destroy the world, and was killed by my father…you've despised your name. You hate being named after him because you know you aren't him. I also highly doubt your dad named you that because he wanted be cruel." Kaien said as Sosuke smiled slightly.

"You always know what to say to pick one of us up, don't you Kaien?" Sosuke asked as Kaien smirked and raised his Zanpakuto.

"Just shut up and fight. I don't care if you release your Zanpakuto or not." Kaien said as Sosuke smirked back. Kaien then heard…

"Tremble, Chi Genkotsu!" "Take aim, Mayonaka Houhei." Kaien quickly turned in time to block, a recovered Tatsuki's, armored fist.

"You're all talk, Kaien! Let's see what you can really do!" Tatsuki shouted as she shoved Kaien away. Kaien turned in time to block an attack from Sora who simply smiled at him from behind his Zanpakuto's blade and barrel. Kaien was startled by his and Tatsuki's sudden recovery. The burns on their arms were gone and their clothes were completely whole without even a hint of being burnt.

"How did you-…?" Kaien asked but Sora's smile widened.

"Mom's got healing powers and they're quite…potent ones too." Sora replied before Kaien quickly brought his other blade around to block a blow from Tatsuki's Chi Genkotsu. Before Kaien could make another move he saw Sosuke flying up towards him with his Zanpakuto reared back. In a split second he realized that his cousins weren't holding back at all, and Sora had given him the reason why. Orihime's powers could heal injuries. If Tatsuki and Sora could recover as fast as they did with her powers, it begged the question of just how powerful her powers were. In that same second, Sosuke had slashed him deep across the chest, leaving an X shaped scar due to his first attack. Kaien stared at him in shock for a moment before he suddenly fell to the ground, Ametsuchi's Shikai form falling to the ground with him, their ribbon around his back. Kaien hit the ground in a cloud of dust. On the ground where the triplets had been after Kaien initially beat them, Orihime watched the cloud of dust worriedly. She hated the way her kids practiced when she was present. They might take her powers and love for them for granted but she wasn't about to just let her kids and Kaien die from going too far in their training. Sosuke, Sora, and Tatsuki appeared next to her in a flash step, Sora and Tatsuki's Zanpakuto both still in their Shikai and Sosuke's still in his hand. Their faces each showed regret and disappointment.

"Mmm. Looks like Kaien couldn't handle all of them at once." Mila-Rose said from her perch.

"Apparently not." Apache said with a disappointed sigh.

"Apparently he is not what we expected of the son of Lord Aizen's Killer. Wouldn't you agree, Lady Halibel?" Sun-Sun asked, looking up at her mistress who remained silent, her eyes not moving from the cloud of dust. From atop the nearby mesa, Hanashiro stood silently watching the cloud. The triplets each sighed and turned away from the cloud.

"Please, do what you can to save him Mom." Tatsuki whispered, guiltily looking up at her mother. Despite her tomboyish and tough exterior, she still had a good heart. Orihime closed her eyes sadly as the three started to slowly walk away. Just then…

"Where…do you think…you're going?"

The triplets, Halibel's Fraccion, and Orihime's eyes widened in surprise at the voice. The triplets each whirled around and saw the cloud of dust still slowly settling. Then they felt it, a massive spiritual pressure from within the cloud and getting stronger. Suddenly they felt a powerful spike in the energy accompanied by a powerful gust of wind that blew away the dust, revealing Kaien slowly climbing to his feet, using Ametsuchi's right blade to pull himself up as the other blade rested comfortably in his other hand. A pillar of crimson energy suddenly burst up from around him. Kaien's sheer power was blowing their minds away as the triplets and Orihime shielded themselves from the powerful winds. Despite his wounds, Kaien was still standing and ready to fight. Kaien glared directly at his three cousins with a glare, his eyes aglow with determination as a large red wolf's head formed from the energy behind him like it had during his fight with Ikkaku.

"I'm not done yet!" Kaien shouted as Sosuke smirked and started to approach. Tatsuki and Sora in the meantime flash stepped to surround Kaien.

"I gotta say cousin; you're more powerful than we thought." Sosuke said as Kaien glared at him calmly.

"I didn't realize you weren't holding back. Now that I do, I won't hold back either." Kaien said as he raised his right blade and held it parallel to his face, the edge facing Sosuke. He then spun the sword slightly in his hand so that now the broadside of the blade was parallel to his face, the bladed edge facing to his left. Kaien was continuing to stare at him with only one eye as the blade obstructed his view from his right eye. Just then, the three leapt towards him. Kaien kept his cool and flash stepped into the air as the three met at the center and turned to see Kaien hovering in the air nearby, the blade still in its previous position only now glowing red as Kaien said…

"Blow away, Tsuki. Nobara Heimaku."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 17.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Neliel Tu Oderschvank, dressed in a tight fitting green tee-shirt and khaki shorts, flip-flops, and carrying a blue duffle bag under her right arm, stepped off the plane to Hawaii and took a deep breath of the salty sea air with a delighted sigh.

"Hawaii! Paradise at last!" Nel said dreamily as a muscular man wearing an assortment of grass bracelets and anklets along with a lei crown and lei necklace and grass skirt approached her and placed a lei around her neck.

"Aloha and welcome to Hawaii. Please enjoy your stay." The man said as Nel smiled and bowed humbly.

"Domo arigato." She said, but the man simply grinned sheepishly. Nel face palmed, realizing the language barrier, and walked quickly away. She could speak at least fifteen different languages including English and German, her last name being somewhat German sounding, but tended to speak Japanese for obvious reasons. She reached into the outer pouch of her duffle bag and pulled out the travel brochure.

"Hmm. What shall I do first? Visit the day spa? Relax on the beach? Go shopping? Take hula lessons? Get a tan? Go sightseeing? Mmm, so many options! What a hassle. Oh I know, I'll call home and let them know I made it alright." Nel decided as she reached into her duffle bag. As she dug around for her cellphone she found something soft and plushy. She then scowled as she remembered what it was. Immediately Kon burst up from out of the bag.

"MAN! What is with you people and locking me up in bags and drawers anyway?" Kon ranted before realizing his surroundings. Nel looked around and saw that people were staring at her. She mentally cursed as she reached into the back and pulled out a small metal device resembling a lighter.

"So much for my vacation." Nel mumbled with a scowl as she pressed the button, causing a small spring mounted head of Dondochakka to pop out from the device before a bright flash of light covered the room.

_End._


	18. Denial of Fate

"Blow away, Tsuki. Nobara Heimaku." Kaien said as his blade disintegrated from the tip down to the hilt in a shower of glowing red rose petals that fluttered through the air around Sora, Sosuke, and Tatsuki who watched the petals curiously. Suddenly blood sprayed from countless lacerations that suddenly appeared on all of them and they each collapsed atop each other. Kaien landed nearby, standing over them for a moment before he too collapsed from his injuries. The only people not stunned by this were Halibel and Hanashiro.

"Just as I suspected." Hanashiro said as he watched Orihime immediately set about to healing their injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kisuke Urahara sat in one of the backrooms of the Urahara Shop, in front of a round wooden table, his paper fan open in front of his face, as the front door opened, as Tessai poked his head in.

"Manager, they've arrived." Tessai said as Kisuke smiled.

"Well don't waste any time, show them in!" Kisuke said as a Tessai stepped out of the way allowing a tall woman in her early thirties with long black hair with a purple tint, parted down the middle, with two strands of bangs in the middle of her face, shaped like a Y. She wore a grey business suit with light purple tint with matching pants over a pink work shirt and dark purple tie. She walked in barefoot. Behind her entered a man that seemed a few years younger with red hair that was pulled back and tied up in a wolves' tail. He wore a dark blue work shirt with the sleeves rolled up and an undone black tie draped around his neck. He had a pair of navy blue business pants, the accompanying jacket apparently missing. He came in wearing a pair of white sports socks.

"Welcome, please, have a seat." Kisuke said as the woman knelt down onto her knees with her hands folded in her lap but the man simply stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Tessai entered and sat down next to Kisuke.

"What's this about Urahara? You only call us once a month to discuss the sales figures for years and then you just call us and invite us over for a "friendly chat?" What gives?" the man asked impatiently.

"I was just letting you work. I know you've got busy lives and that the past few years have been quiet but you did sign the contracts when I hired you." Kisuke said as the man grabbed Kisuke by the collar and yanked him up close.

"You jackass! I was only seven at the time! I couldn't pronounce half the words on that contract! How was I to know that it was a lifetime employment contract?" the man raged as Kisuke smirked.

"Why Jinta, I'm surprised you're willing to pass up on this great opportunity to see a certain blond nurse at the Kurosaki Clinic." Kisuke said as the man froze. It was Jinta Hanakari and the woman next to him was Ururu Tsumugiya. Both had moved away in the twenty plus years since Aizen's death to operate a chain of Urahara Shops across Japan at Kisuke's request. Naturally these shops also doubled as Soul Reaper supply stores. Jinta had never quite forgiven Kisuke for having sent him away from Karakura.

"Blond nurse?" Jinta asked quietly.

"Blond nurse." Kisuke replied with a smile on his face.

"At the Kurosaki Clinic?" Jinta asked, again quietly.

"At the Kurosaki Clinic." Kisuke repeated. Jinta shifted his eyes back and forth before releasing Kisuke and sitting down.

"Now then, let's get down to business shall we?" Kisuke said as he dropped back into his aloof persona.

"Why have you called us here Mister Urahara?" Ururu asked softly.

"Well with the recent influx of Hollows in Karakura lately, there's been an increase in the number of Soul Reapers operating in the area so business has picked up. Therefore I've had to call in some extra supplies and I needed help getting them all stowed away." Kisuke said as Jinta scowled.

"Wait a minute did you call us here to help unload all your new merchandise like we were your stock boys? Don't you have that fox-faced ex-Captain to do that?" Jinta asked impatiently.

"Well-…" Kisuke said with an innocent shrug. Anger instantly flashed in Jinta's eyes.

"You jackass! That is all you called us here for! I oughta kill you for that! Come on Ururu lets-…Ururu?" Jinta asked as he noticed that Ururu had vanished into thin air. She then reappeared at the doorway to the back with several crates in her arms and her business jacket off.

"What?" she asked innocently as Jinta sweat dropped.

"Hey look on the bright side, once you're finished stocking the shelves, you can run a few deliveries for me. One of them I've saved just for you Jinta. It's a delivery to the Kurosaki Clinic addressed to a certain nurse." Kisuke said with an implying smile. Jinta, his eyes still narrowed, allowed a small grin to sweep his face. His affections for Yuzu hadn't changed. He then set about his work, mumbling curses directed at Urahara under his breath as he went. As he walked out of the room, Gin walked in, having returned from his shopping excursion with Rangiku.

"Ah, it's good to see the family together again. Bet'cha happy to have them back ain'cha, Kisuke?" Gin asked as Kisuke nodded from behind his fan.

"Well I must admit it is good to have them back. But you know what their return means. You best be saving up that energy of yours." Kisuke said.

"Mmm indeed." Gin said as he stood up and headed for the back.

"By the way, how did it go with your reconnaissance mission?" Kisuke asked as Gin paused. He turned towards Kisuke a little and pulled back the collar on his right side, revealing a hicky on his neck. He then walked on into the back room. Kisuke smiled as he pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"And the puzzle begins to solve itself."

* * *

><p><strong>Back across town…<strong>

Kaien woke up to find himself sitting up on one of the couches of the Hogyoku Club's atrium.

"Ah, you're awake." Shinji said as Kaien quickly checked himself over. He was still in Soul Reaper form but all of his injuries had been healed to the point as if they had never even been inflicted.

"What happened?" Kaien asked as Shinji shrugged.

"You kicked our ass, that's what happened." Kaien heard Tatsuki say. He turned to see Tatsuki, Sora, and Sosuke sitting at a nearby table, all three of them still in Soul Reaper form and also fully healed. Sosuke was sipping from some tea while Sora sat reading from a small black book. Tatsuki was leaning on the table with her left arm, her head resting on said arm, looking bored with a cup of tea by her. Nearby, Hanashiro prepared and served some tea to Stark and Kensei as Orihime helped serve some of the others.

"You were ganging up on me!" Kaien replied as he scrambled over towards the triplets, a scowl on his face.

"We were training. I thought you knew not to hold back?" Tatsuki said casually as she took a sip of tea.

"Who the hell trains like that? That's just a good way to get yourself killed!" Kaien argued.

"It is Lady Halibel's method of training. She believes in training without limits. Sacrificing your instinct to react in pain in order to continue fighting as well as sacrificing your need to hold back. In a real fight, holding back might cost you or it might not." Sosuke said, his eyes closed as he quietly drank his tea. Kaien didn't notice as Ametsuchi approached, San holding a tray of two tea filled cups while Tsuki carried another one.

"Here, Hanashiro says this will replenish your Spirit energy." San said as Kaien absently took a cup off the tray.

"I don't care what the hell one of the Espada says! Tell me next time you do that! I could have killed you or you could have killed-...uh." Kaien said as he suddenly started feeling the glares of three pairs of eyes burning holes in the back of his head. He slowly turned around to see Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun with their arms crossed and veritable flames in their eyes. They were each glowing with a murderous aura.

"_You dare question Lady Halibel's methods?"_ they asked softly and threateningly. Kaien sweat dropped with a sheepish expression before recoiling slightly.

"Eh no…no I wasn't. Can you guys stop staring at me like that?" Kaien whimpered nervously. Ametsuchi were eyeing the Fraccion menacingly from behind their tea cups. Finally the Fraccion backed off.

"Tsh. Doesn't matter anyway. It worked anyway, didn't it?" Apache said smugly.

"Lady Halibel's training methods awoke an ability of yours that you had never used before. Consider yourself grateful." Sun-Sun said as Kaien and Ametsuchi sweat dropped.

"Um actually, I was about to use that move on Soken Ishida when-…" Kaien said before noticing that the murderous aura around the Fraccion had returned.

"_Say what?" _they asked threateningly and simultaneously. Kaien and Ametsuchi were now confused yet terrified.

"Piece of advice Kaien, just agree with them. It's far less painful in the long run." Sora said without looking up from his book.

"Since the name Soken Ishida has been mentioned, where is the Quincy anyway?" Sosuke asked, glancing towards Shinji who shrugged.

"Probably out messing around. I sent Hiyori and the Numeros to go find him. I have no idea if they'll-…" Shinji said before a white blur knocked into him from behind, but didn't just stop at just Shinji. Shinji, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, and Apache, in that order, were knocked into each other and all the way into the back wall by the white blur…which was actually an airborne and now unconscious Soken Ishida.

"Found him!" Hiyori shouted from the doorway with a sinister grin and with her fist pumped back in victory. They had literally thrown Soken into the room. Loly and Menoly were high fiving each other as Lilynette, Mashiro, and Ggio raised score cards as if it were a competition. Lilynette raised a six, Mashiro a seven, and Ggio another seven.

"Hey! Do that again and we'll freakin' kill you!" Apache managed to yell from behind the rest of the Quincy-impaled-victims.

"That's my line!" Shinji's muffled voice said from between the unconscious Sun-Sun's breasts. He quickly pulled himself free however and he along with Apache and Mila-Rose scrambled over to Hiyori and the two Numeros, starting a screaming match which quickly erupted into a fist fight. Kaien and Ametsuchi watched this with blank stares.

"Does this sort of thing happen all the time?" Kaien asked as the triplets sighed simultaneously.

"All too often." Sora replied.

"You get used to it." Tatsuki added.

"Just ignore it and try to stay out of the line of fire." Sosuke said as Orihime and Hanashiro approached, ignoring the fight.

"How are you feeling, Kaien?" Hanashiro asked with a smile as Kaien rolled his right arm in his sleeve.

"Not bad. I don't know what you did to help there, but I really appreciate it." Kaien said as Orihime giggled slightly.

"It was nothing really. I just used my Shun-Shun-Rikka to heal you." Orihime replied.

"Your what?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Orihime has a very rare and very powerful ability. She has the power to reject fate itself." Hanashiro explained as Grimmjow approached but remained silent.

"But they said that they were healing powers." Kaien said, pointing to the triplets.

"We said a while ago that she has healing powers but that was just a term of convenience." Sosuke said, taking a sip of tea.

"My powers are actually nothing that special." Orihime said bashfully.

"Mom, you repaired Grimmjow's arm!" Tatsuki argued exasperatedly as Kaien glanced at said Espada's arm.

"It must not have been that bad of an injury." Ametsuchi said as Grimmjow grimaced at the memory.

"How bad would you consider amputated-by-a-Soul-Reaper's-Zanpakuto-and-then-destroyed-by-a-Kido-spell?" Grimmjow asked as Kaien looked at the arm again and blinked. He glanced back at Orihime who was blushing.

"You can…do that?" Kaien asked in shock.

"More than that I believe, Kaien." Sosuke said as Hanashiro scowled.

"Sosuke." He warned, shaking his head.

"No, I don't mind. Besides, Kaien should know the truth anyway." Orihime said, receiving a concerned look from Kaien.

"What are you talking about?" Kaien asked.

"Let me say this, Kurosaki. You're pretty damn lucky to even be here right now." Grimmjow said as Kaien, now more concerned than ever.

"What's going on? How powerful are you anyway, Orihime?" Kaien asked. Ametsuchi were concerned as well. The entire club had essentially fallen silent by now as they listened carefully. Each of them remembering the story themselves and where they were when Aizen met his demise.

"You know the stories about your dad slaying Aizen, right? Well you've probably never heard the full story of their fight. They had finally met up, the ultimate showdown, a fight that would decide the fate of all existence. Ichigo, as powerful as he was then, and as relentless as he is now, just didn't have enough to stop Aizen. I'm sure that you noticed your dad's photo on the member wall over there, right? You know that he is a Vizard. Even with his Vizard powers he still didn't have enough to bring down Aizen. Then it happened. His Inner Hollow took control, his powers finally surpassing Aizen's but when he had a chance to deal the killing blow, Ichigo stopped. He would not let Aizen die because of his Hollow. That brief pause, that moment's hesitation, made us all see a sight that scared many of us more than seeing Ichigo's Inner Hollow take control of him in the first place." Hanashiro explained as Kaien looked at him, hesitating to ask.

"What?" He asked, noticing the sad look in Orihime's eyes as she looked away. Hanashiro took a deep breath before answering.

"The sight of your father, split in two by my father's blade." Hanashiro said as Kaien and Ametsuchi's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Kaien asked breathlessly as he stumbled back slightly.

"Aizen had done the unthinkable. He had killed the only Soul Reaper capable of defeating him. Orihime managed to repair his body with her powers, but for a moment we thought that we had lost him. We were relieved when we saw him climb to his feet. After that, Ichigo used a special Zanpakuto, one forged from every Zanpakuto of the Kurosaki clan, to finally kill Aizen. But that memory has haunted us ever since. Your father is probably the single most powerful Soul Reaper that we know of, Kaien, but not because of his spirit energy. It's because of him that the Vizards have been pardoned, the Loyalist Arrancar still live and are allowed to live here amongst us. It's because of him that Captain Ichimaru and I were given a chance to turn back from a road that would lead to our ruin. We all owe him a great debt, Kaien, which is why we are training you, so that you can defend yourself should the need arise, but most of all, to only begin repayment of the debt we all owe him." Hanashiro explained. Kaien stared at him quietly, letting his words sink in. He then looked around, looking at all of the Arrancar, Visoreds, his cousins, the still unconscious Soken, and finally Ametsuchi. Kaien then took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and turned back towards Hanashiro.

"Then what say we keep the training going?" Kaien asked with a smile as he opened his eyes. Hanashiro smiled back at him.

"Normally I'd agree, but it's getting late, and your dad's still got that curfew if I'm not mistaken. You should probably head home. Take tomorrow off, get some rest. I mean it." Hanashiro said as most everyone nodded in agreement.

"What about Ishida?" Kaien asked.

"Oh don't worry about him. We've got some stern lecturing to do with him about trying-not-to-blow-our-secret." Shinji said as Kaien turned to the triplets.

"See you guys sometime tomorrow?" Kaien asked as the three nodded in agreement.

"We'll refrain from attacking you this time." Sora said with a smile.

"Well…at least not with lethal force." Tatsuki corrected with a dark grin. Kaien then looked at Ametsuchi who smiled at him.

"You guys ready to go?" Kaien asked as the twins nodded.

"Hey two things before you leave, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said, walking up to Kaien.

"What is it?" Kaien asked.

"First, we got new instructions from Urahara. He says you won't be training at his shop for a while. There's been an increase in Hollow activity as of late so there's more traffic in and around his shop by the Soul Reapers. You'll be training here with us." Grimmjow said as Kaien nodded.

"And the second thing?" Kaien asked before Grimmjow suddenly kneed him in the stomach, his hands not leaving his pockets once. Grimmjow then walked away past him. Kaien was scowling as he held his stomach. Ametsuchi was glaring at the passing Sexta Espada who was grinning like a bandit.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 18.<strong>

_Arrancar Encyclopedia_

"_Arrancar daihyakka."_ Gin's voice read as the Arrancar Encyclopedia title screen appeared before switching to Gin himself on the set of the old Arrancar Encyclopedia omake from the Bleach Anime with a pointer in hand, smiling towards the camera.

"Hiya, I'm here to announce that I'll be taking a break from the main story for the next few chapters, startin' after chapter 19. In that time, just so ya don't miss me too much, I'll be rehostin' my old Arrancar Encyclopedia segment to showcase and remind you of some of the things we've covered in the previous two stories. Such as-…" Gin said before motioning to the giant TV monitor behind him. The monitor started shifting through a series of images as Gin read them off…

"…The LeBlanc crisis, the Black Wrangler herself, the Zanpakuto of Hanashiro and Neko Kurosaki, and more. So ya be sure to stick around 'cause ya never know what we're gonna be studyin'." Gin said as Kaien walked in curiously.

"Oi, what exactly will you be doing besides this?" Kaien asked. Gin promptly flash stepped over towards him.

"Oh now if I told ya, it wouldn't be a secret now would it?" Gin asked as he walked off stage, humming Hona Sayonara from the Bleach Rock Musicals, leaving Kaien alone on stage. The lights however quickly shut off, leaving him in total darkness.

"Oi! Where's the exit?" Kaien asked before tripping over something with a loud crash.

"Oh, and mind that first step there would ya?"

"Bastard."

_End._


	19. A Hollow Problem

"**GOOD MORNING KAIEN!"** Ichigo shouted as he bounded into the living/dining room only to come face to fist with Kaien.

"Would you knock it off Dad? Can't I eat in PEACE?" Kaien asked impatiently as he stood up from the breakfast table. Ichigo could only give a muffled response due to Kaien's fist being planted in his face.

"What was that?" Kaien asked dubiously as he leaned in to listen, only to get pulled into a headlock by Ichigo.

"I-can't-believe-you-FELL-FOR-THAT!" Ichigo shouted as father and son continued to brawl. Hisana and Rukia only watched with blank stares on their face. Yuzu and Neko were over but both were used to the fighting by now and blissfully ignored it.

"So Mom, when's the Summer Cultural Festival?" Hisana asked curiously, taking her mind off the carnage her father and brother were enacting nearby.

"I believe it's this Saturday. Which reminds me, Yuzu, Neko, could you help me out for a second please?" Rukia asked as she rolled up the morning's newspaper. Yuzu and Neko promptly dropped what they were doing and walked over with Rukia to the melee that was the father/son duo and as Yuzu pried them apart, Neko smacked Ichigo on the head with a rolled up magazine from her back pocket while Rukia smacked Kaien on the head, ending the argument abruptly.

"Kaien, didn't you sign up for your school's Summer Cultural Festival?" Rukia asked as Kaien nodded.

"Yeah it's at the end of the week. Why?" Kaien asked as Rukia shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about it." Rukia said as Kaien nodded. Something then occurred to him.

"Aw hell, I'm going to be working all week! When am I supposed to relax?" Kaien asked as Ichigo started laughing.

"Relax? Ha! There is no relaxation when it comes to the world of business! But you're young so you'll learn eventually. By the way, have you been working out or something? You're warding off my attacks better than usual lately." Ichigo said as he eyed Kaien over.

"Did it ever occur to you that you're getting old and slow?" Kaien asked as Ichigo's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What? No way! I'm as fit as ever before! Why there's nothing that can keep me-!" crack "-down." Ichigo rasped painfully as his back went out due to a particularly overzealous victory-arm-pump. All eyes had turned towards Ichigo at the sound of the crack.

"Ichigo? Did you throw out your back?" Rukia asked in legitimate surprise.

"Just a sprain." Ichigo replied, tears in his eyes, as he forced a grin and a thumbs up while hunched over.

"Do I need to take you to see Uryu?" Rukia asked as Ichigo scowled and turned away before motioning for her to come closer. Rukia did so, getting close enough to bend over and listen to him. Kaien could see him nodding rapidly amidst pained whimpers.

"Okay, I'll take you to see him." Rukia said as she turned to the others.

"Yuzu, Neko, could you-…" "Rukia, wait, I'll take Ichigo. Besides I watched the clinic last time you had to take him to the hospital. It's my turn and he is my brother." Yuzu said as Rukia relented.

"Alright, fair enough." Rukia said as Yuzu grabbed her purse and walked her brother out of the house.

"Hey, Cousin Neko, you want to go see that new Chappy Movie with me?" Hisana asked as Neko pondered for a moment.

"Well…I hear Orihime's been anxious to see it and the Tea Shop is near the theater. You mind joining me at the shop and then letting Cousin Orihime take you?" Neko asked as Hisana nodded. Hisana and Orihime had a strong friendship.

"Is that okay mom?" Hisana asked as Rukia nodded.

"It sure is. Go enjoy yourself sweetie. Behave for your Cousin Neko and Cousin Orihime." Rukia instructed as Hisana saluted and walked out with Neko, leaving Kaien and Rukia alone.

"So I assume that this is the part where you start with the Soul Reaper stuff?" Kaien asked as he turned towards his mother, only to see her grabbing her purse.

"I can't today, I'm afraid. I got an urgent message from Kisuke Urahara, saying he needs to talk with me at his shop first thing this morning. I was going to try and come up with an excuse to get away but Yuzu's taking Ichigo to see the doctor was a lucky break…Mmm no pun intended." Rukia said with a sheepish expression.

"So you need me to watch the clinic?" Kaien asked as Rukia shook her head.

"No, just put the closed sign up and make sure the doors are locked, and then do what you want. I am, however, expecting a visitor though so if you can just not run off to the Hogyoku Club today, I'd appreciate it." Rukia said, startling Kaien.

"Whoa wait a minute, how did you-?" Kaien asked as Rukia shot him a blank stare.

"Who do you think asked Shinji and the rest of the Hogyoku Club to drag you over there in the first place?" Rukia asked as Kaien sighed with a smirk.

"You really are looking out for me." Kaien said with a smile.

"It's like I said. I'm your mother. I'm going to look out for you even when you don't know it. I can't train you as much as I'd like to since it'd be too suspicious, but the training you get from them will be far better coming from multiple Captains and Lieutenants. Oh and before I forget, there's a package in your desk drawer that was delivered here yesterday from Urahara Shop by a strange red haired man who for the life of me I feel I should know. He didn't seem too happy to see me for some reason. Kept swearing he'd get him for this, whoever he is. Anyway, in the package is a device Urahara invented that will mask your spiritual energy from the spiritually aware while you're in your body. Please make sure you wear it on your body at all times, just wear it hidden under your clothes and make sure you put it on before you do anything else. I had your Zanpakuto's Gigai equipped with the same thing earlier in the week after the incident with Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa of Squad Eleven, to prevent any future accidental detections. Oh and make sure the guest bedroom is set up too." Rukia said, confusing Kaien.

"What for?" Kaien asked.

"I'll explain to you at some point when I get home, but I don't have time to talk right now, Kaien. You'll just have to trust me. Whatever you do though, while our guest is here, you're going to have to refrain from entering your Soul Reaper form or using any Soul Reaper powers. I warn you, he's a powerful Soul Reaper. More powerful than me or the ones that were sent here by the Soul Society, so don't assume that if your cover gets blown that you'll be able to take him on by yourself." Rukia said. Before Kaien could ask anything more, Rukia had disappeared. Kaien sighed in exasperation before walking back upstairs to his room. As he did, he noticed a distinct lack of a certain feline-disguised-Soul-Reaper.

"Oh great, where's Yoruichi gone?" Kaien wondered out loud as he walked into his room. He promptly opened the door where Ametsuchi sat inside in their Gigai, reading a manga with flashlight headbands around their foreheads.

"How long have you guys been in there?" Kaien asked.

"_Since last night."_ They replied casually as Kaien sweat dropped.

"Right, stupid question. What about Yachiru? Was she in there?" Kaien asked but the twin spirits shook their heads.

"She left a note. She says (ahem), Going to hunt for Hollows with Cue ball and Yun-Yun. Come join us if you want to have some fun. Yachiru." San read off of a pink piece of paper.

"I would've considered it if Mom hadn't warned me about some guest." Kaien said as he opened his desk drawer, finding a small thin white box inside the drawer. He pulled out the box, opened it, and found a small round transparent plastic adhesive patch with a picture of a smiling Urahara on it. Kaien scowled at the patch in annoyance.

"Seriously?" He mumbled as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular form.

"I guess dad was right. I guess I have been working out." Kaien mumbled as he slapped the patch on his upper back and put his shirt back on.

"Oi, come on I need help getting the guestroom ready for Mom's mystery guest." Kaien said as the Zanpakuto spirits shrugged, set down the manga and the flashlight headbands, and climbed out of the closet. A few minutes later, the clinic part of the house had been locked down and the guestroom was prepared and now Kaien and Ametsuchi were flipping through the channels on the television. They then heard a tapping at the door.

"Yo! Rukia! Ichigo! Anyone named Kurosaki! Open up!" A voice that seemed oddly familiar could be heard shouting from outside the house door.

"Who the hell?" Kaien asked as he and Ametsuchi got up and headed for the door. He opened the door to see a man dressed in seventies era hippy garb, complete with Chappy tie-dye shirt and pink psychedelic headband under a pair of expensive sunglasses, with flaming red hair kept almost like a pineapple with black stripe-like tattoos all over his face and arms. There was a pair of suitcases on the ground next to him. He stood there with a grin on his face which vanished the second he saw Kaien, replaced by a look of confusion.

"Eh…oops wrong house." The man said as he turned to walk away but Kaien sighed heavily. He recognized the man and he knew better.

"Hold on. You're that friend of my mom's when she was in school, right?" Kaien asked as the man glanced over his shoulder with a smirk. He turned towards Kaien with a grin as he said.

"Glad to see you remembered me, Kaien. Almost didn't recognize you after all these years. Oh and in case you've forgotten my name, its Renji Abarai."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Urahara Shop…<strong>

Kisuke, Gin, Yoruichi (in human form and fully clothed), Hanashiro, Shinji, and Halibel (in a Gigai) sat at the round table in the back room, waiting patiently for something. Halibel's Gigai consisted of a gray raincoat, worn like a cape, with her arms not in the sleeves and the collar turned up, hiding most of her face. The raincoat was worn buttoned at the top where she wore a white polo shirt with the number three on the right breast. She also wore a pair of blue jeans and black shoes.

"What are we waiting for?" Shinji asked impatiently with a yawn.

"Ya keep askin' but we ain't gonna tell ya 'till everyone's here." Gin replied with his usual smile.

"I hope this meeting is worth having to be up and be here at this hour, Kisuke. My sister is going to kill me for being late." Hanashiro grumbled as he sipped some caffeinated tea from a flask.

"Have you got any more of that, 'shiro?" Shinji asked as Hanashiro passed the flask and a cup to him. Finally the door to the front opened, revealing Ururu.

"Excuse me, but Lieutenant Kurosaki has arrived." Ururu said as Rukia entered behind her.

"Thank you, Ururu. Keep an eye on the shop for us will you?" Kisuke asked as Ururu bowed out, closing the door behind her.

"So what's this about Kisuke? Ichigo threw out his back this morning but Yuzu jumped in to take him to the hospital. Besides I'm expecting Captain Abarai to arrive at my house any minute." Rukia asked as she sat down at the table. Kisuke popped open his fan in front of his face.

"I'll explain everything right now. I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice, but I'm afraid that the situation here in Karakura, is much worse than we first anticipated." Kisuke said with a serious tone, earning curious looks from Shinji, Rukia, and Hanashiro. Halibel simply glared at him from behind her collar.

"What do you mean, Kisuke?" Shinji asked.

"Gin, Yoruichi, Tessai, and I have been monitoring the rising increase in Hollow attacks here in Karakura very carefully. At first the attacks all seemed to be random, but lately I've noticed that they're the exact opposite. They're carefully calculated and coordinated attacks against regular Whole Spirits and humans. They've been attacking in places that the Soul Reapers sent by the Soul Society, simply haven't been. The fault does not lie with the Soul Reapers' abilities or hunting methods, but more with, what I've confirmed to be, interference by a third party." Kisuke explained with his serious voice.

"You mean someone is coordinating these attacks?" Hanashiro asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Someone is more than just coordinating them. They're also making it easier for the Hollows to attack before the Soul Reapers can detect them and escape long before they can arrive." Kisuke said.

"They must be using some form of masking technique to hide their spiritual pressure." Halibel said.

"Yeah, because not even the Hogyoku Club Arrancar has managed to find any Hollows." Shinji added.

"With the assistance of Yoruichi, Tessai, and Gin, I think I have managed to figure out the problem. I'm sure by now we're all familiar with the circumstances surrounding the premature awakening of Kaien Kurosaki's Soul Reaper abilities, and I bet you're wondering why the Lieutenant of Squad Eleven was so easily surprised and just as easily defeated by what appeared to be an ordinary Hollow." Kisuke explained as Rukia, Hanashiro, and Shinji each nodded.

"Yeah now that you mention it, how did Lieutenant Kusajishi get brought down so easily?" Rukia asked curiously.

"That's what I wanted to find out when I snuck back to the Soul Society yesterday afternoon when Karin Kurosaki arrived here. I returned that night when she returned to the Soul Society, timing it just right so that the Soul Society wouldn't notice the simultaneous activation of two Senkaimon." Yoruichi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What did you find out, Shihoin?" Shinji asked.

"There's someone inside the Seireitei, feeding information to someone here in the World of the Living. I found evidence to suggest that sensitive data on all five of the Soul Reapers sent here, and recently, Captain Renji Abarai, along with additional data on the Hogyoku Club members and the Karakura Defense Squad members, was transmitted covertly from the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development to an unknown source here in Karakura Town." Yoruichi explained, causing Rukia and Hanashiro's eyes to widen in shock.

"What sort of information?" Halibel asked with narrowed eyes.

"The only information sent was the Reiatsu Signatures of the aforementioned groups." Yoruichi replied.

"What good would that information do anyone?" Rukia asked, clueless.

"The information could be used to pinpoint the immediate locations of every Soul Reaper, Loyalist Arrancar, and anyone else who's a friend of the Soul Society, at any given moment. More still, the information could be used to create a sort of mask that hides the spiritual pressure of anyone who enters the sensory range of the associated Soul Reapers. By covering themselves in the exact same Spiritual pressure signature as another Soul Reaper, it effectively cloaks them from that Soul Reaper's senses. I believe that it was a Hollow, using this Reiatsu Mask on Lieutenant Kusajishi, which caused the incident involved with the awakening of Kaien Kurosaki's powers." Kisuke explained, still with his serious voice.

"Are you sure this mask really works? I'm not convinced by one isolated incident." Halibel said.

"Ah but it is real. I tested out Kisuke's theory all day yesterday. He modified my Gigai to mask my Reiatsu, and when I was certain I was far enough away from everyone, I finally sensed the presence of some Hollows, which proved that there were indeed Hollows lingerin' well outside our natural sensory field when our Reiatsu is uninhibited." Gin explained.

"Then why haven't Soul Pagers detected anything?" Rukia asked curiously.

"I've discovered that somehow, someone is transmitting a sort of disruption signal across Karakura, disabling Soul Pagers and keeping them from detecting Hollows. It's just enough of a disruption that only the Hollow detectors are disabled, otherwise they work just fine." Kisuke said as Rukia thought of something.

"What about Ichigo's old Deputy Soul Reaper Badge? Would it work?" Rukia asked.

"It's essentially just a Hollow Detector combined with a Spirit Evictor. I'm afraid the badge is just as useful as the Soul Pagers at the moment." Yoruichi explained.

"What about when the Hollow attacked while we were in the training ground under the shop the other day? We all sensed it so surely there must have been some fluke in their system." Rukia asked as Kisuke closed his fan.

"There are special devices in the training areas, even the ones under the Hogyoku Club building and the Kurosaki Home and Clinic, which shield the spiritual energy of anyone inside from detection by anyone on the outside. I imagine, since we were all in there, the Hollows lost track of our Reiatsu and assumed it was safe to hunt there, but by the time we emerged and they realized where we were, it was too late to recall the Hollows." Kisuke explained.

"Wait a second, I just realized something! Shihoin, you mentioned when you informed the rest of us, that you were at the clinic when the Hollow attacked. How come you were able to sense it?" Hanashiro asked.

"We believe that the Reiatsu Masking only works against one Soul Reaper at a time, since tuning the ability to only one Soul Reaper would be detectable by a different Soul Reaper in the same area. That explains why they attacked Lieutenant Kusajishi because they thought she was alone, since my cat form also masks my Reiatsu naturally, making me both look and feel like an average cat in terms of spiritual pressure to the ordinary Hollow. Therefore they were able to get the drop on Lieutenant Kusajishi so easily. Lieutenants Hinamori and Matsumoto have been together virtually at all times, same for Ikkaku and Yumichika, so they couldn't use Reiatsu Masking while they were together. I also believe that at the time, the signal that disrupted the Soul Pagers was just being activated so it took a while before Lt. Kusajishi's Soul Pager was able to detect it." Yoruichi explained.

"So then what can we do about the Hollows if they're able to avoid us at every turn and ambush us when we're alone?" Rukia asked.

"I'm working on a way to disable all of the Reiatsu Masks and the Soul Pager Disruptors at once. Preliminary tests have been positive so far, but it'll still take a few days to implement on a scale as large as Karakura. At the moment I'm predicting that it'll take about a week or so to set up." Kisuke explained.

"A week is unacceptable. Humans and Whole Spirits are being consumed daily while the Soul Reapers are helpless to do anything about it. We must do something to try and stave off the Hollow attacks as best as possible." Halibel said as Kisuke opened his fan again.

"And this is the hard part of the plan. The Karakura Defense Squad, the Hogyoku Club members and any Soul Reapers sent here by the Soul Society, are all useless right now, and whoever it is responsible for the disruption knows that. At the same time, we have inadvertently created our own temporary solution to the problem. We simply need to send in another team of Soul Reapers." Kisuke explained as Shinji scowled.

"But you just said that anyone the Soul Society sends is useless against the Hollows." Shinji said as Kisuke's smile widened.

"Anyone the Soul Society sends is. But what if the Soul Society didn't send them? Better still, what if the Soul Society didn't know about them?" Kisuke asked as Rukia, Shinji, and Hanashiro's eyes widened at the implication.

"Kaien?" Rukia asked, stunned.

"Sora? Sosuke? Tatsuki? You want to send them?" Hanashiro asked in shock.

"And young Mister Ishida too. At the moment they're our only hope of holding off, or even defeating the Hollows altogether until we can finish work in disabling the Hollow's advantage. In fact because I'll be working exclusively on this, I'll need Tessai to assist, Yoruichi to act as messenger, and Gin acting as security for the project for the whole length of time. That's why I recalled Jinta and Ururu to run the shop while we work on removing the Hollow's advantage." Kisuke explained.

"But what makes you think that they'll be of any use?" Shinji asked, doubtfully.

"The Soul Society has next to nothing on them. The most mention of them is the odd footnote on the files of the various members of the Karakura Defense Squad. Therefore they can't detect them nor can they use Reiatsu Masking to sneak up on them." Yoruichi explained.

"So the idea is that they perform the duties of actual Soul Reapers since the rest of us can't?" Hanashiro asked.

"Pretty much." Gin said with a shrug.

"And what of the other Soul Reapers? What is there to stop them from alerting the Soul Society about them or the Soul Society getting suspicious?" Halibel asked.

"The Soul Society won't care so long as the Hollow numbers start to drop. The hard part will be keeping the Soul Reapers distracted or convincing them to keep quiet about the substitutes. We'd need someone with each of the Soul Reapers we can trust to steer them away from what we're doing. We don't want to tip our hand about the project nor the Substitute Soul Reapers." Kisuke said as Rukia and Hanashiro exchanged glances.

"Leave that to us, Kisuke. I think we might be able to work something out." Rukia said as Kisuke pulled his hat over his eyes with a smile.

"By all means."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 19.<strong>

And behold the secret to how Yachiru was brought down so easily is revealed!

_Arrancar Encyclopedia_

"_Arrancar daihyakka!"_ Kaichou Kurosaki's voice declared. The image then shifted to Gin holding the pointer.

"Hiya, today we will be discussin' Captain Kaichou "The Black Wrangler" Kurosaki." Gin said as he turned towards the monitor which showed an image of Kaichou in her cowgirl outfit.

"Captain Wrangler is the twin sister of Captain Isshin Kurosaki, and the former clan head of the Kurosaki Clan. She was Captain of Squad Ten before the Vizard Incident. She received her nickname, "the Black Wrangler" upon her promotion to Captain when she believed that Soul Reapers should distance themselves from their personal names. She will, however, reveal her name to those she believes is worthy. She even headed the short-lived Fourteenth Division until it was disbanded by Central 46 and she was exiled." Gin explained as the screen shifted to an image of Kaichou during the LeBlanc crisis fighting the Collector.

"She was eventually cleared of the charges by General Yamamoto and allowed to briefly command Squad Five while helpin' to organize the Soul Society in preparation for war against a race known as LeBlancs. But more on them later." Gin explained as the image shifted to a shot of Kaichou and a younger Hanashiro and Neko.

"Captain Wrangler is the biological mother of Hanashiro Kurosaki, who accidently sired him with Sosuke Aizen just prior to the LeBlanc Incident. She also adopted Neko Kurosaki who was Hanashiro's adopted sister when he lived in Rukongai." Gin said as the image shifted to Kaichou as she appears now, standing in a picture with Jushiro Ukitake.

"Since Aizen's death, she has takin' on the role of actin' Lieutenant of Squad Thirteen and currently resides in the Soul Society with Captain Ukitake." Gin explained.

"Her Zanpakuto, Hensen Tatsujin, or Change Master, is a rare shapeshiftin' type and can take the form of almost anythin' she wants. She doesn't like usin' its Bankai though. It messes with her head 'n makes her pretty mean." Gin explained as Kaichou herself walked onto the stage.

"Uh, I think you forgot something Fox-face." Kaichou said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ah your Zanpakuto won't be covered exclusively, since it was covered in Children from the Dark Night. We've already reserved somethin' else for the next segment." Gin said with a wide smile.

"Uh no, actually I meant this." Kaichou said before holding up a hidden camera…or at least the remains of one. Gin instantly sweat dropped.

"Ah now where did that come from?" Gin asked innocently.

"**SHINIGAMI CHOP!"**

_End_


	20. Unite! The Secret Squad is Born

"So, Kaien, I here you're out of school now." Renji said as he tossed his bags in to the guest room.

"Only for the summer. Then I'll be in my final year." Kaien said as Renji turned towards him with his arms crossed over his chest. Ametsuchi was listening in from around the corner, Tsuki crouching on the floor while San stood over her. Neither of them noticed a small spider descending from overhead.

"That's great! Where ya planning on going next?" Renji asked as Kaien shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. I've still got a whole year left before I have to make that decision." Kaien replied.

"Well you better get started, you never know what could happen between one school year or the next." Renji said with a grin on his face.

"Tell me about it." Kaien mumbled. They then heard a tumbling sound accompanied by startled yelps from Ametsuchi. Kaien and Renji turned and saw San writhing in disgust at something while pinning the helpless Tsuki underneath.

"Eugh it's a spider! KILL IT KILL IT! So-gross-so-gross-so-gross!" San freaked as she pointed to the spider. Kaien sweat dropped as Renji arched a curious eyebrow.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kaien mumbled.

"Friends of yours?" Renji asked curiously.

"Coworkers." Kaien grumbled as he approached the two spirits.

"Oh, OH KAIEN KILL THE SPIDER PLEASE!" San freaked as Kaien scowled at her in annoyance.

"You can stand up to that bald guy but you can't stand up to a little spider?" Kaien asked in disbelief.

"Can't…breathe!" Tsuki rasped from underneath her sister before jabbing her in the ribs with her elbow, knocking her off.

"Well spiders are icky!" San argued as Kaien groaned and quickly pulled off his slipper before smashing the offending arachnid between his slipper and the wall.

"There, now can you stop acting like a couple of two year olds?" Kaien asked as the twins stood up.

"Talk to her! She was acting like an idiot!" Tsuki said before Kaien scowled and grabbed them both by the collar.

"Knock it off!" Kaien growled, the two spirits whimpering slightly before being released.

"Wow, you sure have a way with the ladies." Renji snickered.

"Shut up." Kaien mumbled as he and Ametsuchi walked into the living room.

"So what sort of job do you have, Kaien?" Renji asked as Kaien sat down on the couch.

"I just work at a store. Some weird guy runs it." Kaien replied. Before he could even get comfy however, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh great, who could it be now?" Kaien mumbled as he climbed up and went to investigate. He opened the door to see Sosuke standing outside.

"Morning." He said with a friendly smile and wave.

"What the hell do you want? I thought your dad said I had the day off." Kaien asked in a whisper. Renji had picked up a newspaper off the kitchen table and was clearly uninterested in the conversation.

"Something's come up. I've been sent to collect you. Oh and be thankful it's me and not Tatsuki. She and Hiyori were sent to retrieve Ishida and Tatsuki's kinda…well...she's in Rage Mode." Sosuke said as Kaien sweat dropped. Rage Mode was his, Kaien, and Sora's code word for Tatsuki, or any woman for that matter that was PMS-ing at a given moment.

"Great. Having to go into work on my day off and I get to work with a black belt in karate who happens to be in Rage Mode. This is going to be a sucky day isn't it?" Kaien grumbled as he turned and motioned to Ametsuchi to follow.

"You going somewhere, Kaien?" Renji asked from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah I'm being called into work. Sorry I can't stay, Mr. Abarai." Kaien replied.

"Not a problem Kaien, and call me Renji!" Renji called back as the door closed. Renji waited for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cellphone/soul pager. He proceeded to send a text message to the five Soul Reapers deployed to Karakura. The message read…

"_Meeting Ichigo's place. Be there ASAP. That's an order. – Capt. R. Abarai, 3rd Squad."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kaien and Sosuke, with Ametsuchi close behind, were walking towards the Hogyoku Club, Kaien being noticeably perturbed by the notion of having been given yet another day off and then having it be revoked once again for the second day in a row.

"There had better be a good reason for calling me out, Sosuke. If there isn't or I don't think its good enough, we may just have to see just how much fate your mom can deny after I kill you dead." Kaien grumbled. Ametsuchi were obviously more than willing to aid in Sosuke's execution judging by the way Tsuki was cracking her knuckles and San was rubbing her hands together.

"Don't blame me if it turns out to be a waste of time. I know as much as you do. Dad tells me first thing this morning that he has a meeting with Urahara and to stay put for a while. Then we receive a text message saying to grab you and Ishida and go to the Hogyoku Club with Mom." Sosuke said with a shrug.

"Strange, my mom said she had a meeting with Urahara this morning too. And I can't seem to find Yoruichi this morning either." Kaien said as Sosuke arched a curious eyebrow.

"Who?" Sosuke asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, you've not been around for it. Long story short, we have a pet cat now thanks to Hisana. But what she doesn't know is that the cat is actually another Soul Reaper in disguise." Kaien explained, earning a blank stare from Sosuke.

"Exactly how hard did your dad hit you this morning, Kaien?" Sosuke asked, concerned.

"Oh just you wait until we find her. Then you'll be sorry you doubted me." Kaien grumbled.

"Fair enough." Sosuke said with a clueless shrug. They continued walking for a while before Kaien finally thought of something.

"Say, Sosuke, something's been bothering me since yesterday." Kaien said, earning a curious look from Sosuke.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Your Zanpakuto…what does it do to make you hate it?" Kaien asked.

"It's…complicated." Sosuke replied with a sigh.

"Then what type of Zanpakuto is it?" Kaien asked.

"It's an illusion type Zanpakuto. With it, I can create an illusion that can fool the enemy into attacking what they think is me or one of my allies, giving me a chance to strike from a different angle. I can create multiple illusions if necessary too. I can also use it to hide myself or other people if necessary. I just have to be as quiet as possible though." Sosuke said as they spotted the Hogyoku Club building up ahead.

"Okay. Now for a totally different question. Why do they call it the Hogyoku Club?" Kaien asked. Sosuke shrugged at this one however. Soon they reached the doors. Sosuke knocked on the doors and after a few seconds, the peep hole opened up, revealing Shinji's eyes staring back. The peep hole closed back up before the doors opened up, allowing the four to enter.

"Ah good, you're right on time." Shinji said as he ushered them inside, Hachi closing the doors behind them. Sora, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Soken were already there.

"What's this all about, Shinji?" Kaien asked impatiently.

"Well we forgot to mention something yesterday in our little Q and A session yesterday Kaien. The first rule about the Hogyoku Club is, don't talk about the Hogyoku Club." Shinji said with a wide grin, receiving scowls from nearly everyone in the room along with a few annoyed groans.

"Ugh, last night was movie night and…well Shinji's been spouting lines from Fight Club ever since." Ggio groaned.

"That line got old about the third time you said it." Tatsuki grumbled as Kaien and Soken came face to face.

"So we meet again, Kurosaki." Soken said as he stared defiantly at Kaien.

"Ishida." Kaien greeted coldly.

"I suppose you're expecting me to declare our feud over, when fact of the matter is, there was no feud to begin with." Ishida said, causing Kaien to arch a confused eyebrow.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Kaien asked.

"Explanations will have to wait for now, I'm afraid." A deep make voice said. Kaien and Ametsuchi each froze and turned to see Yoruichi in cat form, walking in from the kitchen and then hopping up onto the back of one of the couches, Shinji standing next to her. Tatsuki, Soken, Sora, and Sosuke were startled by this.

"Did that cat just talk?" Tatsuki asked as Kaien and Ametsuchi sighed heavily.

"_Yes, yes it did."_ The three said simultaneously.

"So you five are the secret we're keeping from the Soul Society. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yoruichi Shihoin, the former Captain of the Second Division of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. And as of this moment, by order of Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki of the Karakura Defense Squad, the five of you are officially on active duty, as Substitute Soul Reapers." Yoruichi said, startling the five, in question including some of the Visoreds and Arrancar.

"What? Are you serious Yoruichi?" Kensei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I thought we were supposed to be hiding from the Soul Society, not going out in public working for them!" Tatsuki added as the room erupted into confused argument. The only ones not saying anything were Shinji, Yoruichi, Stark, Halibel, Rose, Hachi, Orihime, and surprisingly Kaien and Ametsuchi.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP A MINUTE!" Kaien shouted angrily, silencing everyone before turning back to Yoruichi.

"Now what's this all about?" he then asked.

"As many of you may know by now, the number of Hollow attacks has been steadily increasing in the past few days while the number of Hollows slain has remained at virtually zero. With the Karakura Defense Squad's inactive status, the Soul Society has taken the liberty of sending five Soul Reapers to aid in Karakura's defense. However, they have been unable to even locate a single Hollow. The Soul Society has finally deployed a Captain here to the World of the Living to try and motivate the reinforcements into working harder as they think the five of them are to blame for the lack of results. In truth, they are not at all to blame for the situation." Yoruichi explained.

"Which Captain did they send?" Kensei asked.

"Captain Renji Abarai of the Third Division." Shinji replied as Kaien's eyes widened.

"That nut my mom went to school with? He's a Captain?" Kaien asked in disbelief.

"That's right." Shinji said.

"But why aren't the reinforcements to blame for the constant Hollow attacks? I know that they can be distracted somewhat easily." Love said.

"It's not because of incompetence or their being distracted or anything like that. Kisuke believes a third party is influencing things behind the scenes, coordinating the Hollows to strike in areas where anyone from the Soul Society, or anyone who's a member of the Karakura Defense Squad, is not. I'm afraid all of you are just as effected as the rest of us." Yoruichi said as the Hogyoku Club members started talking amongst themselves.

"Then how come you're bringing these five kids onto active duty?" Kensei asked suspiciously.

"The Soul Society has records on all of us but these five, records that have since been leaked to this third party. The records they have on us detail our reishi structure and our reiatsu output. Anyone with the correct equipment and knowhow could conceivably find a way to hide themselves from our own natural ability to sense their presence, at least one at a time. And Urahara has evidence to prove that someone has done just that. We're all useless at the moment." Shinji explained.

"They'll gladly attack us when we're alone and isolated but not when there are two or more of us at a given time. The reason for this is that they can only hide themselves from just one target at a time. If two are present, one will undoubtedly sense the other and they can only hide themselves thanks to the information they stole from the Soul Society." Yoruichi added.

"So where do we come in again?" Tatsuki asked, curiously.

"The fact that we've kept you secret from the Soul Society has given us an unforeseen advantage in this situation. The Hollows believe that we, along with the Soul Reapers, have been rendered ineffective due to this third party's influence but because neither Soul Society nor Hollow knows about the five of you, there are no records or information they can steal and use to their advantage. They cannot hide from the five of you because of this. This leaves you five as our only option for eradicating the Hollows here in Karakura." Yoruichi explained.

"Isn't there anything that can be done to counteract the Hollow's methods?" Rose asked curiously.

"Kisuke's working on something top secret that will permanently disable the Hollow's cloaking ability all at once, allowing the Soul Reapers in town to rise up and strike back with a vengeance. However he estimates that it'll take about a week for it to be ready. The problem with that is, once Kisuke finishes it, the five of you will have to go back into hiding immediately so that the Soul Reapers don't accidently discover you while you're operating. Remember, this is a covert operation and we cannot let word get back to the Soul Society about the five of you. You don't need to be reminded of what could happen if you do." Yoruichi explained as the five gulped nervously.

"Alright, I'm in." Kaien said, startling the other four.

"Kaien are you insane?" Sora asked, confused.

"I don't see what the problem is. Our powers were awoken for a reason. We've all been training for something like this. I say it's time we put our skills to the test and do something so that, if we get caught, we can at least hold our heads up with pride, knowing we did something worthwhile in the short time we had our powers. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do something about this." Kaien said as the triplets looked at each other.

"You are correct, Kurosaki. The thought has occurred to me that this is a perfect opportunity to truly put myself to the test, to see what I am capable of." Soken said as the triplets glared at him.

"Well at least it will satisfy your self-driven need to study yourself." Sora mumbled. Soken merely turned around and glared at them disdainfully.

"I do not do this out of mere self-interest. My pride as a Quincy dictates that I protect the souls of the innocent from Hollows. I have put the safety of these innocent souls ahead of my own self-interest. I do not know what the rest of you will do." Soken said as Tatsuki scowled and marched up to him.

"Listen here bub! Don't you dare just stand there and imply that we don't care! If you think that, then you're gonna be heading to the Soul Society a little earlier than the rest of us, and it won't be of natural causes! You got that?" Tatsuki yelled as she poked him hard in the chest.

"Biblically." Soken said, nervously as he looked away from her.

"I'm in; if at the very least I might be able to make the name Sosuke a friendly one. But working against my Grandfather's actions is going to be a chore." Sosuke said.

"Sounds more akin to a task rivaling Sisyphus to me." Sora said, confusing Sosuke. He was referring to the myth of Sisyphus, who was cursed to repeatedly roll a large boulder up a hill only for it to roll back down the hill and start again. (A/N: See you do learn stuff by reading! LOL)

"Isn't that a disease?" Sosuke asked, earning a blank stare from nearly everyone.

"Never mind."

"Sora, you're the only one unspoken for." Yoruichi said as Sora pushed up his glasses with a smile.

"Can't go anywhere without the three of us along as a matched set I suppose." Sora said with a chuckle.

"So I guess we're all set." Kaien said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Shinji, they'll need a base." Yoruichi said as Shinji grinned.

"The services of the Hogyoku Club are at your disposal." Shinji said as Yoruichi turned to Orihime.

"Orihime, we're going to need you to be the team medic. Do you think you can still pull off the big stuff after all these years?" Yoruichi asked as a huge smile swept Orihime's face.

"I'll do my best!" Orihime saluted.

"Alright. Lieutenant Kurosaki is in charge of keeping the other Soul Reapers occupied and she's already got a few people lined up. Tatsuki Arisawa is in charge of distracting Lieutenant Hinamori of Squad Five, Neko Kurosaki will distract Lieutenant Matsumoto of Squad Ten, Hanashiro Kurosaki will distract Third seat Madarame and Fifth seat Ayasegawa of Squad Eleven, and Lieutenant Kurosaki herself will be distracting Captain Abarai. But we still need someone to distract Lieutenant Kusajishi." Yoruichi said as the others started thinking.

"Ideally the person to distract her would be Neko or Yuzu. But can we even trust Yuzu to keep this a secret?" Rose asked curiously.

"You can now." A voice said, causing everyone to turn towards the front doors to see Yuzu walking in in full Soul Reaper form but with a black robe and hood on over it.

"Yuzu Kurosaki of the Karakura Defense Squad, reporting!" Yuzu said with a salute.

"Aunt Yuzu!" Kaien exclaimed as Yuzu approached.

"Before you ask, Kaien, I knew since day one that you had become a Soul Reaper. It was impossible for me to miss. You're just too much like your father for me not to notice." Yuzu said as Kaien smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Yuzu. I won't let you down." Kaien said with a grin.

"I know you won't Kaien. I'll be distracting Lieutenant Matsumoto, while Neko distracts Lieutenant Kusajishi." Yuzu said as Shinji grinned.

"Somehow I knew you'd be on our side. Your loyalty is to your clan far more than it is to the Soul Society." Shinji said as Yuzu nodded.

"Ichigo once risked his life to save me. The least I can do is risk mine a bit to save the life of his son and my Nephew. That's how we Kurosaki's roll." Yuzu said as Yoruichi nodded. (A/N: For a nice effect, I'd start playing Hazel Fernandez's Number One from the Bleach Season 1 Soundtrack)

"Then it's official. Your orders are to cleanse the city of all Hollows until Kisuke Urahara can bring his solution online. The Hogyoku Club will be your official base of operations and, by Lieutenant Kurosaki's request, Captain Hirako here will be your acting Captain, relaying you orders and any information he receives. Any medical needs will be met by Orihime Kurosaki. To aid in your efforts, you will be equipped with several items usually reserved for Soul Reapers in the field." Yoruichi said as Shinji pulled a briefcase out from behind the couch with the Urahara Shop name printed on the side. He opened it up to reveal five cellphones inside blue packing foam. Kaien's was a crimson red, Soken's was white with a blue cross printed on it, Tatsuki's was brown, Sosuke's was dark green, and Sora's was black.

"You're giving us cellphones?" Kaien asked as he and the others picked the phones up out of the briefcase.

"Not just ordinary Cellphones. These are Soul Pagers. Normally they'll alert you to the presence of a Hollow but since the disruption also affects Soul Pagers, they've been enhanced to detect when one of the Distraction Team members are near and alert you. You will also receive any additional orders via the phones while in the field." Yoruichi explained.

"Oh, you'll also need this, Kaien." Yuzu said as she reached into her robe pocket and pulled out-…

"Kon?" Kaien asked, confused. Kon was bound and gagged but clearly alive.

"Nel had him sent back in the mail for stowing away in her luggage." Yuzu said in a blush.

"You'll need him to keep your body active while you're off killing Hollows. He did it for Ichigo many times before, so he can do it for you." Shinji said as Grimmjow grinned and grabbed the mod soul by the back of the head.

"And if he misbehaves, he's lunch." Grimmjow said with a menacing grin as Kon quivered.

"Then I guess it's up to us then." Kaien said as Lilynette laughed.

"Yep, you're all Soul Reapers now!" Lilynette grinned as the five Substitute Soul Reapers turned towards the door.

"Come Together, Ametsuchi." Kaien said as his Zanpakuto returned to his hand. As soon as they had, the five disappeared out the doors, charging straight into action.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 20.<strong>

This chapter ends the "Ascendant Soul" arc and begins the "Secret Squad" arc. The theme song for this arc is "Melody of the Wild Dance" by SID.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia…_

"_Arrancar daihyakka!"_ Hanashiro Kurosaki's voice declared as Gin appeared with the pointer in hand.

"Hiya. Today we'll be studyin' Hanashiro's Zanpakuto, Kuroseika." Gin said as an image of an ordinary Katana but with a neon green hilt and treble clef shaped guard.

"Sing for me, Kuroseika." Hanashiro's voice over said as an image of Kuroseika's Shikai appeared. It was a weird combination of Keytar and Battle Axe. The axe blade was shaped like a letter X but the edges of the blade where white while the inner portion was black. The neck was cylindered and black. The head was silver and shaped like a spear but it had two tips due to a V shaped split halfway down the center. In the center of the X were the keys to the Keytar itself.

"Kuroseika, or Dark Hymn, is a Music type Zanpakuto. By playin' the keys, Kuroseika emits a powerful beam of energy in the shape of an endless bar of music and notes that can be used to attack foes or encircle targets to protect from attack. He can also use the music from his Zanpakuto to perform mass Konsos known as a Konso Concerto. Bein' both a Kurosaki and an Aizen, Hanashiro has access to two special powers. The first is Forute Getsuga, which is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tensho. The other is Sayuu Enbukyoku, or Domination Waltz. This ability allows Hanashiro to control any Arrancar or Hollow that hasn't unleashed its Zanpakuto. The battle axe part gives him a physical defense at close range if his enemies get too close." Gin said as an image shifted to an image of Hanashiro's Bankai.

"Taiseidou Kuroseika, or Cathedral of Dark Hymns, causes rows of massive pipes shaped like the neck of Kuroseika's Shikai form to rise from the ground and funnel energy into his Zanpakuto, increasin' the power of his attacks while floodin' the surroundin' area with his Spiritual Pressure, makin' only someone who is capable of sensin' reiatsu capable of detectin' where he is at a given moment. If there's not a ground for the pipes to rise from at the precise moment, or if he just wants to isolate his opponent, an actual cathedral gets built upon release." Gin explained, the monitor showing exactly what Gin described. Taiseidou Kuroseika's blade was now shaped like its sealed form except with a black hilt and the glowing neon green outlines of a piano keyboard on the blade that flashed in sync with the music that played itself. The cathedral looked similar to a classic cathedral, such as Notre Dame in Paris only the bell towers had menacing black conical roofs that were at least half the height of the towers themselves. The entire cathedral was black and lacked pews, only having an altar where the bulk of Taisedou Kuroseika's organ was located. Gin then turned towards Hanashiro, who had appeared on stage during the video montage.

"Say what've ya been doin' with Kuroseika since Children from the Dark Night ended?" Gin asked as Hanashiro scratched the back of his head.

"I've had a few gigs here and there. I got hired on to do the accompaniment for the Bleach Concept Covers CDs." Hanashiro said.

"Oh I'd heard about that. How'd it go?" Gin asked as Hanashiro sighed in exasperation.

"I've got a restraining order on Szayel, the lawsuit for assault with a deadly weapon is pending against Nnoitra, and the sexual harassment suit against Apache is still pending too." Hanashiro grumbled, the last one startling Gin.

"Harassment? I would've thought ya would be loyal to Inoue." Gin said as Hanashiro sighed in exasperation again and pointed to the monitor that now showed an image of Hanashiro with his clothes torn mostly to shreds running away in Bankai form with Apache chasing after him, a shred of his clothes in her mouth and a crazed grin on her face. This caused Gin to open his eyes in disbelief.

"The music business is rough." Hanashiro said simply.

"I'd say." Gin said.

_End_


	21. The Distractions

"You MORONS!" Renji shouted angrily to the four Soul Reapers sitting in their Gigai on the couch of the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo had returned from seeing Uryu, his back issue simply being a side effect from sleeping funny the night before, and was sitting at the nearby dining room/kitchen table with his right arm propped up on the table and his head resting in the hand of said arm. Rukia was sitting next to Ichigo, watching with a blank expression. Momo was cringing at Renji's angered reaction while Rangiku pouted, Ikkaku ignored him, and Yumichika looked unfazed. Yachiru was the only one not present.

"The Captains give you one simple assignment and you can't even do that correctly? What have you been doing all this time?" Renji asked angrily.

"What are you talking about Abarai?" Ikkaku asked, eliciting a dark glare from Renji.

"I'm talking about the total lack of progress when it comes to bringing the Hollows under control! There has been a sparse few Hollows defeated in the week that you have all been here while the number of attacks continues to increase!" Renji growled.

"It is not as if we are deliberately ignoring the problem, Captain Abarai. In truth we have yet to encounter any Hollows whatsoever." Yumichika replied as Renji scowled.

"None whatsoever?" Renji asked.

"None whatsoever." Yumichika replied.

"That's very important." Ichigo chimed in with a smirk, earning a death glare from Renji.

"And you! If you were doing your duty, Ichigo, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!" Renji shouted angrily. Ichigo slammed his hands down on the table and leapt to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process.

"Hey! In case you haven't noticed, I've been on inactive duty for the past twenty two years! Until this recent Hollow increase started, we haven't even needed to do anything!" Ichigo argued.

"Then you could have at least shown some support and assigned a few squad members to help!" Renji argued back.

"Who? Rukia's been busy being a parent, same with Hanashiro and Orihime, and Uryu and Nemu! Neko has her tea shop to run, Nel's got her position as a teacher at Karakura High to deal with, Tatsuki has her Dojo, I have my practice, Chad has his job at Karakura Hospital, and Yuzu is my nurse! Who would I send?" Ichigo asked as Renji scowled.

"I dunno, the Visoreds, the Arrancar, or maybe that bastard Gin Ichimaru? He's still on probation so he could stand to get off his butt and do more than be a stock boy!" Renji suggested as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"I can't command the Hogyoku Club to do anything. They're not under my command. The most I can do with them is ask nicely. Kisuke is Gin's assigned probation officer and I have to go through him to get Gin." Ichigo replied as Renji gave him a blank stare.

"The Hogyoku Club? Who are they?" Renji asked.

"It's the name that the Visoreds and the Loyalist Arrancar chose for themselves as a collective group. They consider Ichigo and Karin as members since they are Visoreds." Rukia explained before Renji turned back towards the four Soul Reapers on the couch.

"Then what I'd like to know is why the lot of you are having such a hard time finding the damn Hollows! What have you been doing all this time? And where's Lieutenant Kusajishi anyway? Didn't she get my text?" Renji asked in annoyance.

"Well Momo and I've gotten plenty of shopping done and-…" Rangiku said before she was abruptly cut off by Momo clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Rangiku, I don't think now is the best time to be mentioning that." Momo said with a sweat drop. Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he rested his arms behind his head.

"The Lieutenant is probably running around Karakura at this very moment. We can never keep track of her." Yumichika said as Ikkaku grumbled.

"I've been itching for a good fight. Tsh. The most entertaining fight I've had since we got here was with-." "Hello! Anyone home?" a voice sounded as the front door opened.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked curiously as a steady procession of people entered. It was Tatsuki Arisawa, Neko, and Hanashiro. Hisana was with them but stopped at the door, confused, when she saw the strange people.

"Sorry we're late but Brother Dearest spilled tea on his shirt." Neko said, eyeing the older Kurosaki with a glare.

"Get off my back about it already, will ya?" Hanashiro grumbled.

"Daddy, why is the weird bald guy back again?" Hisana asked curiously as Ikkaku started mumbling curses under his breath. Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Just…go up to your room for a minute. Go snoop around in your brother's closet or something." Ichigo said as a sinister grin swept Hisana's face and she disappeared in an instant.

"Wow she looks just like you Rukia." Renji said as he watched Hisana disappear upstairs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked to the other three.

"I called them, Ichigo. I figured Renji was about to spout off about how we're not pulling our weight so I made a few calls. They're here to assist the reinforcements. I figure that if we all work in pairs or small groups that we'd be able to cover more ground and double the chances of detecting Hollows." Rukia suggested.

"How exactly do you have this planned out, Rukia?" Renji asked curiously. Ichigo was curious as well.

"Well I figured that Tatsuki could go with Lieutenant Hinamori, Yuzu, when she gets here, could go with Lieutenant Matsumoto, Hanashiro volunteered to assist Madarame and Yumichika, and Neko will assist Lieutenant Kusajishi since she's been privately mentored in how to use Flash Step by Yoruichi Shihoin and can keep up with Yachiru." Rukia explained. Ikkaku in the meantime…

"What? Pair me with Aizen's spawn? I don't think so!" Ikkaku yelled, earning dark glares from Ichigo, Rukia, and Neko. Hanashiro didn't seem particularly fazed. He had a terrible reputation amongst most of the Soul Reapers for merely being the son of Sosuke Aizen, despite his redeeming actions, but he took most of them in stride.

"Given your recent track record, Ikkaku, I don't think you have much room to argue." Renji yelled.

"Of course you could always just fight me, Madarame. I could use the practice after twenty odd years of relative inactivity." Hanashiro said with a challenging grin. Ikkaku grinned back.

"Oh you're on!" Ikkaku said as he leapt to his feet.

"This should be interesting." Yumichika said with an interested expression.

"So that's your plan Rukia? Pair off some of your own squad members with the reinforcements?" Renji asked as Rukia nodded.

"Yes it is. Although, I would like to join in on this myself. As the Lieutenant of the Karakura Defense Squad, I feel like I should participate." Rukia said as Ichigo thought of something.

"Hey here's an idea. Why don't you go off with Renji?" Ichigo asked, startling both Rukia and Renji.

"Huh?" "What?" they asked.

"You serious, Ichigo? You want Rukia to go with me?" Renji asked as Ichigo shrugged.

"Hey, she's been on her ass too long anyway, getting fat. She needs to work off a few pounds." Ichigo said with a serious look on his face, earning a flabbergast look from Rukia and Renji. The room was now eerily silent too.

"Heh, Ichigo's toast." Ikkaku whispered with a grin.

"Why you…you-!" Rukia stammered but Ichigo grinned and winked at her.

"Relax Rukia I'm kidding." Ichigo said as he burst out laughing, only to have Rukia leap up and kick him in the side of the head, sending him into doorframe leading to the hallway.

"Twenty years of happy marriage huh?" Renji asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets and started for the door with Rukia close behind. The others were starting to make their way out as well.

"Very happy actually."

"So what was that about?"

"Eh, we have the odd argument. It keeps us honest and its kinda fun to yell at him."

"He makes it easy doesn't he?"

"Touch my wife and die!" Ichigo yelled, still plastered to the doorframe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Society…<strong>

Karin was sitting in her office in the Squad Five barracks, quietly filling out various forms. Mai was in a playpen nearby, playing with a couple of plushy dolls shaped like Captain Komamura and Captain Zaraki. It had been a marketing idea by the Soul Reaper Women's Association to improve the image of the Soul Reapers amongst the children of the Soul Society by manufacturing and selling plush dolls of all Thirteen Captains and Lieutenants. There were even dolls of Ichigo and Rukia, and Mai had the whole set, courtesy of the adoring members of the Soul Reaper Women's Association. As Karin continued filing paperwork there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She replied without looking up.

"Pardon the intrusion Captain, but I have my report ready. I wanted to hand it in early." One of the Squad's seated officers said as he entered. Karin took the report and started looking through it. As she did though, one of her migraines hit.

"Captain!" The Officer yelped worriedly as Karin grimaced for a second until the migraine subsided.

"It's alright. I'm fine." Karin said exasperatedly.

"With respect, Captain, the rest of the squad does not share your opinion." The Officer said as Karin looked up at him.

"What do you mean by, the rest of the squad?" She asked.

"Exactly as it sounds, Captain. The entire squad knows about your headaches and frankly, we're concerned for you. We've been working overtime just so we can lighten your load a bit. We know it's hard with Lieutenant Hinamori on assignment in the World of the Living so we've been working harder to make your job easier." The Officer replied as Karin glanced down at her desk.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but concern isn't going to make these headaches go away. But tell the men I said thank you for their extra work." Karin said with a smile as the Officer bowed.

"Captain, since assuming your post, you've looked out for us. It's only fair that we return the favor." The officer said before he turned and left. Karin smiled as the door closed.

"Quite considerate of them."

"GEEZ! Toshiro don't scare me like that!" Karin yelped as she turned to see her fiancé sitting in the now open window behind her desk.

"I came to check up on you." Toshiro said as Karin sighed.

"I'm starting to get a little tired of all the fuss everyone is making about my migraines. At least Zaraki doesn't show any concern and I'm tempted to start hanging out with him for a while because of it." Karin said as Toshiro gave her a blank stare.

"Forgive me but isn't it the duty of a fiancé to ensure the wellbeing of his future bride?" Toshiro asked as Karin sighed and smiled back at him with a tired smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry. These migraines are just driving me crazy." Karin replied.

"You mentioned when you came back from the World of the Living, that the Hogyoku Club thinks your Inner Hollow might have something to do with your migraines. Have you considered trying to communicate with it?" Toshiro asked.

"I've been considering it all day. I think tonight, when I get off, I'll go hunt down Dad, Zaraki, and Aunt Kaichou for safety sake, and head to the practice area." Karin said, looking past him towards Sokyoku Hill in the distance.

"I understand. I'll be sure to attend." Toshiro said as they noticed Mai had fallen asleep clutching the Zaraki doll. The image inspired smiles from her parents.

"By the way, have you made a decision yet?" Karin asked, turning back towards him.

"Decision on what?" Toshiro asked back.

"You said the other day that you were toying with the idea of taking my name instead of me taking yours. I'm fine becoming Karin Hitsugaya but Toshiro Kurosaki has an interesting ring to it too." Karin said as Toshiro smirked and started leaning in closer.

"I'll let that be a surprise for the wedding itself." Toshiro replied as they kissed.

"Um Captain I-OH-CAPTAIN-I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY-I'M-SORRY!" one of the Squad Officers yelped as she entered, saw the two Captains making out, turned and ran out of the Captain's office.

"KNOCK FIRST YOU MORON!" Karin shouted angrily down the hall, inadvertently waking Mai up who started crying. Toshiro wasted no time getting to his daughter.

"Perhaps working on your anger issues might help." Toshiro mumbled.

"I heard that." Karin replied with a Kurosaki scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Karakura Town…<strong>

Kaien was leaping across the rooftops of Karakura, searching high and low for signs of Hollow activity. He had already slain two Hollows since being deployed from the Hogyoku Club thirty minutes ago and was looking for number three. He then heard a Hollow's roar in the distance. He grinned as he turned and started running towards it. He then heard a gunshot ring out. He could sense that Sora had gotten the kill, even if the gunshot hadn't tipped him off. Despite this, Kaien continued on to the Hollow's previous location and found Sora, lying on his chest in a sniper's pose, steadying the rifle on the top of a nearby store.

"What are you doing?" Kaien asked.

"Lining up a shot." Sora replied amidst the sound of a Hollow's roar. Kaien looked around, trying to find the Hollow in question.

"Where's the hollow though? I don't see it." Kaien said but Sora smiled. The end of the barrel started to glow a dark blue.

"Watch this. Mayonaka Houhei, Magureatari." Sora said as he pulled the trigger. As soon as he did, Kaien saw a solid beam of dark blue energy leading from the end of the barrel towards a large building opposite the one across the street. The beam bounced off the building towards another building, which bounced it straight back towards the building Sora and Kaien were standing on then bouncing straight towards a nearby stop sign and bounce into an alleyway. All Kaien could see was the beam's path and an evaporating Hollow coming from within the alleyway. The shot had been fired so quickly it left a solid trail behind which slowly dissipated.

"What was that?" Kaien asked in shock as Sora stood up, resting the gun on his right shoulder.

"One of Mayonaka Houhei's special abilities allows me to line up a shot that would otherwise be impossible. It shows me the path shot will take through the left lens of my glasses while the right lens shows me what it will hit. Magureatari was the beam you saw just now. It fires the shot so fast that you can't even see the bullet, just the trail it left. I knew it would hit the Hollow long before I pulled the trigger." Sora explained as Kaien scratched his head.

"I gotta say that was pretty impressive. But why did you not use it on me back when we were fighting?" Kaien asked as Sora sheathed the weapon, returning it to its sealed form.

"Simple. Magureatari aims for the head. I didn't want to do that to you. My mother may be able to work miracles but I have reservations about testing those limits." Sora said as Kaien smirked.

"Thanks for that." Kaien said as Sora turned away.

"By the way, why didn't you use that move with the rose petals before you realized we weren't holding back?" Sora asked, not looking towards Kaien.

"Because I didn't want the hurt the three of you too badly. When I learned you weren't holding back, I figured I shouldn't either." Kaien replied as Sora glanced towards him.

"Thanks for the concern." Sora said before flash stepping away. Kaien smirked at where he disappeared and proceeded to flash step away, running across town. Unbeknownst to him, a figure shrouded in darkness, watched from the comfort of a dark room with a single monitor on the wall.

"Ah there you are. The one who the master spoke of. I shall have to keep a close eye on you."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 21.<strong>

_Arrancar Encyclopedia_

"_Arrancar daihyakka!"_ Neko Kurosaki's voice declared. Gin then appeared in front of the monitor with the pointer.

"Today we'll be studin' Neko Kurosaki's Zanpakuto. Yamaneko." Gin said as he turned towards the monitor which displayed an ordinary katana. The guard was shaped similarly to the one on Rangiku Matsumoto's Haineko, but more curved than pointed. The "ears" were also hollowed out, so that the sword could be pulled from its sheath by the fingers slipped through the guard. The hilt was a nice shade of violet and there was a small purple tassel at the bottom of the hilt as well.

"Pounce! Yamaneko!" Neko's voiceover said as the blade morphed into a long whip, a cat-o-nine-tails more specifically, with the same hilt and guard as in its sealed form.

"Yamaneko, or wild cat, is a whip type Zanpakuto. The whip itself is actually hundreds of tiny metal segments that allow it to extend or contort to whatever way its wielder needs it to. Neko can control whether or not the whip cuts or simply constricts its target by sheer will. Despite being a whip, its Shikai also provides Neko with enhanced speed 'n agility, just like a cat. It also improves her skill at shunpo, allowin' her to keep up with even the best of shunpo masters." Gin explained as Neko appeared on stage in a flash step but said nothing.

"Yamaneko also has a secret, special ability that the author won't tell me about. Sadly the author has said she won't be achivin' Bankai in the story but she will be gettin' plenty of action in later chapters." Gin explained before turning to Neko.

"Say, what kinda action was he talkin' about?" Gin asked as Neko arched a confused eyebrow.

"What kind of action do you think?" Neko asked as Gin looked away and blushed.

"Ah nothin' nothin'." Gin said as he imagined Neko wearing a black leather bustier, hot pants, and nine-inch heeled thigh-length boots with the whip clutched in her hands with a menacing grin on her face. Gin's imagining was interrupted by a whip wrapping around his neck and suddenly tightening.

"That's the wrong kind of action, pervert." Neko said with a soft yet murderous tone, the whip tightening around Gin's throat even more.

"I get that now!" Gin whimpered as he struggled to break free.

_End_


	22. The Beauty

"Come on I said hand it over!" a mugger told a young High School girl who he had trapped in a dead end alleyway. The girl clutched her purse fearfully for a second before handing it over. The mugger snatched it from her hands and literally ripped it open only to find a few cheap cosmetics and a wallet with only a few hundred yen and no credit cards.

"This is it? This is all your cruddy purse has?" the mugger shouted as the girl cowered against the wall.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to get somethin' besides money off of you!" the mugger said as he started approaching her, a switchblade in his hand. The girl was about to scream but his mouth quickly covered her mouth.

"Oh you just keep screamin' honey. This'll all be over soon." The mugger said with a grin. He then felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned with a snarl only to get a fist to the face. The girl looked up and saw Sosuke Kurosaki standing behind the mugger. Sosuke was clad in a white sports jacket with a tall collar, a black tee-shirt, blue jeans, and casual black shoes.

"I would run while you can." Sosuke said as the girl quickly ran and hid behind Sosuke. The mugger turned and saw Sosuke, cracking his knuckles.

"If I were you, I would leave before you become something I have to deal with in a different manner." Sosuke said but the mugger snarled and took a swing at him with the switchblade only for Sosuke to expertly dodge and simultaneously deliver a painful backhanded punch to the face, knocking him back while dropping the knife. As the mugger was about to make a move, he found the knife being held to his chin, causing him to freeze.

"Never let me find you here again, or else you will pay the price." Sosuke said before stabbing the knife into the mortar between the bricks of the wall behind the mugger, frightening him enough to render him speechless. The girl in the meantime had collected her belongings from the destroyed purse and was standing behind Sosuke. As they turned to leave, the mugger attempted to jump Sosuke from behind but Sosuke predicted this.

"Noba." Sosuke said calmly. Instantly the mugger disappeared in a small red and black portal, only to reappear only facing in the opposite direction and promptly crashed, headfirst, into the brick wall, knocking himself unconscious. The girl however didn't notice any of it.

"Are you alright?" Sosuke asked as the girl looked up at him. She came to about his chest in height, had long black hair kept in a large bushy pony tail with a blue streak down through the center. She was wearing a school uniform. The Karakura High uniform specifically.

"I am now, thanks to you Sosuke." The girl said, startling Sosuke.

"We've met?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, we go to the same school only I'm a first year and you're a third…well-I'll-be-a-second-year-and-you'll-be-a-fourth-after-the-summer-am-I-rambling-I-don't-mean-to." The girl said excitedly.

"Oh right. The one the other girls so rudely call, the blue skunk." Sosuke said as the girl pouted.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Why do they call you that?" Sosuke asked.

"I don't know! It's really mean!" The girl whined as Sosuke scowled.

"The person who gave you that nickname, was she a third year, orange hair, big chest? Tends to flatten people almost at whim?" Sosuke asked but the girl shook her head.

"No it was another girl from my class." The girl replied.

"Mmm, no matter. I suppose I should walk with you to make sure you don't get attacked again." Sosuke said as the girl smiled up at him.

"Oh, thank you Sosuke. But I think I need to get a new purse. That guy tore mine up." The girl said as Sosuke nodded with a smile.

"Very well. Um, I don't think I caught your name." Sosuke said as the girl blushed furiously.

"Oh it's Miki Suzu." The girl replied.

"I am Sosuke Kurosaki, but you knew that." Sosuke said, Miki giggling slightly, as they started walking off down the road. What they didn't notice however, was the mugger from earlier, staggering out from the alleyway and into the street.

"When I get my hands on that pretty boy, I'll kill him andthat girl, just like I did those two chicks who thought they could run from me. Why I'll-…" the mugger growled dizzily, not noticing the car coming up the street at high speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Hogyoku Club…<strong>

"Long story short, we're going out tonight." Sosuke said as he sipped Hanashiro Stem Tea. (G_I_N: Gin's note: That will be explained in this chapter's Arrancar Encyclopedia). Hiyori and Tatsuki looked at each other before they both burst out laughing. Sosuke glared at the both of them in annoyance.

"You-you-you're kidding me right? The Blue Skunk? DAH-HAAAAAA!" Tatsuki howled along with Hiyori before Love stepped in and smacked them both on the head with his fist.

"Are you so sure it's such a good idea to be dating a girl while you're on duty?" Kensei asked.

"I don't see why I can't do both." Sosuke said as he took another sip.

"That's not the point. You're a Soul Reaper on active duty. You have bigger priorities besides taking some girl out and putting Barry White on the CD player!" Kensei argued, this time earning amused looks from nearly the entire room, even Sosuke.

"What?" Kensei asked, genuinely clueless, before Hiyori and Tatsuki erupted into laughter again. This time, Love was laughing right along with them.

"Oh-ho, Kensei now we know how you woo a woman." Mashiro said with an implying grin as she poked him with two fingers in the arm.

"You know what I-DOH! Shinji aren't you going to say anything?" Kensei asked, turning to Shinji who was clearly amused, partially hiding his face behind his right hand.

"Putting Barry White on the CD player? That's the analogy you're going with, Kensei?" Shinji asked, annoying the former Ninth division Captain.

"Not you too." Kensei said as Shinji turned towards Sosuke.

"Seriously though. I see no problems with Sosuke going out while on duty. I only hope he keeps his senses alert and focused in case there's a Hollow attack in the vicinity." Shinji said as Sosuke nodded.

"Oh and don't do as Kensei implies. Your folks won't like it." Shinji said as Sosuke snorted.

"Please, I don't have that type of character setting." Sosuke said as he set out.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening at Karakura Hospital…<strong>

Dr. Uryu Ishida was standing over a patient in the emergency ward. The man had been hit by a car earlier in the day and was covered in bandages. He was standing over him, deep in thought.

"Dr. Ishida, we're here to relieve you." A voice said from behind him. Uryu glanced over his shoulder and saw two police officers in full uniform.

"I was not aware that the Police had been called." Uryu said as one of the officers held up a wanted poster. The photo on the poster was a composite sketch and it matched the patient on the bed perfectly.

"One of your nurses recognized your patient from this poster. The patient is a wanted criminal. He's wanted for several counts of murder, armed robbery, assault with a deadly weapon, and rape." The police officer recounted as Uryu nodded understandingly. He glanced at the man whilst pushing up his glasses with silent disdain.

"_If this man dies, he'll become a Hollow for sure. I've got to make sure he doesn't-…WHAT?" _Uryu exclaimed mentally as he heard the steady chime of a flat line single.

"Damn it! CRASH CART STAT!" Uryu shouted into the hall as he quickly started CPR. Nemu Ishida quickly ran in, accompanied by Chad with the crash cart. After a couple of frenzied minutes the man was still flat lining and chest paddles didn't do a thing. Uryu grimaced as he glared at the monitor. He then turned to Nemu. Nemu had allowed her hair to grow longer, reaching her upper back but that was the only noticeable change.

"Alert Ichigo. Tell him there's a fresh one on the loose." Uryu whispered to her. Nemu nodded and turned to the bedside telephone, as Uryu pulled the sheets over the man's head, the sounds of a newborn Hollow's roar echoing across the sky outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Across town…<strong>

Miki was excited. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with a white sweater jacket over her back and arms. In her hand was her brand new purse. It was a cheap bag, a simple tan bag with a slot on the inside for a wallet and plenty of room for her cosmetics.

"Oh I hope tonight goes well! I really do! Maybe after this we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend and maybe-we'll-get-married-and-have-kids-and-live-happily-ever-after." Miki blabbered excitedly as she fantasized about her going out with one of the most sought-after boys from her High School. She didn't notice the sudden silence around her. Not a single cricket was chirping, not a single bird was singing, and there was an odd rustling in the trees. A few blocks away, Sosuke was waiting outside a small corner diner. He was in the white sports jacket from earlier only now he had matching pants, a black work shirt, and white tie. He had on the same black casual shoes from earlier. As he waited at the corner and checked his watch; he didn't notice the Mod Soul, Noba, sticking his plushy head out of his jacket pocket.

"Um…why am I here again?" Noba asked.

"In case I need someone to cover for me should a Hollow appear." Sosuke replied, looking at the Mod Soul.

"But, I…" Noba said, his plushy green face turning a bright shade of red. Sosuke merely smirked.

"Relax. Hopefully nothing will happen." Sosuke said as he looked at the sky. Meanwhile, Miki was virtually skipping along the street, humming to herself. She reached the intersection of an empty street, the Crossing light shining red. As she patiently waited for the light to turn green, she felt a strange feeling. It felt like warm air intermittently blowing down her neck. She turned to look but saw no one there.

"Hmm, that's odd." She said as the crossing light turned green. As soon as she started to cross though, she suddenly saw the entire light pole that held said crossing light, suddenly fall over as if it had been cut off at the base. She froze in shock. Nothing had touched the light pole, at least not to her eyes. She felt a wave of fear wash over her. She then heard a faint and echoing voice in her ear…

"_So…we meet again girly."_ She heard. Her skin began to crawl and she instinctively started running across the street in fear. She could feel the ground shaking behind her as if something large was chasing her. She suddenly felt herself get knocked clear down the hill to the next intersection, where she painfully hit a wall with her right side and fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw a chain lying on the ground near her. She slowly sat up and followed the chain with her eyes. She then saw what the chain was connected to…her unconscious body. She then realized that the chain was connected on the other end, to her chest.

"W-what? What is this?" She asked fearfully. She saw a faint trickle of blood coming from the side of her body's head. She then heard a menacing laugh coming from behind her. She turned to see a massive beast with a white spherical mask over its face with a pair of large teeth on it. A pair of menacing yellow eyes was piercing through the mask's black and hollow eyes. It had grey skin with massive arms and green stripes down the back. It also had a line of quills down its spine. In the dead center of its chest was a large, perfectly round, hole that went clear through to the other side.

"So glad to finally run into you again girly, especially after this morning. We've got some unfinished business you and I." the Hollow said as it opened its mouth and spat out a strange brown ooze at Miki's feet which suddenly solidified and started to grow a strange hardened brown bark-like substance from the puddle around her feet.

"W-W-What are you?" she asked fearfully, as she tried to break free.

"I'm not sure of that either. I just know that I'm hungry, and for some reason you're looking very, very, appetizing." The Hollow said as drool started to drip from its mouth. Before the Hollow or Miki could do anything, they heard…

"Then I suppose it's a pity you shall not be partaking of this meal."

Miki's eyes widened as she and the Hollow turned to look up the street and saw, standing at the top of the hill, dressed in black and with a sword sheathed at his side, was Sosuke and standing next to him was…Sosuke.

"Sosuke! How-?" Miki cried out in relief as she saw him.

"You again?" The Hollow shouted in disbelief.

"Noba." Sosuke said calmly, not taking his eyes off the Hollow. In a red and black flash, Noba, in Sosuke's body, disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind Miki. He then started to pull Miki's feet free but the Hollow took notice.

"Oh no you don't!" The Hollow roared as it pulled back in preparation for a pounce, but just as it lunged forward, Sosuke appeared between it and Miki, his sword drawn. He then delivered a vicious swing and cut the Hollow across the mask, causing it to stagger and fall onto its left side.

"AUGH! You little BRAT! I'll feast on you FIRST!" the Hollow roared as Sosuke raised his Zanpakuto.

"I do not think so. Melt Away, Hanamizu." Sosuke said as his Zanpakuto's blade emitted a bright light for a second before dimming down. When the Hollow looked back it saw nothing where the others once were, instead Sosuke was standing in the dead center of the intersection.

"I believe you are looking for me." Sosuke said as the Hollow growled and started to approach.

"What are you Pretty Boy?" the Hollow asked as Sosuke smirked.

"I am Sosuke Kurosaki and I am a Substitute Soul Reaper." Sosuke replied calmly, not looking the slightest bit intimidated.

"Soul Reaper? Sounds like dinner to me-AHHHH!" The Hollow yowled as it felt something stab into its tail. It whirled around to see Sosuke standing behind it with his Zanpakuto drawn and blood dripping from the end of its blade. Sosuke was smiling up at it defiantly. From behind a protective illusionary wall that kept her and Noba hidden, Miki was stunned at what she was seeing.

"What is he doing? What kind of powers are-MUMPH!" Miki yelped as Noba quickly clasped his hands over her mouth. The Hollow froze at the sound of her voice.

"You mustn't speak, or the Hollow will know that we're still-…" Noba whispered before the Hollow turned and spat a large glob of the brown ooze at the origin of the sound. The glob would've hit Noba and Miki had Sosuke flash stepped into the glob's path, his back turned to the Hollow, his arms stretched out to the sides, and was suddenly coated head-to-toe in the substance which quickly hardened. Sosuke's head was the only part of him still free but his arms and legs were frozen in place. Luckily his Zanpakuto was still in his right hand's grasp. The illusion wall had shattered as soon as Sosuke was hit.

"So you're making illusions are you? That's a sneaky trick alright. Too bad I now know your secret." The Hollow said as he got closer. Miki was watching with her mouth still clamped shut, whimpering in fear while Noba remained hunched around her, protecting her.

"Noba-…" Sosuke whispered, "…-Take Miki to the Club. They'll help her-AUGH!"

Miki and Noba both gasped as they saw three of the Hollow's quills run Sosuke through from the back. He had been stabbed in the right shoulder, just beneath the ribcage on both his right and left.

"That should keep you still until I can come back to you. First I have my appetizer, my main course, and then you." The Hollow laughed menacingly as it walked past Sosuke who could only cringe against the pain. Noba remained where he was, shielding Miki's frightened form.

"Noba! Take her and run!" Sosuke yelled, grimacing through the pain. The Hollow then roared angrily.

"Here, let me make it easier for ya!" The Hollow bellowed as it suddenly fired a quill straight at them but the quill blew straight past them, missing them entirely. Miki and Noba were confused for a moment before they noticed Sosuke's expression. It was a look of utter horror. They turned and saw that the chain connecting Miki to her body had been severed. Miki was now a whole spirit and her body was dead.

"NO!" Sosuke shouted in horror. The Hollow merely laughed.

"Now you can have her. I've accomplished what I intended to do since you stopped me earlier today, Pretty Boy." The Hollow said as it continued laughing. (Music Cue: Incantation Part 1 – Bleach Hell Chapter OST) The Hollow continued laughing, not noticing several hairline cracks appearing around Sosuke's arms.

"You bastard." Sosuke hissed. The Hollow finally took notice just as Sosuke's left arm broke free. The hollow could sense a powerful energy beginning to emanate from around Sosuke as he reached around with his left arm and grasped the end of the quill through his left shoulder and, resisting the pain, pulled it free, allowing his right arm to break free as well. In a burst of light green energy, the rest of the substance broke apart, freeing Sosuke completely.

"Oh so you're a strong one. Well that can be remedied. I'll be sure to eat you FIRST." The Hollow said as it turned towards Sosuke, only to bite down on empty air. It looked up to see that Sosuke, Noba, and Miki's soul and body had been teleported to the adjacent street corner, only now Sosuke was free but still had the two remaining quills in his body.

"How did you-?" the Hollow asked as Sosuke glanced towards Noba who nodded and quickly pulled the two quills free, Sosuke hissing and groaning in pain before looking up angrily at the Hollow.

"You are disgusting. You dare make such cowardly moves! I despise you more than anything!" Sosuke shouted angrily as he pointed his Zanpakuto at the Hollow, turning his body to his left so that his right arm was pointed straight out to the right.

"I've had enough of your tricks, Pretty Boy! You're MINE!" the Hollow shouted as it adopted a stance akin to that of a bull before it charged.

"Noba, no teleporting this time." Sosuke said softly as he turned his blade up so it was pointed straight at the sky while continuing to hold his right arm straight to his right.

"What?" Noba asked, confused as Sosuke slowly turned the blade a full one-eighty so that it was pointed straight down.

"I will finish this with one move." Sosuke replied softly as the Hollow started its charge. Sosuke then whispered something that neither Noba nor Miki could hear. Sosuke's blade then emitted a brief yet blinding light that made Noba and Miki blink for a second and they could hear the distinct sound of shattering glass. When they opened their eyes they still saw the Hollow charging at them, but Sosuke wasn't moving but had turned his body the opposite direction and lowered his sword down to his side. The Hollow then leapt forward, its maw opened wide. As it got closer to Sosuke, time seemed to slow down. They then saw Sosuke calmly raise his left hand up to the Hollow's mask and gently press the tip of his index finger against the center of its mask. The Hollow's eyes widened in disbelief for a second, blinking occasionally as Sosuke remained in his pose, a calm expression on his face. The Hollow's advance had completely stopped. Blood then sprayed out from a vertical line in the Hollow's mask and body, a vertical line that ran straight through the center of the Hollow's entire body. The Hollow then split in two down the center as if Sosuke's mere touch had dealt the blow. Noba and Miki watched in amazement as Sosuke lowered his arm.

"I remember you. You were the mugger that attacked Miki earlier today. I warned you not to try again and now…you have paid the price for it." Sosuke said as a pair of massive black doors with a skeletal fixture on each door appeared in midair behind the Hollow. (Music Cue: Then We Can All Go Home – Bleach Hell Chapter OST)

"What are those?" Miki asked fearfully.

"The Gates to Hell. This Hollow committed great sins in life; as such it is now forever sentenced to eternal damnation in the pits of Hell." Sosuke said calmly, watching with disdain for the Hollow as the doors slowly opened slightly but not completely as a pair of ropes inside prevented such. Inside the mists behind the door appeared a massive creature that could not be identified. Suddenly a massive blade shot out from between the doors and skewered the defeated Hollow before pulling it inside amidst the demonic laughter of the creature inside. With that the doors slowly closed shut with a loud slam before crumbling into dust. (End music). As soon as the gates had vanished, Sosuke took a heavy sigh of relief and sheathed his Zanpakuto before turning towards Noba and Miki.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he dropped down onto one knee. Noba nodded but Sosuke couldn't help but look at Miki's severed chain of fate.

"I feel kinda strange." Miki said her voice shaky before she passed out.

"Hold on, Miki. I know how we can get you through this." Sosuke said as Tatsuki appeared in a flash step with Hachi close behind.

"We could sense your spiritual pressure across town! Is everything alright?" Tatsuki asked as Sosuke struggled to stand up from his injuries.

"I'll be fine, but Miki needs help. Her chain of fate was severed by a Hollow." Sosuke said as Tatsuki looked at Miki's chest and body and nodded understandingly.

"Right. Hachi what do you think?" Tatsuki asked as Hachi nodded.

"If we hurry, we can still save her. We must get her back to your mother and quickly." Hachi said as he scooped up Miki's body while Noba carried Miki's spirit and Tatsuki helped her brother up. Noba and Hachi then disappeared in a portal and flash step respectively, leaving Tatsuki and Sosuke alone.

"I could tell you were putting up one hell of a fight. But what happened to the guy you were fighting?" Tatsuki asked as Sosuke glanced at where the doors to Hell once were. Sosuke then smirked.

"I told him to go to Hell."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning…<strong>

"-…So then after I get stood up by that jerk, this car comes speeding out of nowhere with the lights off. That's all I remember." Miki said from her hospital bed as Uryu looked her over. She had bandages wrapped around her forehead.

"I see. Well it appears all that you have is a concussion. You're very lucky that a concussion is all you have. I'd like to run some more tests later in the day, but for now though, get some rest." Uryu said as he turned and walked out the door. Miki sighed as she allowed herself to fall asleep unaware that outside the hospital, on a roof of a building a clear two blocks away, Sosuke and Tatsuki stood staring towards Miki's window. Noba in his plushy doll, was sitting on Sosuke's shoulder.

"I'm kinda surprised at you, Sosuke. You let a girl, who really seemed to dig you, have her memories replaced so that now she thinks you stood her up? Why?" Tatsuki asked curiously. Sosuke merely continued watching with a smile on his face.

"I'd rather she remember me standing her up, than her remember the horror of last night. No human should remember anything like that." Sosuke said as Tatsuki sighed heavily before delivering a hard punch to Sosuke's arm, nearly knocking Noba off. Sosuke grimaced but didn't look away.

"You really are a piece of work, Sosuke. But I'm glad to know that I've got a brother with a decent enough heart." Tatsuki said with a smile before she flash stepped away, leaving Sosuke and Noba on the roof alone.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 22.<strong>

A/N: This was the first of a small series of in-story oneshots, exclusive to this arc, that will help to expand on the powers and personalities of the other OCs a bit more. Think of them as a sort of mini-filler when compared to the anime. I own Miki Suzu by the way.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia._

"_Arrancar daihyakka."_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi's voice over said as Gin appeared with the pointer again.

"Hiya. Today we're gonna be studyin' the effects of the Hanashiro flower." Gin said as he turned to the monitor which showed an image of a solid white flower that looked similar to a lily but with an abundance of petals. The white stem had thorns on it.

"The Hanashiro, or white flower, is a flower native to the Soul Society. It is a very common flower, found in an abundance of areas all over the Soul Society but is very rarely found in the World of the Livin'. Its stem can be ground up and distilled to become tea that replenishes spirit energy. The petals can also be used for a similar tea that soothes the throat and heals vocal damage. When sniffed too close to the bloom, the Hanashiro has a mild anesthetic effect." Gin explained as the screen shifted to an image of a Squad 4 Greenhouse filled with row upon row of Hanashiro flowers in full bloom.

"Over forty percent of all the healin' elements used by Squad 4 use Hanashiro flowers as a main ingredient. Aside from its medicinal uses-…" Gin said as an image of the Koi pond inside the Kurosaki Estate in the Soul Society appeared.

"…-the Hanashiro is also a very lovely flower to have around." Gin said as the camera snapped back to reveal Mayuri standing behind a table with a very obvious chemistry set on it. Gin watched him work for a second, totally confused, before finally saying something.

"Uh, what'cha doin' Captain Kurotsuchi?" Gin asked hesitantly.

"In rereading chapter 15 of Children from the Dark Night, I found mention that Hanashiro flowers can be used to make a potent form of chloroform. I am attempting to recreate it." Mayuri replied as Gin sweat dropped and started inching slowly off stage.

"Eh, are ya sure ya wanna be doin' that here?" Gin asked nervously. The camera then snapped to a close up of Mayuri.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's perfectly-…" Mayuri said as one of the beakers on the table started bubbling before exploding and filling the room with a blue mist.

"…-safe." Mayuri finished, sleepily before falling over. The sound of him snoring was immediately heard afterwards as the camera zoomed out to reveal Gin wearing a breath mask over his face.

"I suppose the phrase "good night" would be a bit cliché right now don't 'cha think?" Gin asked to the camera.

_End._


	23. The Quincy & the Brawn

"My life…IS RUINED!" Soken shouted into the air. He sat on one of the couches in the Hogyoku Club, reading from a big thick manga.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Grimmjow asked as Soken thrust the manga into his face.

"The last chapter ends with the dramatic cliffhanger I saw coming five chapters ago! BUT I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SO SURPRISED!" Soken shouted as Grimmjow pushed, Soken back away from him with his arm.

"And this is a problem?" Grimmjow asked as Soken glared at him in shock.

"Don't you get it? This manga is the one and only source for fueling my passion to pursue my heart's one true desire…AND THE DAMN CLIFFHANGER HAS LEFT ME WITH TOO MANY QUESTIONS!" Soken shouted as Grimmjow pushed him back even further with his foot.

"Your one true desire? You mean studying yourself like a total whack job?" Grimmjow asked but Soken shook his head vigorously.

"No, that's my pastime! My one true desire, the one thing that has kept me going throughout my entire horrid time in Neliel Tu Oderschvank's class a year earlier than I was supposed to be is…" Soken shouted as he struck a pose, his right foot on the arm of one of the couches and his arm pointed straight forward like signaling a charge, "…TATSUKI KUROSAKI!"

The entire building was eerily silent. Grimmjow approached him, placed his hands on the boy's shoulders, Sonido'd the two of them across to the other side of the room and then Sonido'd alone back to where he was before.

"Ok...WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Grimmjow shouted from across the room.

"NO I'M NOT INSANE! I'm in love!" Soken swooned.

"Damn it! Even across the room I can still smell your breath! What the hell did you eat this morning, Ishida?" Grimmjow shouted but Soken ignored him.

"Take my advice, Ishida, you really don't want to go around making grand announcements like that. It'll get you killed real easily." Kaien said as he walked by with a cup of tea. Ametsuchi were right behind him. Soken watched them pass before a light bulb went off in his head.

"Wait! Kurosaki! She's your cousin, and I've seen how you've acted as go-between on numerous occasions between her and countless guys! Would you do it for me? Please?" Soken pleaded as Kaien freaked.

"What? No way! Every time I do that, Tatsuki always beats the crap outta me! Have either Sora or Sosuke do it! They're her brothers!" Kaien replied as Soken turned towards where Sora was sitting, reading a book. Soken scrambled over towards Sora, but came face to barrel with Mayonaka Houhei's Shikai form.

"Do I even need to say it?" Sora asked lazily. Not even looking up from his book. Soken sweat dropped and backed away.

"Why not ask Hiyori? She takes punches well." Shinji suggested as he picked his nose with his pinky, only to receive a punch to the face from Hiyori herself.

"You wanna die baldy?" Hiyori asked in clear annoyance.

"Well you do! Your always dishing it out but you sure as hell can take it too!" Shinji yelled as he cradled his now bleeding nose. Hiyori merely blew steam from her nose and turned towards Soken who sweat dropped.

"You! You don't have the balls to say what ya wanna say?" Hiyori asked as Soken whimpered. His whimper was, at best, ill-timed as Hiyori was suddenly less than an inch from his face.

"What are you some kinda weird nerdy bald idiot!" Hiyori shouted but was startled when Soken was suddenly on his hands and knees, facing away from her, a dark cloud over his head.

"I wish I was bald." Soken sniffled.

"Oi what the hell is wrong with this idiot?" Hiyori asked.

"Soken hates his blue hair. He's always dying it black but the dye never stays for too long." Kaien replied.

"Oh so he really is a BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-BALDY-COWARD!" Hiyori ranted, but when she said "coward," one could almost see fire in Soken's eyes. Hiyori suddenly found one of her spiked pigtails missing. Cut off at the base. Soken was standing with his bow formed. Hiyori was frozen stiff by the sudden move. Shinji had his hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes, as he tried to refrain from bursting out laughing. The entire room was eerily silent again.

"Call me what you will, but calling me a coward will not stand. On my pride as a Quincy, I shall never be considered a coward! I shall prove it to you!" Soken shouted as he ran out of the building and into the streets, leaving a stunned Hiyori behind.

"What…what the-…" Hiyori stammered as Shinji finally lost it.

"Now who's the bald one?" Shinji howled. Hiyori then glared at him and reached into her back pocket. Shinji stopped laughing when he saw her opening and closing a pair of scissors menacingly. Shinji, knowing what was coming, donned his Hollow mask and fled, Hiyori in pursuit. Grimmjow in the meantime picked up Soken's manga off the floor, looked at the cover, and turned redder than Ametsuchi's ribbons. Ggio, Tesla, and Stark took notice of Grimmjow's expression, slid over and turned a similar shade of red as they read the cover. The cover of the book read simply…

"Make Out Paradise."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Soken was flash stepping through the air, flying through town, and picking off any Hollow that dared end up in his path. Finally he saw a large grey fist raised up in the air from behind a row of buildings. That's when Soken smiled.

"_There she is! Tatsuki! My love!"_ Soken said mentally as he blissfully flew towards her. His face fell when he realized that the large grey fist, while shaped like her Shikai, was not her but a Hollow.

"_Bastard! Trying to trick me! TAKE THIS!"_ Soken yelled mentally as he peppered the Hollow with arrows, slaying it. He landed on the ground where the Hollow was standing, only to hear the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a fist flying straight towards him.

"You…JERK!" Tatsuki roared as she dealt him a vicious uppercut with her right arm. Luckily her Zanpakuto was sheathed at the time. Soken promptly bounced across the ground a couple of times before landing facing away from her on his chest, question marks floating above his head.

"That was my kill you jerk! I'd been chasing that Hollow for a good five minutes and you just come along and blast the damn thing with your stupid little arrows! UGH! You annoy me!" Tatsuki yelled as Soken glanced over his shoulder, still flopped on his chest. He silently climbed to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I was targeting a Hollow. It just happened to be the same one you were after. Don't focus on a single enemy and pursue it unless you have good reason to. Doing so only-GACHT!" Soken choked as Tatsuki put him in a chokehold.

"Don't you start lecturing me, Quincy boy! I already get lectured enough as it is from Kensei, Love, and Rose about my love of fighting and I don't need it from you!" Tatsuki roared before releasing the chokehold, allowing Soken to drop to his knees as he caught his breath.

"So I suppose that you won't be needing help with the Hollow about to attack you from behind?" Soken asked calmly. Tatsuki's eyes widened just as a looming shadow appeared over the two of them. She whirled around in time to block a fierce blow from a massive Hollow with her Zanpakuto's sealed form.

"Damn it! Warn me sooner!" Tatsuki hissed, pushing against the Hollow's fist, as Soken quickly rolled forward, turned and fired a shot that split the Hollow's mask in two down the center, purifying it.

"I would have but I assumed that you knew about it." Soken said before being grabbed by the collar and pulled in close to an annoyed Tatsuki.

"Alright smartass, when it comes to Hollows, you damn well better tell me when one's around!" Tatsuki hissed. Soken paused for a moment, arching a curious eyebrow. Tatsuki furrowed her brow suspiciously upon seeing his expression.

"What? What are you looking at?" Tatsuki asked suspiciously.

"You cannot sense Spiritual Pressure, can you?" Soken asked as Tatsuki froze, a startled expression on her face.

"W-what…what makes you say that? I can to sense reiatsu!" Tatsuki argued as she turned away, her arms over her chest in an indignant and haughty pose.

"Then why did you act so surprised when I warned you of it?" Soken asked. Tatsuki remained silent, her cheeks turning red.

"There is no shame in being unable to sense spiritual pressure. Do you think Captain Kurosaki can? He's been a Captain for years and he still is unable to sense Reiatsu unless it is the kind that is virtually impossible to miss. His senses are not that keen when it comes to spiritual pressure." Soken said as Tatsuki sighed heavily.

"Alright, fine, you got me. I can't sense Reiatsu very well. I can sense it to a degree but not very much compared to everyone else. It's why I like to work with one of my brothers. They know my secret and they know they'll be beaten to a bloody pulp if they say anything about it to anyone. Same goes for you too by the way. I just…" Tatsuki said, her sentence dropping off. In Soken's mind, he was having an absolute field day.

"_OOH! Opportunity! __Opportunity__! __**OPPORTUNITY!"**_ Soken said mentally while in reality his face was as emotionless as usual.

"Then perhaps we should work together." Soken suggested, earning a curious look from Tatsuki.

"Huh?" she asked as Soken cleared his throat.

"I'm saying we should work together. My ability to sense reiatsu, coupled with your raw power, should be more than a match against any Hollow." Soken said as Tatsuki pondered for a moment.

"No thanks." Tatsuki replied, startling Soken.

"_Wha-?"_ He asked mentally. His world suddenly shattering.

"There's far too much ground to cover between the two of us so we can't just go around together. People might get the wrong impression too." Tatsuki said, not noticing Soken's look of sheer heartbreak. As she looked back towards him, he was his usual stoic self.

"Surely you must see that the advantages of our working together far exceed the disadvantages?" Soken asked calmly. Tatsuki sighed and glared at him.

"Look, we can keep arguing this all day or we can get something accomplished!" Tatsuki said as Soken nodded silently. He was about to say something when his eyes widened and he suddenly stood straight up as if startled.

"Can you feel that?" He asked as he looked over his left shoulder.

"Uh, no, I just told you I have a terrible time sensing-…" Tatsuki said but Soken quickly hushed her.

"They're close." Soken said as his bow formed in his hand.

"They?" Tatsuki asked as she reached for her Zanpakuto.

"I count at least three of them and they're headed this way-No! They're…they're going away from us? Why's that I wonder?" Soken asked curiously.

"Beats me." Tatsuki sighed. They then heard their cell phones beeping. Tatsuki quickly checked hers and it revealed three blips moving towards them from behind.

"Blast! It's two of the Soul Reapers and my Dad!" Tatsuki said as Soken arched a curious eyebrow.

"You can tell when your father is near but you can't tell when Hollows are around?" Soken asked as they quickly started flash stepping away in the direction the Hollows had run.

"I've been around him all my life and I know his spiritual pressure. He is my dad you know." Tatsuki said as they flash stepped into the industrial district of Karakura.

"A valid point." Soken said as he glanced towards an empty factory building.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asked suspiciously, noticing his expression.

"The Hollows we're chasing are in that building over there. If we're careful we can-TATSUKI!" Soken yelped as she blew past him, a Kenpachi styled grin on her face as she started racing towards the factory building, her Zanpakuto drawn.

"Kurosaki! Wait!" Soken shouted as he chased after her. He finally caught up to her outside of a large warehouse building.

"Kurosaki you shouldn't just run headlong after the enemy! Take a moment to strategize then make a move!" Soken said but Tatsuki glared at him.

"Get your own damn targets, Ishida!" Tatsuki roared as she started prying open the large doors to the warehouse. Soken didn't hear her however. Something else had caught his attention. He was staring up at the warehouse with a suspicious and studying gaze.

"_Something's not right. I know those Hollows are here somewhere, but I can't pinpoint them exactly. Could they have discovered how to hide themselves from us too? And why is there such a strong scent of death here?"_ He asked himself mentally. As Tatsuki finally managed to open the warehouse doors, and what they saw made them freeze stiff in shock. The interior of the warehouse was in total shambles. The large shelves had been knocked to the sides along with their contents, creating a single large open space in the center of the warehouse. The damage however wasn't what made them freeze, it was all the bloodied, mangled, rotting and half eaten corpses of people, mostly warehouse workers, strewn about inside. The blood on the ground was dry for the most part.

"W-What…What is this place?" Tatsuki asked as she and Soken slowly entered into the building, Soken remaining silent, but keeping his senses alert for any sign of the Hollows.

"Was this some form of prison?" Tatsuki asked as she carefully crept over the corpses.

"No. I imagine this place is much more heinous in purpose. This place is a feeding ground." Soken said, glancing around cautiously, as Tatsuki turned towards him in disbelief.

"What?" She asked as Soken prepped his bow and continued glancing around the room.

"Look around. All the doors except the front have been deliberately blocked or barricaded and the center of the room has been left open. And the bodies…what's left of them have the acid burns common to a Hollow's touch, indicating that they were held down as they watched their friends and coworkers be devoured one by one." Soken explained as Tatsuki grimaced in anger.

"A Hollow did all this?" Tatsuki asked in disgust.

"No ordinary Hollow would be this smart. Not on this large a scale. I imagine three Hollows would be responsible perhaps, but even they would need greater organization. It would require a-…no! No it cannot be!" Soken exclaimed as a dreadful thought occurred to him.

"What? What is it?" Tatsuki asked. Before Soken could answer, the door to the warehouse slammed shut with an echoing boom. Now only the light streaming in from the windows near the ceiling was all that illuminated the building. They then heard the menacing chuckles of three separate voices echoing through the room.

"Trapped!" Soken exclaimed as he summoned his bow and Tatsuki drew her Zanpakuto.

"Damn Hollows! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" She shouted into the building.

"Remain calm, Kurosaki. Keep a level head and we'll get through this." Soken said softly as he glanced over his shoulder towards her. They were now standing back to back in the center of the clearing.

"What's this? Two Soul Reapers? How delicious. The Master will be pleased with us I believe." A voice said as a pile of rubble started moving slightly. Tatsuki saw it and grinned.

"Got ya! Tremble Chi Genkotsu!" Tatsuki shouted before she slammed her armored fist into the ground, sending a crack along the floor that ended in a sharp spike bursting up where the rubble was, sending it into the air but revealing nothing underneath. Soken quickly shielded himself from the flying debris.

"WILL YOU WATCH IT?" Soken shouted. He suddenly sensed a Hollow straight in front of him and turned just in time for a massive hand with only one finger and a thumb to grab his face at the eyes. Soken yelled in pain as Tatsuki whirled around and flattened her armored hand before swiping it across where the arm was, slicing the arm clean off, causing the severed end to dissolve like Hollows did upon purification. The Hollow that just lost its arm was now howling in pain. Tatsuki quickly took the opportunity and sliced it down the center with her arm, killing it. She then turned to Soken who was covering his face and groaning in pain.

"How bad is it, Ishida?" Tatsuki asked as Soken moved his hands away. Soken now had a painful looking burn over his eyes.

"Very! I can't see! My eyes feel like they're on fire and if I try to open them, it gets worse!" Soken hissed as a Hollow's roar echoed through the warehouse. Tatsuki turned and started looking around, keeping her arm raised just in case.

"Can you fight?" Tatsuki asked as Soken let out a groan.

"Not very easily. I can't aim properly without seeing my target…but perhaps there is a solution." Soken said as Tatsuki turned towards him curiously.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stand directly in front of me, then turn and face away." Soken said as Tatsuki immediately moved to do what he instructed. Now she was mere inches in front of him with her back turned.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now forgive me for what I'm about to do." Soken said as he pressed his hands onto her back and slowly started to move them towards her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked with murder clear in her voice.

"I can't see but I can still sense spiritual pressure. You can be both my eyes and my blade, just let me point you in the right direction." Soken said as Tatsuki grimaced and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Fine, just watch the hands." She mumbled.

"If I should touch you inappropriately you can kill me later but for now the Hollows need to be our priority." Soken said. They stood still for a moment, Tatsuki keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of the Hollows while Soken remained frozen.

"Why are we just standing here?" She whispered.

"I'm trying to get a fix on their locations. But for some reason I can't get an accurate fix. It's almost as if-…" Soken said before his eyebrows jumped up in realization. His mind flashed back to when Tatsuki attacked the pile of debris but nothing was there.

"Tatsuki! What's your strongest move?" Soken asked as Tatsuki arched a confused eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" She asked confused.

"Hit the ground, and try to make the cracks go in all directions!" Soken ordered as Tatsuki grinned. (Music Cue: Number One – Hazel Fernandez)

"You need an earthquake? Tsh, my Zanpakuto has more than just its Jishin attack! Hold on!" Tatsuki said as she and Soken suddenly flash stepped into the air overhead, her armored fist now pulled back as if about to deliver a punch. The power meter on her arm suddenly went from green all the way up to red.

"Bakuhatsuryoku Panchi!" Tatsuki shouted with a grin as they fell and delivered a powerful punch to the ground which suddenly caused a powerful shockwave to be released, sending everything around them to be launched away in a powerful explosion. Virtually half of the warehouse was missing and a huge crater was left in the center of where Tatsuki had punched, but Tatsuki herself, along with Soken were unscathed. When the dust settled, Tatsuki's grin widened as she saw two Hollows standing in the crater.

"What the-?" one of the hollows yelped in disbelief.

"Impossible! How did my Earth Phasing fail?" the other Hollow asked in disbelief.

"SHUT UP BASTARDS! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO CUT LOOSE!" Tatsuki shouted with a grin as her armored hand flattened itself and she moved it across in front of her.

"GET THEM!" one of the Hollows shouted as they launched at her.

"Time for a move my dad says is genetic! A move I got from my grandmother!" Tatsuki said as she swung her arm around across in front of her, the hand suddenly launching out and away on a long black chain as the hand came around.

"SHINIGAMI **CHOP!**" She shouted as the hand proceeded to slice through the two Hollows before quickly retracting back into the base. (Music fade out)

"Oh yeah! I love it when we beat those ba-…" Tatsuki shouted before pausing and scowling. She looked down to see that Soken was now hanging on but his arms were wrapped around her chest and his hands…inside her robe.

"Ishida."

"Hmm?" Soken replied. He was honestly trying to hold on for dear life and, due to his temporary blindness, had no way to judge the distance between where they were in the air and the ground, which was a fair twenty feet below them, not counting the crater, so he had no idea what he was grasping.

"You can move your hand, or lose it." Tatsuki whispered murderously. Soken furrowed his brow for a moment before realizing. He promptly turned a deep shade of red and blood started spurting out his nose…but the nosebleed was not from embarrassment…Tatsuki had turned and punched him in the face with her unarmored fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Hogyoku Club…<strong>

Soken was sitting under the healing shield of Orihime's Soten Kisshun ability. Tatsuki and Orihime were standing nearby along with Shinji, Yoruichi (in cat form), and Halibel (in her Gigai).

"How are your eyes?" Orihime asked as Soken slowly opened his eyes and was relieved to be able to see again.

"Perfect. Thank you Mrs. Kurosaki." Soken said as he stood up and bowed respectfully to her.

"Oh it was nothing, really." She said as she blushed.

"So aside from your groping me…" Tatsuki said, clearing her throat while glancing away from him, "…We didn't make that bad of a team."

Soken remained silent, listening to her.

"I suppose if your offer of a partnership is still open, I'd probably be willing to try it out. At least on a trial basis." Tatsuki mumbled as Soken smiled slightly. Mentally he was rejoicing.

"I would be honored." Soken said as Tatsuki smirked slightly before punching him playfully in the arm and walking off, her mother in tow.

"Now…about this warehouse you and Tatsuki blew up?" Shinji asked, causing Soken to turn towards the three before him.

"Yes. At first I thought it was a feeding ground for Hollows, but as I analyzed it further before we were attacked, I realized that it couldn't be any ordinary Hollow's idea. It was far too well conceived. Humans and Wholes being taken to the warehouse and held down by other Hollows while another Hollow devoured them. It could only have been conceived by something smarter than the basic Hollow." Soken explained as Shinji, Yoruichi, and Halibel exchanged glances.

"What level of Hollow do you refer to? Are you referring to a Menos?" Halibel asked.

"Perhaps. An Adjuchas maybe, but my instinct says something different." Soken said as the three narrowed their eyes, dreading his answer.

"You mean…" Yoruichi said as Soken nodded.

"It is my opinion, that the leader of the Hollows here in Karakura, is an Arrancar."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 23.<strong>

The Shinigami Chop is a reference to the Anime/Manga series "Soul Eater," which I do not own.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

"Hey, has anyone seen Grimmjow around lately?" Kaien asked curiously as he sat sipping tea at the Hogyoku Club bar top. Lilynette was sitting next to him while the Numeros twins Loly and Menoly stood behind the bar.

"Afraid not." Loly replied with a shrug.

"I haven't seen Stark around lately either." Lilynette said as she looked around.

"Now that you mention it, Tesla and Ggio are missing too." Menoly added as Rose sat down next to Lilynette.

"I haven't seen them since Grimmjow found that manga that Ishida was reading. They were reading it for a moment then disappeared shortly thereafter. I don't know where they went." Rose said.

"Yeah and Love and Lisa's disappeared too." Mashiro said as she passed by.

"Do you think we should look for them?" Kaien asked.

"Nah, I'm sure they're alright." Lilynette replied. In the underground training area, Stark, Ggio, Tesla, Love, and Lisa were all hunched over Grimmjow as they all read over his shoulder from Ishida's copy of "Make Out Paradise," all of them reading with widened eyes, mouths hanging open, faces a deep shade of red, and sweating profusely. Grimmjow then turned the page and their eyes widened in disbelief even further.

"Last chapter?" Grimmjow shrieked.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Tesla freaked.

"Wait! Look! On the back!" Lisa exclaimed as she pointed to the back cover, revealing a listing of the titles to the full series. Their eyes widened again before they scrambled out towards the stairs, bound for places unknown.

_To Be Continued…_


	24. The Summer Cultural Festival

"Finally, a day off. Nothing to do but lie around." Kaien said with a relaxed sigh as he flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes in the hopes of getting a nap.

"Kaien, if you just lie around you'll get fat."

Kaien opened two annoyed eyes and rolled onto his side to glare at the two Zanpakuto spirits laying on their stomachs on the floor, reading. San was reading a Manga and Tsuki was reading a fashion magazine. Kon was sitting between them, looking at something that Kaien could almost guarantee was something perverted.

"You guys are just lying around too." Kaien grumbled. Ametsuchi and Kon immediately moved around so they were sitting upright on their knees.

"Am not." The twins replied in unison. Kaien groaned and sat up, glaring at them.

"Yes you were." Kaien argued, earning a glare from the three on the floor.

"When we say we weren't, we weren't." Ametsuchi argued.

"Yeah I swear I wasn't!" Kon added before Kaien grabbed him by the throat and started strangling him.

"Besides, we're busy." San said before earning a glare from Kaien.

"Huh? You're reading a Manga-…" Kaien said before turning to Tsuki, "…and you're reading a magazine."

"I'm studying the modern Japanese language." San replied.

"And I'm studying modern fashion trends. I have to say that you humans wear such strange outfits without shame." Tsuki added as she reached into a large canvas bag nearby.

"Have you seen the way you're usually dressed when as a Zanpakuto spirit?" Kaien asked, earning an annoyed scowl from San but Tsuki ignored him and pulled out a drawing pad. She opened it up and revealed a number of crude stick-figure drawings.

"See? I've even been taking notes." Tsuki replied as Kaien scowled.

"Aren't those drawings more shameful?" Kaien asked as Tsuki scowled and San lost it.

"HEY! Watch what you say about my sister's only flaw-…" San yelled before getting put in a chokehold by an enraged Tsuki. The fight was abruptly halted by Kaien's fists, knocking each of them on the top of the head.

"Shut up!" Kaien hissed, shaking his fists at them.

"Sorry." The twins replied in unison. They then heard the door open and they all froze. Kon immediately started playing dead.

"Kaien, what's with all the noise in here?" Rukia asked as she stepped inside. Almost immediately however, Kon sprang back to life and leapt at her, his arms wide open.

"Rukia! Your Lion of Love has returned!" Kon shouted before his face collided with the bottom of Rukia's foot which proceeded to slam him into the ground before she started grinding her heel into the back of his head.

"I see Nel returned Kon." Rukia grumbled.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Kaien asked as Rukia turned back towards him.

"You have a visitor downstairs. It's Miss Honsho from school. She's here to collect you." Rukia said as Kaien furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Collect me? For what? Today's not Saturday is it?" Kaien asked curiously. He was thinking about the Summer Cultural Festival his School was putting on tomorrow.

"No but volunteers for the Cultural Festival are supposed to report in today so that they can help set up for tomorrow." Rukia explained as Kaien groaned in frustration.

"You can't be serious! I've been working my butt off for days and every time I get a day off, it gets revoked! Can't I just un-volunteer for this one?" Kaien asked but Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Kaien but this is just part of your assignment. In order to maintain the air of secrecy, you need to keep up on regular public events. Your father and the reinforcements will need to see you doing mundane regular human things in order to avoid suspicion. Normally I would back you up on this. You have been working extra hard in your duties as a Soul Reaper, and I'm proud of you for that. I give you my word that I'll do everything I can to make sure you get a day off after the Festival, alright?" Rukia asked as Kaien sighed heavily in frustration.

"Alright, fine." Kaien grumbled.

"Hey look on the bright side; you can bring Ametsuchi along to help." Rukia said as the twins smiled and shrugged helplessly. Kaien sighed and reached for Kon but Rukia blocked him.

"I will grant you one thing though, Kaien. I'll grant you three days off from using your Soul Reaper abilities while you're doing this. So you won't need Kon." Rukia said as Kaien and Ametsuchi grinned. Three days without having to leave Kon at the Hogyoku Club building for fear of his running off while in Kaien's body was almost enough to make it a fair trade.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>At Karakura High…<strong>

"Alright everyone! Let's get crackin'!" Chizuru Honsho, now the guidance counselor of Karakura High, declared as the mob of students began working on setting up the school for the following day's Cultural Festival. Kaien and Ametsuchi were assigned to setting up a cafe in one of the classrooms when Kaien sensed an oddly familiar Spiritual Pressure.

"Got stuck doing this too, eh Kaien?"

Kaien turned and saw Sosuke passing by behind him with a large crate in his arms.

"Sosuke? What are you-?" Kaien asked as Sosuke sighed.

"I'm doing this for extra credit. Dad and Miss Neliel thought I could use the extra points so I agreed to help with the festival. I'll be participating in the Kendo Club's Open Tournament. You?" Sosuke asked as Kaien shrugged.

"I'm working the cafe. I tried to get Ametsuchi on the same job too, but they're not students so..." Kaien said as he started setting one of the tables. Sosuke glanced at the twin Zanpakuto spirits and frowned jealously.

"I envy you your relationship with…them." Sosuke sighed.

"What? This again?" Kaien asked in annoyance.

"You're right. It's my problem, not yours. Sorry." Sosuke said as he continued on, making Kaien scowl.

"Ah! Wait, Sosuke! I didn't mean-…damn it." Kaien grumbled as Sosuke walked away. As Sosuke reached the door to the room, he shot Kaien a grin, implying he was acting. Kaien rolled his eyes and turned away only to see someone he didn't expect…

"Aloha Mr. Kurosaki."

"Miss Neliel! What are you doing here?" Kaien freaked as he saw his teacher standing nearby with her hands on her hips. She was wearing an open light green Hawaiian shirt over a dark green tee-shirt with the number three printed on the front. She was also wearing blue jeans, white socks and tennis shoes, and she had a lei around her neck.

"I work here you know. I just got back from vacation yesterday night so I could attend the festival. I actually look forward to this every year." Nel explained as Kaien blinked.

"Oh. So how did you enjoy Hawaii?" Kaien asked as Nel smiled.

"It was great! The sun, the surf, the shopping! Ooh it was magic. Maybe you and your family can go sometime." Nel suggested before noticing that Kaien had turned away from her, his face a clear shade of crimson and with blood trickling from his nose.

"Something wrong, Kaien?" Nel asked but Kaien shook his head.

"No…nothing at all." He mumbled. The photo Nel had sent the Hogyoku Club of her in the coconut bra and grass skirt had become engrained in Kaien's head.

"Damn Shinji." Kaien whispered murderously from behind his hand.

"What was that?" Nel asked, having not heard what he said.

"Nothing." He replied. A few minutes later, Kaien was taking a box out to one of the recycling bins and had just dumped the box inside when he heard a voice call from nearby.

"Oi! Kurosaki!"

Kaien turned towards the voice, only to get a soccer ball to the face that left a red mark on his face.

"HEY! What's the big idea kicking a soccer ball at…me?" Kaien spluttered as he saw who it was that had kicked the ball. It was Lilynette accompanied by Stark, Halibel, and a very reluctant Grimmjow, all in their Gigai. Lilynette was grinning sinisterly at him, being the one who had kicked the ball.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing here?" Kaien freaked as Lilynette's grin widened and she quickly shoved Grimmjow forward, earning an annoyed groan from the former Sexta Espada.

"Apparently the bastard, Shinji, thought that since I came in in the guise of a student on the last few days of school, that I needed to keep up with appearances and put in an appearance." Grimmjow grumbled.

"So what are they doing here?" Kaien asked, pointing to the former Primera and Tres Espada and the Primera Fraccion.

"You're gonna laugh when you find out." Grimmjow mumbled with a scowl. He then spotted something that made his scowl turn into a wide grin.

"Mister Jabber Jake, so nice to see you again." Nel said with a taunting smirk as she approached. Grimmjow's scowl returned at this but he remained silent as Nel passed by and approached her fellow Espada.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met before." Nel said, playing dumb. Lilynette was sniggering to herself earning an annoyed look from Stark and Halibel.

"I'm Lilynette, and these are mine and Grimmjow's (snicker) parents." Lilynette sniggered, catching Kaien and Nel off guard. They both stood frozen in place, stunned, as Stark, Halibel, and Grimmjow each sighed in exasperation. Lilynette was wishing she had a camera to record their faces. Finally Nel lost it, throwing her head back in laughter. Kaien was doing his dead level best in restraining himself but his puffed up cheeks and crimson red face clearly demonstrated his amusement.

"You two are-…" Nel spluttered before collapsing onto her hands and knees, slapping the ground as she struggled, unsuccessfully, to regain her composure. Kaien was about to burst when he noticed the glare he got from Halibel and Stark, clearly daring him to utter a sound. That made him deflate instantly.

"Come on, Kurosaki, let's get to work before Neliel laughs herself to death." Grimmjow said as he grabbed Kaien by the arm and dragged him away.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

Kaien clad in his finest School Dress Uniform, was already working on brewing the first batches of tea for the day. Grimmjow had been assigned to serving on the Kendo team for the open tournament alongside Sosuke. Ametsuchi were trapped in their Shikai inside Kaien's body.

"So that's a chamomile and a ginseng for table six?" Kaien asked one of the waitresses.

"Uh-huh. We also got an order for some kind of tea that, frankly, I've never even heard of. Something called Hanashiro tea." The girl replied as Kaien looked at her curiously.

"I've heard of it. We don't have it, but I've heard of it." Kaien said as the girl arched a curious eyebrow towards him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Listen, which table ordered that one?" Kaien asked as the girl looked at her order pad.

"Table Six again. I think I saw your Mom and Sister sitting there with some guy at that one." The girl said as Kaien sighed heavily.

"Probably my dad. Was he acting like a total jackass?" Kaien asked but the girl shook her head.

"Kaien, your Dad's my family doctor. I'd know him anywhere. This guy is…different. He's handsome that's for sure. So dignified too." The girl said as she looked upwards dreamily. Kaien furrowed his brow curiously for a moment before a thought occurred to him.

"It can't be." Kaien said as he turned and stuck his head out from behind the partition that had been set up to separate the "kitchen" (actually just a table with several different industrial sized teapots on small portable heating stands) and his eyes widened at who he saw sitting at the table in question. It was his mother and sister, like the girl had said, but the person with them was definitely not his father but his…

"Uncle." Kaien said breathlessly. Byakuya Kuchiki sat at the table with Rukia and Hisana, dressed in his brown business suit and pants, black dress shoes. His expensive scarf and hair rolls being worn with pride. Hisana was sitting next to him, all glassy eyed in awe of her uncle while Rukia sat across from him with a smile on her face.

"That's your uncle?" the girl asked. Kaien turned towards her to see that some of the other waitresses were staring at Byakuya dreamily.

"He's so handsome." Another waitress said with hearts in her eyes.

"Now I see where you get your good looks from Kurosaki." Another waitress added. Kaien scowled. He was getting tired of the girls fawning over his uncle. Although he privately appreciated the last comment.

"Shut up. I'll deal with that table. They are my family after all." Kaien said as he picked up a tray with the two cups of tea and walked over towards them.

"Ah, Kaien, look who decided to come visit." Rukia said as Byakuya looked up at Kaien from his seat with his usual stoic gaze. Kaien smiled and bowed respectfully to his uncle.

"I'm so glad you could come and visit us uncle. What brings you to Karakura?" He asked. His previous encounter with Byakuya had not soured his opinion of his uncle at all. He figured that Byakuya was just looking out for his safety.

"I promised Rukia that I would attend one of your cultural festivals. On a different note, I'm pleased to see that you have made an expedient recovery from the incident a few days ago." Byakuya said as Kaien smiled. He then heard Rukia clear her throat.

"Is that tea ours?" Rukia asked as Kaien sweat dropped.

"Oh-uh-yes." Kaien quickly handed his mother the Chamomile and Hisana the Ginseng, knowing their preferences. He then turned to Byakuya with a shamed expression.

"Forgive me, uncle but I don't know what your order was." Kaien said as he bowed apologetically.

"In having given my order previously, I have changed my mind on which I prefer." Byakuya said as Kaien eagerly whipped out his order pad.

"What would it be then, uncle?" Kaien asked.

"How about a nice brown-nose special?"

"Dad." Kaien scowled as he realized that Ichigo had snuck up behind him. Kaien glanced over his shoulder to see Ichigo in a red polo shirt, blue jeans, and his usual black casual shoes, smirking at him. Byakuya wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Ichigo, be nice." Rukia scolded as Kaien turned back to his uncle, an apologetic expression on his face.

"What would you like then, uncle?" Kaien asked.

"I'll take a cup of chamomile, if you don't mind." Byakuya said calmly. Before Byakuya could blink, Kaien had disappeared to the kitchen and came back less than a minute later with a cup on a silver tray, complete with silk doily.

"Your tea, uncle." Kaien said as Ichigo and Hisana blinked in disbelief.

"**How did he do that so fast?"** They asked in unison. Before Kaien could say anything, one of the other students burst in.

"Kaien! Kaien Kurosaki, come quick!" the boy, one dressed as a kendo fighter, shouted.

"What?"

"One of those bastards from Osai Academy just burst in and challenged the entire Kendo club to a freestyle fight! You're our best fighter! We need you now!" the boy said quickly as Kaien scowled.

"Not my problem. I'm not in the Kendo club anymore anyway. I told you that at the end of my sophomore year. More than that, I don't really buy into that whole feud between Osai and Karakura High." Kaien said with a calmness that only Byakuya could match.

"Oh come on, Kurosaki! Do it for your teammates! Sosuke and that weird blue haired freak are the only ones left! It was Sosuke who sent me!" the boy pleaded. Kaien looked at him with a worried expression. Sosuke was the Kendo club Captain, so if he was calling for Kaien's help, he was serious. More than that, Sosuke was his own family, and he couldn't back down from helping out his family. Kaien also had to remember that Soul Reaper abilities were useless in their human forms so all they had at their disposal were swords and their own skill in using them…and Kaien was the best swordsman that Karakura High had, especially in a freestyle match.

"Mom. Did you happen to bring it?" Kaien asked as Rukia, Hisana, and Ichigo each adopted a similar knowing smile. Rukia reached under the table and pulled out a large canvas bag and handed it to Kaien.

"Come on Byakuya, you're gonna want to see this." Ichigo said as the entire Kurosaki family headed for the door. Byakuya followed after them, curious to see what was going on. They walked into the gymnasium in time to see Sosuke pressing hard against a large muscled teenaged man's Shinai (Kendo Practice Sword) with his own. Sosuke's Shinai was beginning to splinter, his usually well groomed hair was now starting to look frazzled. Kaien reached into the duffle bag and pulled out a large white cloth-like material that had been folded over several times with the words Karakura Kendo Club written in black kanji on the top.

"What is that for, Kaien?" Byakuya asked as Kaien smiled back at his uncle but said nothing as he walked towards the fight, picking up a single shinai off the ground. All around, the beaten members of the Karakura Kendo Club noticed Kaien's entrance and started whispering amongst themselves in awe. Grimmjow, face down on the floor, spotted him too. Finally Sosuke went down as his sword snapped apart and before Sosuke could grab another, the thug's sword was shoved in his face. The thug grinned smugly at him.

"You're beaten, Karakura wimp. Any last words before I deliver a finishing blow?" the thug asked.

"I've got one or two." Kaien said, kicking off his shoes. The thug turned to him with a scowl.

"Who are you?" He asked disdainfully. Kaien simply knelt down, placing his sword on the ground before unfurling the white cloth, revealing it to be a white sleeveless haori. Kaien put the haori on and picked up the sword off the ground.

"I am Kaien Kurosaki, former Captain of the Karakura High School Kendo Club, and you're messing with my cousin." Kaien said simply.

"What's with the get up then?" the thug asked as he looked Kaien over, uncertain of what to make of the haori.

"Ever since the days that my Aunt Yuzu Kurosaki served as the Kendo Club Captain, the Captains of the Karakura Kendo Club have always worn a white haori, to signify their status during practice and official matches. Former Captains are permitted to wear the haori as a symbol of the position they once held." Kaien said as the thug snorted, clearly un-amused.

"Well la-de-freakin-da. If I could beat the current Captain, what makes you think that a former Captain can beat me?" the thug asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Kaien said calmly before he raised his sword in the traditional Kendo pose. The thug grinned as he charged forward but Kaien masterfully dodged to the side at the last second and delivered a mean blow to the thug's back. As the thug started to recover, Kaien shifted his sword to his left and grabbed another sword off the ground with his right, adopting his battle stance when he normally had Ametsuchi. When the thug had recovered, he was startled to see Kaien with two swords and still as calm as he was when he first entered the room. The Thug charged again but this time when he thought Kaien was going to dodge, he was surprised to suddenly have his sword batted out of the way by one of Kaien's and for the other one to swing around to behind him and knock his right foot out from under him. The Thug was now flat on his back and Kaien had knocked the thug's sword away from his hand.

"I didn't think I could beat you. I knew I could." Kaien said as he started walking away, the thug started to leap to his feet. Kaien noticed this but he ended up not having to do anything as the thug was suddenly halted by the sight of a sword, an actual bladed sword, pointed at his chin by the most unexpected person.

"You were defeated in battle. Take your defeat with honor and live to fight another day. Attacking your opponent from behind when you have been defeated is the tactic of a coward. Were this an actual fight, you would have been dead." It was Byakuya, holding an exact replica of Senbonzakura's sealed form in his hand. The sword was a real sword, not a mere replica one might find on someone's wall as decoration. Kaien and everyone in the room was stunned by Kuchiki's action and the thug was now sweating before backing off and running, fleeing from the school grounds in fear. Byakuya quietly sheathed the sword, holding the sheath at his side.

"**Where did that sword come from?"** Ichigo and Hisana both asked in disbelief.

"Uncle…" Kaien said as Byakuya tied the sheath to his side without a word. He then started to walk away, leaving a stunned Kurosaki clan behind.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

Kaien had just gotten home from helping to break down everything from the Cultural Festival. Nothing had been done regarding Byakuya's use of an actual sword. No police had been called so everything was quiet. Kaien however had received a slew of questions about his uncle from many of the girls at the school. He naturally remained quiet about him. Kaien had just walked in through the front door to find the house was empty, save for…

"Uncle." Kaien said as he saw Byakuya sitting in the center of the couch reading a book with Hisana asleep lying up against him. Kaien couldn't quite tell what, but there was something off about his uncle at the moment.

"Your parents went out on an emergency from one of your father's patients. They asked me to keep an eye on Hisana and to be here when you get home." Byakuya said without looking up from the book.

"I'm glad you decided to stay then, uncle." Kaien said.

"I'll be leaving in the morning but before I do, I'd like to have a word with you outside." Byakuya said as a confused and worried look swept over Kaien. He obediently walked towards the door to the backyard. There was a lone cherry blossom tree in the backyard, which happened to be a housewarming gift from Byakuya upon Rukia and Ichigo's marriage. The tree had grown large and tall since then. As he approached the door, he saw a figure standing beneath the tree. Finally it hit him. The figure beneath the tree was Byakuya, but dressed in the black robes of a Soul Reaper, but he had on a white haori on over his robes along with a sheathed sword at his side. He looked back and realized that it was Byakuya's Gigai with a mod soul inside of it. Kaien gulped nervously as he exited into the backyard.

"Uncle? Is that really-…" Kaien asked as Byakuya turned towards him.

"I wanted to apologize. To apologize for earlier. I was only looking out for your safety." Byakuya said as Kaien smiled nervously. To Kaien, it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Oh that thing at school? Don't worry it wasn't-…" "That's not what I am referring to, Kaien." Byakuya interrupted.

"Huh?"

"I'm referring to placing that seal over your powers. But bear in mind that while I am sorry for having to do so, I would still do it again if given the option." Byakuya said as Kaien looked confused and a little hurt.

"What?"

"Rukia has informed me that she has been giving you some of the details regarding Soul Reapers and your family history. It is why I chose to appear to you this way, to allow you to see my true form." Byakuya said as Kaien nodded.

"I'm honored, uncle." Kaien said humbly.

"You know that anything you ask for, I will give to you without question. If it will bring you joy then I will give it to you. For to me, that is what you are. You are my joy. Your mother and sister are both my pride, but you are my joy." Byakuya said as Kaien furrowed his brow, confused.

"Forgive me uncle, but I don't understand." Kaien said as Byakuya approached him slowly, the haori and scarf starting to drift in the wind.

"When we finally meet in the Soul Society, upon your death, I will explain to you in greater detail my meaning. But know that while my actions may seem cruel, they are done out of a desire to protect that which I cherish. For now, I leave you with this." Byakuya said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out a small white box. Byakuya then carefully opened the box revealing a pair of brand new kenseikan, Byakuya's hair rolls. Kaien was stunned at the sight and looked up at his uncle in disbelief.

"Your-…-your kenseikan? But…why?" Kaien asked as he carefully took the box.

"While here in the World of the Living, you are no more than an average human to the eyes of other humans, but in the Soul Society, you will be recognized as a member of not one but two of the Four Great Noble Clans of the Soul Society. The Kurosaki Clan and the Kuchiki Clan. It is only appropriate that you at least have something that marks you as a member of the nobility." Byakuya said as Kaien closed the box with a respectful and humble bow.

"Thank you uncle, although I may hold off on trying to put them on. I don't exactly have long enough hair at the moment." Kaien said with a smile. Byakuya, maintaining his stoic expression, nodded understandingly.

"Now then…" Byakuya said, picking up a pair of wooden swords up out from behind the cherry blossom tree, and handing one to Kaien, "…let me see from firsthand experience, how well you wield a sword."

Kaien smiled and dropped into a battle stance. Uncle and Nephew then proceeded to spar with each other in the light of the kindly moon.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 24.<strong>

A/N: I wanted a chapter to show more of Kaien's admiration of Byakuya and also Byakuya's own attitude towards his nephew.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

"Thank you come again!" a cashier at the Karakura Book Store said as a customer left with their purchase.

"Man that's the fifth boxed set of the Make Out series we've sold today." Another cashier said as the first nodded.

"Yeah, too bad we've only got the one left now." The first said as the front door suddenly exploded with a wave of six people barging in and scrambling towards the table marked "Make Out Series." They looked the table over for a moment before realizing there was only the one boxed set left. Stark turned towards the two cashiers.

"Oi, are there any more copies of this left?" Stark asked calmly. The two cashiers sweat dropped.

"Um…I'm afraid that's the last one we have in stock." The first cashier said, causing all six of the people's mouths to drop open in shock and their eyes widen in horror.

"**One left?" **All six of them shouted. Grimmjow however quickly grabbed the box first.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to fight me for it!" Grimmjow shouted.

"I'll take you on you blue-furred-freak!" Ggio shouted as he reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Not if I beat him first!" Tesla added, reaching for his Zanpakuto.

"You're lucky I don't have Lilynette to release right now!" Stark shouted, reaching for his.

"I will not let you get those books before me!" Lisa shouted as she drew her Zanpakuto and donned her Hollow Mask.

"Outta my way!" Love shouted as he did the same as Lisa. By now the cashiers were cowering behind the counter and for good reason because five seconds later the entire bookstore erupted into a rainbow of Bala and Cero flying in all directions. The second cashier looked at her partner with a scowl and said…

"This is so not worth minimum wage."

_End_


	25. The Brain

**Karakura Town…**

It was afternoon in Karakura Town and Sora Kurosaki was flash stepping towards Karakura Park where he had sensed the spiritual pressure of a Hollow. He and the others had been briefed on the possibility of an Arrancar being in Karakura, coordinating the Hollows so he was as alert and focused as could be. Finally he spotted the Hollow near the park but there was a problem. The Hollow was going straight for a small group of kids, ranging in age from seven to ten years old.

"_Damn it! No time to line up a shot! Even if I did, my aim would have to be precise in order to miss those kids!" _Sora said mentally as he drew his Zanpakuto and quickly flash stepped into the Hollow's path before leaping up and bringing the sword down, slicing it in two down the center.

"Phew, that was a close one." Sora said as he wiped his brow with a sigh of relief.

"Hey Mister!" he heard one of the kids say. It was a boy's voice by the sound of it. Sora immediately went stiff as a board.

"_What? Can they see me? No wait, what am I worried about? They can't see me."_ Sora said mentally as he relaxed. He then sheathed his sword and started to walk away.

"Hey! Hey you! The guy in black with the sword! I'm talking to you!" the boy's voice called. Sora froze with a look of abject disbelief. He turned and saw a boy, about nine or ten, by the looks of it, with brown hair and silvery eyes, staring straight at Sora. The boy was wearing a simple tee-shirt with the logo of some sort of anime on the front along with a pair of baggy shorts with large pockets, and red sneakers.

"Um…" Sora muttered nervously.

"Man do you have any idea how COOL THAT WAS?" the kid exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed Sora by the collar and started shaking him. Sora was unable to say anything.

"I don't even know what you just did but it was really cool! You must be some kind of a superhero or something!" the boy declared earning concerned looks from his peers.

"Oh great there he goes again." A girl said with a groan.

"Talking to his invisible friends? Isn't he a little old for those things?" a boy asked.

"His imagination must be in overdrive." Another boy said.

"Either that or he's just crazy." A girl said, as the boy in front of Sora scowled.

"Shut up you guys! I can prove that there's someone in front of me this time!" the boy said as he quickly picked up a basketball off the ground and turned towards Sora. Sora's eyes widened as he realized what the boy was thinking. Sure enough the boy threw the ball towards him but Sora quickly flash stepped out of the way, the ball harmlessly bouncing past him.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Sora shouted as the boy froze and bowed repeatedly in apology.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir! I won't do it again! Honest!" the boy replied.

"See! He's imagining things again!" the first girl said.

"But I'm not imagining things! He's right here! Look!" the boy complained.

"Ryo give it a rest! We've heard it all before! Big bad monsters with white masks, people with chains on their chest, all invisible I might add. What makes this one any different?" the second boy asked as the boy, Ryo apparently, scowled.

"Well for starters he's dressed all in black and he's got a sword…oh and glasses too." Ryo explained as the four others stared at him blankly.

"Ooh glasses, how intimidating." The second girl said as the four turned and started to walk away. Sora was annoyed by the comment but remained silent anyway.

"Huh! What-…why can't you see him?" Ryo asked, a crestfallen expression on his face.

"We're tired of you and your weird stories, Ryo!" the first boy said as they walked away, leaving a dejected Ryo behind. Ryo watched them leave, Sora standing nearby with a pitying expression on his face.

"For what it's worth…" Sora said with a sorrowful expression on his face "…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Ryo said as he looked at the ground, tears starting to drip from his cheeks. Sora knelt down to his level.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it, kid." Sora said, as he dried Ryo's eyes with the sleeves of his kimono.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ryo asked as Sora sighed.

"Because I know what it's like to see things and for others not to believe me." Sora said as Ryo looked at him surprised.

"You do?" Ryo asked as Sora nodded.

"I do. I also know why you see things that others don't. It's because you're Spiritually Aware. You can see a different level of existence. An existence where-…" Sora said before noticing the lost look on Ryo's face. Sora smiled with a sheepish expression.

"You can see ghosts, kid." Sora said as a look of realization swept Ryo's face.

"Oh, I get it now. So you're a ghost?" Ryo asked as Sora laughed.

"Sort of. I'm what's known as a Soul Reaper. It's my duty to protect the good spirits from the evil spirits. The good spirits, the people with chains on their chests, are the favorite food of the evil spirits, the monsters with the masks on their head. I fight the bad spirits and help the good spirits pass on. Does that make any sense?" Sora asked as Ryo nodded with a smile.

"So I'm right. You are a superhero." Ryo said as Sora stood up.

"I really should get back to work. But I can't just leave you alone out here kid. Is there someone here you know that I can leave you with until your parents come and get you?" Sora asked as the boy pondered for a second.

"My mom is at the doctor's office. But the doctor's is close by, come on, I'll show you!" Ryo said as Sora nodded.

"Alright then, lead the way." Sora said as he started following the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later…<strong>

Sora's jaw was scraping the ground in disbelief as he hunched over. He was staring up at the big sign over the "doctor's office" that read "Kurosaki Clinic – Dr. Ichigo Kurosaki M.D."

"You have to be kidding me." Sora mumbled as Ryo looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Ryo asked as Sora quickly adopted a faux smile.

"Nothing-nothing-at-all!" Sora replied with a nervous laugh.

"_Damn, it __had__ to be Captain Kurosaki's place! Worse still is that other Captain is here at the moment! I've gotta find a way to-…Wait! It's Kaien's day off! Maybe I can hide in his closet and-…No, that won't work! That closet alone won't hide my spiritual pressure! I need a Gigai! Wait…Gigai? Hmm…I've got it!"_ Sora ranted in his mind, finishing with a grin.

"I forgot to mention something kid; I'm also a shape shifter. I can disguise myself as anyone." Sora said, obviously playing up the excitement, as Ryo looked up at him in surprise.

"Really! Cool! Can you show me?" Ryo asked excitedly.

"Sure, but I can't show you the transformation process itself! It's a secret, and I have to do it in private. You'll know it's me, don't worry. Now run along into the doctor's office. Your mom should be in there waiting for you." Sora said as Ryo's eyes lit up and he ran inside with an excited grin.

"I'll be waiting!" Ryo called back as he ducked inside. Sora wasted no time and flash stepped up to Kaien's bedroom window. He looked in and saw Kaien sitting on his bed, reading a book. Ametsuchi were sitting across from each other on the floor, playing Go (A/N: it's an ancient Chinese board game similar to checkers) and Kon was sitting on the desk, reading a dirty magazine. Sora quickly slid the window open, totally startling Kaien.

"GAH! What the hell? Sora! What are you doing here?" Kaien asked, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm in trouble, cous! There's this kid downstairs with his old lady, and he can see me like this! I need a Gigai so I don't get detected!" Sora said as San raised her hand and asked the obvious question.

"Why can't you just go get your body and come back?" San asked.

"Because it'd take far too long! Please, Kaien you've gotta lend me a Gigai!" Sora begged as Kaien sighed.

"I would if I could but I don't have any to spare." Kaien said but…

"Uh, I wouldn't quite say that, Kaien." Tsuki said, earning a confused look from Kaien and a startled look from San.

"Sister you can't honestly mean-…" "It's the only one we've got." Tsuki said.

"Oi, what are you two talking about?" Kaien asked impatiently.

"Well, there is one Gigai here, but I don't think that Sora's going to like it…especially if its rightful owner comes along." Tsuki explained but Sora grabbed her by the collar.

"I don't care! I'm desperate!" He exclaimed.

**One minute later…**

"This is ridiculous." Sora grumbled, his left eye twitching in annoyance. The Gigai they were referring to was Yachiru's, who had stashed her Gigai away in Kaien's closet again. Sora was inside the Gigai and because the average Gigai voice box conforms to whichever Soul Reaper possesses it at the given time, it was Yachiru's body with Sora's voice and mannerisms. San and Tsuki were looking Sora over as if they were a pair of stylists. Kaien and Kon however were doing their best to keep from having their heads explode from stifling their laughter…however that restraint quickly failed and they both burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Sora yelled angrily but to no avail.

"Well, you have to admit, you do kinda make that Gigai look good." Tsuki said as she struggled to withhold her laughter, but the tears forming in her eyes and the redness in her face clearly said otherwise. San wasn't far behind either.

"I should've just killed that damn hollow and run." Sora grumbled as he started to climb out the window.

"Oh, Sora, you almost forgot something. Tatsuki dropped this off for you. Said you might need it since you left it at home." Kaien said as he reached for something in his desk drawer. Sora paused long enough to look back towards Kaien, but Kaien's sneaky smile made him dubious as to his cousin's intentions. Sure enough Kaien produced a rabbit themed purse from his desk drawer. In actuality it was Kurodo the mod soul but the fact that his plushy form was a purse was enough to send Kon and Ametsuchi into hysterics.

"You almost left without your purse-DAHAAAAAA!" Kaien howled. Kurodo was insulted.

"Hmph! Using me in your little jokes! Why that's just rude!" Kurodo grumbled as he crossed his "arms" (actually the rabbit plushy purse's ears) as Sora begrudgingly took him. Sora and Kurodo were already technically partners, similar to how Kon and Kaien worked together, and Sosuke and Noba. Tatsuki usually worked with Lirin, the mod souls occupying their partners' bodies when their Soul Reaper duties demanded it. They hadn't quite figured out what Soken did though.

"I'll get you for this one day, Kaien. Mark my words; I'll get you for this…and your little Zanpakuto too." Sora growled as he leapt out the window, landing on the ground outside. Laughter could still be heard from Kaien's room as Sora, a trademark Kurosaki Scowl firmly planted on his face, stormed around towards the clinic side of the building. As he did, he saw Ryo and an older woman standing outside the clinic doors.

"Ryo, what are we still waiting for?" the woman, his mother, asked.

"Just wait a second more, mom! The superhero guy will be here!" Ryo said as Sora sighed in exasperation before starting to approach the two.

"Oh Ryo, you and your overactive imagination." Ryo's mother said as Sora cleared his throat.

"Excuse m-(Ahem)." Sora said before quickly moving into a high pitched falsetto voice. "Excuse me, could you show me which way to the…the uh…Library! That's it, the Library!"

Ryo's eyes looked like they were about to burst out of their sockets.

"There he is mom! That's the guy!" Ryo exclaimed as his mom sweat dropped. At least Ryo's mom was convinced.

"Ryo! Don't be so rude!" She scolded before turning towards Sora.

"I'm sorry young lady. My son has a bit of an imagination." Ryo's mom said as Sora nodded understandingly. As he did though, he could distinctly hear laughter coming from nearby. He turned, fire in his-err-Yachiru's eyes, towards the second story window where Kaien's room was. Sure enough there was Kaien, Ametsuchi, and Kon (sitting atop Kaien's head), leaning partially out the window, laughing their fool heads off.

"I wonder what those guys are laughing at." Ryo said curiously.

"_Damn you Kaien! Damn you to-!"_ Sora hissed mentally but his cursing was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Sorry for keeping you, Mrs. Suzu. I was trying to find my bag." Hisana Kurosaki said as she exited the clinic doors. Sora glanced up towards Kaien's room and saw that Kaien had vanished back into the room and pulled Ametsuchi back inside with him.

"No problem Hisana. Are you ready to go?" Ryo's mother asked as Hisana nodded. She then happened to spot what she thought was Yachiru.

"YAH! It's you! That weird hyper girl from the other day!" Hisana yelped as she pointed at Sora who looked around for a moment before remembering.

"Oh (Ahem) (Falsetto) Oh! Yes. That's me!" Sora said, earning a concerned look from Hisana.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds different than before." Hisana said as Sora started sweating. Before he could answer, Ryo interrupted.

"That's because she's a shape shifting, bad spirit killing, good spirit protecting, Superhero!…with glasses!" Ryo explained as Hisana and Sora both glared at him.

"Ryo have you been seeing ghosts again?" Hisana asked, concerned.

"Yeah! Just a few minutes ago too!" Ryo replied as Hisana sighed heavily.

"Wonderful. More ghosts. Now they'll start buzzing around me too." Hisana grumbled as she and Ryo started walking down the street with Ryo's mother close behind. Sora breathed a heavy sigh of relief at this.

"Finally. Now I can take this damn Gigai off before anyone else I know sees-…" "Oh there you are Lieutenant! We've been looking all over for you!" a voice said, making Sora freeze. He looked over his shoulder to see Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto and Yuzu Kurosaki nearby. Sora was frozen stiff at the sight of them.

"_Oh crap! One of the Soul Reapers! I'm in deep trouble now! How can I maintain my cover if I don't know how Lieutenant Kusajishi behaves! And they'll never buy the voice! Come on Kurosaki, think!" _Sora panicked mentally. Fortunately he was saved by the most unlikely of sources.

"Oi! Are you coming or what Yachiru? I thought we were going to that candy store!"

Sora whirled around to see Kaien, flanked by Ametsuchi, standing outside the doors to the clinic.

"_Bless you Kaien! A million times, bless you!"_ Sora rejoiced mentally as he turned back to Rangiku and Yuzu with an innocent shrug before running away as fast as his Gigai's legs could carry him. Kaien and Ametsuchi were close behind, leaving a confused Rangiku and Yuzu behind.

"I wonder what that was about." Yuzu said as Rangiku shrugged.

"It's kinda obvious really. Yachiru always enjoys eating candy. But I wonder why her Reiatsu was so strange." Rangiku said as Yuzu looked puzzled. Luckily however, Kaien, Sora, and Ametsuchi were running up the street.

"Thanks Kaien! I owe ya!" Sora said as he reached into Kurodo's mouth and pulled out his pill before popping it into his mouth, shedding the Gigai instantly and allowing Kurodo to take control.

"No problem. I could sense Rangiku and Aunt Yuzu getting closer and I knew you were trapped with Hisana out there too. I figured I might as well jump in and rescue you." Kaien said as they came to a halt at an intersection.

"I should probably get back to my patrol. Thanks again for the save." Sora said as Kaien nodded. No sooner had Sora flash stepped away, Kaien turned to Ametsuchi with a grin.

"We did get that on camera, right?" he asked as the twins grinned sinisterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"So you saw a ghost again, huh?" Hisana asked as she, Ryo, and Ryo's mother, walked down the street together.

"Yeah! It was this guy in black with a sword and glasses!" Ryo explained excitedly. Hisana looked at him curiously.

"Hmm…I haven't seen any with a sword before. Well, I say that, but then again I've seen hundreds of ghosts and I sure can't remember them all." Hisana replied. Ryo's mother was generally dismissing the conversation topic as childish fantasy.

"Man I wish I could see that ghost again. He's like a superhero! Killing the bad spirits and helping the good ones pass on! Oh, and he can teleport and shape shift." Ryo explained as Hisana looked intrigued.

"Teleport huh? Maybe he was just moving so fast you couldn't see him, like super speed or something." Hisana suggested.

"Yeah or maybe-." Ryo said but was interrupted by a loud roar from nearby, making Hisana freeze mid step, her face frozen in a state of mortal dread.

"Oh no." She whispered as Ryo paused, having heard the noise as well. Ryo's mother had stopped a few feet ahead of them, looking at them concerned.

"What's that?" Ryo asked as Hisana started shaking.

"That sound. I've heard it before." Hisana said shakily as they heard the roar again.

"What is that sound?" Ryo asked nervously. Before Hisana could answer, her eyes widened and she quickly ran forward and leapt at Ryo's mother, shoving her out of the way, just as the building they were next to exploded. Ryo shielded himself from the explosion but when he looked, Hisana and his mother were partially buried in rubble and debris but both were unconscious. Towering over them, with a large mask that resembled a pig's head and snout but with oversized teeth, stood a menacing black almost gorilla like-Hollow with red cuffs around the wrists and ankles. The Hollow looked down towards the two on the ground.

"Mmm I smell a fine meal in this one. She'll make an excellent main course." The Hollow said as it looked at Hisana. It then turned towards Ryo's mother. "And she'll make a fine appetizer."

It started to reach for Ryo's mother but before it could, a rock hit it in the side of the mask.

"Get away you bad spirit!" Ryo shouted, another rock in hand. The Hollow turned towards him curiously.

"Hmm...You're still not as delicious looking as the girl, but you're better than the woman. I think I'll eat you second, then the girl, but start with the woman. And to make sure you don't go anywhere…" the Hollow said before it raised its arm and fired a small barbed quill at him, piercing him in the arm. Ryo attempted to move but quickly realized he was completely paralyzed.

"Now then, where was I?" The Hollow said as it started reaching for Ryo's mother again. Tears of fear were starting to run from Ryo's eyes. Suddenly they heard a gunshot, followed by a black bolt of energy grazing the Hollow's wrist.

"What the-?" The Hollow roared as it recoiled in pain.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hollow, but I'm afraid you won't be getting a last meal. I can allow you a blindfold and last cigarette." A voice from nearby said. Ryo recognized the voice and, struggling to move, managed to turn his head enough to the left to see, standing atop a nearby house directly in front of the Hollow, pointing his Zanpakuto, in its Shikai form, at the Hollow's mask, was Sora Kurosaki.

"Who are you? Are you a Soul Reaper?" the Hollow asked angrily.

"You are correct. I am a Soul Reaper." Sora said as the Hollow started chuckling menacingly, earning a narrow eyed glare from Sora.

"I see. I'm surprised I wasn't able to sneak up on you. I get the feeling however that you're alone." The Hollow said as Sora continued to glare at him menacingly.

"Well, Soul Reaper, you might be alone, but I am not!" the Hollow declared before it aimed its snout straight up into the air and suddenly launched a large glob of a glowing red substance. Sora attempted to aim and shoot the glob down but failed as the glob exploded as if it were a firework rocket. Instantly the sound of numerous Hollow roars were heard and multiple Hollows appeared surrounding both Sora, the Hollow, and its three captives. Sora started spinning around, looking at each Hollow as if in a panic, pointing his Zanpakuto's Shikai at the Hollows before turning back towards the first with a clearly angered expression. The Hollow was laughing now.

"We've got ourselves a Soul Reaper boys! The boss will love this." The Hollow said as the other Hollow's started chuckling menacingly. Sora was now scowling as he started to lower his Zanpakuto down to his side, the barrel pointing down at the angled roof. He then looked up in the sky, the glare of the sun reflecting off his glasses.

"Mister Soul Reaper! Don't give up! Fight them!" Ryo called but Sora sighed.

"I can't, Ryo. There are too many for me to bring down one at a time." Sora replied, not looking away from the sky. Ryo looked at him in disbelief, the paralysis wearing off.

"But-…But you've gotta fight! My mom, my best friend, and…we'll all die if you don't do something!" Ryo shouted, but Sora didn't respond. The Hollow started laughing again.

"He has accepted the inevitable, boy. No matter what he does, your fate and the fate of these other humans, is as food for us Hollows! Now then Soul Reaper…" the Hollow said as it turned back to Sora, who was still staring at the sky, "…have any last words before I eat the first of these humans?"

"I do actually." Sora said simply.

"Oh, and what would that be?" the Hollow asked.

"Mayonaka Houhei, Magureatari." Sora said simply. Suddenly a gunshot rang out and in a flash, each of the surrounding Hollows were destroyed in what appeared to be a crude spider web made of a single crisscrossing beam of dark blue energy, leading from the barrel of the still downward facing Zanpakuto. The shot had bounced initially off the angled roof of the house Sora was standing on and proceeded to ricocheted in an intricate pattern, killing at least one Hollow between each ricochet save for the original Hollow which now stood slack jawed at the sight.

"W-W-What? But, but how?" the Hollow shuddered. Sora looked back down at the Hollow, revealing that, in the left lens of his glasses were scrolling strings of text while in the right lens was a glowing red crosshair.

"My Zanpakuto's special ability, Magureatari, allows me to line up a single shot that would otherwise be impossible. It shows me the path shot will take through the left lens of my glasses while the right lens shows me what it will hit. It fires the shot so fast that you can't even see the bullet, just the trail it leaves behind. Magureatari almost always results in a headshot and as you have just witnessed, it is not limited to only one target per shot." Sora explained as the Hollow continued to quake in disbelief. Sora then continued.

"It's as I said to Ryo a moment ago, there were too many of you to take down one-at-a-time, but I did not say that I couldn't take them down, all at once. Had you not been so long winded, I might not have had enough time to line up the shot. Magureatari is not a move that can be used quickly. The shot must be carefully lined up and each of its targets accounted for. I must confess, my accuracy is not entirely of my own ability. Indeed my glasses were specially made, by the founder of the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development himself, to better improve my accuracy." Sora explained as the Hollow stopped shaking.

"Ngh! You might have killed that wave of my comrades, but I can still call for more!" the Hollow roared but Sora didn't seem at all concerned.

"Can you?" Sora asked calmly, as the Hollow suddenly realized the reason for Sora's calmness. The Hollow's snout had been punctured multiple times from the shot Sora had fired earlier, rendering its ability to call for reinforcements inoperable. Blood was now oozing from the numerous holes in the Hollow's snout.

"I had taken into account your ability to call for reinforcements when lining up my original shot. I also took the liberty of calling in a few of my own." Sora said calmly, confusing the Hollow before it noticed several red rose petals fluttering in the wind around it.

"Blow away, Tsuki, Nobara Heimaku."

Suddenly countless lacerations appeared all over the Hollow's mask and body.

"Im-…-possible." The Hollow stuttered before dissolving away. Kaien then appeared, standing over Hisana with the left sword and empty right hilt of his Zanpakuto in his hands. Kon, in Kaien's body, along with Kurodo now in Sora's body and Rukia, then appeared within a swirling twister of white cloth nearby.

"Hisana!" Rukia exclaimed worriedly as she rushed to her daughter's side.

"She'll be alright Mom." Kaien said as his Zanpakuto reformed itself, the red rose petals swarming back in to reform the blade.

"We should get all three of them to Karakura Hospital, but you two can't be seen like this. I'll take care of the rest." Rukia said as she reached into her robes and pulled out a Kikanshinki (the memory replacement devices).

"Lieutenant! Wait!" Sora exclaimed as he flash stepped down to the ground.

"What is it?" Rukia asked, curiously.

"I want to say something to Ryo first." Sora said as Rukia, understanding what he meant, gave a small smile and a nod.

"Don't take too long." Rukia said as Sora approached Ryo who was looking up at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to see you again, am I?" Ryo asked as Sora knelt down to his level with a comforting smile.

"No. And I'm afraid you won't remember me, either." Sora said as Ryo looked down at his feet.

"But…you're the first ghost I've ever known that's been nice to me. Usually they just annoy me. But you, you were the first ghost friend I've ever had." Ryo said as Sora smiled and ruffled his hair.

"And we still can be friends. I'll be sure to keep an eye on you, even when you don't know it." Sora said as Ryo sighed and nodded.

"Okay then but…hey, what's your name Soul Reaper?" Ryo asked. Sora smiled as he stood up and moved around to stand next to Rukia and Kaien. Kon had Hisana's unconscious form in his arms while Kurodo had Ryo's mother. He then turned towards him with a smile.

"The name's not Soul Reaper. It's Sora Kurosaki." Sora said before Rukia pressed the button on the Kikanshinki, causing a small spring loaded rabbit's head to pop out the top before a burst of pink smoke erupted.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

Sora, Kaien, and Ametsuchi were walking down the road past the big river that ran through town, Kaien with his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. Kurodo and Kon were in their dolls again, both being carried by the twins.

"Kaien, I want to apologize for ruining your day off yesterday." Sora said as Kaien scoffed.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that you kept my sister and her friend from being eaten. For that I owe you." Kaien said with a smirk.

"I assume that's why you went straight to Nobara Heimaku. Your family was in danger and you didn't want to give the Hollow a chance." Sora said as Kaien smiled.

"Yep. No one hurts my sister while I'm around." Kaien said as Sora nodded with his own smile.

"Does she recall anything that happened?" Sora asked.

"Nah. She was unconscious at the time. It's too bad about Ryo though. He'll remember none of it." Kaien said as Sora shrugged.

"True. But then again I've learned something from having learned of my mother's abilities. Fate is not necessarily set in stone. It can be defied by even the smallest of things." Sora said, happening to notice Ryo and his mother approaching up the street.

"Mrs. Suzu." Kaien greeted as they passed. Ryo's mom gave a polite smile and nod to the two as they passed.

"Hi Sora…huh?" Ryo said, pausing in confusion. Sora, Kaien, and Ametsuchi had paused as well.

"Have we met?" Sora asked, playing dumb. Ryo looked at him curiously for a moment.

"No, but for some reason, I just looked at you and I knew your name. I wonder how that is." Ryo said as Sora smiled.

"Well…I can't imagine why." Sora said as he turned and continued on, Kaien and Ametsuchi smiling knowingly towards him as he continued walking away from them down the street.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 25.<strong>

A/N: Just so you know, Gigai can indeed be occupied by Soul Reapers other than their intended users. Don't believe me; watch the omake for Bleach episode 335.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia_

"_Arrancar daihyakka!" _Sora, Sosuke, and Tatsuki Kurosaki's voices declared. Gin then appeared in front of a screen showing the images of the Shikai forms of Mayonaka Houhei and Chi Genkotsu and the sealed form of Hanamizu.

"Today we'll be-…" Gin said before a large chain mounted metal fist flew in and punched him off stage, with Gin shouting "No way!" as he disappeared. Tatsuki, Sora, and Sosuke soon appeared from the opposite end of the stage, each with their best impersonation of Gin's fox like expression and Sosuke holding the pointer.

"Today we will be explaining our respective Zanpakuto." Sosuke said as he handed the pointer to Sora, the screen shifting to an image of Mayonaka Houhei's Shikai form.

"My Mayonaka Houhei, or Midnight Gunner, is a rare gun-type Zanpakuto. It fires bullets of compressed spirit energy that can ricochet at will in order to both disorient the target and zero in on an area where the target is vulnerable. Its special ability, Magureatari, or Lucky Shot, allows me to line up an otherwise impossible shot, capable of clearing the area at will. I hope to discover new abilities as the story progresses. Psst, Mr. Author, sir, that's what we call, a hint." Sora said before handing the pointer to Tatsuki, the Shikai of Chi Genkotsu appearing on the screen.

"My Zanpakuto, Chi Genkotsu, or Earth Fist, is a combination rock and fighting-type Zanpakuto. The power meter on the side of the arm, indicates how much spirit energy I'm putting into an attack. Green is the lowest possible while Red is the highest. Its basic ability, Jishin, or Earthquake, allows me to launch cracks at any ground based enemies which end in a sharp spike of rock that bursts out when it reaches where the enemy is standing. Bakuhatsuryoku Panchi, or Explosive Power Punch, allows me to shunt a lot of my spirit energy into one attack that can deliver a devastating wallop to whatever it hits. Consider the devastation here from chapter twenty three." Tatsuki explained as the screen showcased the devastation the Warehouse suffered in Chapter 23.

"I've also inherited an ability of our grandmother, the Shinigami Chop, which I can only use in Shikai. This move allows me to slice any of my enemies in half, although I can make it either deadly or simply painful at will. Right guys?" Tatsuki asked as Sora and Sosuke both sweat dropped and nodded, all three of them still retaining their Gin impersonations. Sosuke was then handed the pointer.

"My Zanpakuto, Hanamizu, or Water Flower, is an illusion type Zanpakuto. Using its special ability, I can create illusionary walls that hide anyone or anything on the other side of it I choose. However the illusions aren't perfect, since sounds made from behind the barrier can still be heard, rendering the illusion useless, unless of course my opponent isn't bright enough to figure out the illusion." Sosuke explained as Gin walked back on the stage, his arms crossed over his chest yet his foxlike expression still plastered on his face.

"Ah, I believe you forgot somethin'." Gin said, confusing the three.

"What did we forget?" Tatsuki asked, confused as Gin drew his Zanpakuto.

"You forgot my Zanpakuto. Shoot to Kill, Shinso." Gin said as he aimed the Zanpakuto at them, causing the blade to extend rapidly towards them, causing the three to scatter in a panic. Gin looked towards the camera, his blade still extending.

"Ya gotta be firm with them sometimes." Gin said as the three could be heard cursing at Gin off screen. The camera then shifted to the three, each dangling by their obi sashes from the end of Gin's Zanpakuto. Gin ignored them and proceeded to wave at the camera with a grin.

"Bye-bye."

_End._


	26. Hollowfied

"So tell me again, what we're doing here?" Kenpachi asked, irritated. Kaichou, Isshin, and Toshiro each looked at him blankly. They were inside the (once) secret training area under Sokyoku Hill. Karin was removing her Captain's Haori and neatly folding it. She typically wore a sleeveless kimono instead of a regular sleeved one under her haori. The rest of her uniform was standard.

"We're here to occupy Karin's body as she uses her Hollow Mask. In order to properly communicate with her Inner Hollow, she has to enter a deep meditative state, during which she will unconsciously succumb to her most basic instincts. While in this state, her body will be extremely violent and will attack us without provocation or cause. She does have enough control however, that she can refrain from using her Zanpakuto's Shikai and Bankai. However, we will still need to be cautious as she will have access to…other abilities." Kaichou explained.

"So in other words, we have to fight her off while she talks to the Hollow inside her soul?" Kenpachi asked as the others nodded.

"Indeed. She specifically asked for you because she figured you might enjoy the fight. She does ask that you show some restraint as she will not be in complete control of her faculties while in this state." Toshiro replied as Kenpachi grinned.

"In that case, I'll jump in when the fighting gets good. One of you three can have first crack at her." Kenpachi said as Karin turned to glare at them.

"Are you guys ready or what?" Karin asked.

"We're ready. Who do you want first?" Kaichou asked as Karin shrugged.

"Don't care. You guys decide." Karin replied.

"Probably should be the one that she has the least reservations about attacking." Toshiro said as Kenpachi and Kaichou both looked towards Isshin who sweat dropped.

"Huh? Me?" He asked, confused.

"You do seem to get on her nerves a lot." Kaichou said as Isshin pouted.

"I don't wanna." He said as if he were a child.

"Dad! You're first!" Karin yelled, a vein on her forehead set to burst.

"Aww man! I can't hurt my little girl!" Isshin argued.

"You don't have to, just defend against her attacks. That's all." Kaichou said.

"Furthermore, consider that this might end up helping her, as it could lead to the end of these migraines that she's been having." Toshiro added as Isshin sighed and approached, drawing his Zanpakuto. Finally he was several yards away from her. Karin took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes as she did.

"Alright…here goes." She said calmly. After a few long seconds, she started to glow with yellow spirit energy. Her eyes then shot open as her head snapped upward to stare at Isshin who remained calm, his Zanpakuto in hand. Her eyes were solid black with yellow pupils and a white substance started gathering near her face, gradually pooling over her face and forming a vicious white skeletal mask. Her mask had evolved noticeably in the twenty two years since Aizen's death. It still retained the general shape of Ichigo's Hollow Mask but it had two jagged dark blue lines that started at the forehead of the mask and followed the edges of the mask down to the chin, stopping above and below the teeth, the two ends never once connecting with each other. In the dead center of her forehead was a single dark-blue lightning bolt, situated immediately between where the two jagged lines started.

"She's in." Toshiro said calmly, keeping a hand near his Zanpakuto for safety sake. Kaichou was the same way, but Kenpachi already had his drawn and had it rested against his right shoulder. Isshin waited patiently, waiting for her to make a move. Suddenly she disappeared, but not in a flash step. She had used Sonido to disappear and then reappear behind Isshin who quickly dodged her hand as she thrust it towards him, the hand flat and pointed straight. Isshin, knowing what she was doing, turned and blocked a second blow with his Zanpakuto, causing a shower of sparks to fly off as her arm scraped against the edge of his blade, but the blade didn't cut into her.

"Wait a second. Isn't that-?" Kenpachi asked as they watched father and daughter battle each other, Karin not even using her Zanpakuto to attack.

"Unlike her brother, Karin has devoted more time to learning more of her mask's abilities. Since a Vizard is merely a Soul Reaper who has gained access to a Hollow's abilities, it is only natural that she has access to more than just increased spiritual and physical strength." Toshiro explained.

"To answer your question though, Zaraki, she is indeed using Hierro. She also has access to Sonido as we have no doubt just witnessed, as well as Cero and-…uh-oh HIT-THE-DIRT!" Kaichou shouted as she and Toshiro flash stepped clear just as a red Bala flew towards them but Kenpachi effortlessly batted it away with his sword.

"Damn, I'm impressed." Kenpachi said. Isshin was now blocking her attacks vigorously as she swung, swiped, and kicked at him at furious speeds. Behind her mask, her darkened eyes maintained a calm glare. She then Sonido'd again, reappearing behind Isshin who quickly blocked but she caught the blade with her bare hand, and reared back her other, ready to stab into him. Before she could however, another sword blocked the attack.

"Hado one! Sho!" Kaichou exclaimed as she pointed at Isshin, blowing him away a fair distance. Karin turned towards her aunt who had Hensen Tatsujin's Shikai form in both hands, the shape shifter Zanpakuto allowing her to wield two at a time if necessary.

"It's my turn!" Kaichou said as Karin immediately started attacking her too. Kaichou continued blocking her for a moment before something happened. (Battle Music Cue: Treachery – Diamond Dust Rebellion OST) Karin suddenly stopped attacking, her eyes widened. She then reared her head back with a roar of agony as she gripped her head.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi asked but the others knew what was happening.

"One of her Migraines, but it looks like this one's different!" Toshiro exclaimed worriedly as Karin continued screaming in pain, gripping her head as her once yellow electrical spirit energy started turning black with a blue outline. Then something started happening that made all four of them widen their eyes in shock. Karin's mask started growing larger, beginning to cover more and more of Karin's head and neck.

"Damn it, she's losing it! Her Hollow's taking control!" Toshiro exclaimed as he raised his Zanpakuto. Sure enough Karin's arms were now becoming coated in a white substance with the blue jagged lines now and her neck was beginning to grow abnormally long like a serpent's. She was even starting to grow large dragon-like wings from her back.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted, launching an Ice Dragon at her in the hopes of flash freezing her and preventing the Hollowfication from finishing. Unfortunately before the dragon could reach her, it was shattered in a million pieces by a Bala. Karin's now clawed hand was outstretched towards Toshiro and her head was now starting to grow two large backwards swept conical horns from the back of her head, sticking out from her now flowing long black hair. A Hollow hole was even starting to form in her chest and her legs were the only part so far left untouched.

"Damn! She's losing it bad!" Kaichou exclaimed worriedly as Isshin pointed at her.

"Bakudo Sixty One, Rikujokoro!" Isshin shouted, causing Karin to suddenly be hit by six thin yellow wedges of light at her midsection, paralyzing her.

"Nice thinking!" Kaichou said with a nod towards her brother. Their celebration was short lived however as they heard one of the wedges shatter.

"What?" Toshiro exclaimed as they saw another wedge shatter followed by a third.

"Her Spiritual Pressure won't stop climbing! Come on Karin! Get that beast under control!" Kaichou shouted as another two wedges shattered, leaving only one left.

"We're going to need more than that!" Toshiro shouted as Kaichou pointed at Karin.

"Bakudo Sixty Three! Sajo Sabaku!" Kaichou shouted, causing a large glowing chain of yellow energy to appear around Karin, pinning her arms and wings down. Then it was Toshiro's turn.

"Bakudo Sixty One! Rikujokoro!" Toshiro shouted, returning the six light wedges to Karin's body.

"Bakudo Seventy Five! Gochutekkan!" Isshin shouted, causing a pile of vertical grey pillars to crash down onto Karin from above, pinning her down.

"And for good measure, Bakudo Seventy Three! Tozansho!" Kaichou added, causing a massive inverted blue pyramid to form around Karin, trapping her inside.

"Do you think that'll work?" Kenpachi asked.

"We can only-…" Kaichou said before they heard Karin let out a deafening roar followed by a sudden spike in her Spiritual Pressure that enveloped the entire pyramid in her black spirit energy with blue lining. Cracks then started to form on the pyramid's surface.

"Impossible! She's breaking through?" Isshin exclaimed in disbelief. Kenpachi however grinned and reached for his eye patch.

"Sorry kid! I gave ya a chance!" Kenpachi said as he ripped off his eye patch, causing a massive and powerful surge in his spiritual pressure to rip through the entire underground just as the pyramid shattered, revealing Karin now completely transformed into a large dragon with white skin and dark blue jagged lines all over her body. Kenpachi charged forward, aglow with yellow spirit energy as he brought his Zanpakuto around, dealing her a slash across the chest.

"Now this…is FUN!" Kenpachi shouted as he swung his Zanpakuto around, as Karin snapped and clawed at him.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted as he entered his Bankai form and leapt towards Karin, blocking a blow from her that was meant for Kenpachi.

"Karin! I know you're in there!" Toshiro shouted. Karin's Hollow head turned towards him, its mouth opening for a second before a glowing blue orb of energy started forming.

"Damn!" Toshiro shouted as he quickly leapt away just before Karin fired a blue Cero at where he just was.

"You're in my way!" Kenpachi shouted as he shoved Toshiro away while taking another swing at Karin.

"AUGH! She's just not fighting anymore!" Kaichou exclaimed.

"Karin! Snap out of it!" Isshin shouted as he prepared to join in the attack.

"We've got to do something!" Kaichou said but before she could move, she sensed a familiar spiritual pressure behind her.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Byakuya!" Kaichou exclaimed as she saw the Sixth Division Captain, standing in the center of two long rows of massive sword blades.

"Karin's continued Hollowfication endangers more than just those present, but also herself. Now Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya said as the blades suddenly evaporated into a single pink mass of cherry blossom petals, flying towards Karin and surrounding her.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya ordered. Instantly the cherry blossoms transformed into a towering cylinder of multiple rows of glowing pink swords. Toshiro had leapt clear when he saw the petals fly in and had dragged a very annoyed Kenpachi clear. Karin was trapped in the center of the tower as Byakuya pointed at the tower and then at the ground. Suddenly all the swords angled themselves inward slightly and simultaneously launched themselves inward, sending up a cloud of dust and debris. (End music)

"Karin! NOOOO!" Toshiro shouted in horror at what he saw, fearing Karin to have been slaughtered by the blades. Byakuya remained calm as Kaichou and Isshin watched with worried expressions. Toshiro was horrified, and Kenpachi was more annoyed at having been dragged out of battle than anything. Finally the dust settled, revealing something they never expected. Karin, still Hollowfied, was pinned down on the ground by thousands of pink swords. They watched silently for a moment before finally they heard a faint cracking sound. At first they feared the blades were starting to shatter but then they realized, it wasn't the blades that were cracking, but Karin's Hollow form. Finally a human hand burst out the middle of the Hollow's back followed by Karin's head wearing half of her Hollow mask on her forehead. Her long hair had fallen off; leaving her initial bowl cut, but her clothes had been torn to shreds, hardly even preserving her modesty anymore. The choker that Kurotsuchi had given her was destroyed too. She shivered as she pushed herself up, small bits of broken Hollow skin, covering parts of her. She was breathing heavily too.

"Karin!" Toshiro exclaimed in relief, rushing towards her as his Bankai form melted away. He quickly pulled off his Haori and draped it around her naked form. Kaichou and Isshin were close behind, both offering up their respective retirement haori to help her out.

"Are you alright?" Toshiro asked, Karin still shivering and breathing heavily. She shook her head as she continued looking at the ground.

"No. I'm not alright." She said shakily.

"Do we need to take you to see Captain Unohana?" Toshiro asked as Karin slowly nodded, still shivering. Byakuya stood watching silently, sheathing his now sealed Zanpakuto.

"Hey. How did you know about this?" Kenpachi asked as he adjusted his eye patch but Byakuya didn't reply. Instead he watched silently as Karin was helped to her feet with Isshin under her right arm and Toshiro under her left.

"What happened to you, Karin?" Kaichou asked as Karin looked up towards her, tears forming in her eyes.

"I found out why I'm having my migraines." She said tearfully, lowering her head again.

"Why? Is it your Inner Hollow?" Toshiro asked but Karin had fallen unconscious before she could answer.

"Thanks for your help, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki." Kaichou said to the two Captains.

"Tsh. I know one thing. Karin said I might enjoy the fight, and she was right. Too bad it had to be this way, though." Kenpachi said, as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>That evening…<strong>

Karin was awake, lying in bed in a private room in the Squad Four Med Center, staring at the ceiling in thought. Toshiro was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"Before you passed out…you said you found out why you had your migraines." Toshiro said as Karin took a deep breath.

"When I entered my inner spirit world, my Inner Hollow was waiting for me. She was being mysteriously patient. Then I felt…I felt this, wave of…something wash over me. I felt like I was choking, gasping for air. I saw my Inner Hollow grinning at me as she began to morph into this giant Hollow dragon, like the one I found myself inside when I came too. I tried to regain control of my body but nothing worked. But then, out of the clear blue, I have this sudden rush of power, my Inner Hollow reverts to normal, and I regained control. That's when I woke up." Karin said as Toshiro looked worried.

"So it was your Inner Hollow." Toshiro said but Karin didn't look convinced.

"No…I don't think it was. Remember that wave I mentioned? It was similar to a Hollow's spiritual pressure, but it was so immense and so…foreign." Karin said, earning a curious look from Toshiro.

"Foreign? You mean it wasn't yours?" Toshiro asked.

"Positive. It was as if something or someone had sent a wave of spiritual energy into my Inner Hollow, feeding it with a brief burst of energy, allowing it to take over when I had the mask on." Karin said as Toshiro looked thoughtful.

"Intriguing. You mean a third party could have been influencing your Inner Hollow's power?" Toshiro asked as Karin nodded.

"Yes. When I had the migraines, it was my Inner Hollow attempting to exert influence but because I didn't have my Hollow mask on at the time, she could only go as far as to give me a headache…a bad headache. But when I wear my mask, it's like opening a conduit into my Vizard abilities, channeling power from my Inner Hollow to gain access to those abilities and power. But the conduit can work both ways. If she has more strength than me at a given time, while my Mask is on, she can take control, otherwise I'm in control." Karin explained as Toshiro seemed to understand.

"And this wave of energy was enough to give her enough strength to overpower you. But if that's the case, how did you regain control?" Toshiro asked. Karin glanced at her now bandaged left arm. It had been bandaged due to a cut from one of Captain Kuchiki's many swords.

"I think when you mentioned that Captain Kuchiki used Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's Senkei ability; he must have poured a massive amount of his Spirit energy into the blades. The blades in turn injected all that energy, Soul Reaper energy, into me, giving me the boost I needed to regain control. I may be wrong but I think that's what happened." Karin explained. They then heard a knock at the door, and turned to see Captain Unohana accompanied by a figure in a white covering over their head with a simple cross on over the face. The cross was similar to the Squad Ten insignia. Unohana did not have her usual caring expression which worried both of the other two Captains. Instead she had a saddened look on her face.

"Captain Kurosaki, you have another visitor." Unohana said as she moved out of the way of the figure. Karin and Toshiro recognized the figure as one of Central 46's special messengers, deployed directly to relay messages or orders to the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads.

"Captain Karin Kurosaki, Central 46 has received word of the events within the underground training area in Sokyoku Hill earlier today. Central 46 has decided that until you can display clear control over your Vizard abilities, you are to be taken off of active duty as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, effective immediately." The messenger said, causing Karin and Toshiro's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Say what? How dare they! It was only an isolated incident! All this means is that she just has to go without using her Mask for the time being! That's no reason to pull her off active duty so callously!" Toshiro yelled but the messenger was unfazed.

"Central 46's decision is final, Captain Hitsugaya. It cannot be challenged. Only when Captain Kurosaki has proven that her Inner Hollow is under control again, will she be allowed to return to her post. Those are Central 46's orders." The Messenger said before he turned and departed, leaving the two and Captain Unohana alone in the room.

"I'm sorry, Karin." Unohana said apologetically. Toshiro however was furious.

"Don't you worry, Karin. I'll try and get the other Captains on our side, and see if they'd be willing to go before Central 46 and demand your reinstatement. I know getting Ichigo, the man who killed Aizen, on our side shouldn't be difficult, and maybe-." "Toshiro." Karin said simply, silencing the angered Hitsugaya.

"Just…let it go. Perhaps, for once, Central 46 is right. Perhaps this is for the best." Karin said softly.

"Don't tell me you're giving up!" Toshiro said as he leapt to his feet, not believing what he was hearing, and knocking his chair over at the same time.

"I'm not giving up, Toshiro. I'm taking a break. Things have been so crazy lately, what between my duties as a Captain, my duty as a mother, a fiancée, not to mention my memberships in the Women's Association and Calligraphy club, plus my regular article in the Seireitei Newsletter…Maybe I've just been spread a bit too thin. Maybe this whole incident is my body's way of telling me to…stop. Not permanently, but just for a while. Let's let things run their course and see where it takes us." Karin said as Toshiro, still not pleased with the news, scowled but lowered his head in surrender.

"Alright. I'll wait…I'll wait for you. But I swear, all you have to do is say the word, and I will do everything I can to make sure you get reinstated." Toshiro said as he slowly turned to leave.

"Toshiro!" Karin said as she quickly grabbed him by the sleeve, causing him to turn towards her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just promise me one thing. Promise me you won't do anything that will get you in trouble. And especially don't pull an Aizen. Mai needs her father." Karin said with a pleading expression as Toshiro took a deep breath and sighed slowly.

"I promise. I promise that I won't pull an Aizen." Toshiro said as he leaned in slowly and kissed her on the lips, Unohana politely turning away towards the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 26.<strong>

_Arrancar Encyclopedia._

"_Arrancar daihyakka." _Soken Ishida's voice declared. Gin then appeared holding the pointer.

"Today, we'll be studin' Soken Ishida and his abilites." Gin explained as a picture of Soken appeared on the screen.

"Soken is the first ever Soul Reaper and Quincy hybrid. While in his human form, he can use his Spirit Bow, a hand-me-down bow from his father called, Kojuku, and while in his Soul Reaper form he gains access to his Zanpakuto, Chuujitsu Taka. He can still use his bow while in Soul Reaper form too. However, he can only use the Quincy equivalent to flash step, or Ransotengai, while in human form. In Soul Reaper form he uses shunpo. While he has access to some of the Quincy's special equipment, namely the Seele Schneider and the Ginto, he has little use for it, as his Zanpakuto fills the role of a sword based weapon." Gin explained as the image on the screen shifted to that of Soken with Chuujitsu Taka's Shikai form over his hand and with the beam of solid blue energy firing from it.

"Chuujitsu Taka possesses the Hayabusa Taihou, or Peregrine Falcon Cannon, ability. The beam of energy firing from it is actually thousands of Quincy arrows compressed down so tightly that they appear to be a single beam of energy. He can also let go of Chuujitsu Taka and control it telepathically, allowing it to attack and defend at will. He is also able to release his Zanpakuto without having to actually say a release command, although I suspect he just says it anyway out of good etiquette." Gin explained.

"However the most impressive ability he has is his ability to transition between Human and Soul Reaper form without having to use Gikongon or Spirit Evictors. He simply phases his body to the right form. To the average human, he just disappears. Spooky ain't it? Gin explained as Soken walked into the stage.

"Why is a Soul Reaper talking about my abilities?" Soken asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh-ho, don't tell me ya buy into that whole Soul Reaper/Quincy feud thing right? After all ya are half-Soul Reaper." Gin said as Soken sniffed.

"It doesn't matter. I am a Quincy and therefore Soul Reapers are my enemy." Soken said as Gin sweat dropped.

"Ya really are hung up on that ain't 'cha?" Gin asked.

_End._


	27. The Fight for Karakura Part 1

Kaien was annoyed. He had been called into the Hogyoku Club building early in the morning, well before dawn, and on his day off yet again. Grimmjow himself had come and retrieved him via his bedroom window, dragging Kon along with him. Ametsuchi were still within Kaien's body in their Shikai form since the incident with Sora rescuing Hisana just two days ago. Grimmjow had refused to say anything on the way but finally all five members of the Secret Squad had been assembled and were standing, groggily, in Soul Reaper form, in a straight line facing Shinji. Ametsuchi were still in their Shikai on Kaien's back and Kon, in Kaien's Body, was being cowed into a corner by Halibel's Fraccion.

"What the hell gives Shinji?" Sosuke asked in clear annoyance.

"Yeah if I wasn't so damn tired right now, I'd flatten you for getting me up this early." Tatsuki grumbled.

"I'm glad you asked." A woman's voice said. Out from one of the side rooms emerged Yoruichi in human form, pulling on the last of her clothes.

"Yoruichi? Why are you here?" Kaien asked.

"Kaien I'm not that far asleep, but that sure as hell ain't a talking cat." Sora said as Menoly approached with a tray with five cups of tea on it, passing out the tea to the five Soul Reapers who eagerly took a cup.

"Actually this is my true form, but that's beside the point right now. You have new orders, directly from ex-Captains Kisuke Urahara, Gin Ichimaru, and Tessai Tsukabishi, and approved by Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki." Yoruichi said as the five Soul Reapers turned to Shinji.

"What's this about Shinji? I thought you were our Captain." Kaien asked.

"Who else do you think approved these orders?" Shinji asked with a serious expression.

"Right. So what are the new orders?" Kaien asked, turning back to Yoruichi.

"Kisuke says that his secret project is almost ready to be initiated. Once activated, the device he's invented will disable the Hollow's ability to hide from the Soul Reapers along with their ability to avoid detection by Soul Pagers. However, as he was preparing the device, he was also simultaneously scanning the city for the source of the disruption. It's taken nearly a week with the level of the disruption, but he's finally located it. Your orders are to track the disruption to its source, and disable it." Yoruichi said as the five Soul Reapers eyes widened in surprise.

"Seriously? We're finally going to take the fight to the Hollows?" Tatsuki asked with a grin. She was already liking the sound of their new orders.

"Not so fast, Tatsuki. There's more." Shinji said as Yoruichi nodded.

"Kisuke has determined that there is a sizable force of Hollows guarding the disruption signal. In order to bring down the signal, four of you will need to work together as a team and bring down the Hollows while one of you disables the signal source." Yoruichi explained as curious looks swept the five Soul Reapers.

"But you can't stop the signal." Shinji said with a grin, confusing the five again and this time Yoruichi. Hiyori then punched him in the face.

"That's it Shinji! You're banned from movie night if all you're gonna do is spout lines from the movie!" Hiyori yelled as Shinji cradled his bloody nose.

"Serenity, much?" Sora asked as Shinji shrugged helplessly.

"So since whoever doesn't get picked for the task is automatically assigned to mopping up the Hollows, who's going to be the one to send after the source?" Kaien asked as Yoruichi started approaching them.

"Kisuke was very specific on who he wanted to bring down the signal." Yoruichi said as she came to a stop directly in front of Kaien. The other four looked surprised…even Kaien was surprised.

"What? Me?" Kaien asked.

"You. He didn't give specifics as to why, but I can imagine his reasons." Yoruichi said.

"Perhaps it's because he's the son of Captain Kurosaki." Soken suggested.

"But, twixt the five of us, I've had my powers for only the shortest amount of time." Kaien said as Yoruichi smirked.

"Really. Then what would you call bringing down the Third Seat of the Eleventh Division in combat, nearly beating Soken who's the most experienced of all of you, and defeating all three of your cousins in a three on one fight with a single move? Do I even need to mention that little drama Sosuke and Grimmjow put on with the thug at the Kendo Club?" Yoruichi asked as Kaien's eyes widened and he whirled around towards Sosuke who had a smug smirk plastered to his face.

"Surprised?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"How did you do it?" Kaien asked but Sosuke merely smiled.

"Kurodo and Lirin's powers are rather formidable, wouldn't you say?" Sosuke asked as the thug from the other day emerged from a back room with Lirin, in Tatsuki's body, close behind.

"See! We had you fooled Kaien!" The thug said with Kurodo's voice said before suddenly ending the illusion in a burst of smoke, revealing that Kurodo was actually inhabiting Sora's body. Noba then emerged in Sosuke's body, from the same room.

"So what was the point of that?" Kaien asked suspiciously.

"Well that was more-or-less a free opportunity to show off your skills to your uncle." Grimmjow said. Kaien smiled at this.

"I didn't want to have to show off in front of him. Showing off is just plain rude. But thank you anyway." Kaien said.

"Then you should have no doubts about your ability, Kaien, but I should warn you about one thing first." Yoruichi said earning concerned looks from the five.

"What is it?" Sosuke asked curiously.

"Soken first broached the subject a few days ago. He had reason to believe that an Arrancar was responsible for the organized attacks against the humans and spirits here in Karakura. But because we've been unable to get close enough to sense any spiritual pressure, we have no way of knowing whether or not there actually is an Arrancar present in Karakura." Yoruichi said.

"If you find out that the mastermind behind all of this is Arrancar, you will need to pool your strength to bring it down. You can expect no help from any of us since the Hollows will flee at the first sign that one of us is coming." Shinji said as Soken raised a hand.

"That's provided Urahara doesn't disable the Hollow's cloaking mechanism first." Soken said as Shinji nodded.

"Exactly but don't go in there, expecting that to happen. It could get you killed." Shinji said as the five nodded understandingly.

"You'll know when the field is down, because you'll start hearing the fireworks all over town." Grimmjow said as he cracked his knuckles. It was about that time that Kaien noticed that each of the Visoreds, except Hachi for the simple fact he didn't have one, and Arrancar had their Zanpakuto on hand.

"You're going to be joining in too." Kaien stated with a knowing smirk as Shinji grinned and nodded.

"Kisuke theorizes that the second the Hollows realize that the field is down, it'll become either one of two scenarios. The first and the most preferable is that the Hollows will begin a massive disorganized retreat back to Hueco Mundo. The second and the least preferable is that the Hollows will go into a feeding frenzy. They'll start eating as many humans, spirits, even other Hollows as they can in the hopes that they'll evolve fast enough to defeat us. Kisuke's asked all of us to be ready to move the second the field is down. Lieutenant Kurosaki has been covertly organizing the rest of the Karakura Defense Squad and the reinforcements to take up defensive positions at key areas in town." Shinji explained as Soken snapped his fingers in realization.

"Which is where the distraction team comes in! Their initial purpose was to keep the Soul Reapers away from us, but the real purpose is to make sure the reinforcements are in the right place at the right time for when the field goes down!" Soken exclaimed as Yoruichi and Shinji nodded.

"It was all Lieutenant Kurosaki's idea to have everyone in strategic positions all over town." Shinji said as Kaien smiled

"My mom's pretty smart. She's also a pretty good actress. Although I have no idea how she pulls off anything whenever she does that pathetic acting bit of hers." Kaien said as he partially buried his face in his hand.

"It won't be just the distraction team though. Every member of the Karakura Defense Squad is mobilizing, getting into position so that when the fireworks start, they'll be able to make their move and provide as much coverage as possible." Yoruichi explained, earning a serious look from Kaien.

"Everyone?" Kaien asked.

"Ichigo won't be joining the fun, Kaien." Yoruichi said with a disappointed tone.

"I see." Kaien said with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Alright, you have your orders. Now go." Shinji said as the five nodded and turned towards the door.

"Let's do this." Kaien said as he reached for Ametsuchi.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" Tatsuki said as she drew her Zanpakuto from its sheath.

"I don't know what good my power will be out there, but I'll do what I can." Sosuke said, drawing Hanamizu.

"Take Aim, Mayonaka Houhei." Sora said as his Zanpakuto morphed into its Shikai and he cocked the rifle.

"I don't like the fact that I'm having to work alongside you Soul Reapers, but on my pride as a Quincy, I will do what I can to see this battle through to the end." Soken said as Sosuke put his hand on Kaien's shoulder.

"For what it's worth, I'd rather follow you than be the leader, Kaien." Sosuke said as Kaien turned towards them curiously. He saw that all four of them were smiling at him, trusting expressions on all of their faces.

"Yoruichi isn't wrong. You're the strongest amongst us Kaien. Let us clear the path for you." Tatsuki said as Kaien smiled, a glow of determination in his eyes.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Kaien said before turning back and flash stepping out of the building, the other four close behind. Shinji's grin widened as he watched them leave.

"Well everyone, as they say in show business…" Shinji said as the entirety of the Hogyoku Club gathered around, their Zanpakuto drawn.

"Well, what do they say?" Lilynette asked after a moment of silence. Shinji rested his Zanpakuto on his shoulder as he started for the door, uttering only a single word…

"Places."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kaien, Sosuke, Sora, Tatsuki, and Soken were flash stepping through Karakura, bound for a set of coordinates that had been uploaded to their Soul Pagers.

"We'll form two groups! Sosuke, Sora, you take right! Tatsuki, Soken, you take left!" Kaien ordered as they saw the outside gates of what appeared to be the private property of one of Karakura's wealthy families.

"_Right!"_ They all replied in unison.

"Oh and Ishida! You're welcome!" Kaien said, shooting a smirk towards the Quincy/Soul Reaper hybrid, confusing Soken for a moment before he realized what he meant. Kaien had deliberately paired him off with Tatsuki. They flash stepped over the gates and instantly heard the roar of Hollows. (Battle Music Cue: Fade_to_Black B13a – Fade to Black OST)

"Alright this is it!" Kaien shouted as they all raised their blades and flash stepped into the air above the mansion grounds. What they saw made their eyes widen.

"What?" Kaien said, breathlessly. Every open area of space in the forest covered mansion grounds was swarming with Hollows. The mansion itself was no mansion at all, but a large building made of a strange green substance that looked like two towering mounds of dirt. In between the two mounds was a single large skull shaped entrance. (A/N: I'm envisioning the Hollow Fortress from the Karakuraizer episodes of the Bleach anime.)

"How did the Soul Reapers not find this beforehand?" Tatsuki asked as Sora pushed up his glasses.

"I imagine it has something to do with the disruption field." Sora said as Soken prepped his bow.

"It doesn't matter how or why right now! Kaien, you need to be exceedingly careful when you get in there!" Soken said as Kaien nodded.

"I know, I can sense it too!" Kaien replied.

"Sense what?" Tatsuki asked, her inability to sense spiritual pressure hiding the obvious from her.

"That fortress is made up of thousands upon thousands of Hollows all merged together! That Fortress might as well be one giant Hollow!" Soken explained quickly. They then heard a deafening Hollow roar as all of the Hollows took notice of them.

"This is it! Let's move!" Kaien shouted as they launched forward towards the Hollows. Soken and Sora immediately opened a barrage from their respective weapons as they charged forward.

"Shinigami CHOP!" Tatsuki shouted as she swung her arm across in front of her, slicing through a large number of Hollows as the chain extended, the chain itself even cutting through a few.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he swung Ametsuchi out to both sides, sending out a wide wave of crimson Spirit energy, obliterating a huge swath of Hollows.

"Damn it there's too many of them!" Kaien hissed.

"Don't worry about them, Kaien! They're our responsibility! We'll clear the path, you take out that disruptor!" Tatsuki shouted as Kaien nodded, allowing the four to fly past him.

"Take Flight, Chuujitsu Taka!" Soken shouted as he raised his Zanpakuto. He then aimed the fan blade towards the army of Hollows, the blue glow appearing within the open mouth and hollowed out eyes.

"Hayabusa Taihou!" Soken shouted as the beam of blue energy fired from the blade, sweeping it up through the center of the Hollow's directly towards the entrance. Sosuke raised his hand towards the Hollows with a dark smile.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado thirty three: Sokatsui!" Sosuke shouted, causing a massive blast of electrical spirit energy to fly from his hand, obliterating a large swath of Hollows to the right of the path that Soken had cleared. Sora then cocked his rifle, aiming it at a swath to the left. The blade below the barrel started to rapidly fill with black spirit energy.

"My turn! Kurokasai Taihou!" Sora exclaimed as he pulled the trigger, firing a single bowling ball sized sphere of spirit energy at the crowd of Hollows. When it impacted, it exploded in a spectacular black mushroom cloud of spirit energy.

"Kaien! Grab hold of me and don't let go till we reach the door! Tremble Chi Genkotsu!" Tatsuki shouted as Kaien grabbed a hold of her.

"What are you planning to do?" Kaien asked as Tatsuki grinned.

"This is a move I've been itching to try in a real fight!" Tatsuki replied as she aimed her entire right arm straight towards the doorway to the Hollow Fortress. Suddenly four flaps on the back edges of the fist's cylinder opened up as the power indicators on the arm lit up to red.

"Noroshi Panchi!" Tatsuki shouted as jets of blue flames erupted from the flaps, instantly launching Tatsuki and Kaien towards the front doors at high speeds like a rocket. Any Hollows in the way were instantly mowed down, smashed through the mask and killed. Sora, Soken, and Sosuke were following as close as they possibly could but Tatsuki was just too fast.

"KAIEN! LET-GO-NOW!" Tatsuki shouted and Kaien instantly complied, letting go several meters off the ground as Tatsuki impacted, throwing up a cloud of dust and smoke, leaving a huge crater where she landed. They had landed mere meters away from the main entrance to the fortress.

"Now! Kaien! Move!" Tatsuki shouted up from her crater as she started swinging the chop hand around, slicing through Hollows. Kaien quickly flash stepped into the main entrance, quickly cutting down a few Hollows that were in his way. He took a brief moment to look over his shoulder to see the four embroiled in battle against the Hollows.

"Thank you guys." Kaien whispered before turning back towards the fortress and charging straight inside. He kept running until he reached a single large chamber with a single large pillar in the center of the room that stretched up to the ceiling. Attached to the column was something Kaien didn't expect to see. Something that made his eyes widen in shock and horror.

"No…no it can't be!" Kaien exclaimed. In the center of the column, with an assortment of purple, red, and pink lines and hoses attached to her virtually comatose form was…

"Yachiru."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 27.<strong>

_Arrancar Encyclopedia…_

"_Arrancar Daihyakka."_ Karin Kurosaki's voice said as Gin appeared in front of the monitor with the pointer.

"Hyah. Today we'll be studyin' Karin Kurosaki's Vizard powers." Gin explained as the monitor switched to an image of Karin wearing her Hollow mask.

"Unlike her older brother, Karin Kurosaki's powers are not limited to simple physical enhancement. In this case she is truly a Vizard. She has access to four of the basic Arrancar abilities; Cero, Bala, Sonido, and Hierro. She has extensively trained with her Hierro, makin' it where, even if she loses her Zanpakuto, she is able to defend herself against other foes by simply activatin' her Hollow mask." Gin explained as the screen shifted to an image of Karin in Bankai form with her mask active.

"When in Bankai form, any energy absorbed by her dragon's wings can go towards renewin' her time with her mask. However, every time she renews her mask, she takes a small percentage off the total amount of time she can use it. So the more times she renews its power, the more frequently she would have to renew it." Gin explained as Karin walked on stage.

"I've also learned some interesting things about my mask." Karin said as Gin arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that?" Gin asked as Karin pondered then shrugged.

"Well I guess since I like you, I might tell you. You are after all one of my favorite captains, and you'll always be a Captain to me." Karin said as Gin blushed.

"Aww, really?" he asked. Karin walked over towards him, reached up with her hand, placing it on top of his head and smiled.

"Uso." She said before walking off stage, leaving Gin with a crest fallen expression. (Translation: Uso – I lie, pronounced Ooh-so)

"Oh so it's an Uso Contest, eh?" He asked as his fox like expression reappeared on his face. The monitor then showed the title screen for the new Omake segment called _"Uso!" _Gin then turned back to the camera.

"I suppose that I should quickly explain the rules. Ya see, back in the whole story arc where Rukia was to be executed, I said that I'd save her from her fate, then I revealed that I lied, thus shatterin' her resolve. Somehow the whole thin' became a big hit in the Soul Society. Even in the Bleach Rock Musicals the Uso contest is a great piece of entertainment. So the whole point of the Uso contest is to try and trick your opponent into thinkin' that what you're sayin' to them is either the truth or a lie. Then the challenger reveals their answer by sayin' either Uso, meanin' "I lie," or Honto meanin' "Really," which means that they're tellin' the truth. Hope ya join us for all the fun." Gin said with a smile.

_End_


	28. The Fight for Karakura Part 2

"Yachiru." Kaien said in a stunned whisper. He quickly looked at all the hoses and tubes connected to her and scowled.

"Who's the bastard who did this? WHO'S THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS?" Kaien shouted into the room before he crossed Ametsuchi across in front of him.

"Don't worry, Yachiru, I'll set you free." Kaien said calmly.

"Getsuga-…" Kaien said, his Zanpakuto starting to glow red. Suddenly he sensed a fast approaching spiritual pressure from behind. He quickly turned just in time to block a green Bala aimed at his face. He then heard a feminine voice letting out a menacing chuckle.

"Well-well-well…so I've finally drawn you out of hiding, Soul Reaper." The voice said, the ground shaking briefly and intermittently. Kaien assumed the shaking was from the fighting outside.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kaien shouted into the room.

"I'm quite curious, Soul Reaper, how you and your friends managed to evade my countermeasures and kill so many of my brethren. It doesn't matter now, though. Now that I've drawn you out, we…shall…feast." The voice said as Kaien scowled. He saw a figure moving in the shadows of the hallway. Finally he realized that the shaking ground wasn't from the fighting outside, but from a towering fourteen foot tall Hollow slowly walking towards him. She had huge arms and legs, her feet were bare and a large Hollow hole in the center of her stomach. She wore a large white crop top jacket that was closed at the top and baggy white pants. At her side was a massive sheath with a just as massive sword inside of it. However, she was no ordinary Hollow as the mask was partially broken off, revealing a feminine head with a long flowing mane of stark red hair. She was an Arrancar, albeit an imperfect Arrancar as her disproportioned body and only partial mask removal attested.

"You. You're the one that did this to Yachiru, aren't you?" Kaien asked with a scowl. The Arrancar simply started to laugh menacingly.

"Right you are, Soul Reaper. This little morsel was sent to me by my master. It was she who stole the information from your Soul Society on how to track you. Apparently though, she neglected to collect the data on you, Soul Reaper. You and your friends." The Arrancar said as Kaien continued to stare up at her but this time he was stunned by the Arrancar's revelation.

"What? Impossible! Yachiru would never do such a thing!" Kaien exclaimed but the Arrancar laughed.

"Oh but I assure you she is. And it's thanks to her, that we have a great power source for our countermeasures. The sheer amount of spiritual energy within this girl is amazing. If it wasn't for the fact that we need her alive to power the countermeasures, I would have consumed her long ago. But I suppose I shall have to settle for you and your meddling friends out there." The Arrancar said as she reached for the hilt of her Zanpakuto, slowly drawing the massive blade from its sheath.

"Getsuga-…" Kaien said as he moved his twin blades across in front of him, "…-TENSHO!"

Kaien launched a single large wave of crimson spirit energy at the Arrancar who swung the massive Zanpakuto around and easily sliced through the Getsuga, without a scratch. Kaien was stunned.

"_What the hell? She cut through my Getsuga Tensho? How powerful is she?"_Kaien asked himself mentally in disbelief.

"You'll have to do better than that, Soul Reaper!" the Arrancar said as she raised her Zanpakuto into the air before bringing it down towards Kaien who quickly leapt clear of the attack, both blades held around to his left side.

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kaien shouted as he swung both blades around, sending another wave towards the Arrancar but she quickly pulled the Zanpakuto up in time to block.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked as Kaien grimaced.

"Damn!" Kaien hissed as he dodged yet another attack from the massive sword. He quickly raised his right blade parallel to his face.

"Blow away, Tsuki, Nobara Heimaku." Kaien said as his right blade slowly dissolved into a cloud of red rose petals. Kaien then swung the hilt of his Zanpakuto at the Arrancar, the cloud of petals sweeping through and delivering a fierce number of lacerations to the Arrancar's body, causing her to freeze in pain.

"Ngh! Im-poss-i-ble." She hissed as blood dripped from her wounds. Kaien reformed the blade as he stared at her.

"You're finished, Arrancar. Your plans have failed. They had from the moment you decided to use Yachiru as a battery for your disruptor!" Kaien yelled at her. The Arrancar, gasping in pain, suddenly started chuckling menacingly, causing Kaien to pause in confusion.

"You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeves." The Arrancar said as she drove her Zanpakuto into the ground and let out a roar. Instantly a swarm of Hollows appeared from within the walls of the building and started floating towards her. Kaien stood ready to fight but was stunned when he saw the Arrancar reach out with both hands, grab two Hollows, and immediately consume them. Her wounds beginning to heal as she chewed on the Hollows.

"_What? She can regenerate by eating other Hollows?"_ Kaien asked mentally in disbelief. Now the Arrancar was completely regenerated and ready for battle.

"Did you think I was going to go down so easily, Soul Reaper?" the Arrancar asked but Kaien scowled angrily at her.

"Fine. If I can't beat you on my own, I might as well call for some help." Kaien said, readopting his prerelease pose for Nobara Heimaku.

"That move won't help you anymore, Soul Reaper." The Arrancar said but Kaien didn't back down.

"Perhaps, you didn't hear me clearly. I said I might as well call for some help. Blow away, Tsuki, Nobara Heimaku." Kaien said as the blade dissolved again. He aimed the hilt at the Arrancar, sending the rose petals towards her. The Arrancar moved to defend but at the last second, Kaien swung back, redirecting the rose petals right at the hoses suspending Yachiru in place. The Arrancar, realizing his strategy, widened her eyes in shock and attempted to intercept.

"No!" she shouted but fell short as the petals sliced through the pillar just above and below Yachiru, slicing her free and carrying her unconscious form clear of the pillar. The now disconnected hoses proceeded to fall free from her. Outside the fortress, the four Soul Reapers were getting tired.

"There's too many of them!" Tatsuki shouted as she sliced through a whole swarm of approaching Hollows.

"We can't fall back into the fortress! The Hollows will just come from out of the woodwork!" Sora shouted as he and Soken barraged the Hollows with their weapons. Sosuke was slicing through as many as he could but all of their efforts combined weren't enough.

"Come on, Kaien! Don't let us down!" Sosuke said as he continued slicing through the Hollows. Tatsuki had just sliced through one Hollow only to see another one reaching through its still dissolving brethren to reach her and there wasn't enough time to repel the attack. She watched helplessly as a large hand reached for her.

"Sing, Benihime!"

Suddenly a large red wave of energy flew in with a shrill whine and cut through the Hollow's arm. Tatsuki looked up in shock to see the Hollow dissolving away. All four of them looked up in shock to see…

"Hello." Kisuke Urahara said as he, Gin, Tessai, Yoruichi, and even Jinta with his oversized bat, and Ururu with the massive Bazooka-like weapon, appeared nearby. (Battle music cue: Number One – Memories of a Nobody edition – Memories of a Nobody OST).

"It's about damn time you showed up!" Tatsuki said with a grin.

"Well it took me a while to finish my secret project. But when we discovered that the source had been disabled, we wasted no time getting here." Kisuke said before turning and cutting down a Hollow that attempted to bring him down from behind.

"So that means-…" Sosuke said as a loud guitar riff was heard on the wind. Then several neon green measures of music flew in, slicing through a large number of Hollows.

"That means the cavalry's here!" Hanashiro said as he flash stepped into the area, Kuroseika in its Shikai in hand, Orihime on his back, and Neko, Ikkaku, and Yumichika in tow.

"Dad, are you insane? Those guys are Soul Reapers!" Sora exclaimed, pointing at Yumichika and Ikkaku.

"It seems that Mister Kurosaki a shrewd negotiator. He got us to agree to keep quiet about you, and in exchange we gain access to the largest concentration of Hollows." Yumichika said as Ikkaku grinned, resting Hozukimaru in its Shikai on his shoulder.

"So you're helping us out?" Sora asked as he headshot a charging Hollow.

"You've got that part right, so stand back rookies, and watch the REAL Soul Reapers work!" Ikkaku said as he gripped his weapon in both hands, ready to fight.

"Now this I've gotta see." Sosuke said with intrigue as Ikkaku struck a pose.

"I've got just one condition! What I'm about to show you remains our little secret!" Ikkaku said.

"Sounds fair to me! You keep quiet about us and we'll do the same for you!" Soken said as Ikkaku grinned widely, red spirit energy starting to flow around him and he started to spin and twirl Hozukimaru around.

"BANKAI!" Ikkaku shouted, causing a massive whirlwind of spirit energy to surround him before dissipating and revealing the three massive blades of…

"Ryumon Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku shouted before he unleashed on the Hollows, grinning like a bandit as he sliced through wave after wave of Hollows.

"So that's a Soul Reaper's Bankai?" Soken said as he watched Ikkaku's devastation. He then turned to Tatsuki and was disheartened to see hearts in her eyes.

"What a man." She whispered.

"Don't get any ideas, Tatsuki!" Hanashiro said as he slid his fingers down the keys of Kuroseika, the tip of the head aimed straight at a group of charging hollows, sending out a devastating pulse of sonic energy at the Hollows, ripping them apart. Neko quickly flash stepped up to Yoruichi.

"Ready Lady Yoruichi?" Neko asked as Yoruichi grinned.

"Alright let's do it, Neko! Shunko!" Yoruichi shouted as her orange jacket was ripped apart from the rising white energy. Yoruichi immediately began cutting down Hollows with only her hands and feet while Neko raised her Zanpakuto.

"Pounce, Yamaneko!" Neko shouted as she swung her Zanpakuto's whip-like Shikai form and sliced through several Hollows. Tessai and Jinta were bashing the daylights out of the Hollows while Ururu blew them away with her bazooka, Yumichika defending with Fuji Kujaku in hand while Orihime used her Koten Zanshun to obliterate Hollows around her.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Gin said as he thrust his Zanpakuto forward, skewering numerous Hollows before turning the blade sideways and swinging it across the battlefield, slicing many more in half.

"You kids best get to Kaien! I think he'd like some help right about now!" Kisuke said as the four Secret Squad members nodded.

"_Right!"_ They said in unison as they ran inside the Fortress. All across the city, the Soul Reapers suddenly sensed the Hollows and leapt to the offensive. From the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo sat on the roof, a broad smile on his face.

"It's about damn time." He said as he took a sip of a drink in his hand. He could feel the sudden outbreak of violence across town as the Soul Reapers rose up and began slaying the Hollows in piles. He then sensed a Hollow approaching from behind but he didn't seem concerned about it.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!"

Suddenly the Hollow was split in two as Rukia flash stepped past.

"Nice timing there, Rukia." Ichigo said without looking away.

"Thanks." Rukia said as Renji flash stepped onto the roof with her, Zabimaru's Shikai in his hand.

"Where the hell did all these Hollows come from?" Renji asked.

"They've always been there Renji. Hiding in plain sight. They had discovered a way to hide from us, but Kisuke just now disabled their ability to do so." Ichigo explained, taking another sip, and earning surprised looks from both Renji and Rukia.

"Ichigo, how did you-." "I'm the Captain in charge of protecting Karakura. You don't honestly expect something like this to happen without Kisuke letting me know about it. I got the feeling he wasn't telling me exactly everything about his little plan but I wager that, whatever it was, he kept it secret for a good reason." Ichigo said towards Rukia with a smile.

"So are you going to just sit there drinking a soda or are you gonna join in the fun?" Renji asked with a smirk, tossing a gikongon dispenser up and down in his hand.

"You guys go have fun. I'm just gonna sit back, relax, and enjoy the fireworks." Ichigo said as he rested his hands behind his head and leaned back against the roof. Rukia and Renji just looked at each other with a smile and a shrug before disappearing in a flash step. On the roof of Karakura Hospital, Uryu was barraging Hollows with arrows from his Quincy bow while Nemu used her Zanpakuto to watch his back. On the ground outside the hospital, Chad punched holes in the Hollows with his Fullbring. Across town, Tatsuki and Momo repelled Hollows from around the Arisawa Dojo. Meanwhile Yuzu and Rangiku defended a large shopping district.

"It's DINNER TIME!" Grimmjow shouted as he sucked in a large Hollow, consuming it. The Loyalist Arrancar were consuming every Hollow they came across while the Vizards, with masks on, sliced through them. (End Music)

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier in the Hollow Fortress…<strong>

Kaien had just released Yachiru from the pillar, the rose petals of his Nobara Heimaku swirling around her, protecting her from the Arrancar's reach. Kaien stood between Yachiru's unconscious body and the Arrancar.

"You little fool! Do you have any idea what you've done?" the Arrancar hissed as Kaien scowled up at her.

"I cut the power for your little disruptor. I'll bet the Soul Reapers have caught on to that by now and are rising up even as we speak." Kaien said as the Arrancar glared at him angrily.

"You little maggot! Do you take me for a meager Hollow? I am an Arrancar! I'm ten times more powerful than a mere Hollow!" the Arrancar declared as Kaien scowled up at her.

"Do you think I'm impressed? Hasn't it occurred to you yet that I'm familiar with at least twelve Arrancar, four of which being Sosuke Aizen's former Espada? I've seen more advanced Arrancar than you. In fact, to me, you're just an ordinary Hollow." Kaien said. The Arrancar's angered glare intensified and she raised her Zanpakuto.

"Then I'll just finish you off NOW!" The Arrancar shouted as she brought her Zanpakuto down towards Kaien who quickly moved the empty hilt of his right blade around, towards his front, the red rose petals moving in to block. The Zanpakuto collided with the rose petals, a loud steel on steel screeching as the blade of the Zanpakuto and the countless blades that made up the Nobara Heimaku pressing against each other. The Arrancar growled angrily. She then grabbed the Zanpakuto's hilt with both hands and started pushing down. The extra strength being all it took to blow through the rose petals and straight towards the now stunned Kaien. The Zanpakuto hit the ground with a crash that shook the building. At the same time, Tatsuki, Sosuke, Sora, and Soken entered the chamber. They could see between the Arrancar's legs, that the Zanpakuto had missed, but Kaien was awful close to it, standing with the massive blade to his left.

"Kaien! You're alright!" Tatsuki exclaimed excitedly but she then noticed the expression on Kaien's face. It was a look of absolute disbelief and shock. The Arrancar lifted the Zanpakuto with one hand, Kaien shaking where he stood, and for a good reason.

"No." Sosuke whispered in shock. Kaien looked down to his left side and all he saw was a bloody stump where his left arm used to be. Ametsuchi's other blade was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the crevice left behind by the massive Zanpakuto, still being grasped by Kaien's detached hand. Miraculously the ribbon that ran between the two swords was still in one piece. Kaien was frozen stiff from the shock as were the other four. Luckily Yachiru was still alright, but still unconscious. The rose petals had returned to the hilt.

"Looks like your friends have arrived to…heh-heh, give you a hand." The Arrancar snickered as she turned towards the four.

"You don't seem that powerful compared to him. Why don't you just be good little worms and surrender now." The Arrancar said but the four grimaced angrily.

"Why YOU **LITTLE!**" Tatsuki shouted as she leapt up, her armored fist reared back as the power indicator on her arm hit red. She swung forward but the punch was blocked by the Arrancar's Zanpakuto, startling Tatsuki.

"What the-?" She gasped before the Arrancar's hand flew in and swatted her out of the air, causing her to crash into the nearby wall and fall to the floor.

"TATSUKI!" Soken exclaimed in shock before turning towards the Arrancar with an angered snarl. He drew his Zanpakuto, activating its Shikai by will, and aiming the blade at the Arrancar, firing off the Hayabusa Taihou. Much to their dismay, the beam was harmlessly deflected by the Arrancar's Zanpakuto.

"Was that all? Your pathetic attacks are so weak and boring it makes me want to ya-a-a-a-a-a-awn." The Arrancar said, opening her mouth wide, allowing a Red Cero to form.

"LOOK OUT!" Sosuke exclaimed as he ran in and shoved Soken out of the way just as the Cero fired, causing an explosion that knocked both Sosuke and Soken into a wall, knocking the wind out of them in the process. Sora immediately opened fire with Mayonaka Houhei, firing a barrage of black energy bullets that bounced around to the Arrancar's undefended sides and hit their marks. Sora was stunned when he saw that the Arrancar only winced slightly.

"Was that it? That was about as effective as a bunch of flies. And here's what I do to flies." The Arrancar grumbled as she reached for Sora who quickly flash stepped out of the way, narrowly avoiding her hand as it crashed into the ground but the sheer force of his landing knocked his glasses off.

"Damn it I can't see!" Sora hissed as he started looking around for his glasses but his vision was not good at all without them.

"Damn nearsightedness." Sora grumbled to himself. The Arrancar then started to laugh as she turned towards Kaien who was still standing but had driven Ametsuchi's right blade into the ground and was clutching what remained of his right arm.

"This was the help you got? Pretty pathetic. I thought you Soul Reapers prided yourselves on being better than us Hollows. Look at you. Can't even fight without both of your swords. How pathetic are you anyway?" the Arrancar asked as Kaien scowled up at her, quickly tying the sleeve of his Kimono up in a knot over the stump.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've still got one hand left, and that's all it'll take to defeat you!" Kaien said as he reached for the blade sticking out of the ground, pulling it out and holding it almost as if he were about to release Nobara Heimaku again but he held the blade parallel to his left shoulder instead of his right.

"Oh what are you going to do, Soul Reaper? You can't wield two swords of that size in one hand. It'll take two hands to wield them properly." The Arrancar said with a smug tone to her voice. Kaien however started glowing with crimson red energy.

"You've not figured it out, have you? Well considering you've not seen me fight long enough I can't blame you. I'm ambidextrous, meaning I can use one hand just as well as the other. I like to challenge myself to write with both hands. One hand gets tired; I'll switch to the other and carry on. I've learned that I write exactly the same, regardless of the hand I use at a given time. So I can still use my Zanpakuto. I just need to use the right blade." Kaien said as the Arrancar started chuckling.

"Do you take me for a fool? You could not defeat me with two hands, why do you think you can beat me with only one?" the Arrancar asked, still smug. The glow around Kaien intensified and morphed into the giant wolf's head of energy. The Arrancar arched an eyebrow, now growing a bit worried.

"His spiritual pressure…it's growing. What is he?" the Arrancar asked herself as Kaien glared up at the Arrancar, tightening his grip on his Zanpakuto's right blade. Then both of his blades started glowing with red energy, the energy traveling up the ribbon from both ends. When the energy met at the center, Ametsuchi's left blade lifted itself up into the air slightly, the blade itself moving opposite its twin as if Kaien were holding them both straight up and as if his arms crossed and the edges of the blades facing away from him.

"Merge, Ametsuchi, Tenjoukai Kenbu." Kaien said as the twin swords, ribbon and all, started growing closer together until finally the blades merged into a single double edged broadsword with a single long red ribbon dangling at the bottom. Once again they lacked a guard around the hilt but that didn't matter. The Arrancar was surprised at the sight as Kaien grabbed hold of the single bladed Ametsuchi's hilt. Kaien suddenly flash stepped into the air, the blade raised. The Arrancar almost didn't notice him in time and started to raise her Zanpakuto up. As she did, Kaien disappeared in a flash step, the Arrancar's eyes widened in surprise. Kaien reappeared on the ground behind her, the blade held out to the side as if having just attacked. The Arrancar stood still, a stunned look on her face as blood started to trickle from a barely noticeable cut straight down the center of her body. Finally her body broke apart at the center, beginning to dissolve like a Hollow did on purification. Even her Zanpakuto split in two, a diagonal cut through the center of the blade. Kaien stood still, a scowl still firmly planted on his face before he dropped to one knee, dropping his Zanpakuto as he gripped his severed limb.

"Wow." He heard someone say breathlessly. He looked over his shoulder to see Sosuke, Soken, Tatsuki, and Sora each standing behind him, wounded but generally in one piece. Sora's glasses on the other hand had lost the left lens. They were each looking at him stunned.

"You've got some scary power there Kaien." Tatsuki said as she limped towards him. Her left arm was broken due to the impact from hitting the wall and her right ankle was sprained due to the landing from falling off the wall. Sosuke and Soken were bruised but that was all.

"Help Yachiru." Kaien said as he started to climb to his feet, grabbing Ametsuchi by the ribbon and putting their lone blade on his back. He then turned and quickly flash stepped over to where Yachiru was still lying unconscious. As he bent down to reach her, they felt the building start to shake.

"What's happening?" Sora asked, concerned as Kaien hefted Yachiru up onto his shoulder.

"The building's collapsing! We've gotta get out of here!" Soken exclaimed. (Music Cue: Fade to Black B13a - Fade to Black OST)

"What a great idea!" they heard a voice say as Yoruichi appeared in a flash step with Tessai, Gin, and Kisuke close behind.

"Only one thing's wrong about that theory. The building's not collapsing, it's taking off." Kisuke said as Tessai moved to pick up Tatsuki, carrying her bridal style. Yoruichi quickly grabbed Yachiru off Kaien's shoulder and Gin moved to support Kaien by putting Kaien's arm over his shoulder.

"With respect, I can still walk." Kaien said as Gin shrugged.

"Suit yourself." Gin said as he let go.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Yoruichi exclaimed as they started running for the exit. They made it outside just as the fortress started to ascend into the sky, ripping free from its place in the ground and exposing a massive Hollow hole underneath. On the roof of the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo, having finished his drink, started to stand up. He felt something vibrating near his chest and reached into his pocket and pulled out his old Substitute Soul Reaper badge. The eyes were flashing and it was making the strange squawking noise it did whenever Hollows were near. He then looked back up and saw the Hollow Fortress hovering slowly up into the air.

"What the hell. Why not?" He asked calmly as he pressed his badge to his chest. In a bright flash of light, his body fell away, leaving Ichigo standing in Soul Reaper form, shining with a torrent of sky blue spirit energy. He then reached for Zangetsu and pulled the large Zanpakuto from his back. Even Zangetsu had changed in the twenty plus years. The blade now had a silver hilt with gray-wrappings and a short length of chain at its base. The blade itself had become slightly reshaped, curving inwards at the backside of the tip similar to a trench knife. (A/N: It's his post Fullbring Zangetsu) He stared at the blade for a while with a smile.

"It's been a long time old man. Hope you're ready. We're only gonna do this once." Ichigo said as he looked back up at the fortress. Back on the ground outside of the fortress, the escaping Soul Reapers were running when Kaien slid to a halt, his eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance of a massive yet familiar Spiritual pressure.

"No, it can't be!" Kaien exclaimed as Sosuke ran back towards him.

"Kaien! We've gotta move! Your dad can't see you like this!" Sosuke said as Kaien smiled towards him.

"You're right, he can't." He said as Sosuke looked confused for a moment them smiled and reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Melt Away, Hanamizu." Sosuke said, causing both he and Kaien to seemingly disappear into thin air. In the sky above Karakura, Renji and Rukia were cutting down Hollows. Renji turned and cut one down when he saw another one heading for Rukia from behind.

"Rukia behind you!" Renji shouted. Rukia turned towards the Hollow but was surprised when the Hollow suddenly dissolved as if purified.

"I might have been saying it to Renji, but my threat extends to you guys too. Touch my wife and DIE!" Ichigo said as he rested Zangetsu on his shoulder. Rukia's eyes were sparkling in awe at the sight of her husband, once again clad in the black kimono and hakama with white obi sash and white haori. Ichigo's Haori resembled his Bankai coat only white on the outside and crimson red on the inside, complete with the frayed ends. Renji smirked at the sight of the Karakura Defense Squad's Captain.

"Ichigo." Rukia said in awe.

"So you decide to join in after all. What made you change your mind?" Renji asked as Ichigo smirked.

"I finished my drink and thought I might stretch my legs a bit." Ichigo said as he gripped Zangetsu with both hands.

"Well I'm not complaining, but what exactly are you going to do?" Renji asked as Ichigo reared back Zangetsu.

"Just this, then I'm going home." Ichigo said as he started glowing with sky blue spirit energy again, staring straight at the floating Hollow Fortress. On the ground below, Kaien was marveling up at his father with a wide grin. Sosuke was smiling up at him too, neither of them visible due to Sosuke's Zanpakuto. They hadn't noticed but the others had joined them inside the illusionary barrier and Tessai had tossed up a kido barrier, masking their Spiritual pressure.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said as his blade lit up with blue energy streaming off of it, "…TENSHO!"

With a single swing he swung his blade down and unleashed a massive wave of blue spirit energy at the Hollow Fortress, slicing it in two down the center and causing it to start to fall towards the ground. One of the pieces was falling straight towards where Kaien and the others were standing. Kisuke noticed and reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a long white cloth.

"And this, ladies and gentlemen, is where we make our exit." Kisuke said as he spun the cloth overhead, causing the cloth to swirl around and envelop all of them at once. When the cloth disappeared, they had vanished mere seconds before the large piece of the Hollow Fortress hit the ground and started dissolving. The second the fortress started disappearing, the Hollows all over town let out a roar and started retreating, disappearing in black portals back to Hueco Mundo. (End Music).

"It seems you've still got it after all this time, Ichigo. I'd 've thought you'd be rusty after all these years." Renji said as Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder.

"Well, it's been fun." Ichigo said as he turned away, earning a surprised look from Renji.

"That's it? You're just going to leave?" Renji asked as Ichigo smiled at him over his shoulder.

"Ask me again in about eighteen years." Ichigo said before vanishing in a flash step, leaving Rukia and Renji behind, Rukia smiling warmly after him.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 28.<strong>

"_Uso!"_

_Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki vs. Captain Renji Abarai_

In Karakura, Rukia and Renji were walking through town in their Gigai, prior to the battle.

"So life with Ichigo seems to be treating you alright." Renji said as Rukia shrugged.

"Eh. It's so-so. It's more of a pain really." Rukia said as Renji looked at her worriedly.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Renji asked.

"I've been thinking that, lately I made a mistake in agreeing to marry him." Rukia said, catching Renji off guard.

"What? Are you serious Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Always calling me fat, seeing other women, even when I'm right there in the room. Never letting me perform any of my Soul Reaper duties, and ugh his nightly demands!" Rukia groaned before turning to a now angered Renji.

"If it wasn't for the fact I know he'd beat me, I'd kill the bastard for you. I'd take you away from all that. But wait a second, what about Kaien and Hisana? Do they know about any of this?" Renji asked but Rukia shook her head.

"No. It's all a brave front. I belong with someone more caring and kind." Rukia said as she turned towards him, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him.

"I belong with you Renji." She said as Renji froze in disbelief.

"What?" he yelped.

"Take me away from all this Renji! Take me back to the Soul Society!" Rukia pleaded as Renji gulped. His chivalry getting the better of him.

"Alright Rukia! I'll save you!" Renji declared proudly.

"Thank you Renji, but there's just one more detail I need to mention." Rukia said as she motioned for him to come closer.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Renji asked. Rukia had him lean down to her level before putting her hand on the back of his head. She then flashed a smile.

"Uso." She said before turning and continuing on down the street, leaving Renji frozen in confusion for what just had happened. Finally it hit him.

"What the hell? RUKIA!" Renji yelled as he chased after her, but by now she was running as fast as she could, laughing her fool head off.

_Rukia Wins._

_End._


	29. Change of Pace

Isshin Kurosaki was always an early riser. Even during his long retirement in the World of the Living, he was an early riser. Today was no exception. Normally he would get up, hastily get dressed, then attack one of his children in his usual morning ritual. Karin, however, was the only unfortunate offspring in the Soul Society, and given the events of yesterday, Isshin was more inclined to attack Central 46 that morning…albeit with the intent of pulling an Aizen. However a calmer Isshin prevailed and he decided to forgo the morning attack today. So as he was getting dressed, he didn't notice the door to his and Masaki's room slowly sliding open. Masaki was still sound asleep in their bed on the floor so she couldn't have alerted her husband to…

"**GOOD MORNING DAD!" **

Suddenly the retired Eleventh Division Captain found himself flattened between the back wall and his daughter's foot. Needless to say, Masaki was awake at this one. Karin wasn't dressed in her usual Soul Reaper uniform, seeing as how Central 46 had essentially given her the boot the evening before. Instead she wore a darkish purple kimono with a yellow flower pattern. She still had her white tabi socks on and Hekireki Megami was still at her side.

"Ngh, Mornin' Karin!" Isshin grunted from against the wall.

"Ichigo suggested I try this sometime. I never knew how exhilarating it was!" Karin said with a Kenpachi styled grin. About that time, Toshiro appeared at the doorway, in full uniform only lacking his Squad Ten Haori.

"What's happening? What's going-…" Toshiro said but froze when he saw Karin squishing her father against the wall. Masaki turned to him with a helpless smile.

"It seems Karin has finally turned the tables on her father, Captain Hitsugaya." Masaki said as Karin flash stepped over to the doorway next to Toshiro.

"I figured, since I didn't have to be anywhere today, I might as well make the most of it." Karin said as Toshiro looked at her curiously.

"You're in denial, aren't you?" Toshiro asked as Karin frowned.

"I guess I am. But I spent most of last night trying to find the positive side to this. First would be the fact I don't have to do any paperwork for a while. Second would be that my club memberships are still active and I can still submit stuff for my Seireitei Newsletter article. All that's really changed is that I don't have any command over other Soul Reapers at the moment." Karin said.

"I suppose then, that you plan on doing what you want today, instead of reporting to the Squad Five barracks." Toshiro said as Karin nodded.

"I'll drop by the Squad Ten barracks for lunch if you want? I'll bring plenty of watermelon." Karin said as Toshiro hid a smile. If there was one unforeseen advantage to Karin's losing her position, albeit temporarily, it was the fact that she and Toshiro could spend more time together, and Toshiro had just now realized it.

"I'd like that. Bring Mai too." Toshiro said as Karin smiled.

"Well that goes without saying." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

**…**

It was mid-morning and Karin was practicing with her Zanpakuto in the front yard of the estate grounds. She was still in the same kimono, only now she had her sandals on. Mai was asleep in a baby carrier in the nearby gazebo. Toshiro had long since left for his Division Barracks and Masaki had also reported to the Squad Four Med Center. Isshin was at the Academy, preparing for his lecture.

"My-my, so the rumors are true." Shunsui Kyoraku said as he walked onto the Kurosaki Estate grounds.

"What rumors, Captain Kyoraku?" Karin asked curiously.

"Hey, you can knock off the titles with me, little Karin. You might be on inactive duty but you're still a Captain." Shunsui said as Karin sheathed her Zanpakuto.

"And yet you're avoiding the question." Karin said.

"No, not avoiding it. Sidelining it. I was talking about the rumor that you're becoming domesticated." Shunsui said, confusing Karin.

"Say what?" She asked.

"That you're getting settled in to a domestic lifestyle already. Being a dutiful wife and moth-." Shunsui said before finding a soccer ball kicked hard into his stomach.

"First, I'm not even married yet, and second, I'm not that dutiful." Karin said smugly, knowing full well what the occasionally perverted Shunsui was implying.

"Apparently you've not lost your skill with the soccer ball either." Shunsui said, rubbing his stomach, as Karin smirked.

"I practice when I can. But I get the feeling you're not here to simply talk." Karin said as Shunsui shrugged.

"Not unless inviting you to join in on some riveting conversation over sake this afternoon with Jushiro and I at the Squad Eight Barracks is what you call an ulterior motive." Shunsui said, earning a smile from Karin.

"Thanks but I've got Calligraphy Club this afternoon after lunch with Toshiro. But if you don't mind waiting till this evening, I'll join you then." Karin said as Shunsui pulled his straw hat over his eyes slightly.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll let Jushiro know about the change in times. Oh and if you get bored, just swing by my Barracks. We can play some of that fantastic western human card game Kaichou told me about." Shunsui said as he turned to leave, but Karin rolled her eyes.

"It's called Poker, and with you involved, I'd be wearing fifteen layers of clothing by the time I'm through!" Karin taunted as Kyoraku left. Shunsui, try as he might, just could not win at a game of strip poker. Blessedly Nanao hid his cards after his fifth consecutive loss so the rest of the Soul Society was spared the sight of a naked Shunsui Kyoraku. Karin sighed as she drew her Zanpakuto again and held it in a kendo stance. She continued practicing for a while until, she swung around only for her Zanpakuto to collide with someone else's blade. Karin's eyes widened in shock at who it was.

"I don't recall making an enemy of you, Kurosaki, but if you wish to do battle, you will lose." Captain Soi Fon said as she blocked with Suzumebachi. Karin quickly sheathed her sword and bowed in apology.

"Sorry about that Soi Fon. I was just practicing. Your reputation as Captain of the Punishment Force is well placed as usual." Karin said as Soi Fon gave a nod of understanding.

"I figured as such." Soi Fon said, sheathing her sword.

"Forgive me for being blunt Captain, but why are you here? You never come to my estate except when there's a Women's Association meeting being held here, so there must be a good reason…not to imply you aren't welcome though." Karin said as Soi Fon glanced around.

"You seem to have forgotten what today is." Soi Fon said as Karin grimaced.

"Yeah. I have, haven't I?" Karin asked sheepishly.

"The others will be along soon." Soi Fon said as Karin sighed heavily.

"I'll go get ready." Karin said. She then glanced towards Mai and then to Soi Fon.

"Do you mind watching Mai for a moment? You're probably one of the few Captains I trust to keep her safe." Karin said as Soi Fon nodded. Karin then disappeared into the estate. She emerged a few seconds later in the same outfit only wearing a red baseball cap. By now however, Lieutenants Kira, Hisagi, Ise, Iba, Isane, third seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki, and Hanataro Yamada, had arrived.

"Is this everyone?" Karin asked as they began to form a large circle on the grass and sit down. Karin, taking their movements as a yes, moved to join the circle.

"Alright, this month's meeting of the I-Don't-Understand-Humans Support Group shall come to order. Let me start first with Shuhei. I've discovered the reason for why some humans snicker when you pass by them in your Gigai." Karin said as Shuhei arched a curious eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked.

"I was in Karakura recently and I conferred with my sister and cousin and we're in agreement. I'd rather not go into specifics but if you would please make sure that, in future, that the number tattooed on your cheek is removed from your Gigai." Karin said as Shuhei looked confused.

"Why my tattoo? It's to honor ex-Captain Kensei Muguruma, one of my heroes." Shuhei said as Karin sighed heavily.

"Yeah, don't mention that either. Not that I don't respect your choice of heroes. Kensei's a good guy to respect, he and I being fellow Visoreds after all. But I'd rather not have to explain why the number sixty nine has a humorous meaning to humans of the perverse nature." Karin said as Shuhei shrugged and wrote the instructions down on a notepad.

"Alright, that's settled, any new business?" Karin asked as a flurry of hands flew up. It was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>At Noon…<strong>

"They what?" Toshiro exclaimed as one of his seated officers cringed fearfully.

"It's exactly as it sounds, Captain. The report sent to us by Captain Abarai in the World of the Living, explains that there was some kind of field that was blocking all of the reinforcements senses. Ex-Captain Kisuke Urahara disabled the signal, allowing Captain Abarai and the reinforcements to rise up and drive off the Hollows. He even reports that the Loyalist Arrancar and the Visoreds joined in the fight along with the Karakura Defense Squad. Hollow numbers have since dropped significantly." The officer said as Toshiro seemed contemplative.

"I see. I suppose then that the reinforcements will be returning soon. Was there anything else in Captain Abarai's report?" Toshiro asked as the officer nodded.

"Yes sir, Captain Abarai mentioned something about the local Captain making some kind of temporary comeback." The Officer said, causing Toshiro's eyes to widen but he remained silent.

"Forgive my ignorance Captain, but what does Captain Abarai mean by, Local Captain?" the officer asked. Toshiro would have answered but the door to the office opened.

"I can answer that." Karin said as she entered carrying a basket in her right hand, and carrying Mai in a baby carrier in the other. Mai started happily cooing at the sight of her father. Karin had removed her cap and had added a set of bamboo kenseikan, giving her something of a noble appearance.

"Captain Kurosaki!" the Officer yelped as he noticed her. Karin simply moved to the pair of couches with a table between them and placed the basket on the table while sitting Mai on one of the couches.

"The Captain, that Renji's report is likely mentioning, is my older brother. Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. He's in charge of the Karakura Defense Squad. The Squad's sole duty is to protect the Spirit Nexus in the World of the Living, and Karakura Town in Japan is the current location of the Spirit Nexus." Karin explained as Toshiro joined her at the couches.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? The man who killed Aizen?" the Officer asked in surprise. Toshiro whirled around towards his subordinate with an impatient glare.

"That's Captain Ichigo Kurosaki to you, and unless you have something more to report, then you are dismissed." Toshiro said. The Officer froze for a second before bowing and departing, closing the door behind him.

"You could've been a bit nicer about it. Ichigo doesn't really care if people call him Captain or not. I only used to as a means of pestering the big strawberry." Karin said as she started setting out their lunch, a container of watermelon being the one Toshiro went for immediately.

"Be that as it may, I require all members of my squad to show their superiors, even superiorly ranked Soul Reapers of other squads, the respect they deserve." Toshiro said as Karin chuckled.

"You know, I remember a time when you used to fuss at Ichigo for his failure to address you properly." Karin said as Toshiro let a small smile form on his face.

"Things change. I got over his insubordination when he was made a Captain following that whole incident with the LeBlancs." Toshiro said as Karin scowled.

"Thanks for the memories of that little incident." Karin said.

"You view that as a bad time. I don't argue it was a bad thing, but I do know that there were several positives." Toshiro said as Karin arched a curious eyebrow.

"Oh? And what's that?" Karin asked. Toshiro smiled at her, running a hand through Mai's hair while doing so.

"For starters, it's when we learned our true feelings for each other." Toshiro said as Karin smiled back at him.

"That's true. It's also when I became a Soul Reaper and became a Vizard." Karin said as Toshiro nodded.

"Hard to believe it's only been twenty three years since that day." Toshiro said as Karin ran a hand through her hair.

"That long already? Damn where has the time gone. I see what you mean. Time really flies here in the Soul Society." Karin said as Toshiro smirked.

"By the way, why did you add those kenseikan to your hair?" Toshiro asked.

"I have calligraphy club at Captain Kuchiki's mansion after this. I figured that, since I'm on inactive duty, and technically a member of one of the four noble clans, I should at least look like a noble for once." Karin said.

"Then if you'd like, I'll take Mai for the rest of the day." Toshiro said as Karin smiled.

"She could use some Daddy time." Karin said as she picked up a cup of tea.

"Oh and by the way, Captain Kyoraku invited me to some sake with him and Captain Ukitake this evening. I thought I may as well accept. I have nothing better to do." Karin said as Toshiro's previous smile vanished.

"You say that lightly but I know you well enough to know better." Toshiro said as Karin glared at him.

"I'm not asking you to rally the Captains in my defense against Central 46. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it and we're far away from it at the moment." Karin said as Toshiro nodded understandingly.

"If you insist."

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the Kuchiki Manor…<strong>

Most of the club members, Ukitake and Unohana being the only major members aside from Byakuya, were waiting patiently in the meeting room of the calligraphy club. Byakuya sat at the head of the group as servants set out the brushes, ink, paper, and rolls of warm towels to wipe off any ink that got on their hands.

"So, shall we begin?" Jushiro asked as he reached for a brush, only to have his hand swatted by Unohana.

"Not until we're all here, Captain Ukitake." Unohana said with her polite smile.

"But I thought that-…" "Please wait till we are all gathered, Captain Ukitake." Unohana said sweetly as Jushiro sweat dropped, fearfully.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he glanced away from her. Finally one of the Squad Six officers entered.

"Pardon me, Captain, but there's a woman here in regular clothes, saying she's here for the meeting. I tried to detain her but she's most insistent. What do you want me to do with her?" the officers said.

"The woman in question is the, presently inactive, Captain of Squad Five and member of the Kurosaki clan, Karin Kurosaki. Regardless, you will address her as Captain Kurosaki, at all times. Are my instructions clear?" Byakuya asked as the officer sweat dropped and bowed humbly.

"Y-Yes Captain. My apologies." The Officer said as he bowed away, revealing Karin at the doorway.

"I apologize for my late arrival." Karin said with an apologetic bow, while simultaneously shooting the insubordinate officer a death glare.

"You're right on time, actually." Unohana said as Karin took her place, sitting across from the two senior Captains, with her own former Captain at her right.

"You're looking absolutely stunning today. Your kenseikan look perfect on you. Perhaps you could get a few like Byakuya and wear them all the time." Jushiro said but Karin sweat dropped.

"I-I don't think I could easily do that." Karin said, confusing Jushiro.

"I believe I've missed something." He said sheepishly.

"Twixt the four great noble clans, each has a different style of kenseikan, each of them equally as valuable as the other. The bamboo variants are available to all and when worn by a member of one clan while in the house of another it acts as a symbol of humility and respect towards the host." Byakuya explained.

"Ah, I see." Jushiro said.

"Besides, I actually like these bamboo ones better than the metal ones. They don't weigh my head down as much." Karin whispered to Jushiro who smiled.

"Now that we are all gathered, let us begin." Byakuya said as they began their work. After a moment, Karin was carefully writing the kanji for "Dance" which was what her daughter Mai's name meant, when a migraine hit. As she put her hands to her head in pain, she didn't notice the pitying looks she was receiving from Unohana and Ukitake. When it finally passed, she looked down at her paper and scowled. She had put a big black mark through the center of her work.

"Karin Kurosaki…" Karin heard Byakuya say. She turned and turned white as a sheet at what she saw. Byakuya's face was now spattered with black drops of ink from when Karin's migraine hit.

"C-C-C-Captain! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-…" Karin yelped as Byakuya calmly used his towel to clean his face.

"Has Captain Kurotsuchi been able to find a solution to your migraine problem?" Unohana asked but Karin sighed.

"No. He hasn't gotten to me with any results. I think perhaps he has forgotten me." Karin said as Unohana resumed her writing.

"Perhaps you should consider paying him a visit." Jushiro suggested as a Squad Six member entered the room and whispered something to Byakuya.

"Perhaps I will. Only I'll wait until after the Women's Association Meeting tomorrow. I'm kinda relishing some of this free time, even though Toshiro's itching to pull an Aizen on Central 46." Karin said, confusing Jushiro. The Officer was still whispering to Byakuya.

"I've heard this term before. What exactly does Pulling an Aizen mean?" Jushiro asked.

"It's a term some of the members of my Squad developed before I became Captain. It basically is a metaphor for going and betraying everyone for a specific reason. Like going and murdering a Captain or Central 46 for doing something to wrong you. I know that Squad Three calls it, pulling an Ichimaru, and Squad Nine calls it pulling a Tosen. But most everyone else calls it pulling an Aizen. Toshiro was on the verge of doing that when he heard Central 46 put me on inactive duty." Karin explained.

"I've heard." Unohana said. They then detected a spike in Byakuya's spiritual pressure that made them all turn towards him. The officer was still whispering in his ear.

"Thank you for the update." Byakuya said as the officer bowed and disappeared. Byakuya then climbed to his feet.

"Something up, Captain?" Karin asked.

"I am afraid I must attend to a personal matter. You may continue with your calligraphy if you wish. My servants will be on hand should you need anything." Byakuya said before he turned towards the door and started to leave.

"I hope he's not too mad at me for the ink splatter." Karin mumbled as she started again on her writing.

"I don't think so. I believe he knows it was an accident. You served as his Lieutenant for twenty years, so you should know how he reacts." Jushiro said as Karin blushed.

"I have to consult Renji on a regular basis and compare notes on what Captain Kuchiki is thinking sometimes. Even then we're still either wrong or we just never find out." Karin said as Unohana chuckled.

"Captain Kuchiki has changed much over the years. I remember when he was very vocal of his opinions." Unohana said as Jushiro chuckled as well at the memories.

"He was such a hotheaded little fellow. Now he's one of the most unflappable people I know." Jushiro said as Karin nodded in agreement.

"That may be so, but in the years since my nephew Kaien was born, I've had an opportunity to see a different side of him." Karin said, earning interested looks from the two Captains.

"Maybe he sees something in young Kaien. You both share the same nephew, after all." Unohana said as Karin sighed and glanced at a back wall where two of Byakuya's previous artistic creations sat framed on the wall. It was the eloquently written kanji of Kaien's and Hisana's full names.

"I believe that perhaps Kaien is an opportunity for my Captain. I've sensed a small change in him whenever he would go to the World of the Living for a visit. The mere prospect of seeing Kaien made him seem…joyful." Karin explained as Unohana gave a sad smile.

"I fear that we shall never truly understand his thoughts." Unohana said as she resumed her writing.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 29.<strong>

_Uso!_

_Ametsuchi vs. Ametsuchi_

Inside Kaien's inner spirit world, San sat on the lone bridge near the Tori arch marked "Hebun," swinging her legs over the endless black void. Nearby she heard the sound of a pen scratching against paper. She glanced over to see Tsuki, drawing pad and pen in hand, drawing something.

"Alright, Tsuki, what are you doing?" San asked as she climbed to her feet and started walking over towards her twin.

"I'm trying to draw mother but I just can't seem to get the kimono right." Tsuki replied as San glared at what was supposed to be Sode no Shirayuki. In reality it was a stick figure with a small hexagon on the head and a boxy looking shirt and skirt, akin to what you might find on a women's bathroom sign. San sweat dropped at the image.

"It looks better than normal. Maybe your skills are improving." San said as Tsuki looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You think so?" Tsuki asked. San put her hand on Tsuki's head and looked her in the eyes.

"Uso." She said, turning quickly away, leaving a blindsided Tsuki behind. Tsuki then scowled and grabbed the ribbon that connected them. She then masterfully spun the ribbon up and around so that it lassoed San around the neck and with one strong yank, pulled San over the edge of the bridge. Luckily, being Zanpakuto spirits made them invincible in their spirit world so the worst that could happen would be they could strangle each other for a while.

"What did you say?" Tsuki asked her sister as she dangled by the neck over the edge over the bridge.

"Will you two knock it off?" Kaien roared as he appeared. San magically reappeared on the bridge, the ribbon free from around her neck.

"Sorry." The twins said sheepishly.

"Geez! Sometimes I swear you guys are like little children at times! I can't believe you're my Zanpakuto!" Kaien groaned, earning hurt looks from his Zanpakuto.

"You don't really mean that-…" "…-do you Kaien?" the twins asked. Kaien sighed towards them.

"I suppose not." Kaien said as the twins sighed with relief.

"Oh good." San whispered, looking up at their wielder who then flashed a sneaky smile.

"Uso." Kaien said before vanishing, leaving the twin spirits cussing at him as soon as they realized the duplicity.

_Kaien wins._

_End._


	30. Disbanded

In the Hogyoku Club building, Kaien flexed his left arm with a soft smile of relief on his face. His arm had been restored by Orihime's powers and she was now treating Yachiru, who remained unconscious. Kisuke, Gin, and Yoruichi were present along with Hanashiro. The lesser injuries had been treated by Hachi and Tessai.

"So I guess this means that our little Squad's no longer needed, huh?" Sora asked as Kisuke finished repairing his glasses.

"I'm afraid so. Too much activity now will only pique the Soul Society's interest, and since the Hollows have virtually disappeared, the reinforcements may be recalled." Kisuke said, handing Sora his glasses back.

"However they may leave one Soul Reaper behind to make sure that nothing changes. I would bet on it actually." Yoruichi said as Kaien picked up Ametsuchi's single blade form off the table, staring at the blade.

"Bet on what? Something happening or the Soul Society leaving a Soul Reaper here?" Tatsuki asked as Yoruichi pondered for a moment.

"In a sense, both actually." Yoruichi said, not noticing Grimmjow approaching Kaien.

"I'm surprised at you, Kurosaki. I heard that you slew an Arrancar with that, even after you lost your arm." Grimmjow said as Kaien continued looking at the blade.

"I've been challenged since I first started karate lessons with Arisawa Sensei, to find my resolve in a fight and to never lose it. I found my resolve in that fight when the Arrancar tried to kill my friends and family. Initially, when I lost my arm, I thought I was finished." Kaien explained as Ametsuchi returned to its twin blade form.

"So how'd you pull it out?" Grimmjow asked as Kaien stowed the blade on his back.

"When the Arrancar took down all four of my closest friends and family members, compounded on the disgust at what she had done to Yachiru, I realized some truth to the Arrancar's words. I needed both blades to fight; otherwise one would just get in the way. That's when I discovered the last of Ametsuchi's Shikai abilities. Tenjoukai Kenbu." Kaien said as Shinji grinned.

"Celestial World Sword Dance. Nice name." Shinji said as Kaien leapt out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah but learning the last of my Zanpakuto's abilities wasn't the high point of the fight. The high point was when I actually got to see my dad use his power for the first time. I never imagined he was that powerful though." Kaien said as Yoruichi chuckled.

"Ichigo is not to be underestimated when it comes to sheer power. I'm impressed he's remained so powerful even after all these years." Yoruichi said as Kaien furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" Kaien asked.

"Didn't we tell you? Your old man's been on inactive duty for over twenty years. As far as we know he hasn't even exited his body once that whole time." Shinji said.

"Why not?"

"It was his reward for killing Aizen. It was given to him from the Soul King himself. Thirty years of downtime. Thirty years of never having to raise his Zanpakuto unless he just felt like it. Well, like it or not, Ichigo's taken full advantage of that time off. He's devoted all of it to raising a family." Hanashiro explained with a smile as Kaien smirked slightly.

"I'd've never guessed." Kaien said as he placed Ametsuchi on his back.

"So I guess it's back to the regular practice in the basement now, huh?" Sosuke asked, turning to Shinji who shrugged.

"That's up to you guys. I mean it's summer. Take some time to relax and enjoy yourselves. You guys have earned it." Shinji said as Kisuke nodded in agreement.

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Shinji. Oh and by the way, as soon as the reinforcements leave, the training area under my store will be open again too. Hope to see you around sometime, Kaien." Kisuke said as Kaien smirked.

"I might just drop by now and then. Dad still thinks I've got a job so I'll need to keep up appearances. Might as well continue to improve my skills." Kaien said as Kisuke smirked and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"I thought you might say that. That's why I've saved a whole stockroom for you to sort." Kisuke said with an aloof smile, earning a scowl from Kaien.

"Seriously?" Kaien asked. He had the urge to belt Kisuke in the stomach for that but he didn't have to. Hiyori did it for him…except it wasn't in the stomach, but the face.

"IS THAT HOW YOU REPAY HIM DUMBASS?" Hiyori screeched as Kisuke cradled his now bleeding nose.

"Well I was expecting some sort of reaction, just not a fist in the face." Kisuke moaned.

"I guess I better be heading back. But what do we do about Yachiru?" Kaien asked, glancing at Yachiru who was still being healed by Orihime.

"For the time being, we'll keep the incident a secret. Kisuke used a special Kido spell on her that will implant a false memory into her, making her believe she's spent the whole time eating candy. She'll believe it and anyone in the Soul Society will believe it too." Yoruichi said as Kaien arched a curious eyebrow.

"How did you accomplish that?" Kaien asked.

"Before I founded the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development, we didn't have Kikanshinki to erase the mind of humans when they accidently witnessed Soul Reapers using their power or accidently witness Hollows or some other reason that would require a Soul Reaper to cover their tracks in the human world. To that end, we had to use a special Kido spell that essentially had the same effect as the Kikanshinki only at the cost of our some of our spirit energy. Well the spell has since fallen by the wayside after the Kikanshinki entered widespread use, but many of us veteran Soul Reapers remember it. With a little extra effort, instead of generating memories based on the target's imagination, specific memories can be implanted. I went the extra step of inserting those specific memories." Kisuke explained as Kaien scowled at him.

"You better not have used that on me." Kaien said but Yoruichi shook her head.

"No worries, Kaien. You're safe. It only works on those whose spirit energy is at a notably low level, like Yachiru's was when we got her back here." Yoruichi said as Hanashiro nodded in agreement.

"Besides, if he had done something like that, Gin, Yoruichi, and I would squeal on him to your father. Kisuke's strong but he ain't strong enough to take on your old man. Aizen proved that." Hanashiro added.

"Now I believe it's time for you to be getting home, Kaien." Yoruichi said as Kaien sighed with a smile on his face. He then turned to his cousins and Soken, each of whom was smiling towards him.

"Hey, maybe one day we can do this again." Kaien said as they nodded.

"I may not like Soul Reapers that much, but then again I am half-Soul Reaper. It has been an honor serving with each of you." Soken said as Sora pushed up his glasses.

"Likewise Ishida." Sora said as the other two nodded.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna miss this job. Guess I'm just gonna have to settle for the two of you as my punching bags." Tatsuki said with a grin as Sora and Sosuke sweat dropped nervously.

"_Oh great. She's back."_ They both said in unison.

"What about Yachiru?" Kaien asked.

"Don't worry about her. I'll be dropping her off at Yuzu and Neko's place. They're expecting her so it won't be a surprise." Hanashiro replied as Yoruichi suddenly transformed back into a cat, startling the other four.

"_Oh so __that's__ what you meant."_ The four said in unison, referring to Yoruichi's shape shifting, as Yoruichi leapt onto Kaien's shoulders as Kon was shoved forward by Halibel's Fraccion.

"See you guys soon?" Kaien asked as the four nodded. Kaien then smiled and reentered his body, Yoruichi still on his shoulder. He then coughed up Kon's pill and stuffed it back into the lion doll.

"Captain Hirako…thanks…and thanks to all of you." Kaien said as he looked around the room. Grimmjow grinned and slapped him on the back.

"You ain't so bad, Kurosaki. Maybe one day you can fight me and actually beat me." Grimmjow said as Kaien smirked.

"Count on it." He said before walking out of the Club, taking note of the clear skies overhead as the sun began to set in the distance, but not noticing the dark clouds forming on the opposite horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Renji was packing his bags in his guest room at the Kurosaki Clinic. Rukia was leaning against the doorframe, watching him pack. Hisana had been at Ryo's house at the time of the attack so she wasn't home, which meant that they could speak freely.

"It's too bad that the Soul Society's recalling you back already. I was hoping you could stay a while longer." Rukia said as Renji shrugged.

"Ah you know the way it goes. A Soul Reaper's job is never done, especially a Captain's, and especially after what's happened while I was gone." Renji said, earning a curious look from Rukia.

"Why? What happened?" Rukia asked as Renji glared at her, confused.

"You mean you really haven't heard?" Renji asked, Ichigo stepping into the doorway with a glass of water in hand.

"Heard about what?" Ichigo asked. Renji's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Oh my-…Ichigo! You haven't heard either?" Renji asked.

"Spit it out, Renji! What's going on?" Ichigo asked as Renji glanced away.

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but…Central 46 has ordered Karin to take a temporary leave of absence due to what happened the other day." Renji said, earning a surprised look from the two Kurosaki's present.

"What do you mean? What happened the other day?" Ichigo asked, clinching his empty fist. Renji sighed heavily. He really didn't want to be the one to break the news to them.

"Karin was following the advice of the Hogyoku Club, seeing if her Inner Hollow was the one causing those migraines that she's been having. Well something happened. She lost control and began to undergo an extreme Hollowfication. It took Captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Kuchiki, along with your Dad and Aunt, to bring her under control." Renji explained, the couple's expressions growing more and more shocked.

"And Central 46 ordered her to step down because of it?" Ichigo asked, eyes narrowed. His spiritual pressure was starting to build sharply, even from through his body.

"Temporarily. She'll have to prove that she can still control her Inner Hollow. From what Captain Hitsugaya said about the whole situation, the migraines and her losing control are directly connected. Karin said so herself." Renji explained.

"How so?" Rukia asked.

"Apparently, the migraines are a side effect of some kind of third party influence. The migraines coincide with a strange rush of power that Karin's Inner Hollow receives from some unknown source. However the Inner Hollow can't do anything unless Karin has her mask on. We still don't know how the migraines are being caused." Renji replied, Ichigo nodding understandingly.

"I see. Does Toshiro have any leads?" Ichigo asked but Renji shrugged.

"I dunno. He's been more concerned with getting a petition passed around twixt all the Captains. The petition is more-or-less an agreement to an alliance. If Central 46 doesn't reverse its decision against Karin…well let's just say that the massacre Aizen unleashed on them will be nothing to what they have coming. However I hear Karin isn't as eager to have that happen." Renji said as Ichigo nodded.

"That sounds like Karin. She's probably not fighting it right now. She always did know when to just drop back and kick it." Ichigo said as Renji smirked.

"Yeah, she does. I was one of the first to sign Hitsugaya's petition. He says he won't use it unless Karin says so. I imagine you'd sign it too huh?" Renji asked as Rukia nodded.

"Karin is my sister-in-law. I'd back her up any day." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled.

"You even have to ask if I'm in?" Ichigo asked as Renji grinned.

"It's only logical." Renji said as he slung his bags over his shoulder.

"Since when are you logical?" Ichigo asked as Renji gave him a friendly glare.

"Watch it Ichigo, or I'll just have to come back and kick your ass." Renji said, Ichigo returning the friendly glare.

"Dream on, Renji." Ichigo said as he let Renji pass.

"Oh by the way. The Captains decided by majority vote to leave Lieutenant Kusajishi behind to monitor the situation here in Karakura now that the Hollows are gone. She hasn't been sending in her reports as she should be and most of the Captains agree that, as punishment for failure to follow protocol, that she'll be the Soul Reaper assigned to Karakura for the time being. She'll have to check in with you, Ichigo, on a regular basis." Renji said as Ichigo nodded.

"Understood, although I'll be deferring to my Lieutenant for that. I'm still technically inactive and I intend on staying that way until my time is up." Ichigo said, patting Rukia on the head, causing her to scowl. She then elbowed him in the stomach.

"Take care of yourself Renji." Rukia said as Renji gave a two fingered salute.

"Likewise, Rukia. Oh and try to write me sometime. I'll try and keep you guys apprised of any new developments in the Soul Society when regular channels fail." Renji said as Rukia nodded.

"We'll appreciate that, thanks." Rukia said as Renji opened the front door, revealing Kaien just reaching for the doorknob, Yoruichi on his shoulder.

"Oh, Kaien. Nice to have seen you again after all this time." Renji said as he and Kaien passed by each other.

"Oh. You're leaving?" Kaien asked as Renji shrugged.

"Can't be helped. I'm needed elsewhere. Good luck surviving your old man." Renji said as Kaien smirked.

"Thanks, I'll need it!" Kaien said as he closed the door.

"Welcome home Kaien." Rukia said as she approached her son.

"Hi Mom." Kaien said before turning to glare at his father. Ichigo seemed distant, rubbing the back of his neck while staring off into space.

"Dad? No attack?" Kaien asked, dropping into a fighting stance. Yoruichi had since leapt off his shoulder.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. You're late." Ichigo said distantly, walking past him and smacking him in the back of the head as he passed. Kaien stood frozen in his fighting stance, watching his father disappear into his clinic office.

"Have I missed something?" Kaien asked, turning to his mother who seemed solemn herself, writing something on a magnetized sticky note pad on the fridge.

"I'll tell you later, Kaien. Right now your father just needs some time to digest some news we just received." Rukia said, handing Kaien one of the sticky notes. Kaien looked at what it read and understood immediately. The note read simply…

"_Soul Reaper Business. Bad news from home. Will explain later. – Mom."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

Kaien couldn't sleep. He was super curious as to what was going on and Rukia had as of yet to say anything. He was about to try again to get to sleep when he heard his window open. He cracked open an eye to see a certain pink haired Lieutenant creeping in.

"You don't have to try and sneak in. I'm awake." Kaien mumbled, not startling Yachiru in the slightest.

"Sorry Kaien. I just got back from patrol. Man, I can't believe I got stuck here." Yachiru grumbled as she opened the closet door and climbed into her Gigai.

"Hey, do you have any idea what's going on in the Soul Society? I heard something's happened but I don't know what. No one will tell me." Kaien said but Yachiru shrugged.

"I dunno. I've been eating candy the whole time. How should I know? Baldy and Yun-Yun left before telling me anything." Yachiru asked as Kaien sighed in exasperation.

"Damn. Well thanks anyway, Yachiru." Kaien said as Yachiru smiled at him.

"No problem." She said, her smile turning into a happy grin. She was about to climb into the makeshift bed in the closet when they heard a strange beeping. She scowled as she pulled out a small pink cell phone/Soul Pager with a small flower decoration on the strap. She flipped it open and after a moment she groaned in annoyance.

"Great. I've got new orders. All I wanna do is get some slee-e-e-e-e-e-e-ep. I wish Kenny were here." Yachiru whined tiredly. Kaien smiled softly with a chuckle.

"Tell you what. I'll go with you. Keep you company." Kaien said as he reached into his drawer, where Kon sat with a flashlight headband and a dirty magazine, and immediately evicted said Mod Soul from his lion body. Kaien popped Kon's pill into his mouth and instantly shed his body. Yachiru beamed happily at him.

"Oh…well…okay!" Yachiru said as Kaien smiled back, hopping out the window. As soon as he landed, he felt Yachiru land on his back, her arms around his neck.

"I'll lead the way! Hurry!" Yachiru said happily as she pointed down the street. Kaien smiled helplessly as he then started running in the direction she pointed, using shunpo to enhance his running speed. Forty minutes later, Kaien was scowling as he ran at normal speed.

"Are you sure this is the right way this time?" He asked impatiently. They had taken so many wrong turns that Kaien had given up counting after number thirty four.

"Really! Really! I'm sure this is the right way…" Yachiru said as Kaien sighed with relief…that is before he heard her mumble, "…probably."

"PROBABLY? Did you just say PROBABLY?" Kaien exclaimed, still running. Yachiru looked at him blankly.

"Gosh you're annoying. Okay then, that way!" She said, pointing another direction at random.

"OKAY THEN-? Did you just say OKAY THEN?" Kaien asked, his patience wearing very thin.

"How come all you do is complain? You can decide for yourself! I give up!" Yachiru argued.

"You're the one who's supposed to know where we're going!" Kaien exclaimed as he slid to a halt in the middle of an empty intersection, Yachiru hopping off his back.

"Fine, then you read the orders!" Yachiru said, handing Kaien the Soul Pager and putting her hands on her hips while sticking her nose into the air. Kaien swiped the phone with a scowl towards her. He then looked at the phone.

"Alright, believe it or not we're in the right place…finally." Kaien mumbled as Yachiru stuck her tongue out at him.

"See! I told you I knew where I was going!" Yachiru taunted smugly, swaying her hips from side to side. Kaien then looked at the orders again.

"Let's see. Upon arrival, await the-…oh no." Kaien said, his eyes widening in horror.

"What? What is it?" Yachiru asked, confused. Before Kaien could answer, they were interrupted by a strange light. They turned to see the doors of the senkaimon hovering in the air a few inches over the street. Kaien was frozen stiff. He'd never seen a senkaimon before.

"Oh, there they are!" Yachiru groaned as she swiped the phone back. Kaien was about to run but Yachiru grabbed him by the obi sash.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL? LET GO OF ME!" Kaien exclaimed as he struggled to get free but Yachiru didn't budge. By now the senkaimon doors had started to slide open.

"What's the big deal? It's just-." "I know! That's why I can't be here!" Kaien exclaimed as the doors finished opening.

"But you said you'd come with me!" Yachiru whined.

"That was BEFORE I knew it was-…" Kaien said before suddenly freezing in place, a look of abject horror on his face as he stared towards the Senkaimon. Yachiru turned back and smiled innocently.

"Oh hey there! Look who I brought with me Byakushi!" Yachiru greeted Captain Byakuya Kuchiki who stared straight at Kaien, an angered glare clear on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 30.<strong>

This chapter ends the "Secret Squad" Arc and begins the "Kusajishi Conspiracy" Arc. The theme song for this arc is Harukaze by Scandal.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia_

"_Arrancar Daihyakka." _Ametsuchi's voices said as Gin appeared with the pointer.

"Hiya, today we'll be reviewin' each of the abilities of Kaien Kurosaki's Zanpakuto, Ametsuchi." Gin said before turning to the screen which showed a montage of Kaien using the Getsuga Tensho.

"First is the Getsuga Tensho. Unlike his father's Getsuga, Kaien can fire his Getsuga in a variety of different ways. From a completely circular Getsuga that can attack enemies all around him, to a double getsuga, to a single getsuga, the fact he can use either one or both of Ametsuchi's blades to unleash a Getsuga Tensho means he can unleash a wide array of different Getsuga." Gin explained before the screen shifted to Kaien's fight with Ikkaku as he used the Kuroniku Inshou.

"Kaien's Kuroniku Inshou, or Black Sealing Ink Stamp, temporarily seals a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. The ability comes from his left blade, San. The mechanics of this ability will be revealed in a later chapter so I've been sworn to secrecy." Gin said as the screen shifted to Kaien unleashing Nobara Heimaku.

"Nobara Heimaku, or Rose Fall, works the exact same way as Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. The red rose petals are actually the reflections of countless swords. This is possibly Kaien's strongest offensive technique but is not quite yet suited for defense. Looks like he'll have to work on that. The ability comes from his right blade, Tsuki" Gin said as the screen shifted to Kaien using Tenjoukai Kenbu against the Arrancar.

"And finally, Tenjoukai Kenbu, or Celestial World Sword Dance, transforms Ametsuchi's twin blades into a single blade, givin' Kaien more speed and strength to put into his attacks. Normally, the weight and size of his two Zanpakuto slow him down, but Tenjoukai Kenbu gives Kaien that necessary strength and speed at the cost of going to a single blade." Gin explained as the screen went dark.

"I should also note that one Kaien's strengths is his ability to wield two swords at once. He can handle one blade but the added speed and strength from Tenjoukai Kenbu compensates for this." Gin said as he pondered for a second.

"Hmm, I wonder what Ametsuchi's Zanpakuto spirits look like when in Tenjoukai Kenbu form. Let's take a peak, shall we?" Gin said as he turned towards the screen only for it to suddenly go to static.

"Eh? Hmm, it looks like we're havin' technical difficulties." Gin said as he turned back to the camera with a shrug.

"Technical difficulties, hell!" One of Ametsuchi's spirits shouted as the twins stomped onto the stage.

"You should've known by now not to poke into a woman's private life!" San hissed as Gin sweat dropped.

"Blow Away, Nobara Heimaku!" Tsuki said as she pointed at Gin, sending a wave of red rose petals flying towards him. Gin promptly turned and ran away. Tsuki then glared at the camera and sent the petals towards the camera, causing static to fill the screen.

_End_


	31. Arrested

Kaien stood frozen in fear as his uncle, Byakuya Kuchiki, glared angrily at him. The Senkaimon was still floating in the air behind the Captain, and Yachiru was standing naively between the two, holding on to Kaien by the obi sash.

"Kaien." Byakuya said as Kaien dropped to his hands and knees in a humble bow.

"Please, forgive me uncle. I make no excuse to my actions." Kaien said as Byakuya continued to glare at him.

"Huh? What's going on?" Yachiru asked, confused.

"What indeed." An unfamiliar voice said. Kaien and Yachiru looked up towards the senkaimon to see a second figure emerging from within. It was a man with slightly faded lime green hair with matching eyes, a youthful and friendly looking face in the robes of a Captain.

"Oh hi Taki-Taki. What brings you here?" Yachiru asked as the Captain smiled. He then noticed Kaien.

"Oh my, it seems we have another Soul Reaper present. I don't recognize you though, so perhaps introductions are in order. I am Captain Takiya Yamashi, the Captain of Squad Nine." The Captain introduced, but Byakuya glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"He is no Soul Reaper. He is a human who has illegally gained the powers of a Soul Reaper. I can sense the faint traces of Lieutenant Kusajishi's spirit energy within his own which means that the Lieutenant is most likely the one who gave him those powers." Byakuya said as Kaien looked up at him with a pleading expression.

"Please, don't do this." Kaien begged, knowing what his Uncle was doing and what it could mean. Captain Yamashi frowned.

"Oh dear. Well it would seem that we shall have to add that charge to the list of Lieutenant Kusajishi's other charges, right under treason." Captain Yamashi said as Kaien and Yachiru both looked up at him in shock.

"What?" Kaien and Yachiru both asked as Kaien leapt to his feet.

"Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi of the eleventh division, you are hereby charged with high treason against the Soul Society and for giving Soul Reaper abilities to a human. We have been sent here to retrieve you and take you back to the Soul Society for sentencing and execution. Please don't resist. We don't want to make this any harder than it has to be." Captain Yamashi said as Yachiru stood frozen in disbelief.

"What? Why have I been charged with treason? What did I do?" Yachiru asked, backing away from the two Captains, fearfully.

"You have to ask? We found the evidence of your pilfering in the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development. You stole the files related to the reishi and reiatsu structures of every Soul Reaper Captain, Lieutenant, and seated officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, then gave them to our enemy. You gave them to Hollows for them to use against us." Captain Yamashi said as he reached into his kimono sleeve and pulled out a small punch card.

"What is-...huh?" Yachiru asked as Yamashi held up the punch card towards her. She pinched the bridge of her nose for a second as if trying to concentrate.

"This is the exact same access card you used to access the files. Did you really think that Captain Kurotsuchi didn't keep sufficient track of who uses what files at a given time? It took us a while but we eventually traced those files here to the World of the Living, and then discovered that they had been given to Hollows to use against us." Yamashi explained as Yachiru looked horrified.

"You bastard! Yachiru wouldn't steal those files! Why would she? Why would she give those files to Hollows in the first place?" Kaien asked.

"Kaien…" Yachiru said, not looking at him but with a remorseful expression on her face, "…he's telling the truth."

"What?" Kaien asked, stunned.

"I remember. I remember stealing the records and bringing them with me when I came to Karakura. I gave them to the Arrancar that was in charge of the Hollows here in Karakura. They were going to reward me by making me a Vizard." Yachiru said, a tear running down her face.

"What?" Kaien asked in disbelief.

"Oh dear. That's another charge. Attempting to gain illegal Hollow powers. These are serious charges, Lieutenant." Yamashi said as Kaien quickly spun Yachiru round towards him, his hands on her shoulders.

"It can't be true, Yachiru! Tell me it's not!" Kaien exclaimed but Yachiru didn't even once look up towards him, a look of guilt all over her face.

"It's true, Kaien. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Yachiru said as Kaien staggered back in shock.

"I don't believe it! The same girl who risked her life in order to save the lives of myself and my little sister wouldn't have done this! I'm not going to let them take you until we've sorted this all out!" Kaien exclaimed, pulling his Zanpakuto free from his back.

"Do not make this more difficult than it has to be, boy. You really aren't in any position to make demands like this." Yamashi said, reaching for his Zanpakuto but Byakuya stayed his hand.

"You will not raise your blade to him." Byakuya said warningly.

"Captain Kuchiki, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were defending the human." Yamashi said with a curious look towards Byakuya.

"I am not defending the human. He has broken the laws of the Soul Society. I am merely reminding you of established protocol for dealing with humans with illegal Soul Reaper abilities." Byakuya said as Kaien stood defiant.

"Ah that is true. Very well, go ahead, Captain Kuchiki." Yamashi said, motioning for Byakuya to carry on.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to fight you." Kaien pleaded as Byakuya started to approach him.

"Do not resist. It will be less painful this way." Byakuya said as he raised his left hand towards Kaien, pointing at him with his index and middle fingers. Kaien quickly raised his right blade.

"Blow away, Tsuki, Nobara Heimaku!" Kaien exclaimed as his blade transformed into the red rose petals and started flying towards Byakuya who silently flash stepped clear. Yamashi promptly grabbed Yachiru and flash stepped clear as well. The three reappeared overhead as Kaien glared up at them.

"I won't let you take Yachiru! Not until we've learned the truth!" Kaien exclaimed angrily.

"Strong one, isn't he Captain Kuchiki? That move seems almost exactly like yours." Captain Yamashi said, but Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto.

"Know that what I do is in self-defense." Byakuya said as Kaien quickly sent the rose petals up towards him and Yamashi who held Yachiru close with both hands.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya said. Kaien watched in stunned amazement as Byakuya's blade took the form of countless pink cherry blossoms that blew effortlessly through the cloud of rose petals and encircled Kaien. Kaien watched helplessly as the petals surrounded him. Suddenly blood sprayed from countless lacerations all over his body. Kaien's blade reformed itself as he dropped onto his knees in pain. Byakuya sheathed his sword, staring at Kaien silently.

"KAIEN!" Yachiru exclaimed in fear.

"Such a shame. It seems that your would-be rescuer isn't as strong as he-…" Yamashi said but Yachiru started struggling.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I beg you don't kill him! He doesn't deserve that! It's my fault he got those powers! It's my fault the Hollows got that data! Don't punish him for my mistakes!" Yachiru cried as Yamashi held onto her.

"He has broken the law and he must pay the price." Byakuya said as he flash stepped down to the ground. Kaien was struggling to even keep his blade off the ground and the blood loss wasn't helping.

"I'm afraid that it's too late for him now. He will surely die from his injuries. He shouldn't have tried to attack two Captains." Yamashi said.

"That we cannot allow." Byakuya said as Yamashi arched a curious eyebrow.

"What are you saying, Kuchiki?" Yamashi asked.

"While he has broken the law, established protocol for this situation instructs us to place a seal on his powers. Given his own strength, we must now place a higher level seal on them. The most powerful of the sealing spells designed for this situation. Furthermore, we have received no orders to kill him. Should he die now, we will be to blame for an unauthorized human execution. His life must be saved while at the same time, his powers must be sealed." Byakuya said as Yamashi shrugged.

"You know if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to save this human. I wonder, do you know him by any chance?" Yamashi asked curiously.

"Any connections between myself and this boy are irrelevant. He must be dealt with in accordance with the laws of the Soul Society." Byakuya said, looking down at Kaien.

"Very well then. Shall I leave you to it then? Central 46 wants the traitor back immediately for trial." Yamashi said as Yachiru shuddered fearfully, but not for herself. She was worried for Kaien who still remained bleeding on the ground before his uncle. Kaien looked up at him with his right eye, his left being covered with blood from a cut on his forehead.

"Please." Kaien whispered pleadingly to him. Byakuya didn't respond, placing his right index and middle fingers on Kaien's forehead. (Optional Music Cue: Cometh the Hour part 1 – Hell Chapter OST) Suddenly a bright flash of light emitted from Byakuya's fingers that knocked Kaien onto his back. He then saw his Soul Reaper uniform starting to flutter slightly before small strips of the uniform started tearing off and floating into the air where they dissolved, slowly beginning to leave him in his pajamas, since they were what his body was wearing when he exited it. His Zanpakuto then started glowing with a crimson red glow before they slowly started fading away, starting from the tips of the blades and working their way down to the center of the ribbon that connected them. Kaien staggered as he started to stand up, watching in disbelief as he felt his powers fading rapidly away. He could even hear Ametsuchi's voices crying out for him but gradually becoming softer and softer.

"What-…-What's happening to me?" Kaien exclaimed as he looked towards Byakuya who remained still.

"Bakudo four, Hainawa." Byakuya said as he pointed towards the bushes nearby, a long yellow rope of spirit energy launching from his empty hand and ensnaring something behind the bushes. With a strong yank, Kaien's body came tumbling out, grunting as it landed next to Kaien.

"Kon!" Kaien exclaimed as Kon looked fearfully up towards Byakuya who quickly moved to put Kaien between him and Kon.

"Hado one, Sho." Byakuya said, pointing at Kaien, knocking Kaien onto his back and into his body. Kaien immediately coughed up Kon's pill form and looked up at Byakuya with a pleading look.

"Why are you doing this, Byakushi? How can you do that to him?" Yachiru cried as Yamashi restrained her. The three of them were gradually sensing Kaien's spiritual pressure diminishing. Kaien slowly started climbing to his feet, his body aching from the injuries his spirit had taken before hand but outwardly in good shape.

"You have broken Soul Reaper law by obtaining Soul Reaper abilities as a human. The punishment for this, as set forth by both the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and Central 46, twenty years ago following the death of Sosuke Aizen, is the permanent sealing of all spiritual abilities, including spiritual awareness." Byakuya calmly explained as Kaien's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You don't mean-…" Kaien said but his question was answered before he could even finish. Byakuya, Yachiru, Yamashi, and even the senkaimon were starting to slowly disappear from the ground up as if a strange cloud of invisibility was slowly washing over them from below. Kaien's powers were disappearing completely.

"From this day forward, you shall go through life completely unable to see, hear, or interact with those of the spirit world. You will live as a regular human. For this is your punishment." Byakuya said his lower half now completely missing. Kaien was helpless as he tried to grab hold of his uncle but as he reached for Byakuya, he turned and started moving away, Kaien's injuries making it difficult to move and catch up. Yachiru then started screaming.

"KAIEN! KAIEN! KAI-…" Yachiru screamed as she along with Yamashi and Byakuya disappeared completely, her voice disappearing along with her. Kaien couldn't even sense the slightest trace of reiatsu. (End music). Kaien stood frozen in the middle of the street, staring at where his uncle had vanished, the weight of the situation beginning to sink in as tears started to run down his face in helplessness. He then stumbled forward and fell, landing on his chest.

"Yachiru." He whispered as he clinched his fists anger. He was in too much pain and too weak to move, so he laid helplessly on the ground. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity before he heard footsteps coming from behind him. By this point he was on the brink of unconsciousness. He closed his eyes as he felt someone strong pick him up and sling him over their shoulder. He couldn't tell who it was, and at that moment it didn't matter as Kaien finally slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning…<strong>

Kaien shot straight up in bed as if he were attacked. His alarm clock was going off and he looked around for a moment before it finally sank in.

"I'm…I'm home?" He asked, confused.

"It's about time you got up." He heard Kon's voice say. Kaien turned and saw Kon standing on his table in his lion doll.

"Kon. What happened?" Kaien asked, not really wanting an answer.

"I don't know. I wasn't in a body so I couldn't tell what was happening. Then I wake up and find myself back in the lion doll and…well I thought you could tell me." Kon said as Kaien sighed heavily but remained silent.

"_I can't sense anyone's spiritual pressure. Have I really lost my powers?"_ Kaien said mentally as he climbed out of bed. Much to his surprise however, he didn't feel any pain from his injuries. Kaien then had an idea. He grabbed Kon and, against the mod soul's wishes, pulled the pill from inside the lion doll and swallowed the pill only for him to gag and cough the pill back up. Kaien tried again but had the same result.

"_My powers really are gone."_ Kaien said in his mind, quietly putting Kon back in the lion doll.

"Hey…what happened? You're supposed to have left your body when you swallowed me." Kon said as Kaien sighed and stood up, ignoring the mod soul. As Kaien walked towards the door, said door suddenly flew open.

"**GOOD MORNING KAIEN!"** Hisana yelled as she flew in and kicked Kaien in the chest, sending him into the back wall. Kaien didn't even react. He just stood pressed against the wall, his head drooped down.

"Bet'cha weren't expecting me this morning, were ya Kaien?" Hisana asked with a grin but Kaien didn't respond, earning a concerned look from Hisana.

"Hey. What gives? No reply? You want more of some of this?" Hisana asked as she socked him in the gut but he still didn't react.

"_I can't even sense my own sister. I know she didn't have as much of a presence as everyone else, but she still had plenty of spiritual pressure of her own. She's standing right in front of me and I didn't even know where she was until I saw her."_ Kaien said mentally as he trudged towards the door. He didn't notice Yoruichi in her cat form on the floor of the hall as he passed. Yoruichi watched him with a studying gaze as a confused Hisana poked her head out the door.

"That's weird. Why does he seem so…off? It's like he's not even there anymore." Hisana said as she watched her brother.

"_Hisana can't sense him either. There can be only one explanation."_ Yoruichi said mentally as she quickly chased after Kaien. Downstairs, Kaien emerged from the staircase, and entered the kitchen where Rukia sat reading a magazine. She looked up at Kaien and jumped as if startled.

"Kaien! You scared me! I didn't even know you were here!" Rukia yelped, a concerned look on her face. Kaien knew why. She couldn't sense his spiritual pressure either. Kaien looked around but didn't see his father anywhere.

"Is dad home?" He asked but Rukia shook her head.

"No. He and Yuzu are responding to one of his patients. Mrs. Okinawa, down the street, is in labor and Ichigo was the closest doctor around." Rukia said as she approached Kaien.

"Are you wearing that patch I gave you?" she asked him quietly. Kaien reached over his shoulder at where the patch was but felt nothing there. He then shook his head.

"It wouldn't make a difference if I was or not." Kaien said as he walked past her to the fridge. Rukia, realizing what he meant, was stunned.

"What happened?" She asked as Kaien poured a glass of orange juice for himself.

"I'm not a Soul Reaper anymore." He replied quietly. Rukia was surprised.

"How? Can't you just swallow Kon and-." "I tried. I'm just an ordinary human now." Kaien said, not looking at her. Rukia looked heartbroken. Kaien then started walking away.

"You mean…you've lost your powers? But…how?" She asked quietly as Kaien quietly stopped at a photo on the wall of Byakuya for a second. Rukia quickly put two-and-two together.

"Brother? He found out? But-but how?" Rukia asked as Kaien sat down in a recliner.

"Does it really matter now?" Kaien asked, Rukia frowning angrily.

"Kaien…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She asked as she sat down on the arm of the recliner, putting her hand on her son's back but Kaien remained silent. In his mind he was thinking more about Yachiru and what she might be facing.

"_There's something about this whole thing that doesn't feel right. That just seems like too convenient an arrest. I can understand awakening my powers but something about her whole confession just doesn't seem right at all. It's like she was just then rememb-."_ Kaien said mentally as his eyes widened in realization for a moment before narrowing in anger.

"Kisuke." He hissed before tearing off out of the recliner, causing Rukia to slide into the chair, as he ran up the stairs towards his room, nearly running over Hisana on her way down in the process. She had Kon under her arm.

"What's with brother today? He seems…different somehow." Hisana said as Rukia looked at the stairs where Kaien had disappeared.

"It's a private matter, Hisana. Something we better let him get used to on his own." Rukia said quietly.

"If you say so. Oh, Kon said he needed to talk to you." Hisana said, holding Kon out towards Rukia.

"Not now Kon." Rukia said, smacking the mod soul from her daughter's hands.

"Rukia! You gotta listen to me! It's important!" Kon said as he leapt onto the recliner's arm rest.

"I've got other things to attend to Kon." Rukia said as she started walking towards the stairs. However she was surprised when she saw Yoruichi run into her path and sit down, looking up at her with a commanding gaze. Rukia paused and looked down at Yoruichi who looked at Kon then back at Rukia. Rukia paused for a moment, realizing what Yoruichi was suggesting.

"Hisana, I think Yoruichi needs her litter box changed." Rukia said.

"Aww mom, why do I have to do it?" Hisana asked earning a blank glare from both Rukia and Yoruichi.

"Remember what your father said when he said you could keep her. You take care of her." Rukia said as Hisana sighed in defeat and ran off to do as her mother instructed. Rukia then turned towards Kon.

"Alright, Kon, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 31.<strong>

The part where Kaien's powers started fading, I envision as a dark version of when Ichigo loses his powers after beating Aizen and when he's saying goodbye to Rukia.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

Shinji looked across the main room of the Hogyoku Club building with a suspicious glare. Everyone was present except for Loly and Ggio.

"Where are those two?" Shinji asked no one in particular. He flash stepped up to where Ggio's room was and was about to knock when he heard voices coming from inside.

"Whoa! Vega that's way too big for me!" He heard Loly say from inside. Shinji froze, his cheeks turning red for a moment before quickly flash stepping down to the bar area of the club, picking up a simple cylinder shaped glass, and returning to Ggio's door, kneeling down on both knees, pressing the open end of the glass against the door and then putting his ear to the bottom of the glass.

"It'll fit, Aivirrne, I just need to put the right stuff on it." Ggio replied on the other side.

"How come I never knew it was so big before now?"

"Because you never bothered to try it."

"So out of all the Arrancar, why do you want me?"

"Because you're not afraid to give an honest opinion. I want to know if I'm doing it right."

"What are you doing?" a third voice said but this one wasn't coming from inside. Shinji looked sheepishly over his shoulder and saw Nel standing behind him in her regular Arrancar form, with a newspaper under one arm and a freshly empty glass in her other hand. Shinji quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to the floor, motioning to be quiet and listen. Nel gave him a dubious look before scooting around so she and Shinji were knelt down on the floor facing each other with glasses pressed to the door.

"So, shall we begin?" Ggio asked.

"Itadakimasu!"

There was a moment's pause, Nel starting to glare at Shinji with a startled expression. Neither of them had noticed as Menoly and Lilynette had joined in listening as well. A second later, they heard Loly moaning with pleasure. All four of them blushed, eyes widened in disbelief.

"How is it?" Ggio asked eagerly.

"The texture isn't what I expected. Sort of…salty."

"Salty? That's odd. What else?"

"Meat."

"Meat? What? There wasn't even-!"

Before Ggio could finish, the door was suddenly opened, causing the four eavesdroppers to tumble into the room. They each looked up to see a fully clothed Loly and Ggio, Loly having been the one that opened the door.

"Uh." Shinji stammered before he noticed something was off about Ggio's attire. He was wearing an apron over his usual clothes and a white toque on his mask fragments.

"What are you doing?" Loly asked. Shinji, Lilynette, and Menoly each attempted to look innocent, but Nel, not missing a beat…

"What are you two doing in here?" Nel deflected. Loly gave her a blank stare and picked a plate up off the table that had a large éclair with a single bite into it.

"Ggio asked me to taste test his homework for a cooking class he's taking at a local university. Why? What did you think was going on?" Loly asked, a knowing grin on her face, causing the four to blush and sweat drop simultaneously. She had been leading them on with her comments.

"Nothin'." They replied before disappearing in a flash step/Sonido, leaving Loly rolling on the floor cackling while a confused Ggio took a bite of his éclair in thought.

"I didn't think there was any salt or meat in this. What was she talking about?" Ggio asked himself. Sadly he never figured it out himself.

_End._


	32. Kisuke's Solution

Gin was quietly sweeping the porch of the Urahara Shop. It was still morning but he was surprised when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to suddenly see Kaien mere inches from him, grab him by the collar and slam him against the wall.

"WHERE IS HE?" Kaien roared angrily.

"Now who 're ya lookin' for, Kurosaki?" Gin asked, confused.

"Kisuke! Where is the bastard?" Kaien asked. Gin paused for a moment before he opened his eyes slightly.

"So ya lost your powers, eh? Looks like ya got caught." Gin said before getting slammed against the wall again.

"Shut up and tell me where he is, Gin!" Kaien shouted as the front doors slid open.

"Look no further, Kaien." Kisuke said as he appeared. He wasn't wearing his hat at the moment. Kaien didn't miss a beat and grabbed Kisuke by the collar with one hand and then punched him in the face with the other.

"You bastard! You planted that fake memory into Yachiru! Now she thinks she's a criminal and a traitor to the Soul Society!" Kaien yelled angrily. Kisuke, his head leaned back and blood coming out his nose, merely smiled.

"Who was it?"

"What?" Kaien asked.

"Who came to arrest her?" Kisuke asked as Kaien paused.

"My uncle and some Captain named Yamashi." Kaien said as Kisuke raised his head back up, a serious look in his eyes but a smile still on his face.

"Ah, I see. So judging by your total lack of spiritual pressure, I take it they caught you too." Kisuke said before Kaien punched him again.

"Ya really need to stop doin' that." Gin said as Tessai appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed Kaien by the throat.

"Release the manager, immediately." Tessai ordered calmly. Kaien snarled angrily but ultimately complied. Kisuke however, quietly wiped the blood from his nose.

"Tessai, I think it's time we tested experiment number zero-one-five." Kisuke said as Tessai and Gin both looked at him startled, Gin's eyes wide open.

"Ya serious, Kisuke? Ya wanna use Oh-one-five?" Gin asked as Kisuke nodded and put on his hat.

"But it's supposed to be reserved only for-." Tessai said but was cut off by Kisuke.

"I know what it's for, and I intend on using it." Kisuke said as he turned to Kaien.

"Kaien, it's time we had a little talk." Kisuke said as he turned and entered the shop. Kaien hesitantly followed after him. He followed Kisuke into a back room and sat down at the round table, across from Kisuke. Gin and Tessai had disappeared into the supply room for something.

"Now I'll bet you're probably blaming me for Lieutenant Kusajishi's arrest. You believe I planted those memories in her. Well fact of the matter is, you're partially right. I did plant some memories into her but not the ones that got her arrested." Kisuke said, picking his hat up off the table and putting it on, as Kaien scowled.

"Prove it." Kaien said but Kisuke scratched the side of his head.

"Well see that's the tricky part. I can't prove it. I can only tell you what I found when I input the memories of her whereabouts during the battle the other day." Kisuke said, Kaien remaining silent with a scowl on his face.

"I told you that the Kido spell I used is old and has gone by the wayside. Well the truth is, the spell is more than forgotten. It's downright illegal now." Kisuke said, startling Kaien.

"You used a forbidden spell? Why?" Kaien asked.

"I was initially going to try a specially designed Kikanshinki on her, but it had no effect. I've worked with that spell before and I know how it works. The Kikanshinki doesn't work when the target is under the effects of the memory replacement kido spell. So I had to analyze her myself. When I did, I found memories of her stealing records from the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development, handing them over to the Arrancar you encountered with the promise of gaining Hollow powers. However, I noticed the subtle signs that gave away those memories as having been planted there, and set to be triggered by a specific signal." Kisuke explained, earning a curious look from Kaien.

"Oh yeah, and what would have triggered it?" Kaien asked dubiously. Kisuke smirked and popped open his fan.

"A simple punch card from the Institute of Research and Development." Kisuke said as Kaien furrowed his brow.

"That guy Yamashi showed a punch card to Yachiru when he was accusing her." Kaien said as Kisuke smiled.

"There you go. The trigger for those memories." Kisuke said as Kaien scowled.

"That Captain is responsible isn't he?" Kaien asked.

"Oh he's involved, but he's not the mastermind behind all this. You've gotta wonder, why Lieutenant Kusajishi? What could she have done that would require her getting brought back to the Soul Society? The charges against her were merely excuses. Excuses masterfully hidden away in her subconscious set to activate like a sleeper agent. No the real reason she was arrested is for something different." Kisuke said as Kaien grimaced.

"Like what?" he asked as Kisuke tapped his chin with his closed fan.

"Too early to tell. I don't have all the facts yet. But one thing is for certain. This is all one big conspiracy set to bring about the end of the Soul Society, and you're the only one who can stop it." Kisuke said as Kaien looked at him, startled.

"Me?" Kaien asked, confused.

"You have a special power, Kaien. I've analyzed your abilities carefully and you have access to a technique that can stop what I believe this conspiracy is leading up to. There are events unfolding both here in the World of the Living and in the Soul Society that are all connected. The sudden sharp rise of Hollow attacks in Karakura and their ability to hide from the local Soul Reapers causing the Soul Society step in, but their reinforcements are useless because someone has tipped off the Hollows. We take down their forces and the reinforcements are recalled save for one who is later arrested on charges of treason. Meanwhile a strange series of migraines causes your Aunt Karin to lose control of her Inner Hollow, forcing Central 46 to put her on inactive duty. These events might seem unrelated, but believe me that they are very much related." Kisuke explained, startling Kaien.

"Aunt Karin's been put on inactive duty? Is that what got my dad so upset yesterday?" Kaien asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Most likely. Add to the situation that Central 46 seems to be deliberately snubbing your dad when it comes to informing him of local events. That's why your dad didn't find out until just yesterday when the orders were issued two days ago." Kisuke said as Kaien scowled.

"Sounds like this Central 46 is to blame if you ask me." Kaien said as Kisuke pulled his hat down over his eyes a little bit.

"It certainly seems that way, but like Captain Yamashi, I don't believe they are the masterminds behind this either. No there is something far more devious than them. Someone who has had decades to plan this out, someone who the Soul Society has long forgotten about." Kisuke said as Kaien looked worried.

"Sosuke Aizen?" Kaien asked but Kisuke smirked and glanced towards the back door.

"Oh no, he's no longer a factor. Aizen is dead…very dead. Your dad's Aunt Kaichou confirmed it. Her Zanpakuto is the only one who was immune to the effects of Aizen's Zanpakuto so only she could confirm whether or not he was dead. Don't believe me? Look behind that door." Kisuke said, motioning to the door. Kaien hesitated but finally got up and carefully slid open the door, peaking inside before his eyes widened in shock. Floating in a jar on one of the shelves was the petrified head of the Soul Society's greatest enemy, Sosuke Aizen, with a look of abject disbelief on his stilled face from when Ichigo beheaded him in their final fight over twenty years ago.

"Is that-…-is that really?" Kaien asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Yep. That's Aizen's head. For a long time they had it on display in the Soul Society on the end of a spike. Too many people tried to steal it though so they shipped it here for me to keep hidden. The jar it's in is special so that anyone, even the spiritually unaware, can see it." Kisuke said as Kaien slammed the door shut.

"Okay, I believe you. But if it's not Aizen, then who is it?" Kaien asked but Kisuke shrugged.

"I'm still working that out. I've got a hunch but I'm not certain myself. No I think this scheme dates back to shortly after Aizen initially betrayed the Soul Society, back when your dad went to rescue your mother." Kisuke said, surprising Kaien.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh you've not heard the story? Oh well I can fix that easily…just not right now. Right now, we need you to get ready." Kisuke said as Kaien arched an eyebrow.

"Ready for what?" Kaien asked.

"Ready for your trip to the Soul Society." Kisuke said, surprising Kaien.

"What? Me go to the Soul Society?" Kaien asked.

"Yep. But you can't go like you are now. No, you're gonna need to be strong enough to take on the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, especially your uncle, Byakuya Kuchiki." Kisuke said as Kaien sighed heavily.

"How? In case you've forgotten already, my powers are gone. My uncle sealed them with a powerful seal. I can't even see spirits anymore. I couldn't even sense my own sister until she was right in front of me and normally I could tell where she was at a given time." Kaien said as Kisuke smiled at him.

"Don't you worry about that. We're gonna remedy that very soon." Kisuke said as he stood up and opened the door to the front, opening the trap door to the training area below.

"After you." Kisuke said as Kaien hesitantly started to climb down the ladder. Once he reached the bottom of the ladder, Kaien turned and saw a large building had been constructed within the training area. It looked like a large mausoleum with a pair of double doors and golden fixtures near the columns.

"What the hell is that?" Kaien asked as Kisuke approached next to him.

"That, is what we spent that week you were protecting Karakura town, building." Kisuke said, startling Kaien.

"You what? What about that disruption thing?" Kaien asked.

"Oh that? That was just a little deception to keep our real work a secret. If I tried to disable the Hollow's disruptor, it'd taken months, if not years, to do what needed to be done. The easier route was to triangulate the location of the Hollow's base and take out the signal at its source. Besides, I doubt that Lieutenant Kusajishi would've survived being a living battery for that long. More than that, the number of people and whole spirits consumed by the Hollows would have resulted in at least several Menos type Hollows." Kisuke explained.

"What's a Menos?" Kaien asked.

"It's one of the three classifications of the more dangerous Hollows." A voice from nearby said. Kaien turned and saw Grimmjow in his Gigai approaching.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Kaien asked as the former Sexta Espada grinned.

"I'm here to whip you back into shape Kurosaki." Grimmjow replied as he stood in his usual slouching posture, his hands in his pockets.

"How? My powers are sealed and I don't think learning my Shikai is going to work this time." Kaien said as Kisuke nodded.

"I quite agree. You see, the seal they used on your powers this time was designed to prevent a specific scenario. When your dad first gained his Soul Reaper abilities, it was from his first encounter with your mother in a situation very similar to how yours were awoken by Lieutenant Kusajishi. A Hollow snuck up on your house and attacked your Aunts Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo stepped in and tried to fight it off but Rukia took a particularly nasty blow for him, rendering her unable to fight back. In a desperate gambit, your mother gave your father his Soul Reaper powers, using the exact same method Yachiru used with you. Later on, your future uncle, Byakuya, came to arrest Rukia for staying too long in the World of the Living and for giving your dad his powers. In the process, Ichigo's soul chain was severed. Severing the soul chain results in a Soul Reaper losing their powers so Ichigo lost his. With the help of myself and Tessai, we restored his powers, but at the cost of his gaining an Inner Hollow. Similarly, your Aunt Karin gained her powers a similar way, but it happened when she was taken to the Soul Society for the first time. She gained access to her Zanpakuto while there, a process which severely damages the soul chain, allowing encroachment which in turn gave birth to her Inner Hollow. To avoid these scenarios from ever again occurring, a new set of protocols were set in place. If a human gains the power of a Soul Reaper, their powers are to be sealed by a powerful Kido spell, the kind you're afflicted with now. The one your Uncle initially put on you was the same kind only much more diluted than this one is." Kisuke explained.

"So do you know how to undo the seal?" Kaien asked as Kisuke smiled at him.

"Who do you think invented the seal?" Kisuke asked with a serious tone, surprising Kaien.

"Really?" Kaien asked as Kisuke nodded.

"Yep. Grimmjow's volunteered to be your sparring partner, along with Gin, to make sure you're strong enough. Gin was a Soul Reaper Captain before he got in trouble by siding with Aizen years ago but redeemed himself by defecting back to our side and helping us stop him. He may not be able to access some of his higher level abilities anymore, but he still knows what it'll take. Grimmjow was an Adjuchas class Menos when he became an Arrancar and Adjuchas are no easy target for a Soul Reaper. Lieutenants would have a hard time bringing them down but Grimmjow is an Arrancar, an Espada, making him even more dangerous than a normal Adjuchas." Kisuke said as Kaien looked confused.

"What's an Adjuchas? I thought he was a Hollow." Kaien said, confused. Grimmjow face palmed at this.

"Oh jeez." Grimmjow grumbled. Kisuke however smiled sneakily.

"Well then perhaps I should turn it over to my assistant. Oh Gin!" Kisuke called out. The room suddenly went dark before a spotlight illuminated a single wide stage with light green wall and a large jumbotron. Gin could then be heard saying…

"Arrancar Daihyakka."

Then Gin appeared on stage, holding a pointer. Kaien was confused and Grimmjow was burying his head in his hands.

"Seriously?" he mumbled.

"Hiya. Today we'll be discussin' the Menos." Gin said as the monitor switched to an image of a Gillian.

"There are typically two types of Hollows. The basic Hollow and the Menos. The Menos are three unique types of very powerful Hollows. The first are the Gillian. The Gillian is the result of hundreds of different Hollows feastin' on each other until they all form together to become a Gillian. From there, one personality will emerge from within a Gillian which will then start feastin' on other Gillian, eventually becomin' an Adjuchas. It should be noted that most Gillian look exactly alike." Gin said, Kaien watching with a blank stare while Grimmjow watched from between the gaps in his hands. The monitor then shifted to an image of Grimmjow when he was an Adjuchas, startling said Espada.

"What the Hell? Where did you get that?" Grimmjow freaked. Gin turned to him with a smile.

"Please hold all questions until the end." Gin said as Kaien arched a confused eyebrow.

"What's the big deal, it's just a Hollow." Kaien said, earning an enraged glare from Grimmjow.

"Doesn't that Hollow remind you of anyone?" Grimmjow asked angrily.

"Well it does kinda remind me of Yoruichi but besides that-." Kaien said with a genuinely clueless shrug, earning a loud groan from Grimmjow.

"Just-…ugh, just keep going!" Grimmjow grumbled.

"The Adjuchas must continue eatin' other Hollows otherwise they run the risk of revertin' back to Gillian and havin' their personality be suppressed by the other Hollows within the Adjuchas. At this stage, Adjuchas get special abilities to help them defend themselves in the wilds of Hueco Mundo, the home of all Hollows. Eventually, provided they ain't eaten beforehand, an Adjuchas will evolve into the most powerful of Hollow. The Vasto Lorde." Gin explained, as the screen shifted to an image of Halibel before she became an Arrancar.

"Hey, that looks like Lady Halibel." Kaien said. Grimmjow groaned.

"Oh sure, her you recognize!" Grimmjow yelled as he threw up her arms.

"So that is Lady Halibel?" Kaien asked, surprised.

"Yeah, that's her, before she became an Arrancar." Grimmjow replied.

"The Vasto Lorde, are the most powerful of all Hollows. It's said that you could count the number of them in existence on your fingers. They are considered to be more powerful than a single Soul Reaper Captain." Gin explained as Kisuke joined him on the stage.

"So, those are the evolutions of a Hollow. Any questions?" Kisuke asked as Kaien raised his hand.

"Yeah, what's that building there?" Kaien asked, pointing to the strange building nearby. Gin and Kisuke paused for a moment before…

"Arrancar Daihyakka."

"Oh not again!" Grimmjow groaned, burying his head in his hands again.

"Today we'll be explainin' Kisuke's marvelous new invention, the Seishin to Toki no Heya." Gin said as a floodlight illuminated the building nearby.

"The Seishin to Toki no Heya, or the Room of Spirit and Time, is designed to operate in a similar principle to the Dangai Precipice World's unique flow of time. While the time within the chamber is accelerated to a point where an hour in the real world is equivalent to two hours inside the chamber, the chamber does not have the harmful environment of the Dangai. The chamber also generates a large amount of Reishi, allowin' anyone inside to replenish their spiritual energy quickly. Additionally, the chamber does not have any sort of agin' effect on anyone inside. You would age inside, at the same rate you would if you were outside. In other words, the rate at which you age is decreased while inside. Any questions?" Gin asked as Kaien raised his hand again.

"Didn't you steal the name for that from a similar building from Dragonball Z?" Kaien asked as Kisuke paused with a surprised expression.

"That's…absolutely CORRECT!" Kisuke exclaimed with a smile as the monitor started flashing the word "Winner" on the screen.

"But why would you steal the name?" Kaien asked.

"Eh it seemed like a good name for a building that operates in virtually the same way…only much better because it's in a superior franchise." Kisuke mumbled with a sneaky smile towards the readers. Kaien was confused.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"So you're gonna lock me in there with Grimmjow and Gin for…how long?" Kaien asked.

"For as long as you need. It operates similar to the Dangai Precipice World." Kisuke replied as he approached Kaien.

"What's the Dangai?" Kaien asked. Kisuke paused for a minute before…

"Arrancar Daihyakka!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Grimmjow groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 32.<strong>

LOL, I'm not really a Dragonball fan. I never really got into it. I just thought I'd poke some fun at it.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia. _(Just kidding)

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Jinta was begrudgingly sweeping the front stoop of the Urahara Shop when he heard someone approaching. He quickly adopted a friendly smile and turned towards the source of the footsteps.

"Hello and welcome to the Urahara Shop! Can I help-…you?" Jinta asked, his sentence dropping off in a stunned stupor at the sight of the one person guaranteed to make him react that way.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm just here to pick up a few extra items. My roommate forgot to get them when she went shopping the other day." Yuzu Kurosaki said as she walked past the stupefied Jinta, not recognizing him at all. Jinta's mind was falling apart at the seams.

"_Oh of all the people to walk into the shop it has to be her! The goddess herself! I didn't think it was possible but she's grown even more beautiful! I missed my chance to tell her how I felt before Urahara sent me away so now I hope I haven't missed it! I've gotta tell her! I can't let that chance get away without my telling her!"_ Jinta thought to himself, gulping nervously as he peaked around the corner to see Gin serving her with his usual fox-faced expression. Jinta was about to step into the store when he stepped on something and was suddenly knocked flat on his back. When he came too, he saw Gin standing over him.

"My-oh-my. What have we here? Urahara's not going to like you laying down on the job." Gin said as Jinta quickly sat up, looking around frantically.

"What happened? Where's the go-I-mean, Kurosaki?" Jinta asked frantically.

"Oh it looks like you stepped on a loose floorboard, slipped, and fell, hitting your head. As for young Miss Kurosaki, she left about ten minutes ago." Gin replied as Jinta groaned.

"Where'd she go?" Jinta asked, grabbing Gin by the collar and shaking him violently.

"Presumably, either home or to her brother's place." Gin replied, finally being released by Jinta who was out the door in a flash. Gin merely smiled.

"Ah, love."

_To be continued…_


	33. Shockwaves

"Lieutenant Kusajishi's been WHAT?" Karin exclaimed in shock and disbelief. She and Renji were seated just inside the Kurosaki Estate and, until that moment, had been playing a game of Hanafuda (a Japanese card game), when Momo and Izuru arrived to inform their Captains of the news. Mai was with her father at the moment. Karin was wearing a green jersey that was a reproduction of the one she'd worn years ago when she, her sister, Jinta, Uluru, Toshiro, Lilynette, Loly, and Menoly played a game of soccer against a team of punks for domination of a local soccer field. Toshiro had it specially made for her by Urahara and had given it to her as a birthday present a year ago. She was also wearing a blue hakama with matching obi sash and her usual sandals along with the jersey.

"It's exactly as it sounds, Captains." Momo said, sadly.

"Among one other charge, she's being charged with giving classified Soul Reaper intelligence to Hollows and attempting to gain Hollow powers on purpose." Izuru added.

"That makes no sense. Kusajishi's no traitor! She may shirk her duty now and then to go on a snacking binge but she's not a traitor." Renji said as the two Lieutenants nodded in agreement.

"We know. It doesn't make sense for her to suddenly turn traitor. It's just not in her character." Izuru said.

"I imagine Kenpachi's slaughtered half his own squad by now." Karin mumbled worriedly, glancing at Hekireki Megami occasionally.

"Actually things have been eerily quiet in Squad Eleven's barracks. Captain Zaraki's been unusually calm." Momo said worriedly.

"Is he even there?" Renji asked.

"Oh he's there alright!"

"Ikkaku?" Renji said as they all turned to see Ikkaku and Yumichika entering the estate grounds.

"We apologize for barging in unannounced." Yumichika said neither him nor Ikkaku smiling.

"But the Captain's got us all worried. He's just sitting in his office, his back turned to the door, not saying a word. We know he's taking the Lieutenant's arrest hard, we just know it." Ikkaku said as they came to a stop just outside the house.

"Then why are you here?" Karin asked.

"We came looking for you, Captain Kurosaki." Yumichika replied, earning a scowl from Karin.

"I'm not a Captain right now. Remember that. But why me?" Karin asked curiously.

"Because you're the only Soul Reaper short of Ichigo that we could think of that could even get close to our Captain and have the best chance of surviving at a time like this." Ikkaku replied.

"Great." Karin said dryly.

"He's got a point, Karin. You're one of the few Soul Reapers that can even keep up with Captain Zaraki in combat and he does seem to like you more than any of the other Soul Reapers who can fight him." Renji explained, earning a sigh from Karin.

"That was when I could use my Hollow mask. Without that, short of using my Bankai, I don't think I could. Besides, I'm technically not allowed into another Squad's Barracks without authorization from a seated officer since Central 46 took my command away." Karin replied.

"Don't worry about that, Kurosaki. We've got ya covered." Ikkaku said with a smirk, resting his sheathed Zanpakuto on his right shoulder.

"And the chances of our Captain attacking you are much lower than if it was someone else." Yumichika said as Karin sighed heavily and grabbed her Zanpakuto off the floor.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Karin said as she tied her sheath to her sash.

"You sure you want to do that, Karin?" Renji asked.

"I'm sure and they're right. He's not as likely to attack me. If it were Ichigo, he'd attack him on sight simply so he could have a good fight. Anyone else he'd just ignore because they're probably not a good fight or someone he'd have no reason to talk to. My aunt might be a good choice but by her own admission she can't handle him even though he respects her immensely. Given that Yachiru was arrested, there's no telling what his state of mind is right now. Better to send in someone that he both likes and can handle his attacks." Karin said as Renji stood up.

"Alright, but I'll inform Captain Hitsugaya just to be safe." Renji said as Karin nodded in approval.

"I was going to ask Momo to do that for me but thanks anyway, Renji." Karin said as she, Ikkaku, and Yumichika departed.

**…**

A few minutes later they had arrived at the Squad Eleven Barracks. Virtually the entirety of Squad Eleven was following her, knowing why she was there and hoping she could help. Finally they reached the outside of Kenpachi's office. Karin paused and glared at the squad, allowing her spiritual pressure to spike for a moment, the squad members, save for Yumichika and Ikkaku, getting the hint and scattering. Karin then took a deep breath, hand near her Zanpakuto, and cautiously entered the office. As she did, she found Kenpachi exactly the way he had been described earlier.

"Kurosaki-…" Kenpachi said the second she set one foot inside the door, "…-what do you want?"

"Your squad was worried about you but they were too afraid to come in themselves so they called me in. What about you?" Karin asked, the towering Eleventh Division Captain merely turned to look over his shoulder at her, showing a clearly concerned expression.

"Idiots. I'm not about to raise my sword to anyone right now." Kenpachi said as Karin arched a curious eyebrow and slowly walked in to sit next to him on the floor.

"I'm probably begging to get stabbed asking this but…why?" Karin asked.

"It's a frame up."

"Huh?"

"The whole thing with Yachiru wanting Hollow powers and giving data to Hollows. It's all a crock and I don't buy any of it. So someone out there's come up with this and when the bastard reveals himself, I'm gonna cut loose with everything I've got and make him pay for screwing up Yachiru's life." Kenpachi said with one of his insane grins, the thought of carving up the person responsible making him smile.

"I know what you mean. If anyone ever screwed with my daughter, I'd come down on them with everything I've got. I know Toshiro would do the same thing." Karin said as Kenpachi glanced down at her.

"By the way, Hitsugaya spoke to me before this all happened and he mentioned a petition to get you reinstated. I signed, naturally, but now if those bastards in Central 46 ignore the petition, just let me know. They'll be dead before they can blink." Kenpachi said with a grin.

"You blame them for Yachiru's arrest?" Karin asked as Kenpachi looked straight ahead.

"Right now, they're the only ones I'm blaming. So unless someone else comes along, then they're the ones I'm-." "UGH!" Karin grimaced, fighting off another migraine.

"Damn it." She hissed as she clutched her forehead. Kenpachi simply glared at her with a look of annoyance mixed with helplessness.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?" Karin asked as the migraine subsided.

"You got the gist of it." Kenpachi replied as Karin stood up.

"If you'd like, you can always come over to my place. We can spar, keep your strength up." Karin said but Kenpachi grunted.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm saving every ounce of strength for the one who did this. And if I ever find out who the human was, he'll be next on my list." Kenpachi said, earning a confused eyebrow from Karin.

"Human? What human?" Karin asked.

"The third charge. Giving Soul Reaper powers to a human. If I find out who the human is she gave powers to, I'll kill him for it." Kenpachi replied, not looking at her. Karin thought for a moment then started for the door.

"Take care, Zaraki. I don't want you getting weak on me." Karin said with a smile towards him.

"Yeah, yeah." Kenpachi replied as she exited, closing the door behind her. As she turned back around from closing the door, she saw that most of Squad Eleven had gathered outside the door and were attempting to look innocent.

"You were listening at the door, weren't you?" Karin asked.

"Could you really blame us?" Yumichika asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So the Captain's itching to cut into the guy responsible for getting the Lieutenant in trouble. I'd sure hate to be that guy when the Captain finds out." Ikkaku said with a grin.

"Rather I'd like to be a fly on the wall when he confronts the guy." Karin said, before noticing the confused looks she was receiving from the others. She sighed in exasperation.

"It means I want to be there to watch." She explained, a look of understanding sweeping across the others faces.

"Thank you for speaking with the Captain, Captain Kurosaki." Yumichika said as Karin glared at him with a blank stare.

"I told you, I'm not a Captain." Karin corrected.

"Well seeing as how Central 46 is at the top of Squad Eleven's list of people-we'd-want-to-Aizen, we aren't listening to their orders on that one. To us, you're Captain Karin Kurosaki, the Captain of Squad Five." Ikkaku said, slapping Karin on the back, earning a small smile from her.

"Thanks." Karin said to the bald third seat.

"Ikkaku and I also signed Captain Hitsugaya's petition with the promise that anyone who refuses will find Squad Eleven at their door." Yumichika said as Karin chuckled.

"Now there's a threat worth being afraid of." Karin said as she started to leave but then paused and turned back towards them, a curious expression on her face.

"Back in Kenpachi's office, he mentioned something about a human gaining Soul Reaper abilities being the third charge for Lieutenant Kusajishi. Do we know who that human is?" Karin asked but the two shrugged, clueless.

"No idea. Perhaps you should ask the ones who arrested her." Ikkaku suggested.

"I believe Captains Yamashi and your old Captain, Captain Kuchiki, were the ones who arrested her. Perhaps one of them can tell you who it was." Yumichika said as Karin nodded and departed. As she did, her mind started racing…

"_I trust Yamashi about as far as I can throw him, so there's no way in hell I'm asking him so I've only one option."_ Karin thought before she disappeared in a flash step.

**…**

A few minutes later, she arrived at the Kuchiki estate and was walking through the halls when she finally reached Byakuya's office. She peaked inside and found he wasn't there. She then stretched out and sensed his spiritual pressure coming from within the manor but from a different room. She followed his spiritual pressure and finally found him in one of his private rooms. She was about to knock when…

"Enter." She heard him say. Karin cautiously slid the door open and looked inside to see him kneeling on the floor in front of a display of several different photos. One was of him and Rukia when she made Lieutenant, another of Kaien and Hisana back when Kaien was ten and Hisana was five, one of his late wife, Hisana Kuchiki, and finally one of him with Kaien, Hisana, and Rukia during Christmas a couple years ago. Ichigo was partially in the picture as well but it was apparent that the photo had been cut at just the right position as to cut out most of Ichigo's face. Karin had only been in this room a couple of times, but she had quickly learned that Byakuya came here when he was in a particularly bad mood, be it anger, sadness, or something else entirely.

"Captain-…" Karin said softly, not knowing what to say.

"State your business, Karin Kurosaki." Byakuya said as she entered and knelt down behind him.

"Captain, I understand that you were one of the Soul Reapers deployed to arrest Lieutenant Kusajishi." Karin said.

"You are correct." Byakuya replied.

"I know she's been charged with three serious charges, but one of them particularly bugs me. The charge of giving Soul Reaper powers to a human. I think you know why this topic would hit so close to home with me. I only want to know who the human was." Karin said, Byakuya remaining silent. He remained silent for a moment, Karin starting to wonder what was happening, before he finally answered.

"I cannot tell you anything regarding my mission, Karin Kurosaki. You are on inactive duty on Central 46's orders and as such, any information regarding the details of missions carried out by active Soul Reapers is classified and cannot be freely divulged." Byakuya said as Karin blinked in surprise before sighing heavily.

"I understand. Thank you anyway, Captain." Karin said as she started to stand up.

"You can expect the same response, should you attempt to ask Lieutenant Kusajishi in person in the Penance Cell." Byakuya said, catching Karin off guard. She said nothing but she did grimace in frustration. He had swiftly cut down her second option.

"I see." Karin said softly. She had almost reached the doors when…

"Don't let your current status dull your senses." Byakuya said, causing Karin to turn back towards him.

"Huh?"

"Your Inner Hollow possessing you and the goings on in the World of the Living, including Lieutenant Kusajishi's arrest, are connected. There are several connections but there is only one that binds them together. Find the connection with the most branches and you will have found the source." Byakuya said, not looking towards her.

"Where could I even start?" Karin asked, Byakuya finally turning towards her.

"The answer will come in due time. It's inevitable. You need only pray that its arrival does not come too late to prevent tragedy." Byakuya said as Karin silently turned towards the door, engrossed in thought and leaving Byakuya alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Kurosaki Estate…<strong>

Karin arrived home, walking quietly into the estate grounds, still pondering Byakuya's words. It was late evening and the sun had nearly disappeared completely beneath the horizon. As she arrived, she heard laughter coming from inside the estate grounds. She opened the large sliding door to find her father nearly wetting his pants with laughter while her mother politely smiled while holding her hand over her mouth, clearly amused, while Toshiro smirked devilishly from behind a cup in his hands. Karin turned to look at what was causing this reaction and when she saw it, a devilish smile appeared on her face too. Rangiku Matsumoto was holding Mai in her arms but said infant had somehow learned to equate breasts with food and was attempting to nurse from the large breasted Lieutenant who was keeping her kimono pulled closed with one hand while allowing Mai to suckle her chest anyway through the fabric. Rangiku was clearly annoyed with the development as her face was one of absolute misery.

"Captain, please!" Rangiku pleaded, her face a bright red, but Toshiro didn't budge.

"Now Rangiku, you did get your paperwork finished today and getting to spend time with my daughter is your reward for your effort. I'd enjoy it if I were you." Toshiro said with a dark grin. It was a rare moment where Rangiku had been put in an awkward position by her Captain instead of him being put in an awkward position by her. Toshiro's response only caused Isshin to laugh even louder.

"But, Captain she's-…" Rangiku whined. By this point, Mai realized she was getting nothing from her "Aunty Rangiku" and started crying, causing the Lieutenant to panic slightly.

"Alright, give her here." Karin said, entering and taking her daughter in her arms while heading a mini-fridge (once installed by Shunsui Kyoraku to stash his liquor but now repurposed by Karin and Toshiro to hold Mai's baby food and formula) and retrieved a bottle of formula for the crying infant, quieting her quickly.

"I suppose now would be a bad time to inform you, that Karin stopped breast feeding months ago." Masaki said with a blush, causing Rangiku to scowl.

"And that I had a camera." Isshin added, earning a scowl from the Lieutenant.

"Dad." Karin said, warningly.

"What? I'm only kidding." Isshin said as Karin sat down amongst them, Mai still in her arms.

"I understand you paid a visit to the Squad Eleven Barracks today." Toshiro said as Karin nodded.

"Yeah. Kenpachi's taking Yachiru's arrest pretty hard. He's convinced that Yachiru's being framed." Karin replied.

"And you're not?" Toshiro asked.

"No I believe she's being framed too. Now if you started passing around a petition to get the charges dropped on her, then I'd say let's go pull an Aizen right now. I know Kenpachi would be more than happy to cut into them." Karin said as Toshiro sighed heavily.

"There's more to this than you've been allowed to hear, Karin." Toshiro said, confusing Karin.

"Oh? Like what? What evidence is there that Yachiru is guilty?" Karin asked. Toshiro looked away, hesitating to reply.

"The evidence provided is the access card Yachiru used to access the files in the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development, and the most damning piece of evidence…" Toshiro said before looking Karin straight in the eyes and saying…

"…her confession."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 33.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Yuzu had just returned home from Urahara's shop, and unbeknownst to her, there was a certain redheaded man, crouching down behind a nearby street corner, watching her.

"_There she is, my goddess! Oh if only there were some way to…wait, that's it!" _Jinta exclaimed mentally as he ran to the door, whipped out a piece of paper, quickly wrote something on it, then slid it under the door to Yuzu's house before ringing the doorbell and running away to hide behind the bushes.

"That'll do the trick." Jinta said with a smile. Inside the house however…

"Hmm? Neko, are you alright?" Yuzu asked as Neko walked into the kitchen with a piece of paper in her hand.

"It seems I have a secret admirer." Neko said with a blush.

_To be continued…_


	34. Experiment 015

"So how are we going to restore my powers?" Kaien asked. He was still down in the underground training area with Kisuke, Gin, and Grimmjow. They had just finished explaining the concepts of the Dangai precipice world and explaining that the image of the Adjuchas class Menos that they had shown Kaien was indeed Grimmjow.

"Well the first thing to do is to undo that seal placed on your powers. But for that, we'll need a little item I call Experiment Oh-one five." Kisuke said as Tessai slid down the ladder from above, a large box, one nearly as tall as he was, strapped to his back.

"How exactly does the seal work?" Kaien asked curiously. Grimmjow quickly raised a fist towards Kisuke and Gin.

"And if you say Arrancar daihyakka, my response will be Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow threatened. Gin merely shrugged innocently.

"Such a party pooper." Gin said as he went to assist Tessai in opening the box.

"The seal is a variation of the limiter placed on Soul Reapers with an unusual amount of Spiritual Energy that are deployed to the World of the Living, like Captain and Lieutenant level Soul Reapers. The seal you have is much unique in that, whereas the limiter contains spiritual pressure, yours cuts off your access to all but your most basic spiritual energy." Kisuke explained.

"Basic spiritual energy?" Kaien asked, confused.

"The energy that everyone has? The energy that keeps even the ordinary humans alive?" Grimmjow answered, Kaien finally understanding the gravity of the seal's power.

"So I didn't actually lose my powers, just the ability to access them?" Kaien asked. Kisuke smiled and popped open his fan.

"That's right. The solution, however, is simple." Kisuke said as he turned to Gin and Tessai who had opened the box but stopped short of digging its contents out from under a sea of packing peanuts.

"What is this solution? You called it Experiment oh-one-five. What's it do?" Kaien asked as Kisuke approached the box.

"Fifteen years ago, your old man came to me with an idea. He feared that something might come up in the future that would require him to reenergize his spirit energy in a hurry. He asked me if I could come up with a way of storing a large quantity of his spirit energy so that, if he needed a boost of power, he'd have one standing by. He also suspected that his power might have waned by the end of his thirty years of downtime and he'd need something to bring him back to one hundred percent. So I invented this." Kisuke said as he reached into the box and pulled out a black sword with the symbol "Ban" for a guard and a short length of chain at the end of the hilt.

"That's it?" Kaien asked, unimpressed. Grimmjow, however, recognized what the sword was modeled after. Tensa Zangetsu.

"Wait, I recognize that blade. Isn't that Ichigo's-." "It's actually a recreation of it. Not the actual blade. Ichigo still has it, after all." Kisuke answered. Grimmjow smirking in realization.

"So how is that sword going to restore my powers?" Kaien asked as Kisuke smiled.

"This sword is loaded with your old man's spiritual energy, and you felt how much power he had during the fight the other day, so you have a pretty good idea of how much is in here." Kisuke said, holding the Tensa Zangetsu replica in his hand. Kaien eyed the blade in silent awe.

"That much…is in there?" He asked, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"In order to break the seal, the seal itself needs to be overloaded, allowing you to access your power once again." Kisuke said, approaching Kaien who arched a curious eyebrow.

"So giving me this sword will do that?" Kaien asked. Grimmjow merely grinned sinisterly.

"In a manner of speaking. Tessai!" Kisuke said with a snap of his fingers. Instantly Kaien found himself being held in place by Tessai, his arms pinned to his sides.

"HEY-WHAT-THE-HELL! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Kaien yelled as Kisuke pointed the blade at Kaien.

"Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt!" Kisuke said in a singsong voice before rearing back and stabbing Kaien in the stomach with the blade. Almost instantly a bright red light started glowing from where the blade met flesh. Kaien began screaming, a crimson aura forming around him as the light from his stomach started growing brighter and brighter. Grimmjow soon had to shield his eyes from the glow, but as he watched, he saw the Tensa Zangetsu replica starting to turn grey and then to white. Suddenly Kisuke let go of the sword, which hung in place for a moment before suddenly shaking slightly and sliding itself into Kaien's stomach on its own. Tessai had let go the second Kisuke had released the sword.

"What the hell Kisuke! How is killing the kid helping him?" Grimmjow yelled as Kisuke stepped back towards him with Tessai flash stepping next to them.

"The sword itself is made of solidified reishi! It's designed so that the whole thing gets absorbed! Loosely translated, he's finishing every last drop!" Kisuke explained over Kaien's agonized screams before Kaien was finally enveloped within a pillar of crimson red energy that caused all four of them to brace themselves against the sudden powerful force that came rushing towards them from where Kaien stood. Finally the light began to fade, and where Kaien once stood was Kaien's body, while standing over it, once again wearing the black kimono, hakama, and crimson obi sash, clutching the two massive blades, was Kaien back in his Soul Reaper form and breathing heavily. Finally Kaien looked up towards the other four, Kisuke starting to approach him.

"Well, how does it feel?" Kisuke asked with a smile as he stopped in front of Kaien. He suddenly was dealt a punch to the face by Kaien.

"Why the hell do all your plans for breaking seals and the like involve STABBING ME!" Kaien roared angrily.

"KAIEN!" he heard two familiar feminine voices exclaim before he was suddenly glomped by the Ametsuchi twins.

"Gah! What the hell!" Kaien yelped as he felt himself get sandwiched between his Zanpakuto spirits.

"We were so worried!" "We thought we'd never hear you again!" "Don't ever leave us like that, Kaien!" **"Please!"** the twins said as they clung to their wielder. Kaien, noticing their expressions of pure relief, smiled warmly at them.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I promise I won't let it happen again." Kaien said softly to them.

"We're glad to be back, Kaien." "Yeah, so let's get you back to one hundred percent and maybe even more!" the twins said as a recovered Kisuke smiled at the sight.

"Well I guess it's back to normal for you, Kaien." Kisuke said as Kaien nodded.

"Right. I'm ready to begin training right away." Kaien said with a determined smile, Ametsuchi standing next to him on either side, with matching smiles.

"And you will…tonight after you say your goodbyes." Kisuke said as Kaien arched an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I'll be frank with you, Kaien. We can't afford much delay. There's at least a month's grace period before they'll do anything to Lieutenant Kusajishi, and in that time, we need you to become as strong as possible, which means you're going to need to devote every ounce of spare time to training. But once you go in there, you'll be there for what will feel like two solid months when you'll only be there for one. In that time, I don't want your family worrying about you or vice versa. That's why you'll need a believable cover story for why you'll be leaving home for a month…or more." Kisuke said as Kaien remained silent, digesting what Kisuke had said.

"I assume you have a story made up already?" Kaien asked as Kisuke smiled and nodded.

"Yep. Here's the brochure." Kisuke said as he handed Kaien a small pamphlet. Kaien glanced at it for a second before pocketing it.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight." Kaien said as he turned towards his body.

"Hey, you're not even going to give this some thought?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"I made up my mind the second I lost my powers and Yachiru got arrested. She doesn't deserve death for giving me my powers and, from what I've learned from Kisuke, she's being framed. If I can prevent an injustice from occurring, then I'll lay my life on the line to make sure it doesn't happen." Kaien said as Grimmjow grinned then started laughing, slapping Kaien on the back.

"You are so your father's son! Ichigo would do the same thing!" Grimmjow said as Kaien smiled appreciatively.

"Come together, Ametsuchi." Kaien said, the twins taking their Shikai form in his hands. Kaien then picked up and reentered his body before turning back towards the others.

"I'll see you soon. I've got to get a few things before I come back." Kaien said as he started for the ladder.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kurosaki Clinic…<strong>

"You're-…-you're what?" Rukia asked in shock. She, Ichigo, Yuzu, Neko, and Hisana were all gathered around in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"I'm going on a month long trip to Hawaii. My employer wants me to help out one of his stores over there. It's an imports store and he requires all of his employees to go for at least one month to work at his store on the other end. I've been thinking about this for some time, and I finally decided to go." Kaien said as Rukia shook her head.

"Out of the question! Kaien you can't-." "Why not?" Ichigo interrupted, earning disbelieving looks from the other four around him, even Kaien was stunned.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said in disbelief.

"Kaien's a grown man. Besides this might be good for him. I mean, we've been to Hawaii before." Ichigo said as Rukia sighed heavily.

"That was for our honeymoon, Ichigo!" Rukia corrected.

"Well it's still a great opportunity for him. Get a chance to learn some new things, expand his horizons a little. I think it'll be good for him. I say he goes." Ichigo said as Neko rubbed her forehead, letting out a groan.

"I hear an invocation of his position incoming." She mumbled.

"Oh, thanks for the idea, Neko, I hadn't thought of that." Ichigo said, causing Neko to grimace while feeling the searing gazes of Rukia and Yuzu. Ichigo then stood up.

"As head of the Kurosaki clan, I hereby approve of Kaien's trip." Ichigo declared, Neko burying her face into her hands.

"So…I can go?" Kaien asked, surprised.

"Just be sure not to do anything stupid and be sure to write regularly. Stay away from the hula dancers too. You're too young to become a father." Ichigo said before getting socked in the gut.

"What kind of guy do you think I am?" Kaien asked in annoyance.

"What exactly would you be doing over there?" Yuzu asked, suspiciously.

"Well, stuff like, going to a new society, finding and rescuing some great deals, making sure people get what they truly need." Kaien said, looking straight at his mother who quickly caught onto what he was saying but Ichigo and the others seemed oblivious.

"Alright…fine. I may not like it, but, your father has a point. This'll be good for you." Rukia said a sad yet understanding smile.

"Question if you're going to another country for a month, do I get your stereo?" Hisana asked, earning a scowl from Kaien.

"You can have Kon." Kaien said, earning a Kurosaki scowl from Hisana.

"I'll pass, thank you." Hisana mumbled.

"So I suppose you best be getting packed." Rukia said as Kaien nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Kaien said as he started up the stairs, Hisana sneaking along after him. Rukia quickly got up off the sofa and started for one of the closets, grabbing a suitcase.

"Ichigo, why did you agree to that?" Yuzu asked, suspiciously. Ichigo shrugged innocently.

"What? I studied abroad when I was getting my medical degree. Just ask Uryu and Chad. I don't why Kaien can't do some work abroad too." Ichigo said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen, leaving his sister and cousin to give each other confused looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Up in Kaien's room…<strong>

"Can I have your bed?"

"No."

"Can I have your room?"

"Hell no."

"Can I have your skateboard?"

"That you can have. I haven't used that thing since I nearly broke my leg when I was thirteen."

"What about your helmet?"

"Take it." Kaien groaned as he laid out several changes of clothes.

"What about this box?" Hisana asked, picking up a box off Kaien's desk. Kaien noticed it, his eyes widening as he recognized it, and attempted to swipe it from her hands.

"I'll have that." Kaien said but Hisana was playing keep away.

"Ooh I wonder what's in here." Hisana said playfully as Kaien scowled angrily.

"It's a gift to me from Uncle Kuchiki so give it back!" Kaien said, Hisana opening the box, revealing the pair of kenseikan that Byakuya had given him the night after the Summer Cultural Festival.

"Wow. Uncle Kuchiki gave you these?" Hisana asked in awe. Kaien quickly swiped the box from her, closing the lid.

"Yes, and I don't want you wearing them." Kaien said, putting the box in his pocket.

"You don't necessarily have the hair to pull it off, Kaien. Now me on the other hand." Hisana said, running a hand through her hair as if flaunting it.

"How would you like to have your head shaven?" Kaien asked with a challenging grin.

"Alright-alright, sheesh." Hisana replied, walking out into the hallway, leaving Kaien alone. Once he was alone, he reached into his pocket and pulled the box of kenseikan out, opening it and gazing at the polished hair rolls in thought. He quietly closed the box and set it with the rest of his clothes before turning towards a photo on the wall of him and his family.

"You guys have been there for me whenever I needed you. Thank you." Kaien said softly to the picture before he continued packing.

* * *

><p><strong>That night…<strong>

It was late into the night, well after midnight and after everyone had gone to bed. Kaien stuck his head out of his bedroom window cautiously, looking around before tossing a duffle bag out the window before carefully climbing out, closing the window, then jumping carefully down and landing safely on the ground below. He reached down and picked up the duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder before turning and looking up at his home.

"See you guys soon." Kaien said with a saddened expression, his desire not to leave evident in his face. He finally turned and started walking down the street. He hadn't even gotten past his house when he heard…

"**GOOD MORNING KAIEN!"**

Suddenly Ichigo landed face first into the ground just in front of him.

"GAH! What the hell, dad! You can get yourself killed doing that!" Kaien exclaimed, Ichigo quickly leaping up onto his feet, a small trickle of blood running down from his forehead.

"No worries, I'm tougher than I look!" Ichigo said, giving him a thumbs up.

"You're an idiot! And what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Kaien asked.

"I came to see you off. See I did something kinda like what you're doing when I was your age. I ran off from home, went and saw some amazing things and met amazing people. It was an experience that changed my life and I know that this experience will change yours too." Ichigo said. Kaien, knowing what he was referring to, and knowing what would soon be happening in his own life, smiled at his father.

"Yeah." Kaien said, not really knowing how to reply.

"I've also got something for you." Ichigo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" Kaien asked, looking the box over.

"It's something to remember us by." Ichigo said as Kaien opened the box, inside was a white wooden carving with the number fifteen on it in black. Underneath the object was a photograph of Ichigo, Rukia, Hisana, and Kaien from a vacation they'd taken to the beach a year ago. Kaien smiled at the photograph and pocketed it while looking oddly at the strange number carving.

"What's this?" Kaien asked.

"That used to hang on the door to your room when I used to live in it. I took it down and hung it on the door to your mothers and my room in our first apartment back when we were first married. But when we moved into the clinic, I decided not to put it on our door; instead I decided to put it away for a while. When I was at university, I gave it to Rukia to remind her of me while I was away and when I went to study abroad. She kept it and it's become something of a good luck charm. It seems only fitting that I hand it off to you." Ichigo said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Kaien smiled at his father before pocketing the charm.

"I'll hold onto it, dad." Kaien said as Ichigo smiled. He then kneed his son in the stomach, causing the youth to double over.

"Good luck out there in America, kid." Ichigo said with a smirk as he walked back into the clinic, leaving Kaien, still doubled over, but smiling towards his old man.

"Thanks…dad."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 34.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide…_

Kaien arrived in the underground training area, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Alright, Urahara, I'm here!" Kaien called into the area.

"Great! Now that you're here, we need to get you into Soul Reaper form!" Kisuke said as Kaien smirked and reached into his duffle bag.

"No problem. I grabbed something before leaving home." Kaien said as he pulled Kon from his bag.

"HEY! What's the big idea stuffing me in your smelly duffle bag! It smells awful in there!" Kon groaned but Kaien ignored him and pulled the pill from his body. He then swallowed the pill, emerging into Soul Reaper form while Kon took over his body.

"Kon, behave yourself while you're in my body. If you make me come off as a jackass, I'll kill you." Kaien warned, a nearby Grimmjow grinning evilly at the Mod Soul for emphasis. Kon saluted with a sweat drop.

"You can count on me, Kaien!" Kon declared proudly. Later, Kon was searching through the magazine rack in the store upstairs when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah there you are, Kon. I've got something special in store for you." Kisuke said, earning a very hesitant expression from the mod soul.

"Like what?" He asked nervously. He knew full well what Kisuke was capable of.

"Come with me and in chapter 35, you'll find out!" Kisuke said, startling Kon.

"What?"

_To be continued…_


	35. Memory

"Augh! I'm so bored!" Tatsuki Kurosaki grumbled as she rested her head behind her arms on the table in front of her. She and her two brothers were sitting at an outside table of the Kurosaki Tea Shop, the shop Neko owned. Hanashiro and Orihime both worked there full time as servers but there were other employees too and the three Kurosaki triplets were known to fill in on occasion when they needed extra money.

"What's your problem this time?" Sosuke asked, sipping a cup of tea in the exact same posture as his grandfather would.

"We were active for too short a time. We get a taste of what being a Soul Reaper's really like and now we have to go back undercover!" Tatsuki groaned.

"It's only been two days since we went off active duty." Sosuke said.

"I know!" Tatsuki groaned.

"So, why not break cover and go be heroic?" Sora asked, earning a glare from Tatsuki, who still had her head rested on the table.

"Why not go shove your head in a blender." She mumbled.

"I think it's pretty obvious why your sister doesn't break cover." Hanashiro said as he passed by with an empty tray, earning their attention.

"What's that?" Sosuke asked. Hanashiro merely smiled.

"She knows if she's caught, it'd lead the Soul Society straight to you two and she doesn't want that." Hanashiro said, causing Tatsuki's eye to twitch in annoyance and for the boys to give her appreciative smiles.

"Aww sis, you do care!" Sora said before both he and Sosuke were dealt simultaneous punches to the face. Tatsuki didn't say anything except scowling and returning to her previous hunched posture, hiding her head behind her arms.

"So what's stopping us from at least continuing our training? I mean the safest place to train would be the Hogyoku Club building." Sosuke said after a moment.

"I know Ms. Neliel doesn't live there with them so we don't have to worry about her." Sora added.

"I wonder why she doesn't live there." Sosuke pondered.

"Maybe she's just odd that way." Sora suggested.

"Or maybe she just likes having her own place."

"**GAH! Captain Hirako!" **The three yelped as they turned and saw Shinji sitting at a table behind them with Stark and Rose.

"What are you doing here?" Tatsuki asked, startled.

"Innocently getting a cup of the best tea in the world." Shinji replied with a smile.

"For real?" Sora asked curiously.

"For real."

"And if you'd like to continue training, don't hesitate to drop by." Rose threw in as he took a sip.

"Just call first. Neliel does occasionally come for a visit." Stark added.

"Oh, and Sosuke, you might want to brace yourself for some pain." Shinji said, confusing Sosuke until…

"You JERK!" a feminine voice yelled before Sosuke was suddenly dealt a kick in the side of the head, knocking him clear out of his chair and flopped onto the ground, question marks swirling around his head. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw an enraged…

"M-M-M-Miki!" Sosuke stuttered at the sight of his "date" from last week, Miki Suzu.

"Oh so he remembers my name." Miki said in a dismissive tone before getting grabbed by the collar by Tatsuki.

"HEY! No one beats my brother but me!" Tatsuki yelled before Hanashiro quickly stepped in.

"Alright that's enough! Tatsuki, stand down!" Hanashiro warned, his spiritual pressure climbing for emphasis. Tatsuki, knowing her father easily could overpower her, complied.

"Miki, what's with you?" Sosuke asked, playing dumb.

"What's with me? You stood me up on our date last week, you jerk! I nearly got killed because of it too, see!" Miki yelled, pointing to a bandage on the side of her head.

"How exactly did you nearly get killed because of him standing you up?" Sora asked, curiously.

"I nearly got hit by a car!" Miki replied.

"How is that his fault?" Sora asked.

"Well it-…it…he stood me up!" Miki stammered.

"So by the simple fact that he stood you up, you nearly got hit by a car?" Sora asked as Miki stuttered. He was trying to poke holes in her logic. Hanashiro, however, knowing what had happened, had a sudden moment of brilliance.

"Wait, Sosuke, didn't you tell me you had a date last week?" Hanashiro asked, catching their attention.

"You were there when he told us, weren't you?" Tatsuki asked, irritated.

"Oh I thought you were joking. I'm sorry Miss, but it's my fault that Sosuke didn't show up for your date last week. I had all three of them come into work that night. I guess he got too bogged down with work he forgot to call you. My bad." Hanashiro said with an innocent chuckle. Miki's jaw was hung open in surprise.

"Oh you mean…aw man." Miki said as she drooped her head down sheepishly.

"Gotta hand it to, 'shiro. He's quick on his feet." Shinji mumbled to his two companions who nodded in agreement.

"I meant to call." Sosuke said, shooting his father a thankful expression. Hanashiro merely smiled and winked at his son before going back inside.

"So…you were tied up?" Miki asked as Sosuke nodded sheepishly.

"Then…I guess I owe you an apology." Miki said, but Sosuke shook his head.

"No. You don't. I cannot accept an apology from you for this." Sosuke said. In his mind, he kept recalling the image of Miki, her spirit separated from her body, her chain of fate severed, and he shivered at the memory. The fact that he knew she didn't remember what really happened, only made him feel worse.

"Then, maybe we can give it another shot. What do you say?" Miki asked as Sosuke looked startled. Tatsuki and Sora both shot him approving looks. Even Shinji was giving him a thumbs up and a grin. Sosuke finally smiled before looking at her.

"Tonight. My treat." Sosuke said as Miki smiled before kissing him on the cheek and skipping away. Sosuke, stunned, put a hand to his cheek with a smile.

"Sosuke." Shinji said, pulling Sosuke from his trance, "Just remember not to put Barry White on the CD player."

That comment caused Tatsuki to squirt tea from her nose in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening…<strong>

Sosuke had met Miki at her home and escorted her personally to the diner where they were to have dinner. As they walked, they came to an intersection where a city maintenance team was working to replace a streetlight that had fallen.

"It must have taken a lot of violence to knock that thing over." Sosuke said, eying the light suspiciously.

"Yeah. I wonder what could have caused it." Miki said as she looked at the fallen post. She looked over to the side and saw a parked truck with the lower half of the fallen light and saw something odd. The base of the light post looked as if something had cut clean through it at an angle. It seemed oddly familiar to her. She suddenly had a vision of the streetlight, at night, suddenly falling off the post as if something invisible had cut it.

"Huh?" Miki muttered.

"Something wrong?" Sosuke asked but Miki shook her head.

"No." Miki said softly, absently pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"If you say so." Sosuke said as they continued on, letting Miki lead the way down the street until they reached an intersection that was closed off due to street repairs.

"What happened here?" Sosuke wondered out loud but he knew exactly where they were. It was the same intersection where he had defended Miki from the Hollow a week ago. Miki inexplicably started shivering.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Miki said as she grabbed hold of Sosuke's arm, holding it close to her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sosuke asked as Miki looked at the intersection worriedly.

"I don't know. I just…feel afraid for some reason. I-I don't know why." Miki said as her eyes surveyed the intersection.

"Do you want to go home?" Sosuke asked. He knew the reason she was afraid and in retrospect, he figured, he should've redirected them when they first came across the streetlight but he was being kind and letting her lead the way.

"No. No I refuse to let this get in the way of our date." Miki said. She was putting on a brave face but Sosuke wasn't fooled.

"I'll protect you."

"Huh?"

"I'll protect you from whatever comes our way. You're safe while you're with me." Sosuke said as Miki looked up at him with uncertainty written on her face. Somehow she felt truth to his words. He would protect her while he was with her and for some reason, she knew for a fact that he had the power to do it.

"Alright. Let's go." Miki said as they started off again, continuing on past the intersection. As they walked, she suddenly tripped and fell but caught herself. Sosuke quickly moved around to in front of her, knelt down slightly, and extended his hand out to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Miki looked up from the ground and started to reach for his hand, but as she did, for a brief second, she saw him in a completely different wardrobe. She saw him wearing all black with a white sash and a sword sheathed at his left hip. She closed her eyes and shook her head real quick before opening them again and looking at him. He was back in his regular clothes now. She silently took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

"I'm fine." She mumbled absently as she continued on. She was trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Sosuke gave her a worried look and continued after her. After a while, they were walking through the streets, Miki holding her jacket close to her.

"Sosuke." She said.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Sosuke said with a smile.

"What-…what happened that night?" Miki asked.

"I was called into work, you thought I stood you up and almost got hit by a car." Sosuke replied.

"Then why do I feel like there's more to the story? Why do I feel like there's more to you?" Miki asked as Sosuke arched a curious eyebrow.

"_Could her memory be coming back to her?"_ he wondered.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Sosuke replied.

"Do you have a sword?" Miki asked with a curious look.

"No, why?" Sosuke asked back, both of them stopping on the sidewalk.

"For some reason, I seem to remember you wearing all black clothes with a white sash and a sword. I can't recall where I could've seen you in that." Miki said as Sosuke glanced away.

"_She remembers."_

"I am Captain of the school Kendo team. The uniform is black and I do wield a Shinai when using Kendo." Sosuke said in an effort to mislead her.

"No, I've seen you in that uniform but this is different. I'm talking about clothes that look old. A black kimono, a black hakama, a white sash, a black coat with a tall collar and a real bladed sword. I feel like I've seen you wearing that before." Miki said as Sosuke rubbed the back of his head in thought.

"Miki I-." Sosuke said before he sensed a Spiritual pressure nearby but it was a familiar one.

"Looks like the jig is up, Sosuke. Might as well come clean."

"You?" Sosuke yelped as he saw…

"Hello." Kisuke Urahara greeted with a wave.

"Sosuke, who's this?" Miki asked as Sosuke grimaced.

"Miki Suzu, meet Kisuke Urahara. He's an old friend of my family although I use the term friend a bit loosely." Sosuke said as Kisuke smiled.

"Why Sosuke, I'm surprised you think so little of me. But we really don't have time to discuss details. I'm afraid you need to wrap up your date and get on home. Your brother and sister can explain when you get there." Kisuke said, startling Sosuke and confusing Miki.

"What are you talking about?" Sosuke asked.

"You'll find out when you get home, but first we need to refresh young Miss Suzu's memory." Kisuke said as he raised his cane towards Sosuke and quickly thrust the tip of it against Sosuke's forehead, knocking him out of his body.

"Sosuke!" Miki gasped as she saw Sosuke drop out of his body in Soul Reaper form.

"You can see me like this?" Sosuke asked in surprise.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I?" Miki asked back.

"Sosuke here has been keeping a secret from you, Ms. Suzu. But don't worry, it was for your own protection." Kisuke said as Sosuke snarled at him.

"Kisuke, please! She shouldn't have to remember that!" Sosuke pleaded, a hand near his Zanpakuto.

"The Kikanshinki's effects are wearing off. She's going to remember eventually." Kisuke said as Sosuke arched an eyebrow.

"What's a Kikanshinki?" Miki asked, curiously, earning a disheartened sigh from Sosuke.

"The night of our date, you were attacked by a creature of the spiritual realm called a Hollow. You remember a man trying to rob you then kill you earlier that day? That man and the Hollow were the same being. I killed it while protecting you." Sosuke explained as Miki listened carefully, the clouds in her mind beginning to dissipate to the point where she could distinguish the false memories from the real as Sosuke continued.

"I'm what's known as a Soul Reaper. It is my duty to defend the souls of the living, like you, and help the souls of the dead to pass on to a place called the Soul Society. My other duty is to destroy all Hollows I come across in defense of both the living and the dead. When I rescued you, the Hollow severed your chain of fate, the chain that binds you to your living body, keeping you alive. When he severed it, he had effectively killed you. In anger, I slew the beast and managed to get you help repairing your chain of fate. I didn't want you to remember the ordeal, so I had your memories of the event replaced by something more believable." Sosuke explained as Miki looked at him, unsure of what to make of it all but knowing that it was one hundred percent truth.

"Then…why am I remembering everything now?" Miki asked, confused.

"I think I can explain that." Kisuke said as he stepped forward.

"What do you know, Kisuke?" Sosuke asked, curiously.

"Your Zanpakuto, I think you call it Hanamizu, is an illusion type Zanpakuto and it has a power you deliberately don't use unless there is something greater at stake than your own life. When you saw the Hollow sever Miki's chain of fate, you used this power in anger. This power, as a result, had a sort of shielding effect on Miki, making the memory imprint from the Kikanshinki last only for a while. Seeing a location or something similar from that event, jarred her memory and caused the memory imprint to begin to…shatter." Kisuke explained, Sosuke understanding what he meant and scowling at him in response.

"So…you had me think you stood me up and that I nearly got hit by a car because you didn't want me to remember what really happened?" Miki asked in shock.

"You shouldn't have remembered it for two reasons. One because you're not supposed to see me like this, and two, because I didn't want you to remember that harrowing ordeal. No one should be witness to their own death. That's why I wanted you to forget." Sosuke said as Miki, finally understanding, smiled at him.

"You idiot." Miki said with a caring smile. Sosuke turned towards her with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't remember that night for my nearly dying. I remember it because someone I know was willing to sacrifice himself to protect me, an ordinary girl, from death. Besides, I'm alive now so you must have succeeded." Miki said as an amazed expression appeared on Sosuke's face.

"Miki." Sosuke said before she suddenly ran up to him and kissed him on the lips.

"I clearly remember never saying this to you, but…thank you Sosuke." Miki said as she backed away slightly. Sosuke smiled at her as Kisuke put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hate to break up the romance, but Sosuke's needed elsewhere and he really needs to get going." Kisuke said as Miki nodded understandingly.

"I know. If there's anything I can do to help you out, Sosuke, please let me know." Miki said as Sosuke nodded understandingly. He then turned towards his body but Kisuke pinned it down with his cane.

"Don't worry about your body. Noba will be using it while you're away." Kisuke said, earning a curious look from Sosuke.

"What do you mean?" Sosuke asked.

"You'll find out when you get to your house, so run along now. I'll make sure Miss Suzu gets home alright." Kisuke said as Sosuke nodded before turning back to Miki and giving an appreciative nod before disappearing in a flash step.

"Wow! He can teleport too!" Miki exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Kisuke as he went about putting Noba's pill form in Sosuke's body.

"Actually, that's a Soul Reaper technique called Shunpo or Flash Step. But that's for another time. In the meantime, I remember hearing you tell Sosuke that you would be willing to help him out in some way, and I think I might just have a way for you to help." Kisuke said as Noba stood up in Sosuke's body. Miki pondered for a moment before smiling eagerly.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked as Kisuke popped open his fan in front of his face.

"Well simply hold on tight for a moment and you'll find out." Kisuke said before giving Noba a nod. The three of them suddenly disappeared in one of Noba's red and black portals.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 35.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide_

And now, a preview of what to expect in Chapter 36.

"_Born in a time of chaos, where there was no one to defend the peaceful town of Karakura, a mysterious scientific genius knew that something needed to be done. He began work on resurrecting a hero forgotten in time, a hero known by few others, a hero-."_ "HEY stop with the creepy voice will ya?" Kon shouted from off screen as a light came on, revealing Kisuke holding a microphone.

"Hey, I don't go around interrupting your dramatic dialogues do I?" Kisuke asked with his aloof smile.

"I don't go around making dramatic dialogues, especially when what you're saying is complete fiction!" Kon argued as he stomped into the light (still in Kaien's body).

"Well this is a fanfiction." Kisuke replied.

"And stop breaking the fourth wall!" Kon yelled.

"Kon, get off the stage and get into your costume!" Lirin could be heard yelling from off stage, confusing Kon.

"Costume, what costume? Wait you don't mean-!" Kon exclaimed before nearly getting flattened by the sudden appearance of a massive title card that read…

"KARAKURAIZER!" (Music Cue: Karakuraizer theme – Bleach Season 4 OST)

"Oh no, not Karakuraizer again!" Kon cried out before getting yanked off the stage by Tessai, despite his protests. Kisuke merely grinned.

"That's right, coming in chapter thirty six, the first installment of the two chapter "Return of Karakuraizer" mini-story-arc entitled Karakuraizer: Rebirth!" Kisuke declared as Tessai flipped a switch marked applause, causing a recording of a cheering audience to play.

"In the next chapter, we'll meet the whole new Karakuraizer Team. Who will we meet? What kind of power will they have? What sort of enemy will they face? Find out in chapter thirty six! Karakuraizer: Rebirth!" Kisuke declared.

_End_


	36. Karakuraizer: Rebirth!

Kon sat in the back room of the Urahara Shop, still in Kaien's body, his eye twitching in annoyance as he stared at Kisuke who sat in front of him, his fan folded up and pressed against his chin in thought.

"Alright so what's the big idea, Urahara?" Kon asked finally.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Kon. Since the Substitute Squad destroyed the Hollow Fortress last week, Hollow activity took a sudden drop, returning to normal levels. However, that in itself is not necessarily a good thing since there aren't any active Soul Reapers left in Karakura now that are capable of handling these Hollows." Kisuke explained as Kon crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what's this got to do with me, Kisuke?" He asked impatiently.

"Actually, you're my solution to the Hollow problem. Since Lieutenant Kusajishi got arrested, leaving no one available to take care of Karakura Town, I need someone who's got experience. To that end, I decided to pull a certain something out of storage." Kisuke said as he reached under the table and pulled up a familiar white costume with a large letter K in yellow on the chest. Kon immediately recognized it and freaked.

"WHAT? Karakuraizer again? You can't be serious, Kisuke! I can't do that again!" Kon complained.

"Oh stop being a spoil sport, Kon! Or should I say, Karakuraizer!"

"Lirin? I know that's you, where are you?" Kon asked as he looked around.

"Nah-ah-ah! It's not Lirin, it's-…" Lirin's voice said before one of the doors slid open, revealing what appeared to be Tatsuki Kurosaki in a costume reminiscent to the Karakuraizer costume except with a blue cape and hood and a yellow tinted set of eye shields that matched the Karakuraizer eye-shields. She also had a big blue letter K on the chest and blue knee length boots along with blue elbow length gloves. The rest of her costume was white.

"-it's Karakuraizer Magician!" Lirin declared, while striking a pose in Tatsuki's body. Kon gave her a blank stare.

"Don't tell me that Kisuke got to you!" Kon moaned.

"Actually she was the first to volunteer." Kisuke said with a smile.

"Volunteer? Why can't Rukia or some of the other Karakura Defense Squad members do it? Why not Shinji and the Hogyoku Club? Why not YOU?" Kon asked the shopkeeper who popped his fan open in front of his face with a smile.

"Because they're all busy elsewhere."

"CLOUD? You too?" Kon freaked as Cloud, in Sora's body, entered the room from behind Lirin, wearing an outfit reminiscent of the one Don Kanonji wore as Karakuraizer Spirit only the vest covered his entire upper torso and instead of being black, it was grey. The top hat with facial mask remained the same although you could see Cloud's eyes through the lenses on the mask and the top hat was the same one from his Gigai.

"It's not Cloud, its Karakuraizer Top Hat!" Cloud declared, changing forms a couple of times before reverting back to normal and also striking a pose.

"That name sounds so lame! And don't tell me Noba's in on this too." Kon groaned. Sure enough, he saw Noba teleport in behind Kisuke, only in Sosuke's body and wearing a black variation of the Karakuraizer costume with yellow highlights and a face mask covering his nose and mouth but leaving his eyes visible through the visor.

"I'm Karakuraizer Phantom." Noba said softly, striking a pose while his visor turned black, hiding his face.

"Why are you hiding?" Lirin asked her fellow Mod Soul but got no response.

"So I guess you want me to become Karakuraizer again, huh?" Kon asked hesitantly.

"That's right! But I know working with strangers can be difficult so I managed to convince a member of the original Karakuraizer team to come back and help." Kisuke said as another figure emerged from the back.

"Karakuraizer Tiny Devil, how very nice to meet you." Ururu greeted meekly as she bowed humbly. She was essentially wearing a resized version of her original Tiny Devil costume.

"What do you mean working with strangers? I know all four of them!" Kon asked in annoyance, Kisuke merely shrugged casually.

"Well you know who they are when not as Karakuraizer, but there are two new members to the team." Kisuke said as Noba snapped his fingers and in a flash one of his portals deposited two more figures.

"Karakuraizer Blue Blitz, reporting for action!" Miki Suzu declared with a grin as she threw up a victory sign with her right hand with a grin. She was wearing a white and blue variation on Karakura Erotic's costume but with a long arrow shaped cape that was white with a blue streak down the center. Her helmet even had a hole in the back for her bushy black ponytail with blue streak to fit through. (A/N: I suck at describing clothing.) Next to her was a familiar looking boy wearing a white and dark green cape-less variation of Karakuraizer Beast's costume but with a game controller attached to an X-shaped harness on his chest. The harness ran around to the back where a large hexagonal metal pack hung.

"Karakuraizer Turbo, comin' at ya!" Ryo declared excitedly, striking a pose.

"Wait a minute, you're that kid whose friends with Hisana, Ryo, and you're the Blue Skunk, Miki!" Kon yelled but Miki ginned friendlily and raised a finger (A/N: The innocent one).

"Actually, Ryo, or Karakuraizer Turbo, is my little brother." Miki corrected. Kon stared at them for a moment before turning back to Kisuke.

"How did you convince them?" Kon asked.

"Well Miki agreed to help last night and I simply removed the fabricated memories from Ryo's mind, allowing him to remember Sora's rescuing him, his mother, and Hisana last week. From there it was a simple matter of making sure I had costumes that fit them. Plus, Miki and Ryo's family is no stranger to the Spirit world." Kisuke said as Kon arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Kon asked, confused. His answer came in the form of…

"**BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** Miki and Ryo belted out, their arms crossed over their chest in an X with their hands at their shoulders. Kon immediately sweat dropped.

"You're fans of that old Spirit Hunter show?" Kon asked.

"A little more than fans, actually." Miki corrected as she whipped out a familiar looking cane.

"The late and great Don Kanonji just happens to be our great uncle!" Ryo added as Kon gave them both blank stares.

"**So in his honor and memory, we proudly wield his almighty Super Spirit Cane, to protect the spirit world from the bad spirits!" **Miki and Ryo declared in unison, grasping the cane between them, holding it up high as the top of the cane inexplicably shined brightly.

"Oh great." Kon grumbled.

"Hey, chin up Karakuraizer, it's time to go protect Karakura!" Lirin/Karakuraizer Magician declared. Kon sighed reluctantly as Kisuke handed him the Karakuraizer watch.

"Fine, I'll do it." Kon said as he put the watch on and pressed the button on it, causing him to transform into his costume.

"There, I'm Karakuraizer. Happy?" Kon asked impatiently.

"Oh Karakuraizer, I think you're forgetting something." Kisuke said in a singsong voice.

"Like what?" Kon asked before his watch suddenly beeped and he was suddenly hit with several thousand volts of electricity.

"You forgot to strike a pose in the shape of the letter K after transforming." Kisuke said with a goofy smile as Kon glared at him angrily.

"You mean I still have to do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

In the sky above Karakura Town, Team Karakuraizer flew through the sky on a giant red open-air aircraft with Noba at the controls.

"So did Kisuke upgrade our costumes or something?" Kon asked as he looked over his costume.

"Actually, Kisuke explained everything about our costumes in detail. My suit provides a boost to my illusionary abilities, Cloud's enhances his shape shifting, Noba's his teleporting, and Ururu's…" Lirin said, turning to look at the quiet woman who sat on her knees, staring straight ahead, "…I don't think anything's changed with hers except for the fact it was resized."

"Well that's great, but what about mine?" Kon asked impatiently.

"Not sure but mine gives me the power to fly, and enhances my spiritual power!" Miki said as she twirled around, holding her cape out to her sides.

"Prove it." Ryo said, skeptically up to her. Miki scowled at him before shrugging and leaping of the back of the flyer.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kon freaked as he saw her jump, but was startled when he turned and saw Miki flying alongside.

"Karakuraizer Blue-Blitz, AWAY!" Miki cheered as she flew ahead of the flyer. Ryo scowled at her and pressed a button his game controller. Instantly his pack started to hum before a set of wings popped out the sides and a pair of hand grips appeared in front of him like a jetpack.

"Get back here, Skunk girl!" Ryo yelled as he flew after her the two breaking out into a sibling quarrel in midair.

"Do they always do that?" Kon asked a blank stare on his face.

"Yeah pretty much." Lirin said, not amused. The quarrel was interrupted by the sound of a Hollow's roar from below.

"We've got one!" Cloud exclaimed, pointing over the side of the flyer towards a Hollow that was rampaging through the streets, chasing the spirit of a woman.

"Team Karakuraizer, to the rescue!" Lirin declared as she took the controls of the flyer away from Noba and directed it towards the Hollow, Miki and Ryo chasing after them.

"I-THINK-YOU'RE-TAKING-THIS-WHOLE-ROLE-PLAYING-THING-A-BIT-TOO-FAR!" Kon yelled as he held on for dear life. Lirin then turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright, everyone off!" She shouted, Noba quickly teleporting them off the flyer which, without a pilot, suddenly stopped in midair. The entire team reappeared on the ground, Miki and Ryo hovering in midair.

"Alright, let's get this sucker!" Miki exclaimed as she reared her hands back to her left side before thrusting them forward, palms towards the Hollow.

"Raizer Cannonball!" She shouted, causing a small blue sphere of energy to appear and awkwardly hover towards the Hollow before it exploded in a big blast.

"Wow! I didn't even know I could do that!" Miki said excitedly as she turned towards the group.

"Unfortunately it had no effect." Noba stated plainly.

"Huh?" Miki yelped as she turned back towards the Hollow to see that, not only had it done nothing, but the Hollow was virtually right on top of her.

"Aw nuts!" She mumbled before quickly flying clear just as the Hollow attempted to smash her with its hand. Ryo quickly landed, took hold of the game controller on his chest, and pressed a button on it, causing the wings to retract and a large tri-barreled gun to form over his head from the backpack and aimed at the hollow.

"Okay, let's see how you like this! Turbo Tri-shot!" Ryo shouted, firing off three large bolts of green energy at the Hollow, the recoil of the guns knocking Ryo onto his back. The Hollow however merely dodged the shot.

"_Hey! What's the big idea!"_ The Hollow roared.

"_It can talk?"_ Miki and Ryo said in disbelief.

"You're surprised by this? This isn't exactly the first Hollow you've encountered before you know!" Kon yelled, the two siblings sweat dropping.

"Well to be fair our memories of that first Hollow is kinda fuzzy for both of us." Ryo said with a smile as Kon face palmed.

"How can Kisuke send out these rookies?" Kon freaked.

"Can we discuss this later?" Lirin asked as she put her hands to her head. Suddenly, from out of nowhere…

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"What the-…where did Captain Kuchiki come from?" Kaien freaked as he saw Byakuya appear right in front of him, using his Senbonzakura to send a cloud of pink cherry blossoms flying towards the Hollow but before they reached the Hollow, they suddenly disappeared. Byakuya seemed startled and whirled around towards Lirin, a deer in the headlights expression on his face.

"Lirin?" Byakuya freaked, but it wasn't Byakuya, instead it was Cloud.

"Oh right, Cloud's a shape shifter." Kon muttered as Lirin sweat dropped with a sheepish expression.

"Eh…Sorry, it's been a while since I've used my powers to this level." Lirin said as Kon face palmed again.

"You can't even use your powers effectively?" Kon freaked.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Lirin hissed as she shook her fist at Kon.

"_Uh, look if you don't mind standing still so I can crush you, I'm kinda on a tight schedule here." _The Hollow said as he raised his arm up and prepared to bring it down on them. Before it could Ururu leapt up and punched the fist, causing the Hollow to stagger backwards and fall onto its back before Ururu even touched the ground.

"Whoa, what is she?" Ryo asked in awe. Miki was standing behind him, also in awe.

"Jury's still out on that one." Kon replied with a sweat drop as Lirin landed next to him.

"It's no use, there's only one solution to stopping it! Karakuraizer, you have to use your Raizer beam!" Lirin exclaimed as Kon arched an eyebrow.

"Huh? Me? But I can't even remember how to use the Raizer beam anymore!" Kon freaked.

"_Oh that's easy."_ Urahara's voice rang through from the watch on Kon's arm, _"Just use your body to spell out Raizer, then cross your arms and thrust them out while calling out the name Raizer Beam. The good news is if you miss you can do it again as many times as you need to now. Don't forget about the deadly shock if you fail to do it right!"_

"Damn it, why does it always have to be so complicated?" Kon groaned. He was about to start the process when the Hollow took a swing towards them.

"Yikes!" Kon yelped as he leapt high into the air with his enhanced leg strength. He then looked towards the Hollow which started spitting globs of green goo at him. Kon was able to dodge the attacks however.

"We've got to give Karakuraizer a clear shot! Come on, team, let's give him something to focus on!" Lirin shouted.

"**RIGHT!"** The team said before they broke off into groups.

"Raizer CANNONBALL!" Miki shouted as she fired off another shot, causing the Hollow to turn towards her, trying to shoot her out of the air. Meanwhile, Ryo flew past the hollow on the other side, the Kanonji Super Spirit Cane in hand, as he hovered up behind the Hollow.

"In the name of Don Kanonji, I will cleanse this spirit from THE **EARTH!"** Ryo declared before stabbing the end of the Spirit Cane into the back of the Hollow's neck, causing the Hollow to roar in pain, turning towards Ryo in an effort to grab him but Noba teleported Ryo clear of the Hollow's grasp.

"Oh Mister Hollow, over here!" Cloud called from behind the Hollow. The Hollow turned and saw what appeared to be a scantily clad woman striking a sexy pose.

"_What the-!" _The Hollow exclaimed as steam flew from its nostrils.

"Come over here big boy!" Cloud said in a feminine voice before Lirin flew in and punched him in the jaw.

"You idiot! You're not only distracting the Hollow but you're also distracting Karakuraizer!" Lirin yelled, pointing towards Kon who now had steam coming from his nostrils as well. Cloud shrugged sheepishly before changing back in a puff of smoke. The Hollow straightened itself in realization and turned back towards where Kon was.

"_Oh no you don't!"_ The Hollow roared in fury as it attempted to fire more globs of goo but before it could, it was dealt a vicious punch to the jaw by Ururu.

"Now's your chance, Karakuraizer! Use the Raizer Beam!" Lirin shouted as Kon leapt into the air.

"Alright here-goes!" Kon shouted as he started making letters with his body.

"Special technique, R-A-I-Z-E-R, BEAM!" Kon shouted as he thrust his arms forward, creating a large sphere of blue spirit energy and firing it towards the Hollow, the sphere impacting the Hollow, causing it to explode and dissipate.

"We did it. WE DID IT!" Miki exclaimed as she jumped Noba from behind, embracing him in a bear hug. Noba merely dimmed his visor, hiding his face. Ryo's backpack was releasing a cloud of confetti and streamers while he jumped for joy, while Lirin and Cloud high fived. Ururu simply raised a fist in the air and let out a soft, "Yay."

"_Gotta hand it to ya, Kon, you still can pull off the Karakuraizer role." _Kisuke said via wrist communicator.

"Well of course I can, I'm Karakuraizer, the hero of Karakura!" Kon declared proudly before suddenly getting shocked by the watch.

"_Oh I forgot to mention, I took your suggestion from last time and installed a device that, if you don't strike a heroic pose after achieving victory, you'll get shocked, so don't forget the heroic victory pose!"_ Urahara said as Kon glared at the watch as he lay crumpled on the ground from the shock.

"One of these days, Urahara, one of these days." Kon hissed at the watch. All of them were unaware that they were being watched by a figure dressed the Soul Reaper uniform but with a black cloth wrapped around the figure's head obscuring everything but a pair of violet colored eyes which gazed intently at Karakuraizer but the figure remained silent. The figure kept a hand near a sword in a red sheath at its side before turning and disappearing in a flash step.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 36.<strong>

A/N: Chapters 36 & 38 will be serving as filler chapters to help speed the story along.

_Arrancar Encyclopedia._

"_Arrancar Daihyakka!" _Miki and Ryo's voices declared loudly. The camera then shifted to an image of said siblings, in their Karakuraizer uniforms, on the set of the Arrancar Encyclopedia segment, Miki holding the Super Spirit Wand as the pointer.

"Hyah, since Mister Ichimaru is currently busy behind the scenes, we got special permission from the author to tell a little about our special abilities as members of Team Karakuraizer!" Miki explained as an image of Miki using the Karakuraizer Cannonball.

"The Raizer Cannonball is a move inherited from the great spiritualist and our great uncle, Don Kanonji! It allows me to fire a super powerful ball of energy that obliterates all in its path!" Miki explained excitedly as Ryo held up a sign that read "No it doesn't." The screen then shifted to Miki in her costume.

"My costume allows me to fly as Karakuraizer Blue Blitz!" Miki explained as Ryo elbowed her, causing her to drop the cane, which he caught as the screen shifted to an image of Ryo's backpack.

"My backpack, the Raizer Kit, is an all-purpose device that will take the form of anything I need by the mere press of a button on my controller. The Raizer Kit is built into my costume and allows me to aid the team as Karakuraizer Turbo!" Ryo explained as Miki glared at him, grabbing a hold of the Spirit Cane along with him, holding it up high.

"We both use our great uncle's Super Spirit Cane in battle." Miki said.

"And together we use it to protect the good spirits from whatever smells like-." Ryo said before he and Miki crossed their arms over their chests in the Kanonji pose and yelled…

"**SMELLS LIKE BAD SPIRITS! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"** The two shouted before they pointed at the camera.

"So don't go anywhere because more Karakuraizer action is coming your way!" Miki said as Ryo shot the camera a victory sign.

"Yeah because we're takin' over this story!" Ryo said before Gin walked onto the stage, carrying a copy of the script.

"Ah sorry, apparently ya didn't get the memo. The whole Karakuraizer Arc only lasts for one more chapter and you two are only minor filler characters anyway, so ya ain't that important to the story." Gin said, causing storm clouds to appear over Miki and Ryo's heads, tears flowing from their eyes.

"**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"**

_End_


	37. Okunen

Kaien was glowing with crimson spirit energy, a wolf's head made of energy behind him as he held his twin Zanpakuto to his sides. In front of him, Grimmjow stood grinning challengingly with Pantera drawn before him. Nearby, Gin stood with his Zanpakuto, Shinso, in hand. Kaien's spiritual energy suddenly spiked before he quickly charged Grimmjow, both blades reared back, Grimmjow still grinning as he moved to block the attack, both blades colliding with the Espada's Zanpakuto.

"Not bad! (Grunt) But you've still gotta ways to go!" Grimmjow said, still smiling as Kaien pressed against the blades before Grimmjow shoved him back, Kaien landing in a skid on his feet before coming to a halt.

"Time for a break." Gin said as he sheathed his Zanpakuto, Grimmjow and Kaien glancing at the ex-Captain for a moment before they sheathed their swords, Ametsuchi remaining in their Shikai as Kaien placed them on his back. Kaien promptly sat down on the ground, glancing around the chamber. The chamber was actually very wide open as opposed to its size when viewed from the outside. It's walls, ceiling, and floor were all the same dark grey-blue square tile and the only thing that differed from the rest of the décor was, on the ceiling was a single light that would gradually cycle through from yellow to blue then back to yellow again to simulate a day/night cycle while on one wall was a single door marking the exit with a clock above the door with thirty tick marks around it and only one arrow as opposed to the usual two. The arrow was pointing straight up at the number thirty. Kaien noticed this and arched a curious eyebrow.

"Hey, is our time up?" Kaien asked, curiously.

"Nah. That just means we've been in here for fifteen days. The damn clock runs on chamber time, not real world time so we're only halfway done." Grimmjow said, sitting down nearby as Gin brought over three boxed lunches. Kisuke had supplied them with specially made meals packed that would replenish a large amount of their Spirit Energy. The Chamber also provided a substantial amount of Spirit Energy as well in addition to the energy they received from their meals and at night when they slept.

"It's only been fifteen days? Wow I guess what Kisuke said about time passing quickly in here is true. It feels like a month since we started." Kaien said as Grimmjow chuckled, opening his lunch.

"Tell me about it. Being stuck in here with you and this bastard? Heh, I wish I'd've gone off with Neliel to Hawaii first." Grimmjow said as Gin arched a curious eyebrow.

"Ah but you'd end up missin' our puckish charm." Gin said, poking Grimmjow in the arm with his chopsticks, irritating the Espada.

"At least it's not that bastard Nnoitra…or worse, Tosen." Grimmjow grimaced.

"Yeah I remember you telling me about them a few days ago. Did my dad really almost get killed by him?" Kaien asked. Grimmjow let out a chuckle but didn't smile.

"Who didn't your dad almost get killed by? Ichigo's a tough S.O.B. He'd take a defeat now and again, but every time you ran into him again, the battle would be twice as hard. If you survived that second time, there's virtually no surviving the third." Grimmjow said.

"Says the man who fought and survived Captain Kurosaki three times." Gin said, taking a sip of tea from a flask.

"I won once, got interrupted the second time, and lost the third. But don't you dare go comparing yourself to your old man. If you start wussing out on us because you start having an inferiority complex compared to your old man, I'll just kill you now and save us all a lot of time and hassle!" Grimmjow warned, Kaien smirking back at him in response.

"Don't worry. If anything, my dad's actually more of a pillar of strength for me." Kaien said.

"Even though he acts like a jackass most of the time?" Grimmjow asked as Kaien smirked and looked up towards the ceiling.

"That's how he acts now, but he's not always been like that. You see, when I was little, I started practicing karate with Arisawa Sensei and at first, I was a very easy target." "No surprise there." Grimmjow taunted before suddenly finding Shinso pointed to his neckline.

"I'm in the mood for a story. Please don't interrupt him." Gin said before sheathing his sword.

"Anyway, I didn't exactly take my defeats well. But then my dad comes in, smiling down at me like he always did, regardless of if I won or lost a match. He'd always help me out, helping Arisawa Sensei show me what I did wrong. Usually he was the punching bag for Arisawa Sensei but he'd always get up with that same smile. He'd help me practice in the backyard and usually by the time of my next practice, he'd have helped me improve and by the time Hisana was born, I had my green belt." Kaien said, looking up towards the ceiling with a smile. He then scowled as he heard Grimmjow snoring. He turned and saw that Grimmjow was obviously faking.

"Oh, are you done?" Grimmjow asked, earning a twitchy eyed scowl from Kaien.

"No, as a matter of fact." Kaien growled.

"Unlike Mr. Jaegerjaquez, I for one am interested, Kurosaki. Please continue." Gin said, putting Shinso up to Grimmjow's neck as a preemptive threat.

"That smile my dad wore then is the same smile he wears every day. Even when he's acting like a total jackass and attacks me, he still wears that smile. My mom and my aunts all say that he hardly ever smiled when he was my age. They say it's because he lost someone very special to him when he was only ten." Kaien said as Gin nodded knowingly.

"Ah that would've been your grandmother, Masaki Kurosaki." Gin said as Kaien arched a curious eyebrow.

"Grandma? But she's alive. She comes to visit every year for Christmas." Kaien said as Grimmjow leaned forward curiously.

"Doesn't it seem a little odd that your grandparents never seem to age, and that you only see them during the holidays?" Grimmjow asked. Kaien seemed to understand.

"Oh. They live in the Soul Society." Kaien said as Gin and Grimmjow both nodded.

"And your Aunt Karin and Uncle Byakuya." Gin added.

"Hey fox-face, didn't something specific happen to Ichigo's old lady for her to end up in the Soul Society? I remember Neliel mentioning something about it years ago." Grimmjow asked, trying to remember for himself as Gin turned towards him.

"Grand Fisher." Gin said as Grimmjow snapped his fingers in realization.

"That's right, Grand Fisher got 'er." Grimmjow said, both concerning and confusing Kaien.

"Grand Fisher?" Kaien asked.

"Kurosaki, your grandmother didn't die peacefully. No, she was killed by a Hollow, her soul consumed by it even." Gin explained, Kaien's eyes widening in horror.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"The Hollow's name was Grand Fisher. He was a powerful Hollow, an Adjuchas I think. I know a lot of Soul Reapers died trying to kill him." Grimmjow said as Gin nodded.

"Ah but in the end, your old man fought a great battle with Fisher, overcomin' and defeatin' him. He didn't kill him, but in the end, Fisher was killed by your grandfather, Captain Isshin Kurosaki. If old Kaname Tosen was here, he'd've said it was a justified killin'." Gin explained as Kaien looked straight ahead, pondering his words.

"So my grandmother, really is a ghost?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Well after your grandfather slew Grand Fisher, the souls Fisher had consumed were released and sent to the Soul Society. Your grandmother was found and picked up by Aizen, hoping to use her as a weapon against your old man, but she had retained her memories as a livin' bein', and thanks to a little sabotage by a few traitors in Aizen's ranks, myself bein' one of the traitors slash saboteurs, Mrs. Kurosaki managed to rejoin her family." Gin explained.

"So what does she do in the Soul Society, or do you know? Is she a Soul Reaper?" Kaien asked, Gin and Grimmjow both nodding.

"I think she's part of the pansy division." Grimmjow sniggered.

"He means the Fourth Division. Last I heard she was the eighth seat of the Fourth Division, which is a medical and supply division. They're the backbone of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads although few squad members recognize it as such. Now your grandfather, Isshin Kurosaki, used to be the Captain of the Eleventh Division." Gin explained.

"Wait, Yachiru told me about them. They're supposed to be an elite fighting division, right?" Kaien asked.

"Ya got that right, Kurosaki. Ya see your grandfather is a highly skilled swordsman, once even bearin' the title of Kenpachi, which is a title given to the best swordsman in the Soul Society and the person bearin' the title is always the Captain of the Eleventh Division. Your grandfather is the only Kenpachi to have ever stepped down from the position and retired." Gin explained.

"I wonder why he did." Kaien wondered.

"From what I hear, he got tired of all fighting." Grimmjow added.

"He did. I've spoken to him on occasion." Gin said as Kaien pondered.

"I remember him saying that he's a teacher now. I know from dad that he was a doctor before that." Kaien said.

"Isshin is a lecturer at the Soul Reaper Academy. He teaches first aid and advanced sword skills. Your Aunt Karin is…or was Captain of Squad Five, replacing Sosuke Aizen as the Division's fulltime Captain." Gin said as Kaien clinched his fists.

"Yeah…I know." Kaien hissed.

"Then there's Captain Hitsugaya. Haven't met him yet, have ya?" Gin asked but Kaien nodded.

"No we've met. Aunt Karin's brought him for Christmas a few times. He always enjoys a good snowball fight, although he has to be goaded into it first, and he's an amazing ice-skater." Kaien said as Gin shrugged.

"Well then of course you know what your Uncle Byakuya does." Gin said as Kaien nodded with a smile.

"Captain of Squad Six and head of the Kuchiki clan." Kaien said his smile wide.

"Wait a minute, you're smiling." Grimmjow said, pointing at Kaien suspiciously.

"So?" Kaien asked the Espada.

"Don't ya, you know, hate his guts for sealing away your powers…twice?" Grimmjow asked but Kaien shook his head, still smiling.

"I know my uncle, Grimmjow. I know that beyond a shadow of a doubt that everything he did was for my own safety. Most people wouldn't see the mercy in his actions, but I do. If I were someone else, he'd probably have let me die. But instead he seals my powers, sparing my life and giving me an opportunity to live on and grow stronger." Kaien explained.

"You must be big on third chances." Grimmjow mumbled.

"No, I just understand my family. They might've kept their secrets from me, but I know that whatever those secrets were, they've been kept from me for a good reason." Kaien said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the, now slightly crumpled, photo of him and his family.

"So what about Lieutenant Kusajishi? Ya willin' to risk life and limb to save her?" Gin asked as Grimmjow interrupted.

"Uh he's already risked a limb for her. Remember the uh-…" Grimmjow said, pulling his left arm behind his back to make it look like it wasn't there. Kaien's smile was replaced by a determined scowl aimed straight ahead of him.

"I know what you mean. Yachiru unlocked my powers, powers which I'd've probably gotten on my own anyway without her help. And yet they're condemning her to death for it. She doesn't deserve that. And as for those other charges she confessed to, I'm not buying it. When she confessed the other day, I knew something was fishy about the confession. She looked confused when she said it, as if she were just then remembering it. Kisuke confirmed it when he said those memories were fabricated. That's why I'm going to stop the Soul Society from executing her for crimes she didn't commit and from receiving a punishment she doesn't deserve, even if I die trying to stop it in the process." Kaien said as Gin and Grimmjow both smiled at him.

"You are so your father's son." Grimmjow said as they continued their meals in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Soul Society…<strong>

Toshiro Hitsugaya and Kaichou Kurosaki were traversing the bridge to the Penance Cell.

"Thanks for agreeing to bring me along, Captain Hitsugaya." Kaichou said as they continued to approach the guarded doors.

"I promised Karin that I would help you get in. She's insistent that Lieutenant Kusajishi is innocent of the charges made against her and she needed someone to ask the questions she can't right now." Toshiro said as Kaichou nodded understandingly.

"And what's your position on this?" Kaichou asked.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi confessed to her crimes. Unless something comes up that'll convince me to doubt her own confession, then my position is that she's guilty. The facts are against her in this case." Toshiro said as they got to the middle of the bridge.

"Despite the fact that it's totally against her character to do something like this?" Kaichou asked, Toshiro stopping in front of her before turning to look over his shoulder at her.

"I recall a certain Fifth Division Captain, years ago, who took us all by surprise and fooled us all into believing he had been murdered when in reality it was just an elaborate plot. I'm not going to be fooled like that again." Toshiro said before turning back towards the front and continuing on. Kaichou couldn't blame him for his skepticism but she didn't share it. Finally they reached the doors to the Penance Cell where the guards stood at attention.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and acting Lieutenant Black Wrangler here to see the prisoner." Toshiro said to the guards who nodded.

"Understood, Captain Hitsugaya. You may enter." One of the guards said before they turned and opened the doors to the cell, allowing Toshiro and Kaichou to enter. Inside they saw, sitting in the narrow window directly across from them, wearing the white robe and red collar of the prison, was Yachiru, watching glumly out the window. She turned when she heard the door open and let a small sad smile appear on her face.

"Blacky, Frosty, you came to see me." Yachiru said, relieved.

"I brought you a little something to cheer you up." Kaichou said as she reached into her kimono and pulled out a box of candies. Yachiru's eyes lit up at the sight.

"Candy! Oh thank you, Blackie!" Yachiru exclaimed as she took the box.

"Fresh assorted candy, courtesy of the Urahara Shop in Karakura Town, Japan." Kaichou said as Yachiru opened the box and paused curiously. Inside was an assortment of candy and a metal file. She pulled the file out and looked at it curiously. Toshiro was confused as well but Kaichou was chuckling.

"Trust me, if you'd have seen as many comedy films surrounding prison breaks as I have, you'd find that amusing." Kaichou said as Toshiro glared at her.

"How would that have helped her when there are no metal bars for her to saw through?" Toshiro asked.

"It's a joke, Hitsugaya. I'd've thought becoming a father would have helped on that one." Kaichou said, earning a scowl from Toshiro but he said nothing.

"Well it's the thought that counts. By the way, how's Kenny? Is he mad?" Yachiru said as she started snacking down on the candies.

"Kenpachi hasn't come to see you?" Kaichou asked as she sat down next to the Lieutenant, Toshiro choosing to stand in the dead center of the room.

"I haven't seen anyone since they put me in here." Yachiru said sadly.

"Well Kenpachi says he's sorry he can't visit you. He's saving his strength for whoever put you in here. He believes you're innocent." Kaichou said, Yachiru seeming worried by the information.

"Kenny's saving his strength for-. No, no he can't do that. It's not his fault. It's not K-." Yachiru said but caught herself and looked away.

"Whose fault?" Kaichou asked, curiously.

"I don't want to get him in more trouble. He didn't do anything wrong. In fact he tried to protect me when Byakushi and Taki-Taki came to arrest me. Just, please, don't ask for his name. I don't want him involved." Yachiru pleaded.

"Is this the human you gave Soul Reaper powers to?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes but please don't make me say his name." Yachiru begged.

"I won't ask for his name then. Neither will Toshiro." Kaichou said, shooting a glare to Hitsugaya as if daring him to disagree with her. Toshiro remained silent and didn't react.

"Thank you." Yachiru said, relieved.

"The human can remain out of this, but a number of us find the other charges against you kinda fishy. Stealing records from the Soul Reaper Institute of Research and Development and giving them to Hollows in exchange for them giving you a Vizard mask? We know you, Yachiru, and it's not like you to do something like that." Kaichou said as Yachiru fidgeted.

"I know. But I did it, that's all that matters." Yachiru said, sadly.

"Satisfied?" Toshiro asked Kaichou, earning a death glare from her in response.

"Thank you Captain Tactful, and no, I'm not." Kaichou said before turning back to Yachiru.

"Why would you do it Yachiru? You're already very powerful in your own right. You're probably the strongest Lieutenant in terms of raw power in the whole of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. You know that full well so why steal those records?" Kaichou asked.

"I-…-I wanted a Vizard mask." She replied, pinching the bridge of her nose slightly. Kaichou noticed this reaction and her interest piqued.

"Yachiru, would you mind going over what happened when you were arrested?" Kaichou asked, confusing Hitsugaya.

"Why do you want her to do that?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm curious." Kaichou replied, although her tone implied more than just a passing curiosity. Yachiru began to explain, deliberately referring to the unknown human as "the human," but when she reached a specific part, she started wincing as if something was hurting her.

"Something wrong?" Kaichou asked suspiciously.

"My head feels funny. You know when a mosquito flies up to your ear and you swat at it? Well I feel that way except the mosquito is in my head." Yachiru said as Kaichou's eyes widened.

"Alright, start at the top from your story, leave out no details." Kaichou said, intriguing Toshiro but he said nothing. Yachiru shrugged and started again. When she reached that same spot, she winced again.

"Alright stop a minute." Kaichou said, standing up and walking back towards the door, her hand on her chin in thought. When she reached Toshiro, she stopped.

"Did you notice that? The way she reacts when she mentions Captain Yamashi when he presents the evidence of her crime?" Kaichou asked not looking towards anyone, Toshiro nodding.

"Yes, I did. You're the one who's trained to notice psychological issues, so I take it there's something about her reactions that stand out to you." Toshiro said.

"It's not a matter of psychological issues. I think I've seen this before. Give me a minute." Kaichou said as she fished into her pocket for something while turning back towards Yachiru.

"Lieutenant, I want you to tell me something. What was it that Captain Yamashi showed you as evidence of your crime?" Kaichou asked her hand still in her robe. Yachiru rubbed her forehead as she answered…

"The access card I used to hack into the Institute's files. Why?" She asked as Kaichou pulled something out of her pocket, causing Yachiru to pinch the bridge of her nose when she saw it.

"It that-." Yachiru winced. It was an access card from the Institute of Research and Development.

"You don't recognize it? It's the same card you used to access the Institute's files. Doesn't it refresh your memory?" Kaichou asked as Yachiru looked at her curiously yet also amazed, as if Kaichou had just read her mind. Kaichou then pocketed the card, turned on her heels and started walking towards the door, Toshiro quickly following after her. As soon as the two had left the cell, Toshiro caught up to her with a suspicious look on his face.

"Where did you get that card? I thought the card was seized by Central 46 as evidence." Toshiro said as they reached the middle of the bridge.

"They did. That was my card I showed her. Although I could've showed her Kurotsuchi's own pass card and we've have still gotten the same result." Kaichou said, confusing Toshiro.

"I don't understand."

"She's been conditioned to react the same way whenever she sees an access card like this or recalls the events of her arrest at the point when she was also shown an access card just like it. And did you notice her expression when I asked her if it seemed to refresh her memory?" Kaichou asked. Toshiro pondered for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I did notice it. She seemed surprised by your choice of words." Toshiro said as Kaichou pulled her hat down over her eyes.

"That's because the memories she has of her crimes are false. They're memories that have been implanted to convince her that she's guilty." Kaichou replied.

"Are you certain?" Toshiro asked.

"There's a forbidden Kido spell that we used in the days before we had the Kikanshinki device. After we got the Kikanshinki, Central 46 outlawed its use because it could be used to manipulate the memories of anyone, even Soul Reapers. False memories could be implanted and buried within their subconscious, set to reveal themselves whenever they received a specific stimulus that would trigger the memories. Sleeper agents if you will. In Yachiru's case, it's seeing an access card, any access card as long as it resembles the ones from the Institute." Kaichou explained.

"And you're sure these memories are implanted?" Toshiro asked.

"I can still clearly remember the reactions of people who have had their memories manipulated under that Kido spell. I've used that spell before and I know its mechanics. When the subject thinks back to the event or events that have been manipulated, they complain of a buzzing in their head and if the memory is refreshed for whatever reason, it causes an irritating twinge in the front of their head, usually making them pinch the bridge of their nose in an effort to combat the pain. Believe me, she's being used as a scapegoat and someone has gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that even she believes she's guilty." Kaichou said as Toshiro glanced back towards the Penance Cell.

"Is there anything that can be done to cancel out those memories?" Toshiro asked, Kaichou glancing down at him with a small smirk.

"I've already taken the necessary steps." She said as they continued on. Back inside the Penance Cell, Yachiru was munching down on the candy from the box. She happened to glance down at the box and noticed, underneath the candy, was something on the bottom of the inside. She carefully dumped the candy into a fold in her robe and looked to see that there was something written on the inside. It was the word "okunen" written in kanji, which meant "something one always remembers." As she looked at the word, she suddenly felt the buzzing in her head return then hastily vanish accompanied by a brief blue glow in her eyes. She shut her eyes and shook her head as if doing a double take as the memories of her theft of the files in the Institute of Research and Development and handing them over to Hollows seemed to vanish to the point that she couldn't remember even the slightest detail.

But there was more. Her memories of her time in Karakura became drastically different. Instead of spending time eating sweets, she suddenly remembered being on patrol the night after having riding on Kaien's back then being ambushed by not one but five Hollows who managed to knock her out. She then had sporadic memories of being attached to a strange set of tubes and hoses while a large Arrancar woman guarded her within a strange building. As the memories came flooding back to her she gasped as she made a terrible realization. She had truly confessed to crimes she didn't commit. It was then that she realized something very important…

"I'm innocent."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 37.<strong>

**A/N: **I'd like to go ahead and point out that Toshiro appears the way he does a year after Aizen's defeat in the Manga. The altered hairstyle and the teal scarf around his neck. Everyone else is the same.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

Jinta was bashing his head against the wall. Neko had intercepted the anonymous letter meant for Yuzu the night before and now Yuzu was at work next door in the Clinic office. Ichigo was over at Karakura Hospital sorting out a records snafu with Uryu and Rukia was in town running errands so it was only Yuzu in the office.

"_Now's my chance to get her that message." _Jinta said, hastily writing down another message then running up to the door, sliding it between the door and the doorframe, then ringing the doorbell and running off to hide in the bushes. Inside, Yuzu heard the bell and looked up. As she stood up to answer the door, she suddenly felt nature's call and knowing she couldn't easily ignore either, she had only one option.

"Hisana!" Yuzu called into the house. Almost instantly the orange haired bowl cut ten year old appeared at the door that separated the house section from the clinic.

"Yes, Aunt Yuzu?" she asked.

"Can you answer the door for me; I um…need to visit the little girl's room." Yuzu said sheepishly. Hisana shrugged casually.

"Sure." Hisana said as she walked to the door. When she arrived, she saw no one there. This caused her to arch a confused eyebrow.

"Okay." She mumbled as she opened the door to look around but when she did, she noticed a piece of paper fall out. She reached down, picked up the paper, and read it. Upon noticing what seemed to be a child's handwriting she sighed heavily and shook her head.

"No Ryo, I'm not interested, and you really need to work on your handwriting." Hisana mumbled as she pocketed the paper. Outside, Jinta was tearing his hair out.

_End._


	38. Karakuraizer: Final Mission!

"So, you, Cloud, Noba, and Kon are actually modified souls?" Miki asked as she and Ryo sat across from Lirin in the Urahara Shop, sipping tea. They were still in their Karakuraizer costumes only with their helmets off.

"Uh-huh." Lirin replied.

"So how come you and some of the others look like those Kurosaki third year students in Miss Oderschvank's class?" Miki asked curiously as Cloud entered and sat down next to Lirin.

"Oh why that's easy. As mod souls we can be transferred from one body to another. It used to be that, Lirin, Noba, and myself were incapable of such a transfer except between two specific bodies. Thankfully, Mr. Urahara made some minor tweaks allowing us to behave like ordinary mod souls." Cloud explained.

"Specific bodies?" Ryo asked, confused.

"Well we had a Gigai and a…different form." Lirin said, blushing. She was almost embarrassed to admit that her other form was a plushy doll.

"Gigai?" Miki and Ryo asked in unison.

"The fake body used by Soul Reapers in order to fit in amongst humans in the World of the Living since only someone with Spiritual Awareness can see them while in their Soul Reaper form." Cloud explained.

"Oh so you're using the Kurosaki's Gigai as your Gigai?" Miki asked.

"Well you're close but there's one small difference. You see, these aren't Gigai. These are the bodies that Sora, Sosuke, Tatsuki, and Kaien Kurosaki were all born with so they're not Gigai, even though we use them as such." Lirin corrected.

"Oh okay. So then where are the Kurosakis?" Ryo asked.

"They're…somewhere. We really can't talk about it." Lirin said as Noba teleported in, still wearing his helmet. He glanced at Miki and pressed a button on his wrist, causing his visor to blacken.

"Why are you hiding?" Miki asked, confused.

"You'll have to excuse our friend here. He's just a little bit shy when it comes to attractive women." Cloud said with a smile. Miki blushed slightly.

"Aww that's okay. I understand." Miki said, patting Noba on the shoulder.

"LIRIN!" Kon could be heard yelling angrily from the back room. Lirin almost instantly adopted an evil grin and started snickering evilly.

"What was that?" Ryo asked as Kon burst into the room wearing ordinary clothes but with the Karakuraizer watch on his wrist and clutching his plushy form in his hand. The lion doll had been put in a frilly dress.

"Why whatever's the matter, Kon." Lirin said with a tone that implied she knew full well what was going on. Kon proceeded to shove the lion doll in her face.

"What do you call THIS?" Kon hissed, Lirin grinning with satisfaction at the sight.

"I call it making your other body look a little nicer than that icky mildew covered thing you usually parade around in." Lirin replied, sipping her tea.

"How would you feel if I tore the beak off of you?" Kon threatened, Lirin leaping up to glare at him face to face.

"You do that and I'll kill you!" Lirin threatened.

"Then put my sexy body back the way it was!" Kon roared.

"Make me!" Lirin argued back. Kon proceeded to pounce her, resulting in a cartoon cloud of violence as the two mod souls started battling it out. Cloud and Noba quickly got to opposite sides of the room along with Miki and Ryo, the latter two watching in disbelief. Before long, Tessai emerged from the back, reached down into the cloud, grabbed both by the collar and lifted them up into the air.

"That's enough out of both of you. The Manager needs to speak with all of you immediately." Tessai said, putting the two down and stepping aside as Kisuke entered with Ururu close behind.

"Thank you for assembling on such short notice." Kisuke said as he sat down across from where the rest of them were.

"Assembling? You just walked into the room we all just happened to be in at the moment." Kon said with a blank stare as he and Team Karakuraizer sat down opposite Kisuke and Tessai.

"I want to start this briefing by saying how much I appreciate all the time and effort each of you have put into Team Karakuraizer these past twenty nine days. However, I'm afraid this briefing will be our last." Kisuke said, earning disappointed looks from Miki and Ryo while Kon silently rejoiced. Miki then raised her hand.

"Yes, Karakuraizer Blue Blitz?" Kisuke asked.

"Um, Mr. Urahara, sir? Will we at least get to keep the suits?" Miki asked.

"Of course, well, minus the special abilities." Kisuke replied, disappointing the two siblings.

"Awww." The two moaned in unison.

"Anyway, your final mission is very important. Recently some of the Hollows in Karakura have been attacking each other instead of humans or Whole Spirits. Now usually whenever that happens, it means that they're on the verge of creating a Menos Grande, a Gillian more specifically. Naturally we can't allow a Menos of any rank to set foot in the World of the Living so we must put all of our effort into stopping the creation of this Menos. I won't lie to you, this is easily the hardest assignment you've ever received but I have the utmost confidence that you will succeed. So suit up Team Karakuraizer, your mission starts now!" Kisuke explained as the team nodded and quickly ran for the door.

**…**

Soon in the skies above Karakura, the Karakuraizer Flyer soared through the air, bound for the large river that ran through the center of town.

"So how exactly do we prevent the creation of a Gill-…gill-…big bad spirit?" Ryo asked, stumbling over the word.

"Gillian's are made of numerous Hollows so we need to take out as many of the smaller Hollows as we can before they can create the Menos." Lirin explained.

"And for that we'll need to use our powers to their fullest." Noba said from the controls.

"So this is just like every other mission we've been sent on just with a lot more Hollows?" Miki asked. Before any of them could answer however…

"Um, excuse me, but I think I see the Hollows." Ururu said softly, pointing straight ahead. Dead ahead of them, both in the air and on the ground were a large number of Hollows gathering around, some of them fighting and attempting to eat one another. (Battle Music Cue: Can't Back Down – Bleach Season 3 OST)

"Alright! This is it! Time to make Karakura proud! Team Karakuraizer, GO!" Lirin declared before Noba brought the Flyer screamingly low to the ground, allowing Kon, Lirin, Cloud, and Ryo to leap off before pulling the flyer back into the air. Ururu silently leapt off the back of the flyer and started flying through the air, cutting through Hollows as well as beating them senseless. Miki in the meantime took to the skies, using the Raizer Cannonball and the Spirit Cane to obliterate even more Hollows.

"Alright! Karakuraizer Turbo Transformation!" Ryo declared as he pressed a button on his controller. The Raizer Kit suddenly started expanding before transforming into a large exo-suit with two large guns on each arm with saw-like blades on the arms and calves.

"Karakuraizer Turbo Titan!" Ryo declared with an insane grin as Kon freaked.

"HOW-DID-THAT-THING-FIT-IN-SUCH-A-SMALL-PACK?" Kon yelled before Cloud spun him back around towards the battle.

"Now's not the time to question things, Karakuraizer!" Cloud said as he took the form of Renji Abarai back when he was still a Lieutenant, holding a Zanpakuto in hand. The Zanpakuto was actually one of Lirin's illusions.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Cloud/Renji shouted, as the Zanpakuto entered its Shikai, slicing through multiple Hollows as it extended while Kon ran in and leapt up, delivering several fierce kicks in the head to a Hollow, smashing its mask and killing it.

"_Wow, we're really doing good!"_ Kon thought as he kicked another Hollow in the mask, killing it. On a computer monitor in the Urahara Shop, Kisuke sat watching the battle with a smile.

"Manager, are the upgraded suits meeting your expectations?" Tessai asked, watching over Kisuke's shoulder as Kisuke chuckled.

"Yes they are, Tessai. Kon and the rest of the team don't even realize the subtle improvements in their suits abilities and for a time sensitive mission like this, it's a good thing we made those upgrades at all." Kisuke said as he continued watching the monitor.

"I only hope it works because there's still more than enough Hollows to create a Menos. If that happens, then what?" Tessai asked as Kisuke popped his fan open in front of his face with a chuckle.

"Tessai, you worry too much. I've already taken care of that too." Kisuke replied. Back in town, Kon made an amazing spinning kick, taking out two Hollows at once before landing.

"Yeah! We're kicking butt!" Kon exclaimed as Ryo ran past in his mecha, firing the guns on the arms and slicing through Hollows when they got too close. Meanwhile, Lirin and Cloud continued the masquerade as Cloud switched to take on Ikkaku Madarame's appearance.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Cloud/Ikkaku exclaimed as the Illusion Zabimaru switched to Hozukimaru.

"YES! We're beating them back!" Lirin exclaimed before hearing a sudden rumble of thunder. (End music) She looked up in the sky but there wasn't a single cloud overhead.

"Lirin, was that you?" Kon asked as he landed next to her.

"It wasn't me." Lirin replied. Suddenly they sensed a sudden burst of massive spiritual pressure as the Hollows let out a unified roar.

"Oh no." Kon gasped in horror, the entire Karakuraizer Team regrouping nearby, Noba, Miki, and Uryu landing behind them.

"What's happening?" Miki asked, confused as the Hollows roared again and began emanating a bright red light before they suddenly started dissolving from the head down.

"They're…they're disappearing." Ryo said in shock.

"No. They're becoming a Gillian. We're too late." Noba said as the team watched in horror as a towering black pillar rose up from among the dissolving Hollows, its neck lined with spikes and a large hole in the center of its body before a large white mask formed on its face. The Gillian let out a loud roar, causing the team to cover their ears from the sheer volume.

"Any ideas how to take it down?" Miki asked.

"It's just a big Hollow. You kill it just like the rest of them now let's get it!" Ryo exclaimed, aiming both guns towards the Gillian's head, firing off two shots which impacted against the Gillian's head in bursts of smoke.

"YEAH!" Ryo cheered. However his excitement was short lived as they all heard the Gillian roar again. They looked up and saw the smoke around the Gillian's head starting to clear, showing only a pair of very light scorch marks on its mask.

"Aww man." Ryo whined.

"Kon, use the Raizer Beam!" Lirin exclaimed.

"Right!" Kon exclaimed as he leapt into the air.

"Special technique! R-A-I-Z-E-R BEAM!" Kon yelled before firing off a Raizer Beam twice the size than normal. The beam hit the Gillian in the head, causing it to stumble and fall onto its back.

"**WHOA!" **the entire team, save Ururu, exclaimed in awe. Kon was amazed by his own power.

"Wow, you did it, Kon-err-I-mean-Karakuraizer!" Lirin exclaimed, slapping Kon on the back.

"It was nothing." Kon said with a prideful grin. His grin suddenly vanished as they heard the Gillian roar again. They were each stunned as they saw the massive Hollow climb to its feet.

"It's still alive?" Cloud exclaimed in shock as the Gillian looked down at the team.

"Uh oh, I think we're in trouble!" Miki exclaimed as the Gillian opened its mouth, causing a large glowing red sphere of energy to begin forming.

"A Cero!" Lirin exclaimed in horror.

"RUN FOR IT!" Ryo shouted as the team turned and ran away from the Hollow. Kon quickly looked over his shoulder at the Gillian which was still charging the Cero. As he continued looking at the Gillian, Kon suddenly tripped and fell to the ground.

"Kon!" Lirin exclaimed as she and the entire team slid to a halt and turned back towards him.

"There's no use, running! If that Gillian fires its Cero, we'll be fried no matter how far we are from the Gillian itself!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Is this the part where we die a heroic death?" Miki asked as she and Ryo hugged each other tearfully. Kon rolled over slightly to stare up at the Gillian which was about to fire its Cero when suddenly a figure in black appeared with a sword and dealt a vicious upwards slash at the Gillian's left foot, causing a burning line of orange flames to shoot up from the point of impact all the way to the Gillian's right shoulder, causing the Gillian to stagger, accidently firing the Cero harmlessly into the air. (Battle Music Cue: Stand Up Be Strong Part 1 – Bleach: Fade to Black OST)

"Huh?" Kon asked, as he rolled onto his back and sat up in time to see the figure appear before him in the black uniform of a Soul Reaper with black cloth wrapped around its head and a solid black Zanpakuto in its hand.

"Who are you?" Kon asked. The figure turned slightly to look over their shoulder at Kon, a pair of violet eyes staring at him from a gap in the cloth. The figure then extended its hand towards Kon, helping him climb to his feet.

"Um, thanks?" Kon said before the figure suddenly disappeared in a flash step, leaving them alone.

"Come on, Kon, let's go!" Lirin exclaimed as she and the rest of the team charged forward and past him. Kon then looked up towards the Gillian worriedly.

"But how can we stop it if all of our attacks can't stop it?" Kon asked. He then felt a sudden cool breeze blow past.

"You don't! Now, Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Kon suddenly saw another figure blow past. His eyes widened to see Rukia flying past in Soul Reaper form, her Zanpakuto a stark white, the long white ribbon trailing behind it.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki!" Lirin exclaimed as the team came to a halt. Rukia's hair was slightly different. It was a bob cut that hung to about her face. (A/N: It's her post-Aizen hairdo)

"Rukia?" Kon yelped before getting an annoyed glare from Rukia.

"I just happened to be in the beauty parlor downtown getting a much needed haircut when I sensed the presence of a Menos! Then I see you fools running around doing nothing productive!" Rukia scolded.

"Can we save the yelling for another time?" Kon exclaimed, pointing at the Gillian. Rukia turned back around towards the still disoriented Menos. Rukia then raised her Zanpakuto towards the beast.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" Rukia exclaimed, firing off a massive pillar of ice towards the beast, hitting it head on and freezing it from the head down. Rukia then turned back towards the others, swinging her Zanpakuto out to the side before the frozen Menos shattered into thousands of frozen chunks of ice. Team Karakuraizer was in awe at what they had just witnessed. (End Music)

"I imagine you want an explanation for all of this?" Lirin asked nervously, rocking innocently on her heels.

"No, that won't be necessary. Kisuke informed me about his Karakuraizer plan after Kaien regained his Soul Reaper powers." Rukia said, sheathing her Zanpakuto.

"So you've known all along?" Cloud asked, surprised, Rukia nodding in response.

"Then I guess you were the Soul Reaper who kept the Hollow from shooting that death ray at us." Miki said, earning a confused look from Rukia.

"What are you talking about?" Rukia asked.

"The Gillian was charging a Cero and was going to shoot us with it when you showed up and attacked it, making it misfire into the sky." Lirin said, but Rukia seemed confused.

"I saw the Cero fire into the sky but I wasn't within striking distance until after I released my Zanpakuto. I thought one of you had hit it with something." Rukia said.

"Then who was that Soul Reaper who saved our butts?" Ryo wondered.

"I guess we'll never find out." Miki said with a shrug.

"So Rukia, did you check out my sweet moves?" Kon asked, striking a pose before getting shocked. Rukia merely scowled at the mod soul.

"I forgot to mention that if you pose at the wrong time, for no reason at all, or for an inappropriate reason, you get shocked." Kisuke Urahara said as he and Tessai arrived.

"What's with you and your shocky zappy things?" Kon groaned angrily.

"Kon, you and the other Mod Souls need to get back to the shop. I picked up fifteen different anomalies on the way here." Kisuke said, the four mod souls and Rukia understanding his subtle clues, the Mod Souls quickly gathering together.

"Right, beam us up, Noba." Kon said, earning a blank stare from his fellow Mod Souls.

"What? I've wanted to say that since forever!" Kon argued before he and the others vanished in one of Noba's portals as Kisuke turned back to the others.

"So Lieutenant, glad to see you got here in time to avert a catastrophe. Nice hair by the way. But I'm afraid that this is the end for Team Karakuraizer. Your costumes special abilities have been deactivated so you can keep the costumes if you wish." Kisuke said. Miki attempted to fly but she just stayed on the ground, and Ryo's Raizer Kit did nothing regardless of which buttons he pressed.

"I was so hoping we could keep doing this! It was awesome!" Ryo said, disappointedly as he and Miki removed their helmets, handing them to Tessai.

"Well now, there's no reason to feel like this is the end. You both have a special ability we Soul Reapers refer to as a Fullbring. It's a sort of power that some humans get when they've been exposed to large amounts of Spiritual energy that comes from either Hollows or Soul Reapers. There happens to be a few Fullbringers here in Karakura, they're both members of the Karakura Defense Squad and one of them happens to run the Arisawa Dojo here in Karakura. I'm sure she'd be happy to help you hone your abilities." Kisuke said as Miki and Ryo looked at him excitedly but Rukia was skeptical.

"Kisuke, a suggestion like that has to be approved by an active Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." Rukia said before he felt a hand placed on her head by someone standing behind her.

"You mean like me?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. He was in his body.

"D-D-Dr. Kurosaki!" Miki yelped before Rukia elbowed her husband in the stomach in an effort to get him to remove his hand, which he did.

"I'll talk to Tatsuki and see if she can squeeze in a couple of young Fullbringers at her Dojo. We could always use some help keeping Karakura safe from Hollows, what with the Squad virtually on inactive duty and all. It's why I gave Kisuke authorization to create Team Karakuraizer. I didn't know he could only get three people though." Ichigo said, not noticing Rukia let out a silent sigh of relief.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." Kisuke said from behind his fan.

"But on behalf of the Soul Society, thanks for the help." Ichigo said with a smile. Miki and Ryo both bowed humbly to Ichigo before following Kisuke, Tessai, and Ururu back towards the Urahara Shop, leaving Ichigo and Rukia alone.

"By the way, Rukia, have I ever mentioned I liked your hair the way it was when we first met?" Ichigo asked, earning a glare from Rukia.

"Are you saying you don't like my new hairdo?" Rukia asked.

"No-no, I like it. I'm just saying that it's closer to what it looked like when we first met, and I like it." Ichigo replied as he and Rukia started walking down the street to retrieve Rukia's Gigai.

"Could you make a drawing to illustrate your point or do I need to do it for you?" Rukia asked as Ichigo hunched over, sweat dropping.

"Shut up." He grumbled.

"I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 38.<strong>

A/N: A reviewer once asked me if Miki was going to be making another appearance in the story and while I initially agreed and said she would, I also had initially said that she wouldn't be gaining any special powers. Well after a while (and after I watched the Karakuraizer episodes of the Bleach Anime) I finally decided, "Oh why not." They are not going to be major characters though.

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

In the Hogyoku Club, Stark was reading through a thick book marked "Bleach: The Crimson Heir" when he noticed something that caught his attention.

"Hey, Lilynette?"

"Hmm?" Lilynette replied, bored.

"I just noticed in Chapter 36, they said that weird spirit guy, Don Kanonji, was dead by this point in time." Stark said, Lilynette glancing at him, still bored.

"Yeah, so?" She asked.

"I wonder what became of him." Stark said as Lilynette arched a curious eyebrow.

"You just said he died. What more do you want?" Lilynette asked.

"No I mean his spirit. Did it end up going to the Soul Society?" Stark pondered.

"I wonder." Lilynette said, she and Stark looking thoughtful.

**Soul Society: Squad Three Barracks.**

"Captain Abarai, the new recruits from the Academy just arrived." Izuru said as Renji grinned and got up from his desk.

"About time. Well, best go greet the new guys." Renji said. But before he could even open the door to the outside they heard-…

"The spirits are always with you! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" At this Renji sweat dropped.

"It can't be." Renji grimaced as he opened the door, revealing Don Kanonji in Soul Reaper garb, wearing his usual hat, and moonwalking whilst getting stupefied looks from his fellow recruits and some of the other Squad members. Renji's eye was twitching in annoyance.

"Izuru, get the transfer papers out of my desk." Renji ordered, startling Izuru.

"Captain?"

**Squad Member Transfer Form**

**Soul Reaper:** Misaomaru "Don" Kanonji

**Transfer to: 5th Division.**

**Approved by: Capt. Renji Abarai (3rd Division), Lt. Izuru Kira (3rd Division)**

**Comments Section: "Have fun, Karin!" – Capt. Renji Abarai (3rd Division).**

_To Be Continued._


	39. Man of a Thousand Blades

"**Cheers!"** The sound of clinking glasses filled the air as a small informal (and impromptu) dinner party took place within the Kurosaki Estate. Aside from Masaki, Isshin, Karin, and Mai Kurosaki, along with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the guests consisted of Rangiku Matsumoto, Nanao Ise, Isane Kotetsu, Kiyone Kotetsu, Sentaro Kotsubaki, Jushiro Ukitake, Kaichou Kurosaki, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Retsu Unohana. Momo Hinamori had been invited but was forced to decline due to her having to run the entire Fifth Division on her own.

"Ah there's nothing like sitting back, relaxing, and enjoying a nice glass of expensive sake. Ain't that right, Isshin?" Shunsui asked.

"It's alright." Isshin said with a smile.

"Alright? Isshin don't you remember those days we spent passed out drunk on this very floor?" Shunsui asked.

"That was before I was married, Shunsui." Isshin said, an arm around Masaki.

"He still looks cool with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, though." Masaki said as Isshin leaned in close to the 8th Division Captain.

"I gave up smoking and alcohol a long ago. I just keep a wooden cigarette around for looks." Isshin whispered.

"Always knew how to look good to the ladies, didn't ya?" Shunsui replied.

"Captain, may I refresh your drink?" Masaki asked Retsu who politely refused. Meanwhile Kaichou noticed Sentaro and Kiyone were bickering with each other in whispers behind her and Jushiro.

"Kotsubaki! Kotetsu! Don't make me come back there." Kaichou warned, silencing the bickering third seats while making Jushiro chuckle in amusement and earning a blush from Isane.

"For a moment there I thought you were talking to me." Isane said bashfully.

"Sorry Lieutenant. Didn't mean for you to get caught in the crossfire there." Kaichou said with a smile and a chuckle.

"I think we just discovered the family dynamics of the Thirteenth Division." Karin said with a smirk.

"Jushiro's the dad, Kaichou's the mom, and Kotsubaki and Kotetsu are the kids?" Shunsui asked, causing Jushiro to laugh while Kaichou smiled while glancing at Jushiro.

"Sounds about right." Kaichou chuckled.

"Does that mean we get ice cream when we get back to the barracks?" Kiyone asked with a cheeky smirk, inspiring laughter from most of those present, save for Toshiro. Rangiku noticed her Captain's lack of amusement, Toshiro having been silent, almost distant, most of the evening.

"What's the matter Captain? You've been gloomy all afternoon." Rangiku said but Toshiro grunted.

"I'm fine, Rangiku." Toshiro groaned, but Karin knew better.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. You start acting like an ice sculpture." Karin said plainly.

"It's not something to bring up at a time like this." Toshiro replied.

"Why not air it out, Hitsugaya? Probably make you feel better." Shunsui suggested, refilling his glass with sake.

"If there's something bothering you, who better to tell it to than your fellow Soul Reapers?" Jushiro asked.

"I'd rather not." Toshiro replied.

"Captain Hitsugaya-." Captain Unohana said, catching the Tenth Division Captain's attention, "-Please tell us what's wrong."

Toshiro sweat dropped fearfully but quickly composed himself.

"Well, if you insist. Since former Captain Kurosaki and I visited Lieutenant Kusajishi in the Penance Cell, and since the Lieutenant recanted her initial admission of guilt, I've attempted to do some of my own investigation into the matter. The day we visited Kusajishi, I attempted to contact Central 46 to receive authorization to examine the evidence against her myself. It took them fifteen days but they finally sent a reply. Fifteen days just to tell me no." Toshiro explained.

"I could've told you they'd say no from the beginning." Kaichou said, unsurprised.

"Although it is strange for them to have waited so long before sending a reply." Jushiro said.

"Not when you consider that midnight tonight ends the thirty day grace period before Lieutenant Kusajishi's sentence can be carried out. I hear they haven't announced a date for her execution yet." Shunsui added.

"What really annoys me is that they've somehow received word of the petition I've been passing around to get Karin reinstated, and they've threatened exile if I follow through and bring the petition before them." Toshiro said with a scowl.

"They would exile you?" Karin asked, surprised, but Toshiro shook his head.

"Not me. You." Toshiro said to Karin who blinked in disbelief.

"Looks like you can cash in on that free mass homicide Captain Zaraki offered you, now." Shunsui said dryly.

"If only Captain Kuchiki or Captain Yamashi would tell us what happened when they arrested Lieutenant Kusajishi. Maybe there might be some new information." Jushiro said before they heard Karin growl.

"Something wrong, Little Karin?" Shunsui asked.

"It's nothing." Karin replied.

"No it's not. Kyoraku mentioned Yamashi. That's what it was." Toshiro said, earning another growl.

"Got a little disdain for Squad Nine's Captain?" Shunsui asked.

"She's never liked him." Isshin replied.

"But she's never given us a reason." Masaki added.

"Haven't any of you ever known someone you've just never liked for no specific reason? That person that rubbed you the wrong way and you had no idea why?" Karin asked. Isshin and Kaichou instantly raised their hands, glaring at each other.

"Siblings don't count." Their hands went down.

"We know what you mean, although I've never really had anyone I've disliked for no apparent reason." Jushiro said.

"That's Jushiro for you. Loves all, loved by all." Shunsui said, taking a sip of sake.

"Didn't you and Captain Yamashi become Captains at virtually the same time?" Unohana asked.

"Yeah we did. Central 46 appointed him the day after I passed my Captain's exam." Karin said, looking towards the ceiling.

"Had you even met him before then?" Toshiro asked.

"No. First time I met him was, a few days after being instated as the Captain of Squad Five. I felt it was a wise idea to at least introduce myself." Karin said as she started to remember…

* * *

><p><strong>Squad Nine Barracks,<br>2 Years Ago…**

The newly named (and two months pregnant) Captain Karin Kurosaki, accompanied by her friend and Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, approached the Barracks for the Ninth Division…

"I still feel like it oughta be you instead of me wearing this, Momo." Karin said, adjusting her Haori. Momo merely smiled.

"I don't mind. Besides, I'm not ready for a Captain's position anyway. I still haven't achieved Bankai and you were a Captain level Soul Reaper by the time your brother killed Captain Aizen. And putting your noble heritage aside, it was inevitable that you got promoted to Captain as quickly as you did." Momo said, not noticing her slip up, but Karin did.

"Even after all these years, you still call that bastard, Aizen, Captain." Karin said, causing Momo to sweat drop.

"I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to-." "Relax, Momo. I know it was just a slip of the tongue. Just be careful who you let hear you say that." Karin said as Momo nodded.

"Yes, Captain." Momo said.

"And you don't have to call me, Captain. We've known each other long enough, I think we can be on first name basis." Karin said with a smile.

"Okay then, Karin." Momo said, smiling back. Soon they reached the Squad Nine Captain's office, Shuhei Hisagi standing outside, looking over some paperwork.

"Hey, Shuhei, is your new Captain in?" Karin asked, the Squad Nine Lieutenant looking up with a smile and a nod.

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki. He's just finished decorating his office and should be taking a tea break." Shuhei replied with a smile and a courteous bow.

"Decorating?" Momo asked.

"You'll see when you get inside." Shuhei said as Karin reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Here, before I forget. Here's my column for the Seireitei Newsletter." Karin said, handing Shuhei the paper, the latter accepting it with a grateful bow.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll make sure it gets to the Newsletter Office right away." Shuhei said as Karin and Momo started to enter the Captain's Office. Upon entering, they were surprised by the décor. The Office itself was simply laid out. There was a table with two chairs and a couch to the right of the door beneath one of the two large paper windows, a single large couch against the wall to the left, the Captain's desk with two chairs in front of it, and two bookcases on either side of the other paper window, behind the Captain's desk. But the décor, however, easily stood out. Lining the walls were trophy mounts, but on each mount was what appeared to be a sword meant for decorative purposes. There was even one sword in a trophy case on the wall near the Captain's desk.

"Interesting décor." Karin mumbled as she looked around.

"Ah, you must be Captain Kurosaki of Squad Five. An honor to finally meet you. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Captain Takiya Yamashi. Please, come in, sit down, have some tea." Captain Yamashi jovially greeted as he stood up from behind his desk.

"Thank you, but I'll pass on the tea." Karin said as she and Momo approached his desk and sat down, Momo standing behind her Captain, over her left shoulder.

"Very well. I must say, though, it's truly an honor having a member of the great Kurosaki Clan here. Do you prefer to go by Captain Kurosaki or Lady Kurosaki?" Yamashi asked, sitting back down.

"Captain Kurosaki's fine. I've never really been very ladylike." Karin said as Yamashi chuckled in amusement.

"Well it's still an honor having you here. Oh and you as well, Lieutenant Hinamori, I didn't forget about you. I apologize for ignoring you. It was unintentional." Yamashi apologized but Momo merely smiled.

"It's alright, Captain, I didn't mind at all." Momo said.

"You're too kind. So, Captain Kurosaki, how are you adjusting to your new post?" Yamashi asked with a smile.

"It's alright. I'm still getting used to people calling me Captain. I'm used to them calling me Lieutenant. But I'll adjust. I've only had the position for a little over a week. You?" Karin asked. Yamashi merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"It's a new experience all together. I'm used to leading expedition teams into Hueco Mundo after the fall of Los Noches. That's probably how I got noticed by Central 46. Of course you know all about the fall of Los Noches, the leader of your Clan being instrumental in its fall." Yamashi said, Karin nodding.

"I wasn't there, but I have…friends who were." Karin said, hesitating to mention the Arrancar.

"Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's activities since he killed Sosuke Aizen, and that was twenty years ago this year." Yamashi said, leaning forward curiously.

"All I know is that he's living a happy life in the World of the Living. I don't know many of the details. I haven't been there to know them." Karin replied. Something about Yamashi made her suspicious. She couldn't tell why, but she decided to follow her instincts and not reveal much to him.

"Ah of course. I imagine he would prefer his privacy. Paparazzi can be such hassle. I should know, I command the division that deals with the Seireitei Newsletter after all." Yamashi laughed, but Karin remained silent, glancing around the room at all the swords. Being in the office was giving her an untold sense of foreboding, the swords making the office feel like being inside the fanged maw of a massive beast ready to consume them.

"May I ask you a question that has no bearing on the current subject whatsoever?" Karin asked, still looking around at the swords.

"Certainly." Yamashi said, taking a sip of tea.

"What's with all the swords? Are they real or-…" Karin said before she spotted something. It was three swords, all on one mount, and all three of them eerily familiar to her. As she focused on them, she was able to make out their design. They were each in the shape of an ordinary katana except they each had a skull shaped guard, making it appear as if the blade was emerging from the skull's open mouth, but with different colored hilts, one blue, one red, and one green. The three swords resembled, to a tee, the Zanpakuto once wielded by the Skullini triplets, three brothers who served Aizen prior to his death twenty years ago. Karin, Toshiro, and Byakuya had each been the ones to put the triplets down.

"No-no. They're replicas of actual Zanpakuto. They're just for display purposes. I'm something of an enthusiast." Yamashi said, standing up, grabbing a random sword off the wall, holding it sideways, the broadside facing him, and then tapping it hard on the corner of the desk, causing the blade to break in two where the blade hit the corner.

"Whoa!" Momo yelped as she saw the blade break.

"See? Mere replicas." Yamashi said with a smile, putting both pieces of the broken blade on his desk.

"Replicas of actual Zanpakuto?" Karin asked curiously.

"Yes. For instance, this over here is one of my most prized reproductions." Yamashi said, walking over to the sword in the display case. As Momo and Karin approached, Momo recognized it.

"Wait, isn't that-." Momo said as Yamashi nodded.

"A replica of Suzumushi, the Zanpakuto wielded by Kaname Tosen. My dream, however, is to one day add a replica of Kyoka Suigetsu, Aizen's Zanpakuto, to my collection. But unfortunately I don't have any idea of what the blade looked like and the actual remains of the Zanpakuto was hidden away on General Yamamoto's orders and since Central 46 cannot dispute an order made prior to their reformation, I suspect we'll never see that sword again." Yamashi said as Karin absently rubbed her chest where a twenty year old scar across her chest remained.

"Good riddance. The one time I ever got cut by that blade, it nearly killed me." Karin said as Yamashi bowed humbly.

"I apologize, Captain Kurosaki. I did not mean to remind you of that." Yamashi said as Karin's sense of foreboding finally reached a point that she was uncomfortable.

"I know that. I need to return to my duties however like you do yours. I'll be leaving now." Karin said as she walked to the door.

"I understand, Captain Kurosaki. Please do not hesitate to drop by again sometime." Yamashi said with another bow. As Karin walked to the door, Momo behind her, she began recognizing more of the blades in the room, most of them were blades she didn't recognize but some of them were replicas of the Zanpakuto wielded by Aizen's new Espada, the ones formed from a number of Soul Reapers that had betrayed the Soul Society twenty years ago. The only ones missing were Hanashiro's Kuroseika, Neko's Yamaneko, and Hassha Hoshi, the Zanpakuto wielded by Major Morrison of the Royal Guard. Gin Ichimaru's Shinso was also missing.

"Something wrong, Captain?" Momo asked after a few minutes of silent walking.

"It's nothing, Momo." Karin replied.

"_At least, I hope it's nothing."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the present…<strong>

"So the man's a connoisseur of different weaponry. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Shunsui asked but Karin shrugged.

"I just dunno. Being around him gives me this funny feeling." Karin said, taking a sip of tea.

"Let me ask this. Who did not sign the petition to get you reinstated?" Kaichou asked curiously.

"Captains Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki, and General Yamamoto. Kurotsuchi didn't care either way, Kuchiki didn't give a reason and I hadn't even approached Yamamoto before Central 46 threatened me to stop. What does that have to do with Yamashi?" Toshiro said, surprising Kaichou with his answer.

"I had a theory but it got blown out of the water when you listed off who didn't sign, unless Yamashi didn't sign it and you forgot to mention him." Kaichou said but Toshiro shook his head.

"No, he signed. I watched him do it." Toshiro said, puzzling Kaichou.

"Hmm."

"Something up?" Karin asked, curious as to what her Aunt was thinking.

"It's nothing. Just some wild assumption I had made. Forget I said anything." Kaichou said, taking a drink of sake. Karin nodded, picking up her drink.

"Yeah let's just forget this whole conversation. I've been enjoying myself this past month and to be honest, it's been kinda nice. Not having to worry about the Squad, spending some quality time with my daughter and my future husband as well as my friends. Being temporarily dismissed has been good for me. It gave me a chance to relax for a while. Sure I want to eventually regain my command, but for the moment, I'm in no hurry." Karin said.

"Sounded like a toast to me." Shunsui said, refilling his glass.

"Haven't you had enough, Captain?" Nanao asked, pushing up her glasses.

"You can never have enough sake, Little Nanao." Shunsui said before suddenly noticing the sake bottles had mysteriously vanished from in front of him and reappeared in front of Masaki.

"Have you had enough, Captain Kyoraku?" Masaki asked with a polite smile. Shunsui sweat dropped nervously before smiling and nodding. She had somehow inherited Captain Unohana's ability to instill great fear while wearing a polite smile on her face.

"I think I'm wasted enough." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, let's all just-." Isshin said before he paused at the sound of what sounded like someone hammering on a wooden plank. Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of the hammering since they all knew what it meant. Soon they heard a guard shouting in the distance.

"Alert! Ryoka have been sighted in the Rukongai Districts! Repeat! Ryoka have infiltrated the Soul Society!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter 39.<strong>

_Soul Reaper Illustrated Guide._

"In life, I protected the spirits of the living. But now in death, I shall continue to protect them from the bad spirits! For I, Don Kanonji, the Spirit Hunter have become Don Kanonji, the Soul REAPER! BWAH-HA-HA-HA-**GACKT**!" Don Kanonji monologued before a soccer ball suddenly slammed into his face. Before him was a row of Fifth Division Soul Reapers, each with a soccer ball on the ground in front of them. Karin was standing nearby in a yellow jersey with black highlights and the number five on her back and a whistle around her neck.

"Alright, if we're gonna beat the Tenth Division in next week's Inter-Division soccer match we're gonna need to be able to actually get the ball into the goal! Today's exercise: Practice Shootouts!" Karin announced before blowing into her whistle. Instantly Kanonji was barraged with soccer balls.

"Um, Captain, I thought we were going to use dummy goalies for this exercise." Momo said curiously.

"Oh we are. Believe me, we are." Karin said, a devilish grin on her face as she watched Kanonji continue to be buried in soccer balls.

_End._


End file.
